


Her Boys

by Marisousa3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint é sempre perceptivo, Endgame me deu um final kill, F/M, James é a coisa mais fofa porque eu não resisto. Morgan também, Mas nós amamos os Stark, Natasha quer se reconectar com seus garotos, Natasha sem memória, Os dois estão sofrendo, Puro ROMANOGERS, Queima lenta, Se você não assistiu ao filme endgame não recomendo que leia, Steve está sofrendo., Tony é uma criança, É uma fic longa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 126,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisousa3/pseuds/Marisousa3
Summary: Pós Endgame.Onde Steve trouxe Natasha de volta e viveu uma vida com ela por quase três anos como um casal, mas então durante uma missão, ela desaparece. Dois anos se passam, e eles são atacados na base da torre no Halloween, e a surpresa se transforma em desespero ao descobrir que quem tentava matá-lo, era ninguém menos que Natasha. E que ela não se lembra dele, James ou sua família... na verdade, ela não se lembra de nada além de conhecê-lo na SHIELD praticamente dez anos atrás antes de seu primeiro trabalho como vingadores.





	1. Preso no passado

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, eu fiz com que James e Morgan tivessem mais ou menos a mesma idade, também estou trazendo Tony de volta e Pietro e quem me der na telha... odiei o final da viúva negra, e só quero ver o filme em 2020 porque infelizmente ainda tenho esperanças... acabei fazendo essa fic para ver se consigo tirar isso do meu sistema. 
> 
> Enfim...
> 
> Kudos são bem-vindos assim como comentários...  
:)
> 
> Espero que gostem disso tanto quanto eu.
> 
> Para o primeiro capítulo, temos Steve e flashbacks...  
bem, vamos lá :D

HAVIA UMA PARTE DELE... que não se acostumara com a tranquilidade.  
Eram seus sentidos de um soldado no campo de batalha, respondendo a Guerra.  
A última luta havia lhe tirado tanto... Steve estava ciente de suas decisões.  
Elas pertenciam ao bem de uma única pessoa: seu filho James Rogers-Romanoff.  
Que em breve faria quatro anos... 

–James! – Ele o chamou batendo em sua porta depois de ouvir um bufo frustrado do outro lado. Estava quase entrando quando o garoto finalmente respondeu:

–Só um minuto.  
  
Um minuto... Steve cruzou os braços na frente do corpo pensando sobre seu mais longo minuto...  
Qual finalmente foi devolvido aquilo que ele perdeu.  
Natasha.

_Ele voltou ao passado para devolver as joias, segurando a joia da alma por último ainda podia sentir aquela dor de ter perdido Natasha ainda mais forte quando a soltou no abismo, o céu escuro de Vormir ficou claro, e ele perdeu a consciência... acordando em um lago raso, mas com um peso extra acima de si, a surpresa ao não apenas ver seu rosto como vê-la de volta foi tanta... que ele não conseguiu decidir entre rir e chorar, beijando seu rosto e abraçando-a com força enquanto ela perguntava o que estava acontecendo._  
  
Ele explicou tudo.  
Thanos foi vencido...

_Então o tempo passou, eles se adaptaram de novo nesse mundo, mas em uma missão para Carol Danvers, eles visitaram outra Terra. Wanda e Natasha desapareceram do radar após uma explosão. Steve entrou em pânico. Ele a buscou furioso e frustrado, aquela terra... foi completamente dizimada. Ali, Thanos venceu._  
  
Mas ele não destruiu as joias. E ela e Wanda voltaram...  
Cada uma carregando uma joia diferente.  
Tempo e Mente.  
Ele ficou furioso. Lívido..

_Ele e Natasha já estavam juntos... ainda sem admitir para o time, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que ele se permitiu perder o controle._

_A raiva o dominou, e ele apenas queria levá-la onde diabos conseguisse, para provar seu ponto, e mal tiveram tempo para entrar em seu apartamento quando Steve avançou em Natasha que em momento algum o afastou ou lhe negou... ao contrário, ela permitiu que ele fizesse como queria, ele foi duro, rígido... mal. E ele admitia que entrara em parafuso quando finalmente conseguiu respirar, seu corpo quente sobre o dele, a pedra que quase tirou-a dele de novo segura em um vaso de plantas na entrada pedindo... implorando que não o deixasse._  
  
E Natasha prometeu.  
  
Garantiu que jamais iria abandoná-lo... Deus, ele acreditou.   
Como ele acreditou...  
  
Eles foram para Wakanda.   
O misterioso lugar governado pelo rei e pantera negra T’Challa que recebeu-os de braços abertos, Steve e Natasha não precisavam de palavras para notar que ainda assim, em um espaço novo foram estranhados por seus locais, mas acabaram entrando em comum acordo quando o lugar foi atacado e precisaram juntar forças para defendê-lo.  
  
Então aquilo aconteceu... um lapso no véu que mantinha os mundos... ele viu isso.  
Ele sentiu.  
E ela também.

_Visão estava vivo._

_Com a tecnologia de Wakanda e a inteligência de Shuri, ela conseguiu trazer de volta seu IA orgânico, e ele tinha de novo a pedra da mente... vivo. Mas foi uma nova missão quando ela lhe pediu ajuda dessa vez, Steve se viu fazendo tudo... ele confiava nela. Deus ele confiava nela com sua vida... com tudo._

_Thor estava com eles._

_E Natasha gritou para o deus do trovão lhe lançar seu martelo. Outro pique de energia... a sensação da quebra da película que mantinha o universo em seu lugar... ele viu o olhar dela, a resposta principalmente quando aquela lágrima silenciosa desceu por sua bochecha... Natasha era mais sensitiva quando voltou dos mortos, por seu contato com a pedra da alma, e ela se ligou ainda mais ao mundo espiritual, sendo capaz de comunicar-se com Wanda em pensamentos. Mas apenas a Feiticeira era capaz de ouvi-la..._

_... então eles estavam de volta a torre._  
  
Olhando a última armadura de Tony. E Natasha gritou para que a abrissem, mas eles não conseguiram... Steve finalmente entendeu... ele viu o desespero em seu olhar. Pepper tinha aparecido com Thor, a armadura se abriu ao seu comando, e Tony Stark – vivo – caiu aos pés deles...  
Naquele dia... ela disse que eles estavam completos de novo.

_Embora fosse um de seus momentos favoritos... havia este... em especial._

_Este que superava a todos, e foi graças a Jane Foster que aconteceu. Impulsionada pela situação, ela pegou o martelo de Thor surpreendendo a todos por ser capaz de erguê-lo, Steve se lembra da maneira como o raio a atingiu transformando-a imediatamente na força viva que era seu amigo... como se os dois literalmente fossem a mesma pessoa em um lugar. Natasha lhe disse sem surpresa que era porque eles estavam sim ligados... como almas gêmeas._

_E ela lhe deu um daqueles raros sorrisos de que eles tinham muita sorte, pois encontraram um ao outro e não precisavam de mais nada. Foi uma missão simples._

_Ossos cruzados, havia atacado a ONU e T’Challa pediu a proteção dos vingadores, pois ele não estaria presente e queria que tudo ficasse sobre controle. Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Visão e Tony e Jane foram os presentes. Esta última ainda descrente olhava para o martelo em mãos e Natasha que dava de ombros respondendo-lhe como se não fosse nada demais, e quando toda a bagunça acabou, ainda olhando para si mesma em uma armadura feminina igual a de Thor, ela estendeu o martelo a Natasha que cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo observando o objeto._

_–Vamos, tente – Jane pediu e ela balançou a cabeça em resposta._

_–Não sou o tipo de pessoa que poderia fazer isso... já sei qual será a resposta e você não quer um buraco na nave – ela respondeu, a sobrancelha arqueada para a mulher que lhe deu uma expressão pesada. Tony riu, ativando o controle manual da nave e olhando para Wanda._

_–Você pode se surpreender, Nat – Disse a feiticeira._  
  
Havia esse olhar que elas trocaram e Natasha suspirou revirando os olhos e não tomando nada disto, ela bufou e foi até o piloto assumindo-o.   
Tony deu de ombros sentando-se no banco, a mão apoiando a cabeça.

_–Vou tirar um cochilo, me acordem quando estivermos em casa..._

_Wanda levou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e olhou para Jane que assentiu silenciosamente._

_–O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou vendo-a fitá-lo e sorrir._

_–Nada está acontecendo – ela disse vendo Jane sentar no outro banco em silencio ainda observando o martelo um pouco desconfiada, mas manejando-o com cuidado de uma mão para a outra._  
  
Ele fingiu acreditar nisso, Thor estava muito orgulhoso quando Jane voltou, ele a abraçou com vontade, e então o tópico acabou caindo de novo, e o deus do Trovão se aproximou de Tony e Pepper e segurando o martelo, ele o estendeu para a Sra. Stark e o soltou.   
No reflexo, ela o segurou rapidamente surpreendendo-os.

_–Em Asgard... a maioria das mulheres pode fazer isso. Especialmente as mães – ele disse com um ar quase sonhador seus olhos encontrando os de Jane, mas Steve suspeitava que ela não estava entre essa maioria... pelo menos não ainda – Não importa o quanto você seja bom, apenas uma mãe tem um amor incondicional por seu filho, e isso a torna digna o suficiente do Mjolnir. Quando você pode fazer qualquer coisa por um filho... isso o torna mais que digno._

_–Um amor incondicional... – Comentou Wanda observando os Stark com um sorriso. Felizmente longe de qualquer indicio de mágoa que ela guardou no passado por Tony – Parabéns._

_–Quem precisa de um exame de DNA quando se tem esses caras? – Tony comentou rindo e ele tentou apanhar o martelo apenas para ter a esposa ajudando-o antes que deixasse o objeto cair e Thor riu segurando o mesmo._  
  
Steve entendeu então o olhar de Natasha, mesmo depois que ela abraçou o casal e segurou sua mão para irem até a varanda, ela o abraçou escondendo o rosto em seu ombro e fechando os olhos e ele se viu embalando-a em uma dança sem música abraçando-a com força.

_Nat não podia ter filhos._  
  
A sala vermelha se certificou disso. E Steve odiava-os ainda mais.  
Talvez um dia eles pudessem adotar... Wanda sorriu para a ideia, dizendo a eles que era boa, pois tinham adotado ela, Visão, Sam e os outros... e ele riu em resposta, mas não negou. Foi quando ele decidiu que deviam se casar... Natasha estava surpresa, mas ela disse sim.

_ ._

_Eles viajaram para o caribe em uma lua de mel._

_Ela estava vestindo um bikini, e ele sempre se surpreenderia assim como ela, vendo seu corpo agora livre das cicatrizes qual adquirira como viúva, uma delas sendo o machucado cicatrizado do tiro que levou do soldado invernal enquanto protegia um engenheiro... mas a joia da alma lhe devolveu a vida..._  
  
Literalmente uma nova vida.  
E ele descobriu isso um mês e meio depois.

_Em uma missão para a SHIELD, ele, Clint que se ofereceu para dirigir o jato até Moscou e Wanda e Visão, esta que se recusava por algum motivo a deixá-los fazerem qualquer missão sozinhos desde de Thanos há seis meses, não que Steve estivesse reclamando... decidiu pairar como uma sombra._

_–Vamos descer primeiro... Visão – Wanda se apoiou no noivo, sim... eles eram noivos agora e desceram em silencio flutuando para o terraço, não antes de ele ver o olhar da Maximoff para sua esposa. Natasha não usava seu sobrenome em missões, ela preferia ainda ser reconhecida como Agente Romanoff, Nat ou Viúva Negra, mas Sra. Rogers... ela admitia que era algo exclusivo._

_–Eu tinha uma porcentagem de seu soro em mim... aplicado pela sala vermelha quando ainda era uma criança – ela disse e ele assentiu consciente – Wanda e eu confirmamos que isso se foi apesar de agora eu ter cicatrizes novas para mostrar... tendo perdido as que adquiri desde que me tornei uma espiã na KGB – ela deu um sorriso, mas ele suspirou puxando-a para um beijo rápido – Eu não sou a mesma pessoa..._

_–Eu sei... – ele disse segurando seu rosto, para a sua alegria,_

_Clint manteve o jato pairando a uma distancia segura, ciente de que eles ainda não iriam pular... pelo menos não ainda._  
Foi quando seus olhos encontraram os dele... e Steve nunca viu tanta intensidade ali...  
Não até agora. Quando eles brilharam, e ela se afastou um passo para trás, a mão descendo para o estomago liso, usando o traje da viúva melhorado pela tecnologia Stark.

_–Eu estou grávida._  
  
Steve a olhou.  
  
Foi o que ele pode fazer por mais de um minuto inteiro, sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa, descendo sobre seu corpo analisando-a e de volta para seu rosto. Natasha não mentia... pelo menos não sobre algo tão sério.

_Deus ela nunca brincaria com algo tão sério..._

_–Cap? – Clint chamou, ele não viu seu sorriso que se transformou em uma carranca, os olhos voltando para ela automaticamente e Natasha engoliu em seco preocupada._

_–Steve...?_

_–Eu vou ser pai... – ele sussurrou balançando a cabeça e riu avançando para pegá-la em um abraço levantando seus pés para longe do chão e girando com eles ainda no jato. Natasha riu e Clint sorriu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo observando a cena, então girou e foi se sentar no banco do piloto colocando os fones e conversando com a equipe, Steve segurou o rosto de Natasha beijando-a profundamente – Como... como isso é possível?_

_–Eu fiz um teste há... dois dias... Com Pepper e Wanda, ela também podia sentir..._

_–Sentir...?_

_–O feto – Steve franziu o cenho para a forma como ele chamava o filho ou filha deles, mas esperou porque Natasha estremeceu – Pepper então chamou Jane e me jogou o martelo... eu fui idiota... devia apenas ter desviado da maldita coisa – Ela suspirou fazendo-o sorrir e segurar suas bochechas de novo, e a beijou rápido, mas profundamente._

_–Eu te amo._  
  
Ela sorriu apertando o olhar em confusão, se soubesse como era adorável...

_–Eu também te amo, mas..._

_–Vamos ser pais... – ele riu._  
  
Havia lhe dado a opção de adoção há um mês e meio, que talvez... um dia poderiam se casar. Embora se preocupasse pela Sra. Stark ter lançado um martelo feito de metal Asgardiano em sua esposa que poderia machucá-la, ele estava grato por isso.

_–Ela e Wanda praticamente me arrastaram até a clínica..._

_–Você poderia ter me dito... – ele sorriu deixando claro que não estava chateado, ao contrário._

_–Eu não queria chatear você..._

_–Por que isso iria me chatear?_

_–Não planejamos isso..._

_–Nat... olhe para mim – ela suspirou fazendo isso – Eu te amo – Steve repetiu esperando que ela visse o novo significado – Você e nosso filho por nascer... você entendeu? Eu amo você Natasha Romanoff._

_Ela sorriu abraçando-o de novo, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro._

_–Vamos ser pais... – Disse e ele a apertou contra si balançando-os em uma dança sem melodia, lembrando-se daquela noite de volta a cobertura da Torre._

_–Vamos ser pais. Eu amo você..._

_–Também te amo... – ele respirou em seu cabelo dando um beijo suave em sua cabeça, para então ouvir a risada de Wanda do outro lado._

_–Desculpem... – A feiticeira ofereceu sinceramente – Eu não consegui segurar, mas então... agora que Visão e eu terminamos a missão... sozinhos - ela enfatizou - talvez aqueles que podem beber... poderiam aproveitar de uma boa vodca e então celebrar?_

_–Hm... – Natasha resmungou – Eu devia proibir você de beber até os quarenta... _

_–Já tenho vinte e três, mãe. Você não pode fazer isso – ela brincou, mas ele a sentiu respirar tranquila para isso._

_–Eu não sei quanto a uma vodca... mas Laura faz uma ótima massa de páprica... eu proponho voltarmos a fazenda e celebrarmos - Clint sorriu. _

_–Chame Clint e Pepper... – Natasha disse ainda com a cabeça enfiada em seu pescoço e ele não mudou a posição deles, mas sorriu assentido._

_–Visão?_

_–Claro, capitão – o mesmo ofereceu em seu tom suave._  
  
Steve pode ouvir o grito de Thor para a novidade dali.  
Um menino.

_James nasceu com três quilos e duzentos... ele tinha os cabelos em um tom loiro acastanhado e os mais bonitos olhos verdes que ele poderia ver. Como os de sua mãe... Natasha ficou em trabalho de parto por nove horas. E ele riu agora recordando-se de quão furiosa sua esposa estivera com ele, alternando entre irritada, frustrada, nervosa, emocional... era um choque de realidade qual a única pessoa quem realmente podia acalmá-la, fora Wanda._  
  
E ele estava segurando seu filho e olhando para Nat adormecida quando a pequena mão da criança se enrolou em seu dedo maior... Steve sorriu mais ainda. Porque ele era pai.

_ ._

_Ele também se lembrava daquela vez que..._

_... um grande medo, pois ela parecia ainda mais lívida que ele._

_–Você não pode fazer isso... eu a proíbo!_

_–Me proíbe?!_

_–Oh... – Peter murmurou no comunicador. _  
  
Isso já era assustador o suficiente. Eles estavam atrás de Wanda, que decidira ir em uma missão sozinha, Natasha tomou as rédeas para o resgate, dando as ordens para que a seguissem em silencio até que Wanda por si mesma acabou desencadeando uma briga, e eles precisaram correr e contra atacar um inimigo formidável revelando-se um problema, pois se não tivesse sido por Peter e Wanda, ela teria...   
  
Não. Ele não queria pensar sobre isso.   
  
Eles discutiram por mais de vinte minutos, até que ela gritou que talvez tudo isso fosse um erro, afinal os dois não entravam em um consenso, discutiam por qualquer coisa e pareciam incapazes de ouvirem um ao outro, portanto era impossível sobreviver a esse casamento agora.

_E foi uma surpresa quando eles descobriram um novo presente... ninguém menos que Pietro Maximoff... vivo._  
  
E Steve a encontrou em meio caminho de volta ao Porta aviões para dizer a ela que fora uma loucura, e as palavras escaparam antes que ele pudesse parar a si mesmo. O medo de perde-la como sempre superando qualquer razão... ou filtro que tivessem.  
Natasha então saiu com Wanda, Visão e Pietro em uma missão de três dias... 

_James tinha apenas um ano._  
  
Quando ela voltou, ele se lembra de apenas abrir a porta da frente, ela não tinha batido, mas lá estava, o cabelo longo preso em um coque, usando um uniforme da SHIELD, e os olhos que se recusavam a encontrar os seus.

_Ele suspirou._

_–Sinto muito... – ela disse e ele apenas abriu os braços para recebê-la em um abraço mais do que desejado entre eles._

_Ele não soube quantos minutos ficaram assim, apenas ali, na porta da frente aberta e abraçados em silencio. Natasha quebrou o momento apenas quando ouviu a pequena voz de James. Ele faria dois em breve, e ela segurou seu braço deixando-o para ir até o filho escutando o chamado do mesmo para ela que o pegou no colo fazendo-o dormir de novo, meia hora depois estava de volta na sala, e ele estendeu a mão para a sua e os dois foram para o sofá._

_–Sinto muito também..._

_–Eu não queria gritar com você nem parecer um machista antiquado é só que..._

_–Eu sei... – ela respondeu circulando sua cintura – Também não queria dizer o que eu disse eu estava com raiva... me desculpe._

_–Estamos nervosos... e eu sei que é complicado, mas... vamos resolver isso._

_–Eu sempre fui a Viúva Negra, Steve... e eu sempre lidei com tudo sozinha... antes – ela disse – Mas eu também sei que agora sou uma esposa e uma mãe. Você e James vem em primeiro, sempre... mas eu também tenho meus deveres. Eu ainda sou uma Vingadora. Eu ainda sou sua parceira no campo de batalha. _

_–Eu sei... – ele respondeu e foi ali que tinha decidido. Não antes... – Mas eu... eu não quero ser mais o Capitão América._

_–O que?_

_–Eu quero ser apenas eu... Steve Rogers._

_–Steve... você não-_

_–Eu estou decidido, Nat – ele nunca teve tanta certeza em sua vida, e sorriu para a confusão em seu bonito rosto, beijando sua bochecha e seus lábios – Vou passar o escudo ao Sam... acho que já está na hora dele assumir a liderança, como faz na maioria das vezes... ele, Wanda e Bucky são os melhores para continuarem os vingadores..._

_–Mas... o que você pretende fazer?_

_–Eu quero ser um pai... e um marido, e eu não sei... – ele disse ainda abraçado a ela, sentindo-se tão relaxado com a ideia que não podia mais adiá-la – Posso tentar ajudar Tony... tenho alguns desenhos para um projeto de uns edifícios que ele me pediu... então quem sabe, engenharia ou arquitetura..._

_–Hm... – ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e ele beijou-a sentindo o sorriso contra sua boca, a forma relaxada qual ela respondeu, puxando sua camisa para espalmar as mãos em seu estomago e Steve levantou os braços quando Natasha removeu-a para então atacar sua boca de novo – Eu gosto disso..._

_–Eu ou a ideia de mim estando em casa...?_

_–Hm... Os dois Sr. Rogers... agora... uma pequena ajuda – ela segurou-o pelo cós de sua calça e ele estendeu as mãos para o zíper de seu uniforme puxando-o para baixo lentamente e Natasha saiu do mesmo fazendo-o suspirar para a visão perfeita que ela era._

_–Claro Senhora Rogers..._

_–Steve... quarto. James..._  
  
Ele assentiu prontamente.  
  
Não queria outro incidente como o de duas semanas atrás, onde James abriu a porta do quarto para encontrar os dois em uma posição comprometedora, embora pequeno demais para entender, foi o suficiente para literalmente "desarmá-lo" ainda com Natasha sentada em seu colo, felizmente os dois tinham o lençol cobrindo-os, e ela se levantou tão rápido deixando-o virar-se de costas para apanhar o filho em meio a confusão que ele nem viu quando ela pegou sua camisa vestindo-a e levando o pequeno de volta ao quarto e consolando-o de um pesadelo.

_ ._  
  
Então seu mundo mudou completamente...  
E ele nunca esqueceu.  
Era uma missão solo.  
  
Ao menos era para ser... uma missão fácil. Apenas de reconhecimento. E eles não precisavam de mais além da Viúva Negra. Em plena Moscou, Natasha tinha ido com Steve em um dos jatos de Tony. Eles haviam estacionado há três quarteirões do destino. E.D.I.T.H. a nova IA indicando-lhes o caminho, Natasha o fez ficar no jato, ao menos ela pediu a ele isso e seguiu sozinha para o local... Steve a seguiu, perto o suficiente para reforço se necessário.

_Banner tinha voltado com Betty, agora sua esposa, e os dois estavam na torre dos vingadores. Seu amigo aprendeu a controlar o Hulk agora... eles tinham consciência e agiam quase humanos... exceto que um humano de três metros todo musculoso e verde. Com a ajuda de Bruce e Peter, eles indicaram a ela a localização, mas quando Steve descobriu a armadilha... foi tarde demais._

_Rumlow o Ossos cruzados, estava vivo._  
  
Ele e Zola – ou o que restou do computador central do mesmo da base militar qual ele treinou durante a segunda guerra, a prenderam ali, Steve lutou contra agentes da HIDRA e o MIA, os soldados pareciam brotar de todos os lugares impedindo-o de chegar até ela, e ele se lembrava perfeitamente como se fosse hoje...  
  
Quando finalmente chegou ao complexo central, os vingadores haviam aparecido para oferecer reforço, ela estava na beirada de um buraco sem fundo no centro do espaço.

_–Parado – Disse um homem de capuz roxo, a armadura era moderna, mas ele reconheceu sua forma._

_–Zemo?_

_–Não... mas estou prestes a cobrar o favor – Steve gritou quando viu o filete de sangue no pescoço de Natasha, o homem ameaçara-a quando ele deu um passo para eles, então ela o socou na virilha e o chutou para trás, mas ele foi mais rápido... puxando uma arma contra ela... e disparou._  
  
Natasha então caiu.  
Steve gritou correndo para a borda e não hesitando em saltar.

_Mas foi impedido quando um novo vulto voou sobre ele lançando-o para trás, ele gritou furioso para encontrar o rosto de um dos Generais da Ordem negra de Thanos. Ele reconheceu o rosto rasgado e musculoso de Estrela Negra, o gigante o manteve por quase vinte e seis minutos até que Steve conseguiu pular._  
  
Mas ele nunca mais encontrou Natasha.  
Por quase dois anos... ele jamais a viu.

.

–James! – Ele finalmente empurrou um pouco a porta para ser surpreendido pela mesma sendo arrastada para trás para revelar seu filho enfim pronto a sua frente. O garoto usava um traje roxo, a máscara pendurada na cabeça e apenas uma das manoplas da fantasia em seu braço. Era Halloween.

James era o Gavião Arqueiro.

–Não consigo prender isso... – ele lamentou estendendo o braço para a luva esquerda em uma carranca muito familiar, a boca em uma linha fina e as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas lembrando-o perfeitamente de Natasha.

Steve sorriu.

–Você se vestiu sozinho...

–Não é grande coisa, pai... eu já sei usar o penico desde os três anos – ele respondeu categoricamente. James e Morgan eram inteligentes demais para tão tenra idade. Sendo seis meses mais velha, a pequena Stark já conseguia usar um telefone ou um tablet e invadir o servidor da Torre sem a ajuda de EDITH, a nova IA... Peter ficou impressionado. Ele também.

–Sim... – Steve disse pegando-o no colo e fazendo-o rir – E em breve você nem vai precisar de mim para te ajudar...

–Eu sempre vou precisar de você – a criança declarou como um fim da discussão e ele beijou seu rosto fazendo-o rir.

–Pai... minha manopla.

–Sim, sim... vamos ajeitar isso, já estamos atrasados.

–Você está sempre atrasado.  
  
Ele riu fazendo-lhe cócegas e o garoto tentou se desvencilhar de seu aperto sorrindo. Steve sentia muita falta de sua esposa... ele nem mesmo conseguiu tirar sua aliança... mesmo quando Sharon o convidou a um encontro ele foi capaz de corresponder a suas expectativas... decidindo que era melhor assim por hora... ela entendeu e por isso ele era grato.  
  
Mas se ele soubesse...  
Ah se ele soubesse...


	2. A missão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sim, Rumlow também está vivo...  
eu queria tornar as coisas mais "diretamente familiares" logicamente Civil War aconteceu no meu universo, a única coisa que estou realmente mudando nessa fic, foram as mortes dos meus personagens favoritos e nada do meu OTP.  
Enfim... :)

–GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS! – James gritou animado assim que a porta se abriu para revelar a figura igualmente contente abraçando-o, então ela lhe ofereceu um bolinho de tofu. 

James olhou para o pai confuso.

–Prove... - Ofereceu Pepper consternada.

–Hey garoto....

–Tio Tony! - O pequeno gritou para ele abrindo os braços para pegá-lo em uma corrida então murmurou ofendido - Eu ia te oferecer uns produtos clandestinos, mas agora que vi seu uniforme tenho que dizer que não gostei disso... 

–Eu fui o homem de ferro ano passado... - James lamentou. 

–Não. Você foi o garoto de ferro - Tony o corrigiu magoado - nem Morg usou aquela armadura... Eu fiz de todo o coração e tinha só 8 anos... 

–Desculpe... 

–Tony... 

–Tudo bem - Ele sorriu mostrando que estava brincando – um beijo estalado. 

James riu obedecendo e Tony o segurou firme. 

–Encontre Clint. Ele e Cooper tem os doces bons... 

–Êba... 

–Sutileza garoto - James riu balançando a cabeça efusivamente então encontrou Morgan no meio do caminho. A criança usava um vestido de bruxa, mas seu rosto fora maquiado e pintado com um batom rosado e uma borboleta. Eles se encontraram rindo e ambos gritaram os Barton - tanto para ensiná-lo a ser um espião... - Tony riu parando a seu lado e lhe dando um olhar - ao menos ele tem que herdar algo seu já que é a uma versão loira de nossa ruiva preferida... 

Steve assentiu sorrindo para o sentimento de nostalgia.

–Ainda me surpreende como ele se parece com Natasha... 

–Morgan infelizmente é tão teimosa quanto Pepper, e ela meio que herdou uma genialidade Stark-Potts – Ele riu. 

–Ela ainda acha que dormir é perda de tempo...?

–Eu pensei em voar por Nova Iorque ou enviá-la ao Harley apenas para dormir por duas horas... 

Steve riu. 

–E o que você fez?

–Pepper fez – Ele disse levando a mão na cintura da esposa que parou a sua esquerda com um sorriso para as crianças correndo pela sala. A decoração como sempre nada sutil de Tony era cheia de balões dos vingadores flutuando sobre suas cabeças. Havia uma longa mesa com bolos e doces, a maior parte deles 0 açúcar ou uma massa não carregada de glaces como eram acostumados, organizados pela Sra. Stark que preferia dietas mais saudáveis. 

O que resumia a contrabando de comidas e bebidas por Tony, Clint e até mesmo Thor pela festa. 

–Leite quente e uma história nunca falham... – Disse ela escorando o braço no ombro do marido fazendo-o de apoio e sorrindo – Talvez se você usasse os clássicos ao invés de tentar contar a ela uma história de viagem no espaço ou uma batalha com Nebula e os Guardiões ela não ficasse tão ligada... Sem falar em lhe dar chocolate a noite. 

Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. 

–Nada de chocolate pra mim também? 

–Não.   
  
Steve riu de novo.   
Pepper então apertou os olhos claramente notando alguma coisa que eles não viram.

–Espera... Eu não comprei mm's... 

Tony puxou o braço não muito sutilmente mostrando a luva do homem de ferro. 

–Abortar. Abortar. 

–Tony!

–Corram!  
  
Gritou ele para as crianças, Morgan, James e até Nathaniel que já estava com oito anos correram para Lyla e Cooper. Este último arregalou os olhos em surpresa, pois ele tinha dois sacos de balas em mãos. 

–TONY!

Pepper gritou de novo fazendo-os rir.

Steve tomou um bom gole de sua Coca sem açúcar sorrindo e observando a nova brincadeira. Ele gostava do Halloween... E em momentos como esse, lembrava-se de seu último com sua esposa na casa dos Stark, Natasha o arrastou para um cômodo vazio deixando o pequeno James de apenas um ano com Wanda... 

Ele sorriu para a lembrança dos beijos molhados que ela arrastou por seu pescoço, e ele não ofereceu resistência alguma em ser levado para aproveitar o momento com ela, nenhum deles arrependidos... 

Mas corados como nunca e servindo de piada para Tony por meses... 

–Ei Cap – falando nela... 

Wanda sorriu para ele. 

–Ei... – Steve se virou com um sorriso para cumprimentá-la.

Visão havia adquirido a forma humana permanentemente, a pele bronzeada e o cabelo cor de areia, ele vestia roupas formais, enquanto Wanda usava um vestido cinzento que pegava meio palmo acima dos joelhos e sandálias de amarrar, o cabelo longo só que em um corte repicado ela o abraçou em um cumprimento que ele devolveu.

–Onde está James? – Steve estava prestes a responder quando alguns convidados gritaram, a armadura do homem de ferro completa passando acima de suas cabeças e a voz de Pepper em algum lugar junto com a risada de Morgan e James.

Então ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o filho correndo para o corrimão fazendo-o de um escorregador, Peter correu naquela direção lançando suas teias para parar a descida sem freio de Morgan e ele viu Bucky segurar seu filho caindo no chão com o mesmo sobre ele gargalhando ao pegá-lo no final da descida e correu até a beirada preocupado. Felizmente eles estavam bem.

–Vamos chutar e dizer o de sempre... – Visão comentou, ele realmente havia melhorado sua adaptação aos humanos, tornando-se mais sociável e paciente – Que eles estão por aí... 

–Eu vou matar o Tony... – Pepper bufou à sua esquerda, ela tinha o tablet em mãos – Está em tempo desses dois quebrarem um braço ou uma perna... e eu definitivamente estou adquirindo alguns cabelos brancos... Ei Wanda. 

–Hey Pep... precisa de ajuda?

–Você pode matar o Tony?

–Literal ou figurativamente? – Visão perguntou, ele poderia estar melhor adaptado as emoções e reações humanas, mas sarcasmo nunca foi seu forte.

–Realmente – Pepper respondeu olhando para o primeiro piso – Morgan Virginia Stark! Eu vou colocar você e seu pai de castigo por um mês inteiro se continuarem com essa bobagem sem sentido...

–James Nicholas Rogers Romanoff – O garoto se encolheu assim que Bucky o desceu para o chão e Steve viu-o levantar-lhe um sorriso em desculpas, notando que ele perdera a manopla esquerda de seu traje e sua máscara agora estava partida no meio e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Então antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Wanda se adiantou surpreendendo-o ao abaixar-se para pegá-lo no colo.

–Tia Wanda... – Ele a abraçou contente ficando de costas para eles.

–Não pense que isso vai me fazer esquecer... James, o que eu disse sobre descer pelo corrimão?

–Obrigada Peter... – Pepper agradeceu ao garoto que entregou Morgan a mãe com tanto cuidado e carinho que sempre o surpreendiam, ainda em seus dezenove, Parker parecia ser mais jovem. Talvez realmente seu traje e suas consequências eram uma grande responsabilidade para ele...

–Desculpe, papai...

–Você pode se machucar, filho...

–Sinto muito – Wanda virou-se e James apoiou a cabeça em seu pescoço, ela o manteve em seus braços beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

–Seu pai ama muito você pequeno... e isso assusta o inferno fora dele... tanto quanto Morgan com sua tia Pepper – ela disse virando-se para a mesma que assentiu com a cabeça, a pequena Morgan entoou um baixo pedido de desculpas, e escoltado por Sam, Tony vinha com a cabeça baixa e um olhar arrependido.

–Sinto muito – Disse ele fazendo a esposa suspirar.

–Eu devia amarrar vocês, sabe...? – Pepper murmurou.

–Talvez sejam os níveis elevados de açúcar no sangue... – Comentou EDITH.

–Amigos... – Thor se aproximou com um sorriso envolvendo-os em um abraço amistoso e rindo – Jane e eu temos um anuncio... – Ele virou-se para a esposa que parecia sem graça, mas ainda assim sorriu.

–Vamos ser pais... – Steve sorriu para isso notando o olhar de Wanda que ainda mantinha James em seus braços, embora ele não tivesse Natasha, ela prometeu mimar seu filho tanto quanto pudesse. Cumprindo uma promessa a mesma de que iria protegê-lo.  
  
Sempre.  
O que eles não podiam ver...  
Era que a cobertura estava sendo vigiada.  


* * *

ELA ABAIXOU O MONÓCULO FECHANDO A MÃO EM PUNHO como que para ajustar o movimento, parecia tanto tempo desde que pode sentir o ar da noite, que era quase uma eternidade. As pessoas lotavam as ruas de nova Iorque, crianças corriam para todos os lados em suas fantasias, e apesar de estar praticamente 3 graus mais frio, ela não se incomodava com ele. Era forte o suficiente para manter o controle e ainda aguentar um pouco de baixa temperatura.

Então uma voz em seu comunicador a alertou:

–Vinte minutos – Disse em russo, o forte sotaque não fora herdado por ela, porque ela aprendera a se adaptar e agora na América não precisava usar sua língua de origem e sim falar como uma americana comum. Se necessário, claro – Ele logo deixará, cumprindo seu tempo presencial.

–Posso fazer isso antes que ele desça para a rua principal.

–Não – Respondeu a voz – O alvo deve ser eliminado na rua principal... diante do prédio dos Vingadores, que incapazes de proteger seu querido Capitão América... – Ela parou o ajuste em seu traje, que era tão escuro quanto seu cabelo, em um tom vermelho que se adaptava a noite, e assentiu. Mas não conseguiu ignorar o estranho tremor em seu lado, então balançou a cabeça para afastá-lo – Finalmente vão entender que a HIDRA está de volta...

–Está pronta, Caçadora? – Ela não gostava desse nome.

E como levou um par de segundos para responder, escutou:

–Natalia.

–_Save Hidra_ – ela declarou puxando o revólver – Corte uma cabeça... e duas nascerão.

–Muito bom... Seu alvo está saindo. Você tem dez minutos.

–Só preciso de cinco.  
_____________________________________________________

–TEM CERTEZA QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM? – Tony perguntou observando-o e Steve sorriu tranquilizando-o e ajeitou James em seus braços. Não foi mais de meia hora para o efeito dos doces passar e ele dormisse em seus braços.

–Sim... ele estava tão empolgado com a festa que mal dormiu noite passada...

–Ele mal aproveitou tudo... – Wanda comentou tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos e Steve lhe deu um sorriso.

–Vocês vêm amanhã para o almoço... – Perguntou Pepper e ele assentiu. Morgan também dormia nos braços de Tony, que pediu licença para levá-la para a cama.

–É uma pena que Sam e Bucky tiveram que sair...

–Sim... – Visão disse olhando em volta.

–Ele não tinha um casaco...? – Perguntou Wanda com o olhar apertado.

–Está aqui... – Disse Steve mostrando a mão que o apoiava em seu braço e sorrindo – Você vem comigo até lá em baixo...?

–Claro – ela disse e eles se despediram dos outros, Wanda deu um beijo rápido no marido e foram para o elevador – Foi um bom dia...

–Sim... – Steve disse assentindo notando o olhar de soslaio dela, e a forma como ela apoiou as mãos na cintura então nos bolsos.

–Então... você quer... falar sobre o que aconteceu há uma semana?

Steve observou-a e ele deu de ombros levemente.

O melhor movimento que podia oferecer visto que segurava James nos braços, e ainda que ele tivesse em seus quatro anos, não era incomodo algum. Ao contrário, estava acostumado a tê-lo assim dormindo em seus braços, pois ambos sofriam com pesadelos... ele mesmo constantemente se recordava do incidente com Nat...

E mal conseguia pregar os olhos à noite...

–Sharon e eu saímos...

–Sim...

–Conversamos... – ele continuou franzindo um pouco o cenho. Odiava que Tony vivesse numa cobertura de cinquenta andares – Foi agradável...

–Só isso?

Então a encarou. A verdade é que não podia exatamente definir o que eles eram... Steve nem mesmo podia pensar por si mesmo. 

–O que você quer ouvir?

–Eu não sei... – Wanda tinha aquele meio sorriso que adquiriu e aprendeu de Natasha sem nenhum esforço, fingindo uma situação qual entendia muito bem – Vocês saíram para beber... James ficou comigo toda a noite, não que isso seja um problema, muito pelo contrário porque amo meu afilhado, mas... você quer me dizer que... isso é tudo?

–Nada aconteceu.

–Não estou criticando ou pedindo explicações Steve. Estou brincando com você... – ele a encarou suavizando seu olhar e assentindo silenciosamente – Desculpe se isso faz que se sinta mal...

–Não é isso... só... – Ele pensou sobre isso soltando uma risada breve – Natasha fez isso comigo por três meses quando trabalhávamos na SHIELD para a STRIKER.  
  
Wanda o observou surpresa e as portas para o térreo se abriram.  
Ele saiu virando-se para ela.

–Por que não estou surpresa que tenham vindo caminhando? – Ele deu de ombros levemente ajeitando James de novo, o garoto permaneceu abraçado a ele murmurando algo brevemente e suspirando satisfeito – Ok... e o que... aconteceu?

–Nos beijamos no shopping... – ele comentou vendo-a sorrir e assentir.

Essa história Wanda conhecia.

–E bem... – Steve angulou a cabeça levemente tentando se lembrar – Nat tinha umas escolhas estranhas para encontros... na verdade eu não acho que tenha apreciado qualquer um deles...

–Você não apreciava nenhum, não é? – ela riu e eles saíram para a rua.

–Você pode me culpar?! – Ele devolveu tentando parecer sério. Wanda gargalhou e os dois se viram sorrindo para um silencio confortável. Steve suspirou – Sinto falta dela...

–Eu também... – Disse Wanda, as mãos ainda nos bolsos e ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e então eles viraram para a voz familiar de Tony que parecia cansado. Morgan estava rindo ao lado do pai, arrastando-o em uma caminhada qual ele definitivamente não havia pedido.

–Hey... – o Stark os cumprimentou com um bufar exagerado.

–Ei... – Wanda devolveu olhando para a pequena – O que está fazendo aqui?

–Mamãe disse que você estava indo embora... James está dormindo?

–Sim...

–Que? – O garoto levantou a cabeça a menção de seu nome e olhou para ela que sorriu.

–Você não disse tchau.

–Desculpe... – ele bocejou movimentando-se para que o pai o colocasse no chão – Tchau.

–Tchau – os adultos riram da troca simples.

Steve então apertou o olhar quando um zumbido alertou seus sentidos.

A expressão de Wanda caiu, e ela só teve tempo de puxar James e Morgan jogando-os contra Tony quando ele mesmo mal conseguiu levantar o braço para se defender de um ataque. Primeiro sentiu um soco contra sua mandíbula, firme que poderia deslocá-la se não fosse o soro de super soldado, então uma joelhada em seu estomago e um chute firme em seu abdômen jogando-o para trás com força.

–Papai! – James gritou.

Steve ouviu algumas pessoas a sua volta, o pedido de Tony para a IA EDITH, seguido por um xingamento porque ele esquecera qualquer acessório em seu andar, a sequencia de ataques o jogara no chão, e Steve ficou de pé com um movimento fluido pronto para contra atacar, quando ele correu de novo para acertá-lo, Steve usou o braço para se defender, segurando o novo soco, mas grunhiu em dor, então levantou o outro protegendo o rosto, ele se abaixou no momento certo e o atacou pela esquerda atordoando o homem que riu.

Ele conhecia essa risada...

Ele estava vestindo um traje completamente negro, coberto por uma mascara escura modo ninja onde só podia ver seus olhos, então os removeu revelando o rosto mais velho de Rumlow.

–Rumlow...

–Sentiu minha falta? – Steve gritou furioso quando o homem lhe deu uma cabeçada apagando seus sentidos momentaneamente. Quando foi que o filho da puta ficou tão forte?! – Oh, eu queria muito fazer isso...

Ele levou um soco nas costelas e levantou o olhar irritado para o homem conseguindo afastar-se no momento certo e então chutou-o no estomago em tempo de ver Wanda ser jogada para a esquerda por uma figura feminina. Ela usava as mesmas roupas que ele, e se aproximou parando ao lado de Rumlow que se sentou e então ficou de pé.

–Pare de brincar – a voz era mixada em um emulador e ela levantou uma arma apontando-a para ele. Steve não se mexeu, por um momento observando sua figura ele quase podia sentir isso...

... esse... estranho toque.  
  
No véu entre os mundos.  
Aquela sensação como o estalo... que lhe destruiu meio mundo quase dez anos atrás...

... Ele não soube explicar o que era essa sensação... durara apenas um segundo, mas se viu olhando para ela como se fosse uma vida toda, e aqueles olhos... Deus aqueles olhos... o que isso-

Então Tony avançou correndo e deslizando para jogá-la no chão com um pouco de terra ele lançou-a contra Rumlow que grunhiu dando alguns passos para trás, só que isso serviu apenas para irritá-lo mais ainda, e mesmo que Tony a tenha derrubado, ela fez se abaixou puxando-o pela garganta e batendo-o contra o concreto outra vez.

Foi a vez de Morgan gritar:

–Papai! Pare...!

Steve ficou de pé e com a mão livre, ela levantou a arma apenas para ter James em seu caminho, ele avançou puxando seu filho para longe do caminho e Rumlow puxou uma granada ativando-a, mas Wanda foi mais rápida usando seus poderes e lançando-a no alto. A mesma explodiu criando uma pequena tempestade acima de suas cabeças, e Steve sabia que se isso não tivesse alertado os aliados, nada mais iria...

–Seu idiota – a mulher praguejou para Rumlow que apenas sorriu, ele então puxou três granadas agora, jogando em direção a Wanda, civis e Tony. Este último puxou Morgan para baixo de si usando seu corpo como escudo, mas Steve correu e a chutou para longe grato que atingiu uma parte do prédio dos vingadores onde felizmente não tinha ninguém.

–Vou colocar isso na sua conta...

–Me envie a fatura – ele falou rouco, a mulher veio em sua direção então, distribuindo socos e chutes tão rápidos que ele mal conseguia se defender. James chamou seu nome, mas felizmente Tony o segurou para trás enquanto Wanda puxou Rumlow jogando-o em um letreiro e quebrando uma barraquinha. Algumas pessoas gritaram, e Steve notou um pequeno aglomerado observando a cena. Um chute fácil veio para o seu rosto, mas ele foi capaz de segurá-lo, ela então usou todo o seu corpo contra ele, lançando-o no chão de costas e ficando por cima.

–O que diabos...

–Morra – Steve segurou seu pulso puxando-a para ele e virando-a de costas quando a arma disparou várias vezes não atingindo seu alvo.

Ele usou sua força para segurá-la para baixo, conseguindo ver melhor seus olhos, mesmo que fossem verdes, havia um tom acinzentado agora, as pupilas estavam dilatadas de adrenalina e ela movimentava-se com graça, só que isso não a tornava menos fatal, e ele podia sentir que era mais perigosa que ossos cruzados, vulgo Rumlow.

–Hoje não... – Steve gritou quando ela mordeu seu braço automaticamente soltando-a e foi jogado para trás em um chute. Wanda a atacou com seus poderes, mas usando a pistola ela disparou contra a Feiticeiras que com esforço manteve as balas a distância, nenhum deles notando o objeto caindo próximo de seus pés e James e Morgan correndo agarrando sua perna e jogando-a no chão ao mesmo tempo em que o chamava – James!

–Morgan! – Tony respondeu, Steve correu, mas ele estava longe, então ele viu aqueles olhos se arregalarem, ela então girou seu corpo pressionando-se contra as crianças protegendo os dois, Wanda criou uma barreira que segurou a explosão, mas ainda assim ele e Tony foram jogados para trás. Steve não conseguiu escutar nada por meio minuto.

Ele ficou de pé, Thor desceu a seu lado firmando-o e observou a expressão preocupada de Visão que tinha o Stark igualmente tonto logo atrás a armadura caindo a seu lado e abrindo-se para que ele a vestisse, e com a mão no ouvido, Tony grunhiu. Steve podia ouvir vozes no fundo, mas tudo o que lhe interessava era James.

–James...! – O garoto tinha alguns machucados no braço e as mangas de sua roupa estavam rasgada, ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e correu para ele que o abraçou assustado.  
  
Morgan estava levantando e tremendo, Wanda se abaixou para pegá-la tanto quanto Tony as alcançava e ela devolvia-lhe a pequena verificando os dois.

–Você está bem...? Está bem...?!

–São ferimentos insignificantes... – Visão disse. Steve olhou para o buraco no chão... e principalmente o corpo feminino ferido a seus pés. Seu lado direito havia um grande rasgo na roupa revelando parte de suas costas e abdome em carne viva, ela estava desacordada, e ferida – Ela...

–Ela os protegeu... – Wanda murmurou confusa e se abaixou para tocar seu pescoço – Ainda está viva... chamamos a SHIELD?

–Podem chamar o exército que eu juro que quebro essa vadia... – Tony murmurou furioso enquanto ficava de pé, dava para ver os machucados em seus braços principalmente com as roupas agora rasgadas e seu rosto, apenas para terem o restante dos vingadores agora em seu campo de visão. O tom preocupado de Pepper o fez girar para ela e Morgan foi para os braços da mãe ainda tremendo. Steve sentiu James estremecer.

–Ela os salvou... – Wanda disse confusa.  
  
O que diabos ela estava fazendo afinal?!

–Ela tentou nos matar... você os salvou – Tony corrigiu furioso.  
  
Ele não o culpava.

–Onde está Rumlow? – Steve perguntou em tempo de ver o mesmo sendo arrastado pelo pé por Cooper e Clint e jogado no chão perto deles.

Os dois bateram as mãos em um cumprimento satisfeito. O arqueiro com um movimento fechou seu arco e então começou a acalmar a multidão.

–EDITH, faça um perímetro na rua... – Peter tinha enrolado Rumlow em uma poderosa rede, com seu traje de homem aranha ele olhou para eles confuso e Steve voltou sua atenção a mulher, notando-a mexer os dedos levemente e então o braço. Ele levantou sua própria mão pedindo calma aos demais...

–Salve... a... HIDRA.

Wanda estremeceu virando-a e arrancando sua máscara, engolindo o bolo em sua garganta ele ficou preso no lugar assim que deu mais um passo na direção dela, a feiticeira estendeu a mão puxando um comprimido que ele sabia ser cianureto e jogou o objeto longe antes que ela o engolisse, mas essa não foi sua maior preocupação...

E sim o rosto da mulher.

–Na... Natasha?

–Matar... – foi sua resposta rouca. Seus olhos se fechando devagar, ainda presos nele – Matar o Capitão Rogers. 


	3. Cobrando um débito

_-Me diga que não fez isso... - Em onze anos... Natasha nunca o tinha visto tão furioso._

_Wanda não apenas conseguiu a joia da mente como ela mesma recuperou a do tempo e quando deu um passo para trás imaginando que Steve iria de alguma forma socá-la pela maneira como ele avançou contra ela, ficou surpresa quando o sentiu colidir seu corpo contra o seu batendo as costas na parede ela guinchou de surpresa e dor, mas ele gemeu em resposta segurando seus pulsos contra e firmando seu controle sobre ela de maneira possessiva. _

_Automaticamente, Natasha tinha fechado as mãos mantendo a joia presa consigo e nem mesmo recuou enquanto ele reivindicava sua boca, bebendo cada gota em beijos de tirar o fôlego não lhe dando mais que alguns segundos para respirar até voltar a beijá-la. _

_-Steve... - Ela agradeceu por estar vestindo uma camisa simples quando o sentiu rasgar o tecido expondo seu sutiã e enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço mordendo-a com força._

_Natasha gritou, mas isso apenas o fez sorrir e beijar o local e então acalmá-lo com a língua._

_Ele parou por um instante encontrando seus olhos e ela soltou a joia sobre a cômoda grata por sua mira ainda precisa ao ver a mesma cair dentro do vaso de plantas._

_Ao ouvir o suave clique, Steve sorriu presunçoso e ela não queria admitir o quanto esse jeito dele a excitava, mesmo quando o viu abaixar-se para agarrar seus quadris e levantá-la sem problemas em direção ao quarto. Natasha quis protestar, mas quando ele distribuía beijos molhados em seu torso, subindo o toque por seu colo e parando em sua garganta ela foi incapaz:_

_-Você é muito teimosa... _

_-Eu sin-_

_Steve não hesitou em cortar suas desculpas com um beijo, entreabrindo seus lábios sem esperar que ela lhe desse permissão para enfiar a língua em sua garganta, suas mãos descendo para seus quadris e puxando a saia que ela usava._

_Natasha ouviu o inconfundível rasgo do tecido e gemeu: _

_-Steve, o que- _

_-Teimosa - Ele a pressionou contra a porta dessa vez apenas para retirar o farrapo que restou de sua camisa, suas calças e ficando apenas de boxers. _

_-Eu não-_  
  
Ele não lhe dava tempo para responder ou pensar e ela impediu o gemido quando sentiu dois dedos em sua entrada já molhada. 

_-Steve...   
Ele se movimentou e ela fechou os olhos em resposta quase sorrindo para ela. _

_-Hm... _

_-Por favor... _

_-É. Eu sei Romanoff - Seu tom ainda tinha aquela pitada de irritação, e ele usou uma mão apenas para erguê-la e virá-los para a cama.  
Natasha circulou seu pescoço trazendo-o para um beijo, mas ele a parou. _

_-Mãos para cima, você não vai me tocar até que eu permita - seus olhos encontraram os dela e Natasha não viu uma forma de negar aquela expressão carregada dele. Que ergueu seus braços acima de sua cabeça prendendo-os ali de novo. Com os dedos em sua entrada mais uma vez, ele fez um movimento suave fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos em deleite e beijou seu queixo. _

_-Nunca me escuta... _

_Ele enfiou o rosto em seu colo e puxou o resto das roupas que ela usava com a boca fazendo-a arfar em surpresa e prazer.  
Principalmente porque inseriu um segundo dedo o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço respirando ali. _

_-E fica me provocando... Eu devia... É te dar umas boas palmadas, isso sim. _

_-O que-_  
  
Ao sentir o terceiro dedo, Natasha quase conseguiu sair de seu aperto, ela queria tocá-lo... E  
la precisava, mas ele manteve suas mãos para cima e tocou seu nariz no dela.

_-Você me enlouquece, Romanoff... Sabe disso, não é?_

_-Steve eu estou... E-eu vou... - Natasha podia sentir-se perto da borda, e fechou os olhos em prazer para bufar frustrada quando ele removeu os dedos e a pressão impedindo-a de gozar e também soltou seus pulsos, fazendo-a corar de raiva e mágoa, pois pela primeira vez a deixara imobilizada sem nem mesmo tocá-la, irritada, ela tentou se levantar apenas para ter suas duas mãos presas de novo por cada uma das dele aos lados de seu corpo._

_Pressionada para baixo com o peso dele sobre si._

_-Você me deixa muito frustrado, Natasha... Entende isso agora?_

_-O que você queria que eu fizesse? - Ela devolveu igualmente furiosa se odiando mais ao sentir a umidade de lágrimas em e ele rosnou levando-a de volta na cama e a surpreendeu quando enfiou-se nela com uma forte entrada. _

_Steve afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando ali como que para acostumar os dois em uma contagem até cinco, e ela fechou os olhos ainda imobilizada, pois ele não a soltou. Mas ambos sabiam que ela ainda podia tirá-lo de si... que ela podia afastá-lo há qualquer hora. _

_Se quisesse. _

_Mas ela não queria. _

_Mesmo quando ele agia assim... Tão fora do Steve Rogers qual ela conhecia e se apaixonara... Um completo territorialista que definitivamente tentava provar algum ponto apenas por levá-la tendo total controle sobre ela e Natasha não lutou... Ela sabia que tinha assustado-o. _

_Se não fosse Wanda... Poderia estar morta. _

_De novo._

_Ainda assim... Steve estava batendo nela como um homem em uma missão, ela podia sentir-se tão apertada que era difícil controlar o quanto ele era grande dentro de si, mas ele não parou. Ainda distribuindo beijos aleatórios em seu pescoço e clavícula, mordendo e chupando-a para marcá-la como sua... Até que Natasha sentiu o tão desejado orgasmo enfim se construindo em seu ventre e jogou a cabeça para trás, a boca dele prendeu-se em sua garganta, Steve continuava a movimentar-se dentro dela agora saindo lentamente e voltando com força..._

_Foram necessários apenas um pouco mais para ela gritar de novo, o prazer tomando-a e borrando sua visão, mas ele não estava parando ou diminuindo, nada disso, as mãos serpentearam sua cintura levantando-a, em uma posição sentada sobre ele e ela ainda podia senti-lo duro dentro de si, na verdade assim, ela podia senti-lo completamente... e ele abaixou as mãos para seus quadris controlando o movimento lento e não foram mais de dois minutos até que outro orgasmo alucinante a levasse, e Natasha praticamente caiu contra ele sentindo um beijo em seu pescoço sob sua pele suada, ela respirou fundo afastando-se para olhá-lo._

_-Eu queria que parasse de arriscar sua vida assim... _

_-Steve... - Ela respondeu grata que suas mãos estavam livres de novo e segurou os dois lados de seu rosto. Steve ainda não havia saído de dentro dela, mas ele também não gozou - Eu sei que foi um erro, mas eu precisava... _

_-Thanos se foi... Por que...? _

_-Você sabe porque - Tony._

_Não era justo que ela estivesse ali, e ele não... _

_-É diferente. _

_-Não é... Steve você... Não o viu... _  
  
Natasha ainda se lembrava daquele lugar com todos os detalhes... ela se lembrava de estar sozinha.   
Da dor e a perda... e principalmente o medo. 

_-Eu vi - Ele a cortou, a voz carregada - Eu o vi Nat... Naquele inferno. Ele não hesitou em usar as jóias e estalar os dedos para enviar Thanos e os seus para o inferno, tanto quanto você não hesitou salvar Clint e nos entregar a joia da alma. Então você... você quase... _

_-Escute eu-_

_-Não... Você não entende. Eu não... - Ela sentiu sua respiração quando ele abaixou para escorar a testa em seu ombro, as mãos ainda circulando sua cintura como se por medo de que ela fosse sumir... _

_Oh._

_-Eu não posso te perder... Não de novo._

_-Você não vai._

_-Não me faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Natasha. _

_-Steve - Ela esperou, as mãos de novo em seu rosto, mas ele se recusava a olhar para cima - Eu amo você. Com todo o meu coração, com toda a minha alma... - Ela sentiu sua respiração engatar em seu pescoço, mas ele ainda se recusou a encontrar seus olhos - eles pertencem a você, Steve... Eu pertenço. Mas... Vocês são minha família. Todos vocês, e os vingadores. _

_-Tentamos trazer Tony de volta... Não funcionou... - Ele disse - Ele se foi._

_-Eu sei... vocês também tentaram me trazer... Bruce tentou, mas... eu não podia voltar... até reencontrar você... - Ela respondeu sinceramente enfim recebendo o olhar dele. Primeiro confuso depois compreensivo, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Natasha o beijou. Terna e calmamente, exatamente como sentia falta, e Steve respondeu permitindo-lhe crescer em luxúria e saudade, as mãos dele voltaram a circular sua cintura e ela se foi puxada para baixo ajeitando-os dois ainda sem quebrar a conexão entre eles, suas costas no colchão com ele de novo sobre ela e Natasha levou as mãos em seus cabelos, os dedos se afundando nele e sorriu. _

_-Você confia em mim, Steve? _

_-Você sabe que sim... - Ele respondeu com um suspiro cansado - meu coração é seu, Nat... E também minha alma. Minha vida... _

_Ela sorriu arranhando suavemente seu couro cabeludo penteando-o para trás, sabendo que ele apreciava o gesto. _

_-Então confie em mim. - Foi sua vez de descer as mãos para seus quadris para firmar-se, Natasha mordiscou sua orelha puxando-se de volta para ele e sorrindo quando o sentiu gemer. Steve sorriu olhando em seus olhos e segurando seus pulsos de novo, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentiu seu rosto corar quando ele agora fechava suas mãos nas dela e se movimentava devagar... Deliciando-se. _

_Natasha gemeu em resposta._

_Ele estava adorando-a.... Fazendo amor com ela, reivindicando-a ela sabia que era como devia ser feito, íntimo, apreciado... Lento.   
Apenas eles... em seu próprio tempo. _

_-Nat... - Ele gemeu seu nome, e ela sabia que ele não poderia se segurar por muito tempo. _

_-Venha comigo, Steve... - Ele grunhiu em resposta aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e ela sentiu seu terceiro orgasmo, abrindo os olhos quando ele aproximou seus rostos colando suas testas e narizes a centímetros de sua boca para observá-la. Natasha lutou para não fechar os olhos quando caiu daquela deliciosa borda, percebendo que ele também vinha junto preenchendo seu ventre, Steve então a beijou. Longa e ternamente, e ela gemeu baixo ao sentir beijos de borboleta em suas bochechas, maxilar e de novo em sua boca. Ele soltou suas mãos e tentou sair dela, embora pudesse senti-lo flácido, ela apenas circulou sua cintura com as pernas obrigando-o a ficar ali. _

_Em seu lugar. _

_-Eu te amo... _

_-Eu também te amo... - Ela o puxou para cima colocando-o deitado sobre si, Steve era pesado, mas não o suficiente para esmagá-la e ela gostava de tê-lo assim. Seu Capitão América praticamente cobrindo seu corpo como um delicioso cobertor - Sinto muito... _

_Steve respirou fundo, os olhos fechados e o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço. _

_-Você se arrepende? - Natasha fechou os olhos mordiscando o lábio inferior e observando-o. Steve suspirou de novo saindo de dentro dela e Natasha gemeu pela sensação de vazio, caindo para seu lado direito, surpreendendo-a quando ele a puxou para que seu corpo agora estivesse sobre o dele, fazendo-a se sentir tão bem, aconchegada e definitivamente mais relaxada ao vê-lo lutar contra um sorriso. Os olhos fechados - Não peça desculpas quando não sente muito, Romanoff. _

_-Eu... _

_-Ainda não terminei - Ela franziu o cenho vendo-o finalmente encontrar seus olhos, e a ternura neles sempre lhe dava uma pausa - Não pense que pode fazer algo sozinha... Você não está sozinha... Então... Não me deixe de fora da sua vida._

_-Eu não... - Ela se sentiu ainda pior, enfim entendendo a tamanha dor dele - Steve... Eu... Eu sinto muito. _

_-Nunca mais... Me prometa. _

_-Eu prometo... Eu... - Ela soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando firmando-se em seu peito e beijando-o ternamente em uma promessa - Eu prometo. _

_-Bom... Então juntos, vamos descobrir como trazer Tony para casa... - Ele disse puxando-a de volta para a posição deitada sobre ele - juntos. _

_-Juntos... _

* * *

**Agora... **

HAVIAM SE PASSADO DOZE HORAS.  
Wanda tinha chamado o irmão, que estivera em uma missão em Londres com Hill. Era engraçado pensar o quanto eles passavam de tempo juntos... e ainda assim nenhum dos dois conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Bucky tinha voltado com Sam, e para seu completo desespero, seu melhor amigo disse a ele sobre isso com tamanha certeza enquanto levavam Natasha para Wakanda, que Steve não conseguiu nem mesmo se sentar... e parar.

Ela estava de volta.

_–Que porra é essa? – Tony bufou, embora as crianças ainda estivessem bem acordadas, ninguém o corrigiu para isso, e ele balançou a cabeça em um movimento negativo olhando para Steve, ele se abaixou tocando o rosto ferido de Natasha e levantou os olhos para Wanda, ignorando as lagrimas que picavam seu rosto, e ela balançou o seu próprio em um movimento de cabeça – Steve?_

_–Eu não... – Wanda começou e então engoliu em seco, sua mão caindo para a testa de Natasha, seus olhos se fechando em concentração, e então como se tivesse levado um choque, ela afastou balançando a mão em um lamento._

Ela estava ali...

_–De alguma forma... eles conseguiram fazer uma lavagem cerebral nela – Falou Clint em um movimento fluido com os braços e Bucky assentiu em concordância._

_–É... eu posso dizer que estou familiarizado com isso – ele respondeu notando como suas mãos, principalmente seus dedos movimentavam-se com espasmos – Ela responde a ordens diretas... Deus sabe quanto tempo foi mantida em benefício da HIDRA._

_–Rumlow ainda não está falando?_

_–Não..._

_Steve ficou de pé._

_Wanda segurou-o parando na sua frente._

_–Deixe-me. Eu não preciso que ele use as palavras..._

... viva.

–Vou ficar com James... se precisar de qualquer coisa...

_–Obrigado Pepper._

_–Não me agradeça. Descubra o que está acontecendo... – ela tocou seu ombro – Hey... ela está de volta._

_–O quanto... dela está de volta?_

Ele ainda se lembrava de como Pepper caiu de joelhos no instante em que a armadura se abriu.

E lá estava Tony... como se transportado para ali, bem _depois _de sua morte. De volta. **Vivo**.

Natasha disse que era a pedra do tempo. Ela o reverteu a partir do momento em que ele realmente foi colocado no caixão... trazendo-o em um revés, até que ele estivesse de volta, usando o que aprendeu por si mesma da pedra da alma... ela não sabia explicar, apenas... reagir. Era por isso que conseguia se comunicar com Wanda e Visão tão facilmente.

Com um simples olhar.

Ela estava de **volta**.

_–Me diga o que vê quando usa seus poderes nela..._

_–Eu não..._

_–Me diga, Wanda – Ele pediu encontrando seus olhos. Wanda respirou fundo recusando-se a quebrar o contato visual, e o fez momentaneamente para olhar a figura de Natasha na maca improvisada, deitada ali com os olhos fechados, enquanto Shuri verificava-a – Me diga a verdade._

_–Eu não... vejo nada, Steve – ela respondeu enfim encontrando seus olhos, e ele não soube como conseguiu ficar de pé, como conseguiu manter-se ainda fitando-a – Mas eu sinto... como no passado, agora entendo... a pedra da alma moldou-a de novo... e a torna ainda mais forte e resistente a qualquer forma de invasão em sua mente... embora... eu não sei explicar eu não... vejo nada... é como se ela... estivesse escondendo-se. _

_–Eu ainda não entendo..._

_–Eu sei, mas... você não está sozinho._

_Natasha acordou e os atacou, e ele e Wanda tiveram alguma dificuldade para resistir e finalmente segurá-la de novo, precisando algemar seus pulsos e tornozelos, Shuri finalmente pôde continuar sua análise._

  
Mas... ela não era ela mesma.   
Pelo menos não completamente...  
Não... mais. 

–Você precisa dormir – Disse Wanda estendendo-lhe um copo de café e ele respirou fundo com um sorriso triste aceitando-o.  
  
E bebeu um longo gole agradecendo.

–Olha quem fala...

–Vá até James... durma algumas horas, e podemos então revezar.

–Você primeiro – ele respondeu e foi a vez de ela sorrir.

Embora nenhum dos dois conseguisse alcançar os olhos.

–Há um diagnóstico? – Wanda perguntou notando a garota Shuri movimentar o ombro e disfarçar um bocejo.

–Talvez devêssemos tentar de novo... – ele viu-a movimentar a mão um pouco, a ponta de seus dedos brilhando de poder e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa – Ela me bloqueou, mas talvez agora eu possa ver mais claramente...

–Há alterações como eu disse... a mente é feita de neurônios, vamos imaginá-los como cabos emaranhados que se ligam em torno do cérebro... – Shuri começou quase fazendo Steve sorrir, ela tentava seu melhor para uma explicação mais normal, embora aquele tom arrogante e inteligente assim como Tony viesse sem problemas e um sorriso satisfeito ao se fazer entender até que divagava sobre suas ideias –... mas ela não tem muitos deles, pelo menos não completos, eles estão rompidos... e é praticamente impossível reconstruí-los, não sem causar algum dano.

–Você está dizendo que... ela pode ficar assim?

–Não... muitas lembranças foram implantadas... – ela disse franzindo o cenho então estendeu a mão para exibir em uma tela e Steve quase deixou seu café cair. Natasha estava correndo... em Vormir.

Ela usava seu clássico traje da viúva negra, os minis teasers em seus punhos emitiam um choque elétrico em uma voltagem que ela alternava para melhor uso, mas ele podia ver que havia perdido um deles, seu cabelo preso em uma trança estava com muitos fios soltos na franja e seu rosto cheio de fuligem.

–Não... não, não, não, não... isso não está acontecendo... Steve! – Natasha freou sua corrida derrapando alguns centímetros e parando agora no que ele suspeitava ser a sala vermelha na Rússia que na verdade era um complexo da KGB, contratado pela HIDRA que sequestrava meninas e as treinava para serem as viúvas negras, espiãs assassinas que seguiam ordens diretas do alto escalão da HIDRA – Steve!

Seu grito desesperado praticamente partiu seu coração, então ela caiu de joelhos e ele percebeu que sobre seu corpo.  
Wanda engasgou e Steve apertou o copo de café não se incomodando com o liquido quente que escorreu por sua mão queimando seus dedos.

_–Eles se foram..._ – veio uma voz com um sotaque, Natasha parecia temer tocá-lo e ele percebeu o porquê, estremecendo notou que ele tinha em seus braços James, seu filho parecia ter apenas dois anos e estava tão machucado e pálido, que foi difícil sustentar o olhar – _Você os perdeu para sempre, viúva.._. – Ele puxava um pouco o r, e Natasha balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, as mãos cobrindo as têmporas.

–Saia... saia da minha cabeça.

_–Você os perdeu, todos eles, Romanoff... você falhou como viúva negra... você falhou com a HIDRA..._

Ela ficou de pé de costas para eles, e Steve queria gritar que isso não era real, que ele não estava morto e nem James.

_–Você falhou com cada um deles.._. – Repetiu a voz, então ele o viu.

–Esse é... – Wanda perguntou rouca.

–Modok... – Steve soltou uma lufada de ar, e notou-a levar a mão na boca.

–Deus, Natasha... – Ela caiu de joelhos de novo, a imagem exibiu primeiro Wanda, depois Tony e Pepper, a pequena Morgan com Peter tentando alcançá-los, Bruce e Hulk embora separados, Thor, Clint e sua família, Visão, Pietro... Sam, Rhodes, Bucky... todos e cada um deles...

Mortos a seus pés.

_–Você falhou..._

–Pare... pare! – ela gritou, um grito de partir o coração.

–Ele mostrou a ela isso... muitas vezes – A voz de Shuri também era rouca, e ela apertou os olhos quando todos desapareceram como cinzas... como o estalo, deixando-a... sozinha. Steve olhou para sua figura deitada no chão em posição fetal, as mãos nas orelhas, os olhos fechados e tremendo – Repetidas vezes...

–Quantas? - Steve fechou a mão em punho. 

–Uh...

–Quantas!? – Seu tom não deixava tempo para responder e Shuri não o olhou quando disse:

–Nove mil seiscentas e cinquenta e duas vezes.

–Deus... – Wanda respirou fundo virando as costas por um momento e dando alguns passos pelo cômodo.  
  
Ela deixou o copo de café em algum lugar e passou a mão pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás em um movimento fluido.

–O programa inserido é uma base antiga... parece que criado em 1946... parece bastante com o soldado invernal, como seu amigo disse.

–Qual o nome...? – Ele perguntou, a garganta seca.

–Caçadora... sua missão... era você. Matar você... – Shuri disse, era como a lavagem cerebral que fizeram em Bucky – Não faz sentido... suas sinapses estão...

–O que está acontecendo? – Wanda perguntou preocupada, e Steve olhou assustado quando Natasha de repente começou a convulsionar, ele correu para seu lado segurando seu ombro, rosto, tocando sua testa – Shuri!?

–Está respondendo contra mim... é como se... que diabos...?!

–Saúdo você e sua força de vontade Captain ameríca... – veio aquela voz irritante em forte sotaque – Você e sua esposa sempre foram teimosos, eu lhe dou isso...

–Como diabos você entrou em meu servidor...?

Modok riu.

–Eu não invadi sua criança estúpida... eu sou o servidor – ele disse sorrindo doentiamente - Embora tenha levado mais de dois minutos para compreender seu sistema, estou definitivamente impressionado. Wakanda é mais que apenas o Vibranium...

Wanda levou a mão à têmpora fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

–Sua comunicação não funciona aqui, criança...

Ela sorriu em resposta abaixando mão.

–Quem te disse que sou do tipo dependente de tecnologia...?

Ele apertou os olhos e os dois observaram quando as algemas foram destravadas.

–Shuri, vá buscar ajuda...

–Uh...

A garota começou apenas para ouvirem a tranca automática da porta.

–Viúva Negra – Modok a chamou, sua voz era ainda naquele tom monótono e robótico por estar exibindo-se em um computador, e Steve avançou socando-o. A tela antes de vidro se estilhaçou e Shuri reclamou, Wanda puxou seu braço com cuidado colocando-a a sua esquerda, então ele se ligou em uma tela maior e projetada no vidro da sala sorrindo para ele – Cumpra sua missão... mate a todos... e nos traga a cabeça de Steve Rogers.

Natasha abriu os olhos.

Ela usava uma roupa cinzenta de hospital, calças de pano e uma camisa sem mangas, o cabelo solto caia em ondas suaves, seu tom ruivo escuro trazendo de volta memórias de quando se conheceram no porta aviões da SHIELD.

_–Capitão essa é a agente Romanoff – apresentou-os Coulson._

_–Senhora – ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça respeitoso._

_–Oi – ela respondeu com aquele meio sorriso._

_Banner parou a seu lado e Natasha os apresentou também._

–Nat... sou eu. Steve – ele levantou as mãos ciente que estava também em suas vestes civis, tirando Wanda todos eles encontravam-se em desvantagem – Natasha... por favor.

Mas como um gato – ou nesse caso uma aranha – ela continuou a avançar, aquele meio sorriso em seu rosto, a familiaridade parecia puxar cordas em seu intestino e Steve só queria bater em si mesmo... e em Modok se pudesse atravessar a tecnologia e socar todos os seus pixels... 

_–Então é isso...? – Wanda perguntou, enfim falando sobre o grande elefante na sala, e ele parou fitando-a. Em seus braços, James ainda dormia, mas ela deu alguns passos para trás afastando-o dele – Você vai desistir dela... você se cansou de procurá-la. Eu pensei que você era do tipo teimoso... que iria insistir, Steve._

_–Eu tentei..._

_–Mas você parou!_

_–Ela se foi, Wanda! – Ele gritou notando a criança remexer-se, Wanda levou a mão em suas costas acalmando-o gentilmente e Steve respirou fundo. Ele ignorou todos os olhares em si, Pepper foi a única a se aproximar estendendo os braços para ela entregar-lhe James – Eu não queria aceitar isso... eu nunca vou conseguir, mas... ela se foi. Acabou._

_–Ainda não acabou, Steve... Natasha está viva, ela pode estar-_

_–Ela se foi – ele não se incomodou quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, fazendo questão de encontrar os olhos dela e admitir a dura verdade que parecia arrancar fora seu coração e esmagá-lo com as mãos nuas ainda batendo – Ela se foi, Wanda... e eu juro que estou tentando, mas... eu não posso. Eu não posso._

_–Ei capitão... – Tony tocou seu ombro e ele se viu caindo, sendo ajudado pelo mesmo que circulou sua cintura e olhou para Wanda._

_Nenhuma palavra dita entre eles, ela respirou fundo. Steve não se lembrou de ter chorado tanto antes... Wanda então viajou com Visão para o Caribe durante um mês. Ela voltou logo depois desculpando-se e enfim chorando também... ele havia aceitado que ela se fora naquele dia._

_Ao menos... ele tentou conciliar isso... até agora._

–Natasha... somos nós...! – Wanda tentou levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa, os olhos de Natasha observando cada movimento deles. Steve sabia, ela estava procurando uma abertura observando e analisando cada um deles, isso significava que não tinham muito tempo – Shuri... você não pode reverter isso?!

–Eu precisaria de uma reação direta em suas memórias... posso acessá-las com o que temos, mas preciso de tempo... segurem ela. E então posso fazer isso... – ela alcançou um bastão circular sobre a mesa e o ligou. Steve sorriu para a imagem dos pequenos raios de choque.

–Recalibragem cognitiva... – ele murmurou.

–Recalibragem cognitiva – Wanda concordou – Um bom e velho golpe na cabeça.

–É um pouco mais complicado que isso, só para vocês saberem, mas... – Shuri se assustou quando Natasha avançou, mas Steve se permitiu jogar-se para trás girando os dois e tentando segurá-la pelos pulsos, ele capturou um deles, mas ela tentou lhe dar uma rasteira e ele a puxou junto consigo.

Os dois iniciaram uma nova luta, Natasha tinha uma pequena lâmina que ela fincou em seu lado direito conseguindo um corte em sua bochecha, Wanda levantou o braço puxando-a para cima, mas ela usou a outra mão para jogar em seu rosto um objeto que a desequilibrou aproveitando para cair sobre ele com força, Steve rolou para o lado e lhe deu uma rasteira. Alguns objetos caíram no chão e ele segurou-a quando ela usou a lâmina de novo em seu rosto, agora aproximando-se de seu olho esquerdo.

* * *

–ACORDE NAT! – Ele gritou desesperado – Eu não vou lutar contra você...!

–Minha... missão...

_–Mate-o_ – Entoou Modok, Steve conseguiu usar o joelho segurando-a para trás e ela caiu xingando baixinho, ele aproveitou isso para usar seu corpo como forma de aprisioná-la para baixo e ela gritou palavras em Russo.

Steve reconheceu muitas delas, mas misturaram-se ao inglês e latim.

–Volte para mim, Natasha... – por algum motivo, ele pensou que seria isso.

Que como nos filmes, ele teria seus desejos realizados e ela cairia em si... recuperando os sentidos e as lembranças, mas não foi o que aconteceu... Quando Shuri conseguiu configurar o bastão, Modok o usou contra ela acessando sua tecnologia e deixando a princesa ao chão. Steve grunhiu apenas em tempo de ver um borrão que era Visão cruzar a parede, ele segurou a cintura de Wanda e quando Natasha conseguiu enfim atingir seu estomago fazendo-o gemer de dor, ele piscou.

E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

_ELA NÃO SE LEMBRAVA DE VER UM CÉU TÃO BONITO ASSIM... em Budapeste._

_–Se você for me matar em meu sono... – a voz cansada distraiu-a de seus sentidos e ela girou para o homem de cabelo loiro, o arco jogado sobre seu lado no avião definitivamente ele não se incomodava em ter uma espiã ex-membro da KGB como parceira, ou não estaria fazendo isso. Fechando os olhos e cochilando... em sua presença – Pode ser bem rápido? Eu não lido muito bem com a dor._

_–O que está fazendo...?_

_–Bem, não é como nossa última visita em Budapeste, mas... vai valer._  
  
Ela suspirou e pegou o objeto mais próximo.  
Um boné de basebol jogado no banco.

_–Levante idiota, estamos quase lá..._

_–Hei, ainda são vinte minutos Nat... não seja assim._

_–Não me chame assim – ela pediu pela milésima vez observando-o, ele apenas sorriu fazendo com que revirasse os olhos – Você é um idiota... – Disse ela em russo e ele fez um movimento com a mão em clara descrença. Deus esse homem era um nervo... e ele acabaria sendo morto por ser tão estúpido... – E se formos mortos por sua causa, vou fazer questão de fazer isso bem... lentamente._

_–É... adoro você também._  
  
Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez e ele bufou quando o som de um telefone quebrou o breve silencio.  
E o atendeu com um sorriso.

_–Oi amor..._

_Natasha riu._

_–Idiota – ela alcançou agora seu casaco e o jogou no homem cobrindo seu rosto imediatamente._

_–Hei... – dali, conseguiu ouvir a risada da mulher do outro lado da linha._

_–Diga a Nat que eu disse oi..._

_–Diga a Laura que mandei um abraço e estarei indo logo visitar ela e o bebê... que eu realmente espero não se parecer com você..._

_–Vai ficar desapontada... – ele respondeu desviando-se de um novo objeto – Quer parar de me jogar coisas?_

_–Ainda podemos moldar a personalidade dele... mas eu não sei o que deu em sua esposa para dar o nome de Francis a essa criança._

_–Meu nome do meio é Francis..._

_–Exatamente, aberração de circo... – sua expressão ficou séria e ela fez um movimento com a mão – Estamos chegando._

_–Cooper Francis Barton... sua tia é uma mulher irritante. E se formos mortos hoje, será culpa dela._

_–Minha bunda – Natasha disse em resposta._

_Laura não pareceu tomar a brincadeira._

_–Se não voltarem para casa, eu mesma mato vocês._

_–Sim senhora – Responderam os dois e ela se virou para ele que desligou o telefone e enfiou-o no bolso do casaco deixando-o sob o banco, apanhou seu arco repuxando-o até que estivesse aberto e preparado para o uso, os dois sorriram um para o outro – Espero que não seja como da última vez... eu definitivamente odeio Budapeste..._

_–A gente realmente não lembra de Budapeste do mesmo jeito... – ela riu e parou para olhá-lo com a mão fechada em punho esperando que ela batesse contra ele. O gesto era confuso e estranho... e realmente desnecessário e lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas ele não se mexeu até que enfim tocasse seu punho com o dela e ele sorriu – Vamos, Clint._

_–É Gavião... – ele lamentou em uma irritação fingida enquanto a seguia para fora, os dois levantando os olhos para o bonito céu estrelado da cidade – Quando vai me chamar pelo meu codinome, Viúva?!_

_–Eu ainda prefiro idiota – ele bufou e os dois correram para um beco vazio, Natasha rindo atrás dele._

..

_A imagem mudou, e ela estava de volta a roupas formais, calças negras e uma camisa de linho vinho, o cabelo preso em um coque escorada contra a escrivaninha, e levantou a cabeça quando a porta se abriu, a voz da mulher preenchendo o espaço imediatamente em um relato sobre seus compromissos, não se incomodando nenhum pouco por ter tido sua vida ameaçada duas vezes há três noites atrás primeiro pelo idiota Justin Hammer e depois o próprio Ivan Vanko que perseguira Tony..._

_–Preciso dos relatórios em minha mesa em três dias... – Pepper parou finalmente avistando-a, Happy atrás dela parou também observando-a surpreso – Natalie?_

_–Oi... – ela disse desencostando-se da mesa e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, talvez fosse bom que Tony não estivesse com eles – Você... aconteceu alguma coisa com Tony? Algo..._

_–Não... está tudo bem – ela disse sorrindo e balançando a cabeça levemente ainda lembrando-se da discussão deles e a forma como os dois pareciam ser um casal há anos, mas não viam isso e sorriu – Eu... eu vim aqui para me desculpar._

_–Se desculpar? – Pepper perguntou confusa._

_–Eu nunca quis tornar as coisas difíceis... era meu trabalho. Stark é imaturo e definitivamente impulsivo, a SHIELD queria manter um olho nele em respeito a seu pai Howard, e fui enviada para protegê-lo e seus amigos..._

_–Eu sabia... você gosta da gente – Happy disse e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas foi incapaz de parar o sorriso suave e o leve manear de cabeça – Ok, vou deixá-las sozinhas..._

_–Sinto muito – ela disse em um movimento de cabeça e virou-se para sair de novo, Pepper, no entanto escorou contra sua escrivaninha e sorriu então se aproximou a mão estendida._

_–Eu ofereço um novo começo, Natalie... – ela observou-a e sua mão estendida – Você salvou minha vida... a de Rhodey... ajudou Tony a parar aquele maníaco e prendeu Hammer... o mínimo que posso fazer, é lhe dar uma segunda chance... principalmente porque veio aqui se desculpar._

_Ela aceitou a mão estendida e a apertou._

_–Natasha. Meu nome é Natasha Romanoff._

_Pepper sorriu mais ainda._

_–Virginia Potts, mas pode me chamar de Pepper._

_A porta se abriu de novo, dessa vez era Tony, em um terno branco, um par de óculos ray-ban na testa e um sorriso idiota no rosto. Ela soltou a mão de Pepper para saudar o Stark._

_–Ei... finalmente. Posso ter... agora? – Ele perguntou a Pepper o que a fez apertar o olhar e olhar confusa para a mulher que sorriu. _  
  
Natasha soube ali, que nunca iria irritá-la de novo.   
Muito pelo contrário... 

_–Você sabe... – Pepper começou atraindo sua atenção – Você não tem mais um contrato com a Stark Industries, mas talvez eu possa lhe pedir um último dia como minha secretária... se quiser é claro, pois oficialmente não foi demitida, e você é boa nisso – ela sorriu grata fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse – Tony queria algumas aulas... box, muai tai... karatê... talvez você possa ensinar algumas coisas ao homem de ferro. Para quando ele não estiver em sua armadura... _

_Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
Mas Natasha sorriu. Genuinamente._

_–Eu posso ter... algumas ideias._

..  
_A lembrança mudou de novo._  
Ela estava sentada no sofá, um livro em mãos e comendo um sanduíche sem muito entusiasmo.  
Coulson se sentou a seu lado.

_–Sinto muito pela bagunça com o grandão..._

_–Eu devia socar você... – Natasha falou sem encontrar seu olhar – Mas não tenho muita vontade de fazer isso agora... a leitura está boa._

_Coulson assentiu ficando de pé._

_–Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Natasha perguntou vendo-o franzir o cenho fitando-a e esperando. Ela suspirou enfim encontrando seu olhar – Tony Stark é instável, e nem posso começar a falar de Bruce Banner, temos três caras no hospital e se não fosse pelo viking do martelo, talvez eu fizesse parte dessa lista, isso porque sequer citei o seu querido Capitão América... o homem fora de seu tempo – ela suspirou – Ele mal acordou Coulson... e você e Fury o enfiaram nesta guerra._

_–Nós não somos aqueles que a começamos Natasha..._

_–Esse é o meu ponto, Phill... guerras não tem um principio exato, porque elas não param de acontecer... não somos nada parecidos um com o outro... Nova Iorque está sendo sitiada por um lunático com uma arma em mãos capaz de destruir tudo... e todos... e essa é a melhor aposta da SHIELD... Juntar seis desconhecidos em uma batalha perdida...?_

_–Você normalmente não tem pouca fé em si mesma e Clint assim..._

_–Isso não é Budapeste... – ela disse – E eu mesma tive meus momentos, nunca fui uma santa... nem mesmo quando entre para a SHIELD – Ela tirou vidas, tomada por seu estresse pós-traumático... foi tão enlouquecedor. E quando Clint e Laura a receberam em sua casa... Natasha ainda não entendia._

_Levou tanto tempo para se adaptar..._  
... para se sentir humana de novo... Que ela tinha medo de acordar desse pesadelo.  
Quando ela correu por sua vida do Hulk, ela admitia... que nunca... esteve tão apavorada.

_–Tenha um pouco de fé... – Disse ele ficando de pé, e ela apenas suspirou cansada de argumentar._   
  
_Foi quando o inferno Chitauri desceu dos céus... liderados por Loki e o Tesseract... _

–Minha cabeça... – Steve piscou ciente de que não só ele como Wanda e Visão viram essas memórias de Natasha... participaram de cada evento e ele a viu abrir os olhos e piscar em lágrimas não derramadas – O que é isso... Capitão Rogers?

–Graças a Deus... – Wanda sussurrou.

–Sim. Nat... – ele tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo que cobria seus olhos – sou eu. Steve.

–O que está acontecendo?

_–Não!_ – Modok grunhiu furioso –_ Sua _**missão**_._  
  
Natasha gritou.  
Como se alguma coisa tentasse rasga-la e Steve ouviu... mais que isso ele viu o brilho vindo de sua têmpora esquerda e ela agitou-se tentando soltar-se dele, mas a segurou.

–Não... ainda não está completo! – Shuri falou a mão na cabeça encarando-o.

–Isso vai matá-la... – Wanda levantou os olhos para ele, vermelhos e lacrimejantes e ele voltou-se para Visão.

–Tire. Tire agora!

O homem assentiu estendendo a mão e usando seus poderes.

–Segure-a – Steve obedeceu segurando Natasha o mais imóvel que podia, ele se lembrou das visões que ela foi obrigada a suportar tantas vezes, quando ela vomitou no chão do complexo ao ver todos eles repedidamente... era seu maior medo.  
  
Foi por isso que ela decidiu saltar para a morte em Vormir.  
Por eles... por cada um deles. Uma alma por uma alma... era assim que funcionava a pedra, você precisaria desistir daquilo que mais amava... 

... casa.

Disse ela uma vez respirando a palavra como se estar de volta ainda fosse uma realidade qual não acreditava, então Steve abraçava-a e dava um beijo terno em sua têmpora prometendo que era verdade sim, e que eles estavam ali... vivos. Ele podia ver os dedos fantasma de Visão, a forma como ele rangeu os dentes finalmente tirando o pequeno chip e lançando-o longe, um pouco de sangue no mesmo que se partiu ao bater contra a parede e Steve sentiu o corpo de Natasha mole em seus braços.

–Nat? Nat?! – Ela não respondeu.  
  
Ele podia ver o traço das lagrimas em suas bochechas e o corte em seu lábio, mas quando sentiu-a respirar soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando. Modok gritou furioso.

–Peguei você! – Era a inconfundível voz de Tony e eles se protegeram contra o pequeno curto que pareceu envolver a sala inteira e ele sabia que o sistema fora frito. Então a porta se abriu, e Shuri ficou de pé, ele puxou Natasha para cima ainda desacordada em seus braços – Todo mundo bem?

–Você fritou meu sistema, Stark?!

–Não há de quê. 

–Argh...  
  
Wanda parou a seu lado tocando a testa de Natasha.

–Ela está bem...?

–Não sei... – disse a feiticeira com um aceno de cabeça preocupado – Shuri?

–Eu sinto muito... vamos ter que esperar... 

–O que exatamente aconteceu...? - Wanda perguntou e Shuri balançou a cabeça de novo. 

–Eu não sei - ela admitiu sinceramente - E é isso o que me preocupa...   
  
Steve odiava esperar.  
Mas ele assentiu apoiando-a em seus braços e fechando os olhos.  
Aproximou-se de novo da maca e a colocou ali, sua mão fechando na dela, e a outra em seu rosto, então se abaixou para beijar sua testa.

–Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor... eu prometo.

E ele quase podia ouvir sua risada cética em resposta...

_“Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Rogers”_


	4. De volta ao trabalho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.  
Drama... e drama. ashuashuauhasuh
> 
> Natasha passa por análises para voltar ao trabalho, enquanto os amigos e Steve a observam... algumas verdades e sentimentos vêem a tona.

TONY SABIA QUE TUDO HAVIA MUDADO, no instante em que a máscara foi removida da assassina conhecida como Caçadora, agora revelada ser a amiga deles antes perdida, Natasha Romanoff, ou Viúva Negra. E enquanto ele subia pelo elevador, as mãos nos bolsos do terno, olhou para sua esposa a sua direita, seu olhar sombrio refletia o dele, embora Pepper usasse um terninho feminino branco, com o cabelo loiro acobreado preso em um coque ela parecia sexy como sempre fazendo-o sorrir um pouco e relaxar.

Com o tablet em mãos ela abaixou um a cabeça e respirou fundo.

–Ela salvou Morgan e James... mesmo dominada por isso.

–Sim.

–Já fazem três dias... – Pepper continuou – Parece que as observações de Nick e Phill se confirmam... Natasha está instável.

–Por enquanto – Ele não disse isso em um ar crítico, mas sim preocupação, e sabia por si mesmo que o próprio Steve se recusava a sair de perto dela, mesmo que fossem mantidos em salas separadas e ele pudesse apenas acompanhar seu progresso pelo vidro. Quem mais marcou presença, foi Clint.

–Você não acha que ela... está melhor... que voltou a ser ela mesma?

–Eu não sei... ela se lembra de algumas coisas... infelizmente coisas sobre dez anos atrás – Ele lhe deu um olhar e os dois praticamente lembraram do momento em que Natasha foi informada dos fatos.

Ela não parecia assustada, na verdade ela parecia apenas irritada, a mão se fechou em punho, e com o cenho franzido ela apertou tanto que os nós dos dedos começaram a ficar brancos. E ela engolia em seco, até que Clint perguntou o que estava acontecendo, Natasha então informou como uma boa espiã que já sabia da verdade, que ela perdera quase 10 anos de memória, que a última coisa que literalmente aconteceu foi que conheceu Steve Rogers na SHIELD, a base aérea com Fury, então haviam lapsos de uma batalha que destruiu metade de NY e apresentou uma invasão alienígena... e quase os levou a serem dizimados pelo próprio conselho da SHIELD. Suas lembranças acabavam aí, então sua “escolta” chegou e ela se foi de volta para a base, ainda que eles não chamassem de encarceramento, todos sabiam que era isso...  
  
Natasha estava presa, até segunda ordem.  
Do alto escalão.

–Você se lembra...

–Não – Tony engoliu em seco pigarreando um pouco, Natasha disse que o tinha visto do outro lado... na verdade, eles conversaram... mas ele não se lembrava disso, mesmo tendo tido contato direto com as pedras, a verdade é que Tony mal as manteve, enquanto Natasha se sacrificou para dar a pedra da alma a Clint... – Eu não lembro.

–Então... acha que ela não se lembra?

–Não sei... acho que não.

–Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Tony – Disse Pepper observando-o – Acha que... ela voltou a ser ela mesma?

–Eu também quero saber isso, Pep – Foi quando eles finalmente ouviram um familiar lamento, e Tony reconheceu a voz de Clint antes mesmo de alcançar a divisão de vidro, Steve já estava ali, usando roupas formais e civis, ele tinha os braços cruzados, a atenção total na conversa. Natasha estava sentada na cadeira no meio da sala de interrogatório, o cabelo longo preso para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, ela usava roupas da SHIELD, mas não seu uniforme habitual, e sim jeans e um moletom, com as mãos nos bolsos frontais, ela tinha uma perna sobre a mesa e observava seu melhor amigo em uma expressão de puro desinteresse.

_–Me ajude a ajudar você, Nat._

_–Eu não sei o que mais você quer de mim, Barton_ – Ela disse sem fita-lo.  
  
Ele mesmo usava uma camisa meia manga cinzenta, jeans negros e botas de caminhada, parecia como se fosse fazer um discurso, o cabelo estava mais cumprido e ainda aparado em estilo militar. A primeira vez que Natasha realmente o reconheceu, ela franziu o cenho observando-o por longos segundos até sorrir:

_–Gostei do novo corte de cabelo... mas você ainda é um idiota – ele riu abrindo os braços fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha – Dois idiotas então... – Clint a abraçou com força, Tony se lembra do olhar apertado de Steve. Ciúmes. Ele os conhecia para saber que o amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro era apenas platônico, mas ele sabia que o homem queria estar lá por era. Natasha era sua esposa, afinal._

  
Mas ele tinha que ser paciente.  
Tony sabia que não poderia se fossem situações diferentes...

_–Quero que me ajude a ajudar você _– Ele respondeu puxando a outra cadeira e se sentando na frente dela – _Vamos Nat, você conhece os procedimentos, precisamos verificar se você está bem para te liberar..._

_–Bem, isso definitivamente não é Budapeste_ – Ela respondeu sarcástica, o olhar apertado – _Eu fui abduzida pela HIDRA, enviada em uma merda louca como o Soldado Invernal, eles entraram em minha cabeça e fizeram o inferno que queriam, me tornaram um peão, Tony e o Capitão e a garota me salvaram... e eu agora estou aqui. Com o cérebro pela metade e pelo menos uma década de lembranças em falta._

_–Recalibragem cognitiva..._ – Disse ele sorrindo-lhe... – _Você tomou um golpe forte na cabeça... acho que uma granada conta muito... posso dizer que precisará de tempo para se adaptar e quem sabe não recuperar suas lembranças por si mesma?_ – Clint apertou o olhar preocupado – _A sorte é que os poderes de Wanda mantiveram você a salvo... como estão as feridas?_

Ela bateu os dedos na mesa levemente.

_–Vou sobreviver_ – Foi sua resposta – _Não é como se eu estivesse lutando contra o Hulk, ou Thor._

_–Você leu os jornais..._

_–Sim, eu sei sobre Thanos, sei sobre seus cavaleiros, o estalo que matou mais da metade da população mundial... os cinco anos, o segundo estalo, minha morte, a de Tony... E toda essa bagunça, o que não sei, é o que diabos você quer de mim... O que é esse jogo da SHIELD em mandar você para falar comigo _– Ela definitivamente começava a perder a paciência –_ Eu não me lembro de nada, Clint. Então por que você não me faz um favor... e me ilumina?_

Ela fez um movimento com a sobrancelha e Steve suspirou a seu lado.

–Não faça isso, Barton...

–Você acha que é uma má ideia?

–Não sabemos como ela vai reagir... – Steve disse ainda sem tirar sua atenção de Natasha, mesmo quando a porta se abriu para revelar Wanda. Usando uma jaqueta cinzenta, jeans rasgados e coturnos, ela tinha o cabelo em um ruivo mais claro e preso em um coque e olhou para ele, Pepper e Steve.

–Estou muito atrasada?

Pepper balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, e Steve ainda sem perder qualquer movimento da esposa respondeu:

–Não.

_–Você quer saber a verdade então? Muito bem, Romanoff..._ – Clint perguntou o cenho franzido. Natasha ainda não sabia sobre ele e James, como as últimas lembranças que ela tinha eram de 2012, conhecendo-o, Steve concordou com os pedidos de Fury e Hellen Cho, a médica da SHIELD e o próprio Banner que seria melhor se eles tentassem fazer isso lentamente _–... me pergunte._

_–Laura._

_–Eu a perdi no estalo... ela voltou para mim agora ainda mais jovem, mas continua sendo o amor da minha vida._

_–Cooper._

_–Adolescência é uma fase do inferno... agora além dele, Lyla está chegando aí... espero estar preparado na vez de Nathaniel._

_–Nathaniel?_

_–Meu mais novo... ele só tem 11 anos. Na verdade, esperávamos que fosse uma garota... Laura e eu combinamos de nomeá-lo em homenagem a você e Pietro. Nathaniel Pietro Barton._

_–Então eu já tinha...?_

_–Não_ – Ela lhe deu um olhar como se tentasse lê-lo, e Tony não ficou surpreso, sabendo que Steve também. Os dois se conheciam o suficiente – _Era uma homenagem... Laura pensou que era uma menina e queria nomeá-la como Natasha, mas Nate é um garoto..._

Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele riu fazendo-a relaxar um pouco.

_–O estalo... o que custou para você?_

_–Tudo_ – Ele disse em um tom carregado.

_–Você ainda é o Gavião...?_

_–Há seis anos... não. Desde que vencemos o Thanos, eu realmente aposentei o arco._

_–E agora?_

_–Indiretamente, estou treinando Lyla. E Cooper._

_–Realmente?_

_–Eu quero que eles saibam se defender... você faria o mesmo._

_–Talvez_ – ela disse em um dar de ombros _– Se eu tivesse filhos._  
  
Steve enrijeceu e Natasha respirou fundo fechando os olhos e recostando-se na cadeira.  
Clint ficou em silencio também imitando seu gesto.  
Ele era um bom espião, um bom Agente, mas... ela era melhor.

–_Me diga que não fiz nada estúpido._

_–Que nível de estupido estamos falando exatamente?_ – Ela lhe deu o olhar – _O que?_

_–Deus... me diga que não me casei, que não tenho uma casa com cerca branca e animaizinhos de estimação no quintal e..._

_–E crianças?_

_–Barton..._

–Acalme-se, Steve – Pediu Wanda fitando-o. Tony então percebeu a maneira como ele apertava os dedos na pequena divisa da janela e tremia.  
  
Natasha parou erguendo o olhar como fazia observando a sua volta, por um instante, era como se ela pudesse ouvir ou vê-los, mesmo sabendo que estava em uma sala isolada, ela franziu o cenho, parecendo nervosa então ficou de pé. Com um movimento em uma negativa, voltou sua atenção a Clint.

_–Por que veio aqui? Se está aposentado, como a SHIELD o convenceu a voltar?_

_–Um motivo apenas: você_ – ela suspirou pesadamente e insistiu:

_–Me diga que eu não fiz isso..._

_–Não sei o que quer que eu diga, Nat_ – ela virou-se para encará-lo.

_–Fury devia ter vindo pessoalmente. Ou Hill, eles podem disfarçar melhor na minha frente, você não_ – ela falou engolindo em seco – _Por favor, Clint... me diga que não cometi esse erro._  
  
Ele soltou o ar suavemente. Tony finalmente entendeu. Quando ele a elogiou ao descobrir os planos de Loki se surpreendeu quando a pose dura de Natasha se apresentou e ela realmente não parecia em nenhum papel, aquelas palavras vindas em sua cabeça na voz da ruiva:

_“O amor é para crianças”_

_–O amor não é um erro, Nat._

_–O amor é para crianças..._ – E lá estava – _eu não..._ – ela parou de falar imediatamente e então se virou de novo olhando para eles. Tony sabia que Natasha não tinha visão de raio-x. Ela não podia ver através da parede, mas seus olhos eram diretamente em Steve. E ele sequer piscou ou se mexeu – _Ela está aqui, não é?_

_–Quem?_

_–A garota vermelha... A Feiticeira._  
  
Wanda estreitou os olhos.

–Ela pode ver você? – Pepper perguntou confusa.

–Não... – Wanda respondeu dando um passo à frente e parando no meio deles, o cenho franzido e a atenção em Natasha – Está mais para sentir... Natasha era mais sensitiva depois da pedra da alma... e a maternidade, mas isso é diferente... quer dizer, ela está diferente... a amnésia a levou de volta enquanto pensava que ter uma vida era errado... ou talvez ela realmente seja perceptiva e sequer percebeu isso – Ela levantou a mão suavemente e fez um movimento como se puxasse um fio invisível pelo vidro, Tony notou aquela familiar fumaça vermelha de sua magia nadando em sua direção.

_–Eu sei que está aí.._. – Natasha caminhou mais perto, ele viu Steve congelar em seu lugar, mas não se mexer, os dois pareciam quase olharem diretamente um para o outro, embora Wanda estivesse bem do lado do capitão... era na direção do Rogers que Natasha encarava.

_–Não há ninguém aqui, Nat... só nos dois –_ Clint não se mexeu para longe.

_–Me diga então, você está usando seus privilégios para ter essa conversa?_

_–Sim._

_–Então devemos fazer isso como da primeira vez e seguir para o Motel?_ – Ela perguntou cética, e Clint lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta.

Tony sabia que eles tiveram um envolvimento antes, algo que nunca foi confirmado até agora, e o homem estendeu as pernas confortável mesmo depois disso, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo enquanto Natasha bufou frustrada indo até a porta e levando a mão na maçaneta.

_–Você não quer fazer isso, Viúva. Se sair por essa porta, todos os agentes no corredor virão para parar você... e dessa vez, os privilégios que você tem por ter sido uma vingadora, vão ser revogados._

_–Eu posso derrubar todos eles, e você... e até quem diabos esteja por detrás desse vidro. Incluindo você._  
  
Clint riu não tomando a ameaça.  
Ele não tinha nenhuma arma, e Tony sabia o quão bom eles eram em uma luta...

... mas pelo que sabia, Natasha sempre ganhava.  
Mas tecnicamente, Barton tinha mais experiencia agora... então eles nunca saberiam.

_–Você pode tentar..._

_–Não me teste, Clint_ – ela disse agora, a fúria emanando de seu olhar, tanto que ele corrigiu sua postura e lentamente ficou de pé na frente dela, os dois se olhando esperando o outro fazer o primeiro movimento, Tony piscou por um instante e ouviu a porta bater atrás dele, para então se surpreender quando ela se abriu na sala de interrogatório – _Capitão América._

_–Você pode... nos deixar, Clint._

_–Steve, eu não sei se..._

_–Ela quer saber, então tudo bem_ – Natasha tinha estreitado os olhos de novo, agora para ele. Ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, sendo mais baixa, o homem assentiu observando a postura decidida de Steve, Tony também o observou, ele tinha olheiras profundas, sua barba sempre cuidada parecia desleixada tanto quanto seu cabelo, embora penteado para trás em um loiro acastanhado, e ele esperou que Clint saísse para enfrentar sua esposa amnésica – _Me pergunte._  
  
Natasha não disse nada, ela continuou encarando-o. Ainda dali, Tony sabia que ela estava observando-o, para adquirir informações visuais. Sua postura, as vestes que ele trajava, seu olhar... tudo. Cada detalhe.

_–Você me conhece._

_–Isso não é uma pergunta..._

_–E você não está negando – ela respondeu aproximando-se dele um passo e então outro._

Dali, Tony notou-o vacilar levemente.

–Isso não é bom... – Wanda murmurou.

–Você pode... sentir alguma coisa? – Pepper perguntou.

–As emoções de Natasha eram uma bagunça acumulada...

–E agora? – Tony entoou.

–Ainda uma bagunça... mas centrada – Wanda suspirou – Eu sempre soube que ela odiava não entender alguma coisa, ficar no escuro sobre algo, o que faz dela uma ótima espiã é sua habilidade de percepção, mas depois de todos esses dias sendo observada, testada e verificada constantemente... não dá para culpa-la por se sentir de volta ao inferno qual ela foi submetida na infância... especialmente com Clint no meio disso, mesmo que estejamos aqui para ajudá-la...

–Ela não nos conhece – Pepper concluiu e Wanda assentiu. 

–Você não acha que o programa foi reativado, não é? – Tony perguntou – Que ela...

A porta se abriu, Clint olhou para eles dando um aceno com a cabeça.

–Eu não sei – Disse Wanda sinceramente – Natasha sempre foi ótima em disfarçar suas emoções, ela me ensinou tudo o que sei... sobre ser discreta, sobre como fugir e se esconder... como observar um alvo antes de atacá-lo, e principalmente ser cuidadoso, mas... isso é diferente.

–Como diferente?

–Eu não... a reconheço – Wanda disse tristemente – Ela é outra pessoa... e é isso o que me assusta. Levamos muito tempo para nos conhecermos, para entendermos uns aos outros, você sabe bem disso – Ela disse olhando Tony diretamente que assentiu – Mas confiamos um no outro... Natasha sempre foi a alma vingadora que nos mantinha vivos... assim como Steve, mas agora... ela... ela é outra pessoa.

_–Quem eu sou?_

_–Natasha Romanoff... A viúva negra._  
  
Ela esperou, outro passo na direção dele, dessa vez, Steve não vacilou, ele sequer piscou.  
Tony podia observá-los assim, e ele não precisava dos poderes de Wanda, dava para sentir dali, a tensão... podia ser cortada com uma faca.

_–O que mais?_

_–Vingadora... amiga... parceira_ – Steve engoliu, ele respirou fundo, mas não tirou os olhos dela ainda – _Esposa._

Pepper soluçou baixo, Wanda se aproximou da divisória quase como se pudesse atravessá-la assim como o Visão. Tony, no entanto, piscou.

Ele levantou o olhar apanhando o tablet de sua esposa e abrindo as câmeras para exibir a visão de Natasha, pois como ela estava de costas para eles, não se podia ver sua expressão. Então não foi uma surpresa, quando além de suas sobrancelhas levemente apertadas, ela tinha um olhar indecifrável no rosto... pelo menos para eles. Então Clint abriu a porta distraindo-os momentaneamente.

–Ela não...

–Oh droga.

_–Não. Minta... para mim._

_–Eu nunca minto._

_–Quando?_

_–Novembro de 2019_ – ele disse e ela piscou com força –_ Logo depois..._

_–Do segundo estalo._

_–Sim..._

_–Por que?_

_–Você morreu._

_–Exatamente._  
  
Wanda balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, muito concentrada na conversa.

–Ela não perguntou quem – Pepper comentou e eles assentiram também tendo percebido.

–Ela não precisa – Disse Clint com um suspiro pesado – Ela está vendo como ele olha para ela... ela está estudando-o desde que Rogers entrou naquela sala... ela sabe que é ele.

_–Não faça isso comigo, Nat._

_–Eu estava morta... eu tinha... eu tinha conseguido._

_–Não._

_–Isso tinha acabado... eu finalmente era a última viúva e_... – Ela então fez algo que os surpreendeu. Ela deu as costas a Steve. Uma coisa que Natasha aprendeu a nunca fazer, era dar as costas a uma pessoa especialmente durante um interrogatório. Jamais mostrar fraqueza... tampouco aflição –_ por... por que?!_

_–Eu precisava de você._

_–Você nem pertence a essa época...!_ – Ela gritou exasperada encarando-o – _Como é que... como é que você podia fazer isso?!_

_–Tanto quanto você ajudou Wanda a salvar Visão... ou Tony. Arriscando tudo, a fúria de Thanos em outra dimensão para isso... eu não podia te deixar lá... eu não podia te perder de novo. Não você. Você me olhou nos olhos como se pudesse voltar como se de fato fosse regressar em um momento, um minuto... mas você não voltou, Natasha _– Ela o observou e ele suspirou – _Mas... você não se lembra disso.._

–É impressão minha, ou eles estão parecendo muito com eles mesmos nesse momento?

–Cale a boca, Tony – Disseram Pepper e Wanda.

_–Você ainda não tinha o direito._

_–Pois eu faria de novo. De novo e de novo... e todas as vezes. Eu daria a minha vida pela sua se preciso._

Aconteceu tão rápido, que Tony nem conseguiu registrar. Natasha avançou contra ele usando o peso de seu corpo para jogá-lo para trás, mas Steve levantou as mãos defendendo-se, ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas para sua surpresa não parecia uma luta, na verdade Natasha tentava estapeá-lo, e Steve estava assustado o suficiente tentando segurar seus pulsos tendo alguma dificuldade para enfim segurá-la.

_–Como se atreve?_

_–Me escute... Natasha-_

–_Não! O que você fez? O que você fez?!_

Wanda levou a mão à têmpora em um gesto familiar ela fechou os olhos piscando longamente e os abriu.

Tony não podia ouvir, mas ele suspeitou que ela pediu a Natasha para se acalmar, e isso foi confirmado quando ele percebeu que ela respondia igualmente, as mãos caindo devagar para baixo enquanto Steve ainda a segurava, então alarmado, ele firmou o braço em volta de sua cintura para que ela não caísse no chão.

_–Saia da minha cabeça..._ – Ela sussurrou para ficar de pé, mal conseguindo afastar o aperto de Steve.

–Eu quero ajudar você – Wanda disse em alto em bom som, ela não olhava para eles e sim o casal através do vidro, continuando com os dedos na própria testa – Eu sei que está confusa, sei que está irritada e que tudo isso é uma bagunça e vai levar um tempo para aceitar, mas somos seus amigos, Nat... somos sua família. Por favor, nos deixe ajudar você.

_–Você não me conhece... nenhum de vocês..._

–Então nos deixe conhecer você...

_–Você não ouviu as histórias, não viu os Arquivos de 2014?_

–Eu vi – Ela respondeu – Mas eu não preciso de papéis para falarem para mim sobre você... eu conheço sua história, tanto quanto Steve... ele é seu marido – Wanda finalmente pronunciou o elefante na sala – E nós nos importamos... olha eu... eu realmente sinto muito. Mas garanto que estamos do seu lado.

_–Você entra na minha cabeça, tenta controlar minha mente e quer que eu confie em você... HIDRA, SHIELD... Vingadores. Vocês são todos iguais._

–Natasha, nem se eu quisesse poderia pensar em controlar você. Mesmo como viúva negra sua mente foi treinada para resistir a isso... – Wanda respondeu respirando fundo e sorrindo um pouco – Sei que sente isso também... é menos sutil, mas... – ela respondeu. Seus poderes eram tão concentrados, que a própria Wanda não conseguia entendê-los, mas ela abaixou a mão devagar, seus olhos ainda brilharam em vermelho – Posso usar a telecinese em você e comunicar contigo, mas não o controle da mente...

_–Nat?_ – Steve segurou os dois lados de seu rosto levantando seus olhos para encontrarem os dele e ela piscou afastando-se devagar. Tony viu a expressão de dor em seu rosto, só que ele não disse nada, permitiu que ela desse alguns passos para trás ainda observando-a.

_–Eu quero sair._

_–Acredito que podemos arranjar isso... _– Wanda o fitou e Tony deu de ombros em resposta. Ele aproximou-se do painel e ligou-o, sendo capaz de não apenas ouvir os dois, como também ser ouvido por eles e disse encarando-os.

–Por mim... ela já devia ter estado fora – Barton não disse nada, mas acenou em silencio.

–Concordo com Tony.

Natasha riu.

_–Pelo visto a interação com a Srta. Potts lhe rendeu algo a mais através dos anos, Sr. Stark_ – Natasha disse e ele assentiu lembrando-se que ela não poderia vê-los, mas pode reconhecer aquele sorriso maroto em seus lábios e a postura relaxada, embora seus braços estivessem cruzados e ela fizesse questão de dar as costas ao capitão – _Mas realmente... pretende me soltar depois de quase matá-lo na Times Square antes?_

–Você salvou Morgan e James – Disse Tony vendo seu olhar apertar-se – As crianças... – Ele esclareceu – E tem razão, estivemos acompanhando seu desempenho nos últimos dias agente Romanoff, e você está bem... então acho que isso é alguma coisa, ou você pretende me sequestrar e vender aos meus inimigos, ruiva?

_–Depende do quanto você ainda consegue testar minha paciência, Tony._

Ele riu.

–Anotado. 

–Sua liberação será arranjada Nat, mas com a condição que seus serviços estarão a favor dos Vingadores... – Clint disse lembrando-os das ordens de Fury – E em favor da SHIELD.  
  
Ele havia mexido seus contatos, mas Natasha estaria sob a responsabilidade deles.  
E apenas eles.  
Tony sorriu.

–Parece que os seis são seis de novo... – Tony respondeu prontamente olhando para a esposa – Acho que podemos recolocar suas coisas em seu andar na torre, Viúva. Nos despedimos aqui.  
  
Ele desligou a comunicação.  
E estavam prestes a saírem quando Natasha se virou para Steve de novo enfim e disse:

_–Tudo bem_ – ela virou-se e olhou para Steve de novo, Tony viu Wanda abaixar a mão, com uma respiração profunda, os efeitos sinistros a sua volta desapareceram, ela levou a mão no pescoço respirando fundo – _Não pense que as coisas vão ser flores e arco-íris, Rogers... podemos ser casados no papel, e eu definitivamente ainda acho que cometi o maior erro da minha vida, não importa o quanto o tempo tenha passado para nós dois.._.

_–Nat..._

_–Não_ – ela disse – _Isso não muda nada _– e levou a mão a porta abrindo-a, para ser recebida pelo próprio Nick Fury em pessoa, ela lhe deu um olhar carregado de cima a baixo e sumiu com ele pelo corredor sem dizer uma palavra.

–Por que eu tenho a impressão que isso foi tão ruim quanto pareceu? – Tony resmungou as sobrancelhas apertadas.

–Porque lhe contamos meia verdade... – Wanda disse levando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Tony fungou levemente observando-a, mas a atenção dela estava em Steve, parado no mesmo lugar, o canto da sala, observando nada em particular, apenas ali... de pé, a expressão triste, e quieto. Ele parecia um cãozinho que foi chutado por seu dono – Ela não sabia que era casada... agora sabe, mas não sabe sobre o James.

–Ainda – Completou Pepper.  
  
_________________________________________________

DIZER QUE TINHA SIDO UM INFERNO, foi um eufemismo.

Quando Steve finalmente conseguiu parar o carro três quilômetros antes de seu destino ele desceu da caminhonete trancando-a, colocou a chave no bolso e saiu da mesma andando na beira da estrada até chegar a floresta. Com o silencio da noite, o som dos animais noturnos, Steve finalmente deu alguns passos para trás na estrada e grunhiu. Ele levou as mãos aos cabelos tentando tirar a frustração e a dor, mas era impossível, parecia que seu peito estava queimando...

_Lembrou-se de quando acordou para o vazio logo depois de soltar a pedra da alma de volta a seu lugar em Vormir, parecia que tinha desistido de um mundo inteiro naquele instante, ele podia sentir um bolo em sua garganta, um peso maior ainda por tê-la perdido para sempre agora, não ligando para a agua que cobria suas orelhas e parte de seu corpo, encharcando seu uniforme e provavelmente lhe dando um frio suficiente para uma hipotermia._

_Ele não ligava realmente..._

_... na verdade, preferia morrer ali._

_E quem sabia assim poderia vê-los de novo... Tony, Nat... Pietro..._

_Deus, por que tinha que acontecer isso? Por que ele tinha falhado com ela também...?_

_Ele esperou demais. Ele sempre esperava demais. Seus braços estavam caídos dos dois lados de seu corpo, o escudo há meio metro de distância e o martelo no chão abaixo de seus pés, ele não notou isso... nem... ouviu os passos. Ela andou devagar, abaixando-se e apanhando o objeto levantando-o devagar, os olhos fixos no Mjölnir em sua mão, e então de volta para ele caído._

_–Steve?_

_Steve levantou o rosto, assustando-se quando percebeu que estava em um lago alaranjado. Uma brisa suave agitou seus cabelos, e ele ficou de pé imediatamente ao ver Natasha de pé a seus pés usando o uniforme cinzento, o cabelo em uma trança e a sua esquerda, uma nova figura riu. Ele estava usando um terno, a barba aparada o penteado e um sorriso de escárnio._

_–Parece que o gato comeu sua língua capitão._

_–Nat... Tony?_

_–O que... você está fazendo aqui?! – Natasha perguntou, a mão caindo para baixo devagar, o martelo ainda seguro entre seus dedos. Steve sorriu. Ele sabia... Deus ele..._

_Tony cheirou o ar com sua mania sorrindo e apanhou o objeto das mãos dela._

_–Há... isso é mais leve do que parece – Ele o movimentou de uma mão para a outra – Vamos Romanoff, você sabia disso, não é?_

_Ela arqueou a sobrancelha._

_–O que?_

_–Que você podia segurá-lo... que sempre pôde – Ele respondeu bufando irritado – Eu só consigo fazer isso depois de morto... a ironia da vida – e bufou._  
  
Natasha lhe deu um olhar e ergueu os ombros incerta.  
Tony apenas sorriu.

_–Ok, eu queria ter minha armadura agora... – ele resmungou frustrado._

_–Você... vocês... – Steve engasgou incrédulo, ele se aproximou segurando os dois pelas suas roupas e riu, eles eram de verdade. E ele riu tanto que podia sentir as lágrimas acumulando em seus olhos, mas não podia se incomodar menos. Natasha o observou preocupada assim como Tony._

_–Tá legal, Rogers... eu sei que sou importante, mas... isso está ficando um pouco sentimental até para mim..._  
  
Steve não se incomodou, e Tony se desvencilhou do aperto dele manejando o Mjölnir ainda de um lado para o outro em sua mão, então ele o levantou em um movimento de braço e o jogou para a frente, e fez uma pose engraçada jogando as mãos de um lado para o outro, o martelo obedeceu seu comando prontamente como se não pesasse nada. O Stark riu de novo. Como uma criança que acabava de ganhar seu doce preferido.

_–Tony... – Natasha chamou seu nome, mas ela ainda sorria, e Steve não viu quando ele tinha deslizado a mão para seu pulso e então fechado na dela que apertou seus dedos suavemente – Você estava reclamando há meia hora que queria um cheeseburguer..._

_–Eu ainda quero, mas isso é divertido, você devia tentar – ele estendeu a mão, o martelo voou para frente e de volta para ele. Era como se Tony fizesse uma grande descoberta nesse instante... ele parecia incrédulo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz... tão... leve._

_Steve usou a mão livre para tirar uma mecha do cabelo dela de seu rosto, o que serviu para atrair sua atenção para ele. Natasha o fitou com aquele ar despreocupado... Sem arrependimentos._

_–Oi – ele disse._

_–O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou._

_–Você me prometeu um minuto, agente Romanoff. E está atrasada._

_–Me desculpe eu..._

_–Não. Não peça desculpas... – Steve disse aproximando-se, ele parou centímetros de seu rosto, ignorando o olhar de Tony e aquele sorriso provocador que se sentou no chão não se incomodando por literalmente se molhar já que eles pareciam estar sob um lago espelhado, colocou o martelo a seu lado direito apoiando nele o cotovelo e observando-os com interesse extremo – Definitivamente não por isso... – Steve fechou a distância entre eles capturando seus lábios, sentindo aquela maciez familiar, e Natasha não ofereceu resistência, ele subiu uma mão para sua cintura prendendo seus corpos e a outra atrás de sua nuca, enquanto ela desceu as dela para seu peito firmando-se nele, e Steve entreabriu os lábios beijando-a com mais paixão e desejo, decidido a não deixá-la ir nunca mais._

_Ele respirou fundo aprofundando o beijo cutucando sua língua na dela que gemeu baixinho, suas mãos circularam seus ombros e Steve sorriu para então sentir Natasha afastar-se quando um pigarro interrompeu o momento. Os dois olharam para Tony, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada fingindo-se de incomodado e ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço sorrindo e abraçando-o._

_–Primeiro... eu sabia – Respondeu o homem de ferro cutucando as cutículas – Ninguém acreditava em você e o resto da liga quando você sequer hesitava em ajudar esse idiota em qualquer coisa... – Tony apontou de Natasha para Steve que não conseguia ficar com raiva, na verdade sua resposta foi uma risada convencida e ele respirou fundo beijando sua testa e respirando seu perfume – Segundo... vocês são um casal adorável, de dois idiotas na verdade. E bem, deixe-me enfatizar isso em palavras legais: já não era sem tempo._

_–Tony..._

_–O que? Vocês que ficaram pairando um no outro por praticamente dez anos, Romanoff... – Ele a encarou – você é uma mentirosa._

_–Bem... é o meu trabalho – ela respondeu – O que não é o ponto, mas..._

_–É por isso que gosto de você... – Tony respondeu ficando de pé, ele bateu as mãos nos joelhos como se assim tirasse a poeira deles e Steve observou confuso percebendo que a água não os molhava. Ela tocava a pele deles, mas nada mais – Então... quem quer brincar de pega o martelo?_

_–Você está falando sério? – Natasha lamentou._

_–Ah vamos, vai ser divertido..._

_Steve riu, ele fechou os olhos abraçando-a com força e respirou fundo. Alivio..._

_Calma... ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz._

_E um piscar mudou tudo. Porque ele parecia ter adormecido._

_Tony e Natasha sumiram... e ele estava no chão, ainda ferido pelas viagens no tempo, piscando com força apertou os olhos para isso, sua boca estava seca e seu ouvido zumbia... ele fechou os olhos então, tudo ficou escuro. E quando conseguiu firmar as vistas pode sentir um peso extra comprimindo em seu peito._

_“Sua vez agora, capitão” Disse a voz de Tony como um sussurro conspiratório, Steve não podia acreditar nisso... “Divirtam-se. Parece que a terceira vez é o charme”_

_Ele voltou para a praia de Vormir..._

_E em seus braços, viva... estava ninguém menos que Natasha. _

Ele não soube porque continuou correndo. Apenas que precisava.

Steve correu o mais rápido que pode, grunhindo a cada passo como que para forçar-se ao limite.  
  
Ele correu seis milhas até que sentiu o cansaço dominá-lo, mas ainda assim continuou, incapaz de desviar de um obstáculo, um tronco no meio do caminho, ao levantar o pé tropeçou no mesmo e rolou alguns metros adiante até conseguir parar. Gemendo, tentou se levantar para ver que torcera o pé.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás olhando para o céu estrelado. Parecia quase injusto que ele fosse estrelado e bonito... como na noite em que a perdera... também como na noite em que percebeu que nunca iria encontrá-la de novo. Steve puxou uma longa respiração, mas parecia que o ar não passava por seus pulmões, ele levou a mão no peito inutilmente sobre a camisa fechando-a acima de seu coração e gritou. Ele gritou tanto... que sua voz sumiu por um instante, por tantos minutos... seu corpo ficou pesado...

... e o mundo escureceu de novo.


	5. Adaptando-se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bem, Natasha está realmente de volta a ativa, e tentando adaptar-se de novo depois de toda a bagunça...  
... como ela pode se sair agora, oficialmente tendo retornado aos Vingadores?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esse é definitivamente meu 3 num top 3 d capítulos favoritos.  
Eu definitivamente AMEI ele todo... eu amo a dinâmica entre a Wanda e a Nat, e eu adoro as construções delas nas fics, e claro não iria fazer diferente, até pq a Wanda é a madrinha do James...  
e bem...

HULK AINDA NÃO TINHA VOLTADO DE VIAGEM, e quando Tony sentou-se no bar naquela tarde após falar com Parker, Natasha se aproximou dele tentando claramente uma conversa, ela o observou com aquele olhar de soslaio, puxou em uma cadeira alta em frente ao balcão, e ele fez um sinal para a bebida a sua esquerda perguntando se ela aceitava uma dose, Natasha sequer hesitou agradecida quando Tony serviu dois dedos de whisky para si, e outro para ela.  
  
Tony sorriu brincalhão.

–Sempre que te vejo bebendo, tenho vontade de disputar algum jogo com você... como beer pong – Ela lhe deu um olhar apertado, e ele riu – É aquele da bolinha branca, ficamos em lados opostos de uma mesa de pingue pongue e tentamos acertar o copo um do outro e contamos situações embaraçosas de nossas vidas, aposto que você tem muitas. Mais acertos... mais bebidas.

–Você quer disputar com uma Russa, espiã de elite da SHIELD com uma mira precisa e treinamento em qualquer tipo de armamento disparos em um jogo de beer pong para ver quem fica bêbado mais cedo?

–Sim...? – Ela riu de sua dúvida e ele sorriu mais ainda relaxado, ambos bebendo mais um gole e sorrindo um para o outro – Como se sente, ruiva?

Ela respondeu com um movimento de ombros. A mão indo para uma corrente em seu pescoço, Tony reconheceu, eram das antigas placas de identificações da segunda guerra. Steve e Natasha haviam se casado na igreja, mas quando saiam em missões, eles não usavam os anéis, ela, no entanto, usava seu cordão desde os seis meses de compromisso.  
  
Ele se lembrava de vê-lo em seu pescoço uma vez...  
Quando estava desfilando pela torre não muito sutilmente entre seu andar e o do namorado...

Os dois nunca conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro. Uma vez ele precisou chantageá-los para definitivamente pararem de usar os cômodos com câmeras, porque se tivesse mais um vídeo dos dois se pegando encontrados, iria expulsar eles dali... não que isso adiantasse para alguma coisa.

–Você ainda tem isso?

Ela franziu o cenho e ele apontou para o cordão, mas quando Natasha o puxou para fora de seu pescoço era só isso... o cordão.

–Eu sempre usei isso... eu acho – ela respondeu e ele fez um movimento pedindo permissão para inspecionar o objeto e ela permitiu. Tony passou os dedos no mesmo levantando-o para cima em seu pescoço e verificando-o melhor – Por que?

–É uma corrente de placa de identificação... do exército... – ele disse fitando-a – Uh... Danvers também teve uma da força aérea, ela foi quebrada em sua primeira viagem ao espaço... A placa de identificação, no entanto, foi quebrada... – Natasha puxou o cordão para cima e Tony viu que era realmente a única coisa que sobrou – O que aconteceu com a placa de ID?

–Fomos soldados...? – Ela perguntou.

–Não que eu saiba – Ele respondeu sinceramente – Mas você usa isso há muitos anos...

Natasha respirou fundo e ele soltou a corrente, com o polegar, ela ainda firmou o metal em seu pescoço, pressionando-o um pouco em sua pele e lhe dando um olhar.

–Isso era dele, não é?

–... – Tony não soube como responder, ele tomou o restante de sua bebida e ela o fitou.

–Meu marido – O tom de Natasha não era enojado, mas sim estranho. Descrente, e até cínico e aquilo lhe preocupou, ela desviou o olhar, pois sabia que ele a conhecia assim como Rogers portanto não compartilhava de seus sentimentos incrédulos sobre as decisões que tomara...

–Sinto muito pelo que te aconteceu, ruiva... – ele disse sinceramente – Estamos tentando fazer com que melhore... Nat... – Ela o observou confusa, apenas Clint e Laura a chamavam assim, mas a expressão de Tony era tão preocupada que ela mordiscou a bochecha e não o corrigiu, era apenas um apelido carinhoso, não tinha problema algum – Vocês tem uma bonita história, sabe... e eu sei que está nervosa com tudo isso, que é uma bagunça qual não queria ter se enfiado, mas a bruxa não mentiu quando te disse que queremos te ajudar... realmente queremos. Estamos do seu lado.

–Eu sei...

–Então nos deixe ajudar.

–Eu não o conheço, Tony – Ela respondeu finalmente encontrando seu olhar. Tony assentiu em silencio, e então ela suspirou soltando a estúpida corrente, mas ainda podia sentir o metal contra sua pele e talvez pela primeira vez, seu peso real. Tony esperou com paciência, e ele os serviu de mais bebida – Eu não conheço ele... eu não me lembro de como... acontecemos.

–Posso dizer a você que começou devagar... com confiança, e então vocês acabaram virando dois idiotas, sempre flertando um com o outro como se não houvesse amanhã e isso era algo natural... como um jogo. Principalmente para você, que sempre o provocou por ter sido um vovô que ficou preso por setenta anos no tempo– Nisso ela podia acreditar – Mas vocês sempre se respeitaram... e aprenderam muito um com o outro, seria uma surpresa não se aproximarem... assim.

–Eu queria me lembrar...

–Eu também – Tony ofereceu sinceramente – Tenho EDITH rodando tudo o que temos nos arquivos da SHIELD ou os Vingadores sobre a HIDRA, Thor até mesmo se ofereceu para falar com o conselho Asgardiano e Shuri está verificando novas possibilidades comigo e Cho... estamos fazendo tudo o que pudermos para ajudar você, ruiva.

–A possibilidade de recuperar minhas memórias se foi no momento em que Zemo me fez atacá-los...

–Bem, você ainda protegeu Morgan e James.

–São seus filhos? – Tony a fitou, o copo a meio centímetro dos lábios, e ele pigarreou baixo bebericando-o um pouco.

–Não... apenas Morgan é minha.

–Oh... – ela respondeu – Pensei que o garoto também era seu... eles estavam juntos...

–Loiro de olhos claros? Não... mas sabe, até que poderia, eu e a mãe dele já flertamos muito quando jovens, e foi divertido enquanto durou.

–Você teve um caso com ela? – Natasha sorriu provocadora, Tony riu.  
  
Realmente riu.  
Então ele balançou a cabeça quando ela parecia confusa demais para entender a piada interna.

–Nah... somos muito parecidos, mas ela é uma grande pessoa. Pepper faz mais meu estilo...

–E onde está a mãe dele? – Os dois foram interrompidos pelo anuncio do elevador, a voz de EDITH no sistema eletrônico, e Natasha virou o rosto para notar Pepper aproximando-se, ela estava usando um longo casaco, o cabelo preso em um coque, suave, o celular e uma caneta na mão direita e aproximou-se deles – Ei... Potts... digo, Sra. Stark – Natasha sorriu.

–Pepper – ela disse corrigindo-a de novo – Ei... como se sente?

–Entediada – Natasha disse com um movimento dramático de cabeça e apontou o Stark – Tony está tentando me bater em uma bebida, mas acho que o álcool está começando a fazer efeito nele...

Pepper lhe deu um olhar.

–Você sabe o que aconteceu na última vez que tentou disputar com Natasha, Tony...

–Oh, o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso curioso e Pepper a fitou.

–Você o algemou em um hidrante usando cueca branca com cabeças em miniatura do homem de ferro estampadas... – Natasha riu, notando que apesar do tom severo, Pepper não estava brava, na verdade, ela parecia bem divertida. Tony, no entanto, apertou os olhos e deu de ombros tomando um longo gole de sua bebida – Levamos três horas para tirá-lo de lá, e a imprensa falou disso por semanas...

–Soa como algo que eu faria...

–Bem, foi mais interessante que Wayne e seu caso com a mulher-maravilha – Tony respondeu dando de ombros. Natasha sorriu e Pepper lhe deu um aceno de cabeça reprovador.

–Eles não se machucaram, não é? – Natasha perguntou e Tony a encarou confuso – As... crianças.

–Algumas lacerações, mas não. Nada grave.

–E onde está Morgan?

–Happy a levou para um passeio com Peter... eles iriam encontrar sua namorada, comer alguma coisa e voltariam para casa...

–Você tem mais de um filho? – Ela perguntou.

–Esse é meio que adotado... – Tony respondeu – mas não o único... também tenho Harley e Nebula.

–Nebula?

–Longa história...

–E quanto ao outro garoto... uh... Jake...?

–James – Tony disse – O que tem?

–Ele estava mais perto... – Pepper a observou intensamente – a garota Wanda conseguiu conter a explosão, mas ainda se condensou machucando você...

Ele sorriu para ela fazendo um sinal para seu torso sabendo.

–Você também. Mas mais uma cicatriz não faz diferença... o importante é que estamos bem, e as crianças também. Obrigado, a propósito.

–Não há de que... eles realmente não se feriram? Uh... que foi?

–O que?

–Vocês estão me olhando engraçado...

–James também está bem. Você tomou a maior parte da explosão... – respondeu Pepper, ela dera a volta no balcão e enganchou o braço no do marido, tirou sua bebida deixando-a sobre o balcão.

E olhou para Tony.

–Você ainda não me disse quem é a mãe dele... – Havia algo errado.

A maneira como Pepper sorriu, sem que chegasse a seus olhos apertando o braço de Tony e tentando relaxar com a presença dele, a fez apertar o olhar para entender o que isso significava, o Stark então pigarreou puxando o telefone para frente e suspirou:

–Talvez outra hora... é uma longa história.

–Acho que temos muitas dessas... – ela respondeu sorrindo de novo, e esticou-se para pegar a garrafa e servir-se de um pouco mais de bebida – Vejo vocês por aí?

–Claro... estou indo para Malibu, mas temos uma reunião em dois dias, Fury provavelmente vai lhe dar alguma missão... não se preocupe, deve ser algo fácil.

–Claro... eu só preciso sair do tédio.

Os dois sorriram para ela.

–Ei... – ela levantou o olhar para ele – Até mais.

–Boa noite para vocês... – Natasha disse observando-os seguir para o elevador. Ela tomou um longo gole de sua bebida, satisfeita com a sensação quente que desceu por sua garganta e arqueou a sobrancelha – Você pode sair agora, Clint.

–Há quanto tempo que você sabia que eu estava aqui...?

–Vinte e dois minutos... você nunca foi muito silencioso – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela que suspirou – O que foi?

–Você precisa falar com Rogers.

–Eu não tenho que falar com ele, Clint...

–Vocês são casados, Natasha... – ela o olhou, tomando sua bebida e de certa forma ignorando-o – Me ignorar não vai enviar o problema para longe, Nat... nem faz ele desaparecer.

–O que você quer?

–Entregar isso a você... – Ele disse apontando para uma caixa sob a mesa que ela notou antes de se sentar ao ver Tony bebendo sozinho – Seu novo equipamento está aí... mas acredito que Tony deve querer lhe passar os novos bastões ele mesmo, são melhorias recentes. Sem falar nas mordidas da viúva...

–Vocês ainda têm isso?

–São equipamentos de última geração, Nat... – Ela sorriu para a fingida ofensa, mas ainda sentia que estava pisando em ovos com cada um deles.

Era ruim o não ter informações o suficiente. Infelizmente não podia encontrar tudo o que precisava na internet, haviam tantos absurdos que Natasha estava frustrada há dois dias, pois a última coisa útil que encontrou e era verdadeira, foram os relatos da batalha com Thanos... mais nada. Estava começando a se aborrecer. Se precisava de informações, os vingadores podiam oferecer, mas havia um salto de dez anos em seus conhecimentos sobre a tecnologia, e ela sabia que precisava de um momento analisando tudo para conseguir fazer isso certo e invadir os computadores e puxar tudo o que tinha sobre si e Rogers.

–Você devia dormir um pouco... tem uma missão de reconhecimento amanhã. Há um suspeito de tráfico humano no norte de Jersey... Fury vai enviar seus dois melhores para verificarem o alvo, enquanto eu hackeio o sistema.

–Tudo bem... onde vamos nos encontrar?

–Oh, eu farei isso remotamente... seu parceiro será Steve.

–O que?

–Vocês precisam conversar... – Clint disse, as mãos nos bolsos e um movimento de ombros, e Natasha quis socá-lo – Talvez seja bom... mas não. Ele não sabe ainda, então você pode usar isso a sua vantagem, ou falar com Fury e cancelar.

–Está falando sério? – ela nunca cancelava uma missão.  
  
Nem mesmo quando a própria missão era cancelada...  
Ela ia até lá para verificar pessoalmente se estava tudo ok.

–Sim... vai ser bom.

–Eu não quero...

–Há muito o que precisam discutir, Nat...

–E o que você sabe? – Ela perguntou irritada – O que qualquer um de vocês sabe? Eu não me lembro dele... eu não me lembro desse casamento, será que seria muito pedir um tempo... mas claro que não, Fury quer me enfiar em um buraco em Jersey com o Capitão América.... isso é ótimo.

–É mais que isso...

–Então o que é!?

–Vocês dois... – ele começou observando-a. Ela notou suas sobrancelhas se apertarem, a forma como ele franziu o cenho encarando-a, ponderando dizer alguma coisa. Clint não fazia isso, ele nunca pensava antes de falar algo, é por isso que se entendiam tão bem, os dois eram dois idiotas sem filtro... diziam exatamente o que estavam pensando e como se sentiam – Precisam disso... ok?  
  
Natasha não parou a si mesma em bufar frustrada.  
Ela sabia uma coisa sobre a amnésia... estava horrível disfarçar seu nervosismo.

–Deus... eu queria que isso parasse.

–Isso o que?

–Isso. Esses olhares de pena... essa coisa que... – ela gemeu e ficou de pé – Obrigada por isso Barton, eu estava tendo um bom momento até você vir e foder com tudo.

–Nat... – Ela balançou a cabeça, a mão levantada para ele, parando-o e foi até o elevador. Natasha suspirou levando a mão aos cabelos cumpridos e sabia que tinha uma pequena carranca em seu rosto, a verdade é que ela sempre foi incapaz de esconder quando estava irritada com Clint.

Cruzou os braços e escorou enquanto a caixa de metal descia os andares. Era irritante que fossem sessenta andares na Torre, e olhou no relógio. Eram pouco mais de quatro horas e o elevador parou, as portas se abriram e ela estacou para ver Wanda em sua frente... com ninguém menos que o garoto do dia do ataque.

Ele a encarou, seus olhos verdes apertando-se para observá-la, a cabeça pendendo levemente para o lado, e ela devolveu a atenção... e provavelmente um meio sorriso.

Não podia negar que a criança era fofa.

–Uh... oi – Wanda a cumprimentou, as mãos reflexivamente indo para a porta para parar o elevador de se fechar – Desculpe... uh... podemos pegar o próximo se você quiser?

–Isso não faz sentido... – ela disse afastando-se dois passos para trás e sorrindo tranquilizante – Vocês podem entrar... a não ser que haja algum problema.

O garoto levantou a cabeça para ela, ele vestia uma calça preta, e uma camisa branca com um desenho do Thor, o cabelo loiro era liso e estava um pouco despenteado e jogado em várias direções, e Wanda carregava uma mochila cinza que ela suspeitava ser da criança. Ela por sua vez, usava jeans rasgados e uma jaqueta de couro azul-noite o cabelo estava mais claro do que Natasha se lembrava, quase em um castanho-alaranjado, e sorriu agradecida.

–Você deve ser James – Natasha começou ciente que ainda estavam no 49° andar, e pela primeira vez, achou a tecnologia Stark lenta quando o pequeno a olhou interessado – eu sou- 

–Natalie – Wanda disse apressadamente, e ela a encarou surpresa pela interrupção quase abrupta – uh... Jay, esta é Natalie... ela é uma... amiga. Do tio... Tony e a tia Pepper.  
  
O que diabos era isso? Mas Wanda apenas lhe deu um olhar e Natasha não viu problema em jogar junto.  
O garoto assentiu ainda observando-a, e ela apertou o olhar:

–Você é tímido, James?

–Não.  
  
Wanda esfregou seu ombro e ele desviou o olhar do dela fazendo-a sorrir.  
O garoto era... realmente algo.

–Está com vergonha?

Ele a observou de novo, e ela soube que tinha acertado em cheio quando o viu corar um pouco e então ele pigarreou, o rosto concentrado e lhe estendeu a mão, ela olhou para Wanda que sorriu.

–Prazer em conhecer você... senhorita Natalie – ele olhou para Wanda brevemente que sorriu. Natasha segurou sua pequena mão que encaixou perfeitamente em sua palma e o sentiu apertá-la com mais segurança do que ele demonstrava ter. Ela sorriu de volta, e ele parecia um pouco mais relaxado.

–É um prazer conhecer você também, pequeno – isso o fez sorrir – Você tem um bom aperto de mão...

–Papai diz que é assim que você passa confiança – ele confidenciou.

–Seu pai é muito inteligente...

–Ele é.  
  
Eles pararam no 42° andar e Natasha apertou o olhar.  
As portas se abriram, mas não tinha ninguém. E as luzes do corredor piscaram.

_–Desculpem, sugiro que desçam neste andar _– a voz da IA EDITH interrompeu seus pensamentos – _parece haver uma pequena emergência e os sistemas... _– as duas mulheres se entreolharam, mas antes de darem um passo para sair, o edifício tremeu.

–Mas o que... – Wanda perguntou segurando James com força e soltando a mochila dele no chão. Ela levantou a cabeça preocupada – EDITH, o que é isso?

–Tia Wanda! – James lamentou assustado, e Natasha apertou os olhos vendo o garoto arregalar os olhos ainda mais assustado no momento em que o elevador desceu um pouco, as portas raspando no concreto e criando atrito o suficiente para saírem faíscas.

_–Alerta... falhando. Reiniciar sistema..._

–Temos que descer – ela disse – Agora! – E levantou os olhos observando a escotilha – Consegue tirar isso? – Natasha podia sentir o elevador segurando-se mais difícil, como se os freios de emergência tivessem sido desligados tanto quanto a energia.  
  
Wanda assentiu levantando as mãos, a magia fluía de seus dedos assim como seus olhos adquiriam um brilho vermelho-vivo. A escotilha voou para longe e ela estendeu a mão para os dois. Wanda puxou a criança consigo e Natasha bateu as mãos nos bolsos grata por não ter perdido o hábito de carregar sua pistola de cabo. Ela apertou o gatilho lançando-o com precisão no buraco para fora e James gritou. Segurando-o, Wanda praticamente o empurrou para ela chegando tardiamente, e Natasha mal conseguiu segurá-la quando o elevador caiu. James havia se pendurado em seu pescoço, escondendo o rosto em seu cabelo, mas isso lhe deu um pouco de dificuldades para respirar e ela segurou Wanda, mas podia senti-la escorregar. A garota havia levado uma pancada, Natasha só esperava que não tivesse sofrido mais que uma concussão, pois ela tinha desmaiado e não parecia que iria se mexer tão cedo...

–James... eu preciso que você... suba um pouco mais... – Natasha estava com o braço erguido, e ele a pressionava com força, e ela podia senti-lo tremer quando o elevador finalmente caiu lá em baixo com um baque forte, a fumaça subiu alguns metros, felizmente ele não explodiu – Ei... eu preciso... eu preciso que me ajude sim? Ei... pequeno, vamos... James?

–Você não vai me deixar cair...?

–Não – Ela respondeu – Eu prometo a você, mas você precisa afrouxar o aperto um pouco... Wanda está escorregando – ela o ouviu engasgar assustado – James está tudo bem, apenas... isso... devagar, desça seus braços em meus ombros e mantenha-se firme. Pode fazer isso? – Natasha o sentiu relaxar um pouco em seu aperto e ela mexeu o braço grata por sentir a respiração fluir de novo – Você já brincou de... zoológico?

–Que?

–Zoológico... animais. Você já foi em um?

–S-sim... por que?

–Sabe como faz o macaco?

–Sim...

–Quero que o imite... – Natasha pediu – Eu não posso mexer meus braços, mas quero que você dê a volta em meu corpo, e se segure em minhas costas... pode fazer isso?

–Eu... eu estou com medo... eu quero... quero meu pai.

–Eu sei querido... vou levar você para ele... James... olhe para mim – Ele conseguiu encará-la, estremecendo tinha as mãos firmes em seus ombros e ela só esperava que mantivesse assim, qualquer outra criança já poderia ter caído e Natasha estava começando a se assustar. Não sabia se poderia segurar ele e Wanda... então ela precisava agir depressa – Ei... eu vou levar você para o seu pai, ok? E vamos sair daqui... todos nós, mas preciso que confie em mim.

–E se... e se eu cair?

–Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer – ela não soube o porquê, mas havia algo naqueles olhos... havia algo naquela expressão e voz, que alguma coisa dentro dela só queria poder abraçá-lo... realmente tocá-lo. Ele estava tão assustado... e ele era só um menino... – James... eu vou ajudar você, ok? Olha... mantenha suas pernas firmes assim como está e use seus braços ainda em volta de mim e vire-se devagar... você disse que já brincou de zoológico... como o macaquinho faz, huh?

–Uh... – Então seu olhar assustado transformou-se em uma carranca concentrada, ele assentiu e começou a virar-se apoiando-se em Natasha com uma determinação surpreendente. Foi um tempo longo, e ela conseguiu sentir o formigamento em sua mão aumentar para uma câimbra, seu braço começava a tremer pelo peso extra que era segurar Wanda pelo pulso ainda flácida até que James foi para suas costas, as mãos dele em torno de seu pescoço que soltou a respiração qual não sabia estar segurando.

–Muito bem malen’kiy... – Ela sentiu-o apertar um pouco seu pescoço e então escorar a cabeça em seu ombro desculpando-se – Ok, tudo bem mantenha suas mãos em torno dos meus ombros, aperte com força se precisar, mas não me enforque, está bem?

–Uh... okay.

Natasha apertou o botão da linha levando-os um pouco mais para cima, ela parou no andar da porta aberta e olhou a distância. Eles estavam praticamente no centro do buraco, e franziu o cenho. Precisava balançar-se.

–Segure-se em mim, está bem...? – Ela podia ver um pouco de seu rosto escorado em seu ombro, e vozes acima deles.

–É meu pai... – James disse, Natasha sentiu seu coração acelerado batendo em suas costas.

–Segure-se... – Ela mexeu-se com dificuldade balançando-os um pouco, e mais... e então mais um pouco... – Merda. Quase lá... James não me solte, ok? – Natasha disse de novo com mais força – Vai ser um pouco difícil... – Ela lançou-se na borda com o garoto e Wanda infelizmente perdendo para a inercia quando ao jogar-se com a feiticeira esta caiu na beirada e ela quase não conseguiu firmar-se, mas com agilidade, Natasha soltou-se da corda segurou nas bordas da parede, então girou e agarrou James trazendo-o para a frente de seu corpo e balançando por um momento na beirada até firmar-se e sair de perto do buraco ainda com ele em seus braços. Ela não percebeu que sua respiração estava tão carregada até que sentiu a criança apertar seu pescoço em um abraço e tremer.

–Está tudo bem... ei... estamos bem – ela esfregou círculos suaves em suas costas e o apertou balançando-se um pouco com ele em um abraço e fechou os olhos – Você está bem...?

–Sim... – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça, e fungando, Natasha afastou-se para olhar em seu rosto.

Ela usou a manga de sua blusa para limpar um pouco de ranho em seu nariz porque ele ainda estava com uma expressão chorosa e as mãos em suas bochechas para afastar as lágrimas, mas aquilo parecia ter ativado seu medo de volta, e seu lábio tremeu.

–Você está bem, malen’kiy... shh...

Ele soluçou em seu ombro e então empertigou-se, Natasha estava prestes a verificar Wanda quando o som de passos a distraiu, ela viu que Rogers vinha como um louco pelo corredor em direção a eles, ele estava usando uma camisa azul listrada e gravata preta, como se estivesse em algum tipo de entrevista, o cabelo cortado e a barba por fazer, havia alguma coisa sobre o desleixo do homem que o deixava... atraente.

Wanda se mexeu.

–James! – Chamou o Capitão extremamente preocupado.

–Papai! – Respondeu a criança.

Foi a primeira vez em sua vida... mesmo que por um momento... que Natasha estremeceu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários e kudos são sempre bem-vindos ;)


	6. Verdades inteiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bem Natasha descobriu  
Q ela não apenas está casada com Steve como teve um filho com ele.  
Ainda é tudo muito confuso para ela, as histórias e consequências dos 10 anos porque a sala vermelha lhe tirou tudo... inclusive a possibilidade de ser mãe. Então... como isso seria possível? 
> 
> Vejamos como ela vai lidar com isso...  
;)

NATASHA ESTAVA ESTÁTICA.  
  
Quando Steve finalmente os alcançou naquele andar, correndo para eles e estendeu os braços para James que praticamente voou para os braços do pai, ela virou-se para Wanda, o olhar apertado e silenciosa... tão silenciosa que Wanda quase não notou. Mas ela ainda podia sentir.  
  
_Antes... ela não conseguia registrar isso, aquela sensação e impressão da joia da mente qual Visão lhe contava, como uma entidade, mas quando o perdeu, e Natasha voltou ressuscitada depois de se sacrificar para Clint pegar a joia da alma, ela estava diferente... Steve também notara. Não apenas fisicamente, ela fora curada... suas cicatrizes, até mesmo o soro em seu corpo algo que não a tornava menos poderosa, pois ainda possuía habilidades extraordinárias como a Viúva Negra e coragem, a Romanoff era mais... enérgica._  
  
E sensitiva.

_Não que ela não fosse antes... mas... estava mais forte. Mais... presente. Houve uma missão com Visão, que fora nocauteado, e Wanda teria sido soterrada com ele se Natasha não os tivesse encontrado. Eles estavam em uma zona perigosa, além do desabamento ali, qualquer comunicação não funcionava e o espaço era literalmente conhecido como o centro da terra. Em meio minuto de morrerem, Steve e Natasha apareceram os dois em armaduras de ferro tirando-os da confusão e levando-os em segurança antes que tudo se desmoronasse. Ela então soube... que ela seguiu as cegas até ele... Natasha então lhe confessou que quase podia ouvi-los... quase podia ver o caminho sem nem precisar da tecnologia do escâner. Wanda entendeu que era sua conexão com a joia da alma... a joia se desfez quando Steve a soltou naquele precipício em Vormir... trazendo-a de volta._  
  
E ela foi a joia... então isso de alguma forma significava que a joia agora... era ela.

* * *

_Agora._ _  
_

–Ele é o seu filho? – Natasha permanecia imóvel.

Eles ouviram o som de cabos elétricos atrás deles, então EDITH pareceu reiniciar-se e o edifício se iluminou para a vida. A voz preocupada de Tony soou dos autofalantes:

_–Gente, tá todo mundo bem?_

Um holograma dele apareceu em uma tela sobreposta e ele fez um som irritado ao ver a destruição iminente, mas Natasha ainda não piscou, ela não se mexeu ela apenas continuou... olhando Steve. Era uma reversão de papéis. O Capitão manteve o aperto no filho, ajeitando-o sem dificuldades em seus braços para encontrar os olhos dela. 

–Todo mundo bem? – Tony repetiu observando-os e entendendo o humor ali, Wanda levantou os olhos para ele pigarreando – Cap... o garoto-

–Ele não se feriu – Natasha os cortou voltando sua atenção para Steve – Responda minha pergunta, Rogers.

–Ele é – Disse o Capitão – Você... – E parou a si mesmo com um aperto firme olhando para ela ainda sentada no chão, com um movimento, Wanda ficou de pé, e como se lembrasse dela, Natasha piscou ajudando-a, e ela lhe deu um aceno grato – Eu... é... precisamos conversar.

–Ele... – Mas James virou o rosto para olhá-la e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

–Obrigado – Ele disse em sua pequena voz, e Wanda sentiu isso.  
  
Ela podia descrever como uma pressão em seu intestino que subiu para seu coração comprimindo-o com força, ela piscou uma. Duas. Três vezes e balançou a cabeça em um aceno negativo. Tony subia pelo buraco parando em um pouso perfeito à sua direita, em sua armadura, ele olhou para cada um deles:

–Tá todo mundo bem?

Natasha desviou o olhar... e saiu.

–Nat?

–Isso é... – Wanda olhou para Steve. Ela não queria dizer eu te disse, mas sabia que sua expressão deixava isso bem explicito e gemeu levando a mão na testa. Tony saiu da armadura olhando para o buraco e de volta para eles – Eu vou... falar com ela.

–Não Malévola, deixe isso para Pepper – Ela o encarou incrédula. Por que ele tinha que continuar com os apelidos idiotas – A torre está lacrada até encontrarmos a fonte do problema... EDITH, você está aí?

_–Sim senhor Stark_ – Respondeu a voz.

–Estamos lacrados...?

–Sim, mas estamos bem... – Ele disse, o homem de ferro estava usando um modelo prateado – Suba de volta para a enfermaria, você precisa ver sua cabeça...

–Estou bem...

–Você se machucou feio, Wanda – Steve disse. James tinha escorado o rosto em seu ombro, e abraçado o pai com os olhos fechados, ela o verificou e percebeu que ele piscava os olhos parecendo letárgico.

–Tudo bem, mas você e James vem comigo... não o deixe dormir – Ela disse suspirando e Steve assentiu tocando o rosto do filho e falando com o mesmo, ele sabia que o garoto estava cansado, e definitivamente poderia dormir facilmente, mas seria melhor se não o fizesse até ser examinado.

–Por favor, não faça isso... – Steve pediu quando eles subiram o terceiro lance de escada e girou James para o outro braço, ele bocejou e começou a distrair-se com a gola do uniforme de seu pai, e o cordão que ele usava qual ela sabia conter o anel de Natasha.

–Eu não acho que preciso... – Wanda disse lhe dando o olhar.  
  
Ela havia tomado um apreço tão grande por Steve e Natasha e consequentemente James que era difícil não se envolver, na verdade já sentia como parte da família deles mais que qualquer outro vingador. Claro, Visão era sua alma gêmea, o amor de sua vida e Pietro seu irmão, mas o Capitão e a Viúva, a fizeram sentir-se como se tivesse uma família.  


* * *

–SE VAMOS CONTINUAR SENDO HACKEADOS, você precisa melhorar sua segurança – Pepper disse ouvindo o lamento do marido e quase sorrindo para isso – Estamos em quarentena?

_–Sim... não deve demorar muito... parece que não tivemos problemas exceto com Nat e Wanda... elas estavam no elevador com James. Eles tiveram um incidente, mas estão bem... agora. Eu acho. _

–O que aconteceu?

_–Nat os tirou de lá..._

–Steve acabou de chegar ele estava com Sam e Bucky... – Steve não atuava muito como o Capitão América, ele ainda falava em entrevistas e conferencias e Wanda ficara com James a tarde toda no complexo... ciente da discussão que eles tiveram sobre ele não ter dito a Natasha sobre o filho isso agora estava ficando ainda mais complicado – Onde ele está?

_–Eles estão no 42°... uh... Nat estava, agora ela... Pep... eu acho que ela descobriu ou pelo menos suspeita... ela parecia estranha quando eu cheguei, e saiu sem dizer nada._

–Droga... – ela murmurou ouvindo-o concordar. Então lá estava ela, que tinha subido pelas escadas, Natasha parou sua caminhada para observá-la confusa e surpresa. Pepper sentiu um estremecimento vendo sua expressão analítica, entretanto a outra apenas virou-se para o balcão apanhando uma garrafa de uísque e servindo-se de um copo cheio e ignorando-a – Os sistemas estão operativos?

_–Sim._

–Tudo bem... lacre tudo até a cobertura – Natasha ouviu isso, e angulou a cabeça para ela, ainda não dizendo nada. Ela virou a bebida em um único gole. Ok, ela definitivamente sabia – Não deixe ninguém entrar, e diga que não queremos ser interrompidos...

_–Pepper..._

–Chamo você em quinze minutos. Faça sua verificação Tony. Mais tard..

_–Eu não..._

–Quinze minutos – ela entoou e desligou. Aproximou-se do balcão, Natasha não a olhou, distraída demais com a bebida, ela parecia tão rígida, que Pepper sabia que seria perigoso se aproximar ou tocá-la, então deu a volta do outro lado do balcão trazendo o único banco para perto, apanhou um copo e o colocou sob o ele. A ruiva a serviu ainda sem olhá-la – Você conheceu James.

–Sim – Pepper recebeu uma resposta muito vaga, mas ela notou isso. A forma como ela engoliu e franziu o cenho um pouco e então praticamente engoliu a bebida fazendo uma breve careta, sua voz era normal para quem a conhecia, mas Pepper ouvia melhor, seu tom era cuidadoso... – Quantos anos ele tem?

–Quatro... na verdade ele fará quatro em uma semana.

Ela teve sua atenção por um instante.

–Ele parece com Rogers... James... – ali estava sua garantia, a maneira como ela dizia seu nome, pigarreando como se fosse o álcool que incomodasse sua garganta – talvez uma criança o tenha ajudado com...

–Seu desaparecimento? – Ela perguntou e Natasha assentiu – Definitivamente... posso dizer isso por mim mesma – Natasha a olhou – E James é... um anjo de criança – Pepper confessou com facilidade e sorrindo para a memória – Uma vez, Morgan conseguiu ativar uma das antigas armaduras de Tony... James não havia feito nada além de pedir a ela para parar... pois era perigoso. Quando o primeiro repulsor acertou a parede, fomos avisados de que eles não estavam em seus quartos e sim no porão fazendo bagunça... e embora James a tenha seguido apenas para impedir um desastre... ele assumiu a culpa tanto quanto ela – Natasha não a fitava, mas Pepper sabia que ela escutava cada palavra com atenção – Eles tiveram duas semanas de castigo... James nem mesmo tocou em seu videogame ou saiu da mansão porque ainda se sentia mal com o que fizeram... ainda depois de tudo isso.

–Pensei que disse que ele não fez nada...

–Ele não fez – Pepper respondeu – Mas ele sentia que tinha feito algo errado porque não impediu Morgan de brincar com coisas perigosas... e estava se punindo por isso... parece familiar, não é?

–Ele é meu, não é? – Natasha respirou e ela sentiu-se franzindo o cenho para a declaração. Por um momento confusa, então Pepper esperou – Eu não apenas me casei como também adotei uma criança com ele então...?

–O que?

–O que não entendo é... por que ele o Rogers não me disse? – Ela perguntou e agora Pepper entendeu aquela mágoa – Foi por isso que Wanda me chamou de Natalie perto do garoto...? Eles querem que eu saiba a verdade tanto quanto James? Quer dizer, eu não vou machucá-lo, se pensam que seria melhor esconder dele até eu me lembrar... eu podia fazer isso. Mas se ele tinha apenas dois anos... isso não deveria ser um problema, pois ele se lembra de mim tanto quanto eu dele.

–Natasha... não é por isso... quer dizer, eu não sei quais os motivos do Steve para não dizer tudo a você, talvez te proteger ou o James, ou então lhe dar um tempo para se adaptar à realidade de que você tem dez anos de memórias em falta, mas... ok, vamos por partes... o que te faz pensar que James é adotado?

Natasha a olhou como se ela tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, e Pepper se viu arqueando a sobrancelha esperando uma resposta.

–Ele é o seu filho – ela respondeu vendo primeiro a incredulidade cruzar seu rosto, um sorriso sem humor algum e então... a negação.

–Isso não tem graça, Potts... Stark – ela disse, o tom irritado.

–O que? Eu não estou brincando... James não é adotado.  
  
Natasha sorriu então.  
Um sorriso sem humor algum.

–Então o Rogers se aventurou por aí mesmo casado comigo...? Bem, isso definitivamente é interessante, pensei que o Capitão América, ainda mais ele... com toda a pose de bom moço e os costumes dos anos quarenta fosse mais... certo.

–Estou realmente surpresa... você verificou o que podia sobre os arquivos que foram soltos sobre os vingadores, mas... ainda acha que Steve trairia você?

–O que? – Pepper então viu isso em primeira mão... e provavelmente a primeira vez em sua vida. Com um movimento, Natasha jogou o cabelo para trás com a mão tirando-o do rosto e ficou de pé andando de um lado para o outro e ela esperou de novo. Quando ela parou tomando uma pequena respiração e encarando-a, a frase foi repetida, agora em um tom completamente diferente:

–Ele é meu? – Havia tanta descrença em sua voz, que ela agora considerou dar a volta no balcão e abraçá-la, mas Natasha fechou os olhos e então voltou a fitá-la, ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo balançando a cabeça com aquele sorriso sem humor qual Pepper definitivamente não gostava – Não... Como... como isso é possível?

–Eu não entendo...

Ela engoliu em seco.

–Eu sou estéril – ela respondeu e Pepper sentiu suas sobrancelhas apertarem-se.  
  
Ela a viu grávida... ela viu cada etapa, e então Natasha desapareceu com Wanda quando James tinha dois meses, e depois com seis meses ela conseguiu reverter os efeitos e trazer Tony de volta...

–A sala vermelha. Eles... o treinamento era árduo, a missão era mais importante... uma viúva negra era isso, uma arma para a KGB e a Rússia... para a HIDRA – sua voz saiu seca e irritada – Uma família estava fora de cogitação... é uma fraqueza, o amor é uma fraqueza... e... eu não posso ter filhos, Pepper. Isso é impossível. Eles garantiram que nunca aconteceria!  
  
Ela não conseguiu responder imediatamente, até porque se lembrou disso há quatro anos atrás. Quando Natasha descobriu, ela estava em pânico. Assustada como o inferno... Wanda conseguiu acalmá-la um pouco, mas seus nervos estavam tão elevados que ela até mesmo desmaiou, mas ela não disse que eles a tinham esterilizado, e por isso, Pepper se viu odiando-os mais ainda.

–Natasha...

–Como ele...? Como... eu não...

–Ok... Natasha, se acalme – Pepper deu a volta no balcão parando diante dela – Você... – Ela não sabia como dizer isso, explicar o que aconteceu antes, durante e depois da batalha com Thanos, sabia que Natasha era esperta e provavelmente pesquisou tudo o que poderia encontrar, mas também sabia que seria difícil explicar “magicamente” o depois... então decidiu ser direta. Prática – James é seu – ela repetiu, e Natasha balançou a cabeça observando-a como se esperasse a piada. Pepper não cedeu – Eu vi todo o processo... sua gravidez, estivemos no hospital quando ele nasceu... ele e Morgan tem 6 meses de diferença apenas... Nat... eu não posso explicar como aconteceu, mas... você o concebeu, você o carregou... ele é seu. Deus, ele tem seus olhos...

–Eu não... – ela franziu o cenho e Pepper viu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas que ela não derramou, mas algum tipo de entendimento tomou seu rosto – Isso é porque eu voltei, não é? Eu morri... ou foi o... soro de super soldado do Rogers? Ou é pela pedra...?

–Soro?

–Fui injetada com uma pequena quantidade de soro do Rogers em 95... ele me deu habilidades... melhorou meu desempenho... depois que sobrevivi ao teste final... mas...

–Eu não tenho certeza... Natasha... ei, pare de andar – Ela disse levantando as mãos para parar sua caminhada nervosa e a viu engolir em seco diante de si – Respire fundo. Tudo bem... – Ela abaixou a cabeça, as mãos no rosto e soluçou. Pepper não se segurou mais, a abraçou. Quando sentiu-a retesar-se quase se afastou, mas Natasha afundou a cabeça em seu ombro e estremeceu ainda mais em um choro silencioso e ela a apertou contra si – Ele é seu...

–Eu não... ele... o que disseram a ele...? – Ela fungou, afastando-se e fitando-a.

–A verdade, creio eu...

–Sobre meu retorno?

–Acredito que nada ainda. Você acaba de ser liberada... há toda a coisa sobre a amnésia e ele-

–Ele me viu... e eu mal falei com ele, e...

–O que?

–... ele me viu atacar o pai dele... e Morgan, Deus... Pepper eu sinto muito. E agora ele não confia em mim perto da criança, não posso culpa-lo... eu não posso culpar nenhum de vocês eu... – ela riu sem humor algum virando de costas e suspirando de novo – Eles conseguiram trazer o monstro de volta, huh?  
  
Pepper viu-a observar as próprias mãos tremulas.  
Natasha murmurou alguma coisa, mas ela não sabia falar ou entender russo.

–Isso não é verdade...

–Então o que é? – Ela perguntou nervosa virando-se para encará-la, mas Pepper sabia que sua irritação não era direcionada a ela, e Natasha bufou de novo – Como Steve pôde me esconder isso? Como é que ele...

–Ele teve uma emergência esta manhã, não estou justificando-o... – Ela acrescentou rapidamente – Ele queria falar com você, mas viu o quanto você ficou abalada com as notícias...

–Ele ainda não tinha o direito...

–Eu sei, acredite em mim. Nenhum de nós concordou com isso, mas... ele iria falar contigo... e ele está de volta... e vocês definitivamente precisam conversar.  
  
Natasha não negou, mas franziu o cenho e Pepper ouviu o telefone em seu bolso.  
Ela o puxou para atender: era Tony.

_–O prédio vai ser deslacrado em dois minutos..._

–Você encontrou o problema...?

_–Mais ou menos, estamos subindo para aí para conversar com todo mundo_ – ele pareceu cansado –_ Está tudo bem?_

–Não – Pepper não mentiu ciente que Natasha podia ouvi-la e ela também não a corrigiu – Mas vamos resolver isso, uma coisa por vez, espero. Você tem Steve ou Wanda perto de você? – Ela estava grata que deixou Peter com Morgan e Happy hoje, fora da torre e no centro da cidade – Podemos nos reunir aqui em cima...

_–Na verdade estou no maquinário, mas a última vez que chequei eles tinham o garoto e-_

–Não – Natasha cortou assustada – Eu não quero vê-lo agora... não posso falar com ele assim...

_–Ruiva..._

–Não, Tony. Quer saber? O prédio foi liberado, estou indo para a SHIELD, se eu vir o Rogers agora não posso garantir que James não vai perder seu pai... – Pepper sabia muito bem que ela era capaz de cumprir a promessa – Preciso bater em alguma coisa. Talvez essa maldita missão não seja uma completa estupidez...

–Espere um pouco... – Pepper tirou uma chave do bolso e estendeu a ela que a observou, agradeceu e saiu com um assentir.

_–Me diga que não deu a ela as minhas chaves..._

–Ok, eu não digo.

_–Pep..._! – Tony chorou.

–Você tem o carro no seguro, e eu duvido que se ela tiver que matar alguém vai ser atropelado... Sabemos que... – Pepper respondeu prontamente porque lá estava Steve chegando pelas escadas. Sozinho. Provavelmente ele mandou Wanda para casa com James – Se Natasha tiver que matar alguém essa noite, vai ser com as próprias mãos.  
  
Steve estacou, e então uma suave batida na varanda anunciou a presença de Thor, as portas se abriram para ele que se aproximou com uma carranca suave.

–Boa noite amigos... é bom ver vocês outra vez... e então, o que eu perdi?  


* * *

–VAMOS TER OUTRA CONVERSA AMIGÁVEL, Romanoff? – Perguntou Fury arqueando a sobrancelha para ela e Natasha não respondeu nada, ela apenas recarregou sua arma e continuou a disparar contra os bonecos marcando todos os pontos na cabeça. O último, no entanto, atingiu o centro da virilha e ela ficou satisfeita ao ouvir o leve pigarro desconfortável do homem quem adorava como um pai. Talvez as memorias ou parte delas que conseguiu recuperar ainda fosse um problema, pois estava tudo confuso – Porque se for para me deixar um olho roxo, você pode acertar o que já é problemático?

–Não estou com humor para nada, Nick.

–Tudo bem, desembuche.

–Você sabia sobre o garoto, por que não me disse?

–Você sofreu lavagem cerebral. Ainda estamos tentando achar uma forma de reverter isso, sem falar que está passando por um treinamento para regressar ao trabalho. James perdeu a mãe há dois anos, e eu não estou tentando justificar Rogers, mas seria melhor levar isso mais devagar... especialmente porque ele é uma criança, e sei que concorda comigo.

–Me dizendo que sou casada, mas não me contando que sou mãe – ela o encarou magoada – Você sabe por quanto tempo eu quis isso?

–Sim.

–Então por que!?

–Você está preparada para ele agora? Posso levá-la até lá

–Isso não lhes dá o direito de escolher por mim...

–Sinto muito... – Fury disse sinceramente, ele tinha dispensado os outros agentes há dois minutos antes de entrar ali e falar com ela, então Natasha voltou a atirar contra os alvos agora em movimentos laterais e ela sabia que ele conhecia sua resposta.

–O que ele sabe sobre mim?

–A verdade – ela o encarou – Que a mãe foi uma Vingadora... a Viúva Negra. Que você assim como Tony salvou muitas vidas, que decidiram ficar afastados, mas a terra não para de correr perigos e então durante uma missão... você desapareceu.

–Isso é tudo?

–É a verdade. Como eu disse.

–Eu sou uma assassina... fui criada pela KGB como a viúva negra.... me tornei um boneco da HIDRA não faz muito tempo... quase matei Steve ou James sem nem mesmo piscar!

–Você foi.

–Você tem ideia de quantas missões eu tive até atacar Rogers e os outros na Times Square...? Até conseguirem acordar essa maldita casca que eu sou agora?!

–Você sabe? – Fury respirou fundo, as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco ainda observando-a

–Pare de me devolver perguntas Nick!

–Então pare de se martirizar tanto, Natasha... você e Steve adoram fazer isso. Não é sua culpa... – ela o encarou e com um último disparo acertando de novo no alvo e engoliu em seco e soltou a arma na bancada sequer observando sua nota. Sabia quanto tinha feito – Ele é um bom garoto... você sabe... é gentil, um pouco tímido...

–Eu o vi – Aquilo pareceu surpreendê-lo – E ele quase morreu comigo em uma queda de quarenta andares na Torre...

–Pelo que Tony me disse, ele foi hackeado... e está investigando isso.

–Então eles te disseram que eu viria para cá?

–Há uma missão para você amanhã... e é quase meia noite então... talvez?

Ela suspirou.

–É... Tony sempre é hackeado pelo que me lembro – ela falou isso porque se lembrava sobre o ocorrido em 2010, Ivan Vanko... e também toda a bagunça de 2015 com Ultron.

Ao menos eram memórias que não eram confusas...

–Você quer que eu seja sincero com você, Romanoff?

–Eu nunca pediria outra coisa Nick.

–Bom... – ele sorriu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e aproximou-se tocando seu ombro – Fale com Steve.  
  
Natasha piscou longamente e assentiu.  
É... ela precisava mesmo fazer isso.

–Não posso fazer isso agora...

–Isso o que? – Ela o encarou e ele assentiu ainda que parecesse desapontado, e Natasha tentou não tomar isso como um insulto, mas foi difícil – Você não quer vê-lo.

–Você tem razão... eu não consigo. Pepper me disse que ele é meu, mas... eu ainda...

–Está tudo bem.

–Não, não está – ela bufou frustrada – Que tipo de mãe não ia querer conhecer seu próprio filho? Eu desejei isso... eu desejei poder ter uma criança... quantas vezes, eu quis ter a vida de Clint e Laura...? Quantas vezes eu o invejei? Mas eu não posso. Não quando a HIDRA...

–Você tem medo...?

–Medo do que?

–Me diga você, Natasha... – ela o encarou – Não estou fazendo uma pergunta de volta, mas me diga você... quando a HIDRA pode recuperar o controle... machucar você... pior, fazê-la machucar James.

Ela o observou e então desviou o olhar tentando ignorar o bolo em sua garganta.

–Isso não vai acontecer – ele prometeu, mas parecia tão vago.

–Você não sabe... você definitivamente não sabe – ela respirou fundo tirando todo o equipamento e deixando-o na bancada – Talvez eu precise dessa missão, e você tem razão... preciso falar com Steve...

–Você ainda está com raiva...

–Não... eu estou _furiosa_ – ela respondeu – Mas não estou com raiva de Steve, ou vocês por me esconderem essa mentira... estou com raiva porque vocês tiveram razão em fazer isso e estarem certos, estou com raiva por não poder me lembrar, estou furiosa por sequer ter a maldita coragem de encarar James... – ela sentiu seu peito se apertar e as lágrimas marcarem seu rosto –... inferno... vê? Eu nem mesmo tenho controle de mim mesma mais... não acho que já tenha tido antes... – e suspirou cansada – Estou indo na missão amanhã, e é melhor que Rogers também.


	7. Distração. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heloo :D
> 
> Natasha não sabe o que fazer com tudo o que descobriu... então ela simplesmente reage como sabe.  
Colocando uma máscara e fingindo que não se importa...

TONY ESTAVA CERTO.  
Steve estava se adaptando de novo como um soldado/agente... especialmente dada a seriedade da acusação contra o alvo, o que quer que fosse o posto qual a SHIELD o colocava de novo. Ele não ficou surpreso quando soube que a missão solo de Natasha foi concluída em tempo recorde, e foi enviado sozinho a Nova Jersey. Já estava cansado, mas pelo menos podia usar esses minutos para pensar... bem, pelo menos era o que esperava, até que antes de embarcar no navio, ainda com suas malas em mãos e o telefone sendo checado para o envio da foto de seu alvo, ele a viu. Usando um biquini azul, seu cabelo agora loiro e os óculos escuros, ela se aproximou dele com aquele ar despreocupado e o caminhar sexy atraindo olhares onde passava, levou as mãos em seus ombros saudando-o:

–Querido... – e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

–Natasha? – Ele perguntou as mãos dela ainda estavam apoiadas em seu peito.

–Natalie, Stevan... – ela disse lembrando-o de seu nome também. Stevan Joseph Rushman. Um dos nomes quais ele adquiriu dos disfarces quais ela usava. E ela olhou em volta soando despreocupada – Eu não trouxe os convites, você os tem...?

–Sim... – Ele sorriu para um casal que os elogiou. Steve tinha uma aliança prateada na mão esquerda e notou que Natasha também. E ele queria enforcar Nick agora entendendo a urgência e necessidade de ele estar ali, então com a mão em suas costas a direcionou para distanciarem um pouco do píer – O que está fazendo aqui?

–O mesmo que você – ela respondeu naquele tom frio – Está surpreso em me ver, querido? – Ele lhe deu um olhar ciente de que não sabia como responder isso – Não se preocupe, estamos em missão, não vou tentar contra sua vida... essa noite. Especialmente depois do que fez...

–Nat...

–Natalie, não se esqueça – ela o cortou prontamente, e apertou um pouco o olhar – James está bem?  
  
Ele não soube o que responder, então apenas assentiu.

–Onde ele está?

–Wanda e Pietro estão cuidado dele para o final de semana... – disse dando um olhar a sua volta, e respirou fundo – Nat... você tem certeza disso?

–O que? Você pode escapar da realidade, e eu não?

–Eu não quis dizer isso...

–Então o que você quer dizer...?

–Eu não sei o que quer que eu diga, Nat... eu... eu sinto muito que-

–Ele é feliz? – Steve a encarou confuso.

–Ele sente sua falta... sempre sentiu.

–Não foi isso o que eu perguntei – Steve suspirou vendo a maneira que ela apertou o olhar cruzando os braços diante do corpo como se tentasse se esconder dele de alguma maneira.

–Ele é – ele admitiu por fim vendo-a apertar o olhar e angulou a cabeça para encontrar nada menos que o alvo. Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha e segurou seu rosto trazendo-o para um beijo. Steve se surpreendeu quando a sentiu explorar seus lábios com paixão exagerada, e levou as mãos em sua cintura automaticamente mantendo-a mais quieta e enfim retribuindo o carinho, ela acalmou-se e ele deu um passo para trás firmando-se contra ela, suas bocas agora apenas acariciando uma a outra, sem língua, sem pressa e ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar em reflexo, sua pele se aquecer e a pressionou um pouco mais contra si, os dois se afastando apenas quando o ar foi necessário, ainda com os olhos fechados ele admitiu – Deus eu senti tanto sua falta...  
  
Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar aqueles verdes nos dele, a forma como a respiração dela estava tão errática quanto a dele, e os dois se assustaram com a buzina alta vinda do navio e o chamado dos trabalhadores aos turistas e se viraram de novo para as pessoas entrando no convés.

–Precisamos conversar... – Disse Natasha, as mãos na gola de sua camisa. Steve estava usando uma camisa branca de botões com uma regata cinzenta por baixo, ele odiava bermudas, mas usava uma havaiana emprestada de Clint assim como chinelos, e seu cabelo foi aparado, mas deixou uma barba rala para ficar mais difícil de ser reconhecido como o Capitão América.

–Eu sei...

–Estamos em missão... – Ela se aproximou de novo parando antes de beijá-lo. Steve enrijeceu aproximando-se e Natasha virou o rosto, mas ele conseguiu beijar o canto de sua boca – Você pode fazer isso? Fingir sem pensar em mais nada...?

–Fury mandou você aqui?

–Não. Eu me ofereci – Talvez ele não devesse se surpreender tanto. Ela nunca foi mulher de meias verdades – você está bem com isso?  
  
Estar perto de você como minha esposa em uma missão secreta depois de dois anos sem te ver, e agora contigo de volta o que eu ainda não acredito, além de sem memória? Joia. Pensou ele sarcasticamente.  
  
E suspirou.

–Tenho alguma escolha?

–Não.  
  
Steve assentiu.  
Aparentemente, algumas coisas nunca mudam, então ele se afastou dela devagar, e virou-se para o píer.

–Onde estão suas malas...? – Natasha lhe deu um olhar surpreso momentaneamente, ela esperava que ele fosse fazer uma cena? Ele era um soldado, mas também havia aprendido muito com ela como espiã e a própria SHIELD e sua maneira de agir... então apontou-as e Steve pegou tudo. Ela segurou seu braço acompanhando-o até onde um segurança recolhia as entradas – Nomes?

–Senhor e senhora Rushman... uh... só um minuto – Disse Natasha animada virando-se para Steve, e ela passou as mãos por seu peito, descendo para o bolso de sua bermuda e ele lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta – Você tem... encontrei – Ela apertou sua bunda fazendo-o arquear em resposta e o homem balançou a cabeça em uma negativa descrente, mas parecia levemente divertido com a demonstração de afeto do casal. Quando ela tinha colocado o bilhete em seu bolso junto com o dele?  
  
Oh...

–Tudo certo... – Ele estendeu um chaveiro com uma única chave para eles. Steve viu o número 44 marcado nele. Cabine 44 então – divirtam-se – Disse o homem fazendo um check na lista onde ele viu seus nomes, assim como o do alvo:  
  
Willian Finnick.  
Um playboy que adquiriu o tráfico sexual como passatempo favorito.  
  
Ele e Natasha agradeceram e em uma rápida verificada pelo lobby, Steve não se surpreendeu ao notar a modernizada versão do Titanic qual sabia ser aprovada por Tony Stark. Eles subiram para a cabine e ele não evitou um olhar para o lugar. Era um pequeno apartamento... grande até. A cozinha fora mobiliada para atender muito bem a suas exigências, uma pequena varanda com uma poltrona e vista para o mar, havia um banheiro e o quarto. Natasha tinha fechado a porta e trancado, ele virou-se para ela que levantou a mão pedindo um momento. Steve se lembrou.  
  
Escutas.  
Natasha checou cada cômodo, voltando para a sala e levou uma cadeira até o centro, desprendeu a lâmpada e então colocou-a no lugar.

–Estamos limpos... – ela disse puxando o relógio para cima, ele observou a peça de preta e reconheceu um dos comunicadores de Tony. O relógio era fino, e uma peça única, uma joia projetada pela própria Pepper para que pudessem ficar equipados. Uma pequena imagem de holograma do navio foi erguida para ele ver em 3D. Steve parou ao lado de Natasha, sua atenção no mesmo – Parece que Tony conseguiu toda a planta no scanner... isso é tudo?

–Você tem a planta base, mas sem detalhamentos... – Veio a voz de Maria Hill do outro lado – Não sabemos o que é cada parte... então terão que fazer a moda antiga e verificar e conhecer o lugar...

–Isso não será problema – Disse Steve – você tem o nome do comprador?

–É por isso que vocês estão aí... para encontrá-lo. Finnick tem hábitos comuns. Ele gosta de correr ao ar livre, provavelmente usará a pista, beber tequila e flertar com mulheres casadas.

Oh merda.

–Isso não será um problema... vamos entrar em contato assim que conseguirmos encontrar o comprador...

_–Vocês têm três dias, uma equipe estará esperando por ele no desembarque..._ – Hill disse – _Se precisarem de reforços, vocês vão encontrá-lo essa noite._

Espere... o que?

–Obrigada, Hill – Natasha se despediu.

_–Boa sorte, agentes_ – Ela desligou a comunicação e mordiscou a bochecha, Steve a observou por um momento antes de perguntar:

–Reforços...?

–Sam Wilson. Ele será nosso garçom... – ela disse – Ainda temos duas horas até a refeição, mas acho que é um bom momento para uma caminhada... o que você acha?

–Espera... – ele pediu parando-a de sair dali – Temos que conversar.

–Sim... mas temos uma missão, vamos termina-la e podemos fazer isso, Rogers.

–Não, Nat... espera – Steve a parou de novo ignorando seu olhar irritado – Você não quer conhecer James?

–Eu o conheço.

–Dizer a ele quem você é... porque eu estava pensando em uma maneira de fazer isso... e agora que ele viu você, posso parar de adiar – ela o encarou... surpresa? – Eu sinto muito, ok? Eu... você ficou por dias em teste pela SHIELD, e-

–Como você sabe disso, você não estava lá.

–Eu estava... em cada passo – ela o olhou e Steve suspirou – Falei com Fury... e ele decidiu que o melhor contato para você seria Clint. Depois que ajudamos em Wakanda você se recusava a falar com outra pessoa, e fui convencido que me ver seria uma má ideia... – ele definitivamente foi persuadido, mas acabou concordando contanto que pudesse acompanhar tudo – Olha eu não estou mentindo, Natasha... eu senti sua falta... por todos esses anos e James também. Você é a mãe dele.

–Eu não podia ter filhos...

–Tivemos James... ele... – Ele quis se bater por não ter percebido esse pequeno detalhe. Quando Natasha descobriu sua gravidez, ela estava tão assustada... porque era impossível. Foi o que ela disse... Steve ficou tão feliz... Deus ele ia ser pai. Estava nas nuvens. E os dois se viram ainda mais próximos e felizes depois disso, o trabalho voltando a ser uma constante... embora os pesadelos dela tivessem piorado assim como um iminente ataque de pânico... ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de cada momento – Ele...

–O que ele sabe sobre mim? – Ela perguntou.

–Como assim?

–Ele sabe que sua mãe era a viúva negra. Ele também sabe que ela foi uma assassina...? – ela perguntou suas sobrancelhas apertadas – Que ela destruiu muitas vidas, que ela virou uma vadia da HIDRA e quase matou o pai dele há uma semana?

–Natasha...

–Eu não sei o que você quer de mim, Rogers...

–Me diga você – ele deu um passo à frente sentindo-se irritado também – Me diga o que você quer. Pediu essa missão para conversarmos, mas está fugindo de mim. Não. Vamos conversar...

–Eu não sou sua esposa.

–Você é.

–Eu também não sou uma mãe...

–Você é.

–Eu não sei o que quer escutar, se é teimoso o suficiente para discordar disso... você não me conhece, não faz ideia de quem eu sou.

–Eu sei muito bem quem você é – ele disse convencido e esperando que fosse o suficiente para ela entender – Você é Natasha Romanoff. Ex espiã da KGB, trabalha para a SHIELD desde que Clint e Fury te recrutaram, se tornou uma Vingadora, esposa... mãe – ele repetiu isso – Mas não é só isso, você é a melhor parceira que eu já tive... eu te confiaria minha vida e a do nosso filho de olhos fechados, eu confiaria em você para desarmar uma bomba em meu peito, com uma arma apontada para mim... E eu sei que não se lembra, Deus é difícil olhar para você, vê-la aqui, e tudo o que eu queria era poder te beijar como o inferno, mostrar o quanto senti sua falta, levá-la para casa... mas você não se lembra Nat, e isso é culpa minha.  
  
Ela engoliu em seco, e por um instante quebrou o contato visual com ele.

–Você não causou o acidente... eu quis ir naquela missão – ela respondeu – Fury me disse. E soa como algo que eu faria sendo teimosa o suficiente para isso.

–Sim, mas você teve um pressentimento... – ele disse – Você queria voltar para casa para James porque sentiu algo errado... mas já estávamos ali.

–Isso não soa como eu... não tenho pressentimentos.

–Você não se lembra de ser uma mãe... mas é o que acontece – Ele disse e ela assentiu silenciosa – Eu queria poder fazer você lembrar, Nat... realmente... se eu pudesse.

–Você queria?

–Sim.

–Então faria qualquer coisa por isso, Rogers?

–Sim – ele franziu o cenho quando ela perguntou, Natasha então deu de ombros e aproximou-se dele segurando a gola de sua camisa e puxando-o para si em um beijo apaixonado. Steve se surpreendeu quando sentiu sua boca contra a dele, a forma como ela agora mordiscava seu lábio inferior, então ele gemeu sentindo sua língua quente invadindo o céu de sua boca e então entrelaçou com a dele, apertando sua cintura ele a levantou girando-os para o sofá e afastou-os devagar até que Natasha caiu contra ele e Steve ficou sobre ela com cuidado. Ele parou o beijo quando o ar foi necessário e beijou seu pescoço franzindo o cenho para a familiar visão das correntes de suas placas de identificação, mas Natasha desceu a mão por sua frente, deslizando-a para dentro de sua camisa e arranhou seu peito devagar fazendo-o grunhir em resposta. Ele virou para ter uma visão de seu rosto bonito, os olhos cheios de luxúria olhando de volta para ele e sussurrou, a voz rouca – O que está fazendo?

–Conhecendo meu marido, não é isso o que você me disse que queria...?

–O que...?!

–E já que está definitivamente disposto a ajudar, então fica mais fácil... – Ok... não. Não era assim que ele queria, mas Natasha desceu a mão para dentro de sua bermuda e Steve quase perdeu um folego que não tinha, ele engasgou um pouco quando ela esfregou a mão em sua cueca deixando-o ainda mais duro do que se sentia, mas ele conseguiu puxar suas mãos para longe e acima de sua cabeça ainda prendendo-a no sofá e a observou rir – Ok, você está tão vermelho... isso é adorável, Rogers... mas podemos...?

–Não.

–O que?

–O que está fazendo, Nat?

–O que estamos fazendo... ok, acho que você já sabe como é chamado. Sexo.

–Eu não estou dormindo com você para... o que quer que seja isso – ele disse agora magoado e se afastou. Natasha suspirou – Achei que quisesse se lembrar... eu não vou acelerar as coisas assim, Nat. 

–Eu quero – ela respondeu – Achei que um pouco de ajuda talvez reavivasse algumas memórias e sentimentos, mas... parece que isso não funcionou... Então talvez pelo menos pudéssemos pelo menos nos aliviar um pouco e toda essa tensão...

–Você está falando sério?

–Por que isso é uma surpresa?!

–Eu não pensei que fosse ficar tão fria sobre esse assunto, Natasha... sobre meus sentimentos ou até mesmo os seus – ele disse querendo e falhando em soar tão zangado quando se afastou.

Ela se sentou no sofá respondendo em igual frustração quando sorriu sem humor algum.

–Você quem se apaixonou por essa cadela egoísta e quer me dizer que está surpreso, Steve? – Era a primeira vez que ela usava seu nome, mas isso o deixou irritado. A maneira como ela referia a si mesma, tão descrente que mudara tanto nos últimos dez anos... ele entendeu isso, ela estava tentando se esconder por trás dessa casca, onde se tornava uma mulher fria e frívola. Tudo o que jamais fora. E em um salto ela ficou de pé afastando-se dele também – Eu não me lembro de nós dois, eu não me lembro de James nem de nada nos últimos anos... o que exatamente você quer ouvir de mim?

–Eu não sei... eu só pensei...

–Que eu iria sentir alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou encarando-o – Bem... eu não sinto.  
  
E com isso virou-se para sair, mas Steve a parou de novo.

–Saia do meu caminho.

–Você sabe... eu me apaixonei por alguém antes... mas eu esperei demais para estar com ela... para tentar estar com ela, então nos afastamos... fui congelado por sessenta anos, meu tempo passou... infelizmente, eu tive que deixar meu passado com ela para trás. E então eu conheci essa mulher... – ele disse tentando pegar cada olhar que ela lhe dava cada brilho... – Ela consegue ser teimosa como o inferno... mantendo segredos de mim durante missões, ignorando ordens diretas e sendo uma pedra em meu sapato... e eu levei algum tempo para notar que apesar disso... ela ainda é a pessoa mais honesta que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida...

–Acho difícil...

–Ela é... e eu levei algum tempo para perceber que podia confiar nela com qualquer coisa – ele respondeu sinceramente – Embora ela gostasse de me irritar me chamando de vovô e agindo como algum tipo de cupido para que eu tivesse encontros com mulheres aleatórias... ela era uma verdadeira amiga. E eu sabia que podia confiar nela. Eu sempre posso confiar nela com minha vida...

–Eu definitivamente não diria isso agora.  
  
Ele sorriu porque podia enxergá-la.  
Sempre...

–Você usa essa fachada de quem não se importa com as pessoas... você age assim e as magoa, mas é porque tem medo de se aproximar delas, tem medo que elas se aproximem... você acha que não te conheço, Nat...? Eu conheço... – ele se aproximou, as mãos em sua cintura e ela não recuou – Eu conheço você tão bem... cada parte de seu corpo, cada resposta onde beijo ou toco você... cada tom de suspiro que sai da sua boca... eu a conheço... talvez melhor do que você mesma... mas sou um homem paciente...

–Escute, eu não-

–... eu sei perfeitamente quem você é Nat, é quem você sempre foi... e será. Quando Clint voltou de Vormir com a pedra... e sem você eu queria usar o que ainda tínhamos e ir te buscar... eu queria ativar de novo as partículas Pym e parar você de sair com ele. Porque devíamos ter arrumado uma vida, eu te disse isso... e você me respondeu para fazer ir primeiro, e a verdade... é que eu não podia fazer isso sem você. Levei mais tempo do que gostaria para perceber... Tony disse que sempre fui muito lento, mas eu aprendo, sabe...? – ele respondeu paciente vendo-a desviar os olhos dos seus, recusando-se a encará-lo – Eu aprendi... e não vou desistir disso, não vou desistir de você. Não agora que está de volta... não mesmo.

–E se eu disser a você que não quero isso? Acha que estou mentindo? Eu não te conheço Steve... eu realmente... não me lembro disso.

–Eu sei... – e essa realidade doía tanto – E eu não vou te culpar por se sentir confusa... porque eu também me sinto – ele admitiu – Vou dizer a verdade a James quando estiver pronta, e você poderá conhecê-lo e fazer parte da vida dele... mas quero que saiba... que com ou sem memórias eu nunca... nunca vou desistir de você, Natasha. Nem nesta, nem em outra vida.

Ele viu seu olhar se quebrar para sua determinação, e estava grato por ainda poder surpreendê-la assim.

–Você não pode esperar que isso seja suficiente, Steve... eu não amo você... eu não sou a pessoa que conheceu... a que quer que eu seja.

–Você é tudo o que eu preciso – Ele sabia que estava sendo piegas e não podia se importar menos – E eu vou lutar por isso... não sou de desistir fácil... – Ele se aproximou segurando seu rosto, surpreendendo-se quando ela não se afastou, sua testa colada na dela, e a respiração fraca – Eu te amo, Natasha. E dessa vez... eu não vou parar... – Ele a viu engolir em seco, ainda assim desafiando-o.

–E o que você vai fazer... quando for desapontado?

–Eu não vou, querida esposa... – ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo leve, esperando entregar seus sentimentos ali, com paciência, calma e suavidade. E ficou surpreso quando ela permitiu isso não afastando-o ou empurrando-o para longe – Porque sempre vou lutar para ter você do meu lado, Nat. Sempre.  
______________________________________

ELA TINHA SENTIDO ALGUMA COISA.  
E foi irritação. Raiva. Ódio. Não foi ele quem tinha desistido dela? Então como ele podia fazer esse tipo de promessa... como ele podia dizer a ela sem as palavras exatas de que tudo iria ficar bem quando ela sabia que não ia? E para não matá-lo, Natasha apenas suspirou irritada e saiu do quarto não sem antes responder:

–Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Rogers.  
  
O que ela não viu, foi que Steve ficou estático.  
Ele congelou observando-a seu semblante se suavizando para a sensação de dejá-vú e então o sorriso...  
... aquele maldito sorriso.

Natasha saiu, ela decidiu pegar sua mochila e ir para o quarto, porque precisava se trocar. Decidindo por um top e uma bermuda preta, ela calçou um par de tênis e colocou óculos ray-ban e respirou fundo, grata por não o ver na sala ao passar. Ela precisava se concentrar na missão, ou definitivamente ia enlouquecer.

Natasha agradeceu a um concierge que lhe ofereceu uma toalha quando começou a dar voltas na pista, ela acabou por se perder em sua corrida e na música que ouvia, colocando os fones de ouvido, pelo menos precisava se atualizar como podia e era bom fazer isso... acabando por se esquecer da missão, ao menos se concentrar o suficiente para parecer casual quando o visse. E lá estava ele, dez metros a sua frente em uma caminhada, aparentemente já tinha se alongado o suficiente. Ela trocou a faixa da música e aumentou seu ritmo. Era bom que durante dez anos, _John_ _Mayer_ não tivesse mudando tanto, com _Gravity_ olhou para sua esquerda notando as ondas suaves que batiam na borda, as vozes das pessoas aproveitando o fim da tarde e então depois de meio minuto correndo, ela parou forçando mancar da perna direita para fingir uma câimbra e virou-se com um olhar frustrado para o bar.

Conveniente? Claro. Andando até a mesa, Natasha se sentou, ela tirou os fones e ajustou o relógio em seu pulso para começar uma gravação e levantou o pé firmando-o na cadeira e desamarrando o cadarço. Suspirou.

–Oi – Ela ergueu a cabeça para a voz do homem. Willian tinha o cabelo loiro e encaracolado, ele o cortara bem curto, e não usava barba. Estava vestindo uma camisa branca e bermudas, como mal começou sua corrida, ainda não tinha suado – Você está bem?

–Sim... câimbra. Obrigada – ela respondeu voltando sua atenção para seu pé ainda sentindo-o pairar, e arqueou a sobrancelha para ele que puxou a cadeira na sua frente e levantou a mão para o garçom – Uh... o que está fazendo?

–Pedindo uma bebida... talvez uma limonada gelada seja bem-vindo para relaxar.

–Você mal correu... – ela respondeu e ele sorriu provocativo.

–Estava prestando atenção em mim senhorita...

–Não é da sua conta – Natasha disse – Eu estava na pista há meia hora e não te vi... e ao contrário do meu estado... – ela disse olhando para si mesma, estava suada e demonstrou um cansaço que não sentia além da fingida câimbra qual massageava o próprio pé. Ele apenas riu fazendo os pedidos. Duas limonadas – Ok, vou sair e deixar você...

–Não precisa... fique. Estou oferecendo.

–Sou casada – ela respondeu levantando a mão e ele deu de ombros em descaso.

–É só uma limonada, senhorita... meu nome é William Finnick – ele estendeu a mão para ela e Natasha suspirou olhando-a, mas não segurou.

–Natalie – Disse ela com um suspiro cansado e ofereceu a ele um sorriso mínimo – Tudo bem, Sr. Finnick... uma limonada então.

Eles conversaram por longos minutos, Natasha descobriu um pouco sobre o homem, infelizmente tudo o que a SHIELD lhe enviou, e eles ficaram conversando por mais de uma hora. Ela decidiu que era hora de se despedir, e ficou de pé notando a maneira como ele analisou seu corpo e cada pedaço de pele exposta. Como seu estomago que agora não tinha a feia cicatriz do tiro que levou do soldado invernal. Dessa vez, ele estendeu a mão e ela apanhou, fingindo timidez quando ele acariciou seus dedos prometendo que estava ansioso para vê-la outra vez.

Ela deu uma risadinha e lhe respondeu que ainda era uma mulher casada, e ao ser perguntada há quanto tempo, disse que quatro anos. E que eles estavam viajando de férias para reviver essa paixão, mas mentiu quando ele quis saber se tinham filhos. Cansada, ela seus sapatos e a toalha para voltar ao quarto, já que ainda tinha o jantar com Steve essa noite, e eles iriam encontrar Sam que estava ali para auxiliar na missão.

Mas para a sua surpresa, ele estava parado esperando-a antes de sair do convés.

–O que está fazendo?

–Trabalhando – Disse ela – O que você está fazendo?

–Você está se aproximando do alvo sem me dizer, Natasha...

–Como disse, eu estou trabalhando... e pare de me chamar assim, é Natalie.  
  
Ele assentiu aparentemente contrariado.  
Deus qual era o problema desse homem?!

–Stevan – ela entoou o nome de Steve e ouviu um pigarro atrás de si.  
  
Willian estava ali parado atrás dela, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e ele olhou para Steve de cima a baixo com uma carranca. Natasha quis socar a hipocrisia fora de seu corpo, o homem era um traficante de mulheres, pelo amor de Deus...

–Tudo bem, Natalie?

–Tudo William... uh esse é meu marido, Stevan Rushman – ela apresentou e Steve olhou para o homem com uma expressão que poderia acabar com toda a armação, e então estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e ela quase bufou quando ao apertarem as mãos, William quase recuou pela excessiva força que Steve usou nele – William também é um corredor... ele está aqui a negócios...

–Sim, sua esposa é encantadora se me permite dizer isso Sr. Rushman. Com todo respeito é claro – ele colocou a mão no bolso da bermuda e lhe deu um sorriso. Steve franziu o cenho, mas felizmente assentiu em concordância.

–É claro – ele entoou olhando para ela – Talvez possamos tomar um banho e descer para o jantar, querida...?

–Sim... – ela respondeu rouca, podia sentir suas bochechas corarem e então olhou para Finnick – Obrigada de novo – e segurou a mão de Steve sentindo-o relaxar um pouco e de mãos dadas, eles foram para a cabine e assim que a porta fechou atrás deles, Natasha o observou irritada – O que diabos você estava fazendo, Steve? Você quase fodeu com tudo...

–Você estava flertando com ele...

–Ele estava flertando comigo, idiota – ela não soube porque corrigiu isso – É parte da missão, lembra? Seus hobbys: caminhadas, bebidas, e mulheres casadas.

–Eu sei... eu só... – ele bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bagunçando os fios perfeitos. Natasha se viu arqueando a sobrancelha e ela quase foi até lá para consertar tudo, mas decidiu ficar quieta – Desculpe por isso foi... reflexivo.

–Você estava com ciúmes?

–Eu preciso realmente responder a essa pergunta? – Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas preferiu não.

–Tudo bem, pelo menos ele pode acreditar melhor nisso... – ela foi até o notebook colocado sobre a mesa e começou a transferir os dados da conversa que tivera com William para assim fazer um rápido relatório. Steve ainda estava ali observando-a.

–Por que você ainda tem isso? – Ele perguntou e Natasha se virou confusa – A corrente. As placas de identificação.

Natasha automaticamente levou as mãos no objeto.

–Eu não me lembro de não os ter... – Ela respondeu puxando-os para cima. Era só a corrente e então a desprendeu sentindo-se nua ao fazer isso, mas ainda assim estendeu a ele – Toma.

–O que...? Eu não... perguntei para que me devolvesse elas, Nat.

–Eu sei, mas eu quero... eu não podia ter nenhum objeto pessoal ou suvenir, mas acabei me acostumando com isso... – ele ainda não pegou, olhando para ele como se fosse feito de lava – São seus, não é?

–Eram... – ele admitiu olhando em seus olhos – Quando te pedi em casamento, eu meio que não tinha uma aliança... guardei as placas junto com as do meu pai... eram o objeto mais importante que eu tinha além de uma foto da minha mãe que... eu perdi – ele respirou fundo apanhando-as, mas não tocou seus dedos. Sabia que se fizesse isso, iria acabar perdendo sua batalha interna – Então te dei isso e... você nunca mais tirou... na verdade você as usava constantemente porque ninguém via por baixo do uniforme... – E quase levantou sua nova corrente, onde tinha as duas alianças deles presas, agora ambos usavam anéis falsos para a missão, oferecidos pela SHIELD –... e quando você se foi eu fiz esse...

–São...

–Nossas alianças. Sim.  
  
Steve abaixou o olhar para a corrente agora na palma de sua mão, e a mexeu inquieto.

–Você realmente não precisa me devolver isso...

–Tudo bem, é melhor assim... – Ela disse olhando em seu relógio e então fechando o computador devagar – Vou tomar um banho rápido e então podemos descer para o jantar...

–Ok – ele pegou o telefone e foi para a varanda.

Discou o número já decorado e esperou a resposta do outro lado, que imediatamente o animou:

_–Papai! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, Steve a conhece.  
Ele a conhece até melhor do que ela mesma... e provar que seus sentimentos como a vida que eles têm são reais para Natasha é realmente o cerne da fic... eu quero que ela se apaixone de novo, pelo certinho e irritante Capitão Rogers, quero que ela o veja completamente como ninguém vê, tanto quanto ele a enxerga... e ama.  
E é isso o que é a história... Nat decidiu estar longe por um fim de semana porque ela tem medo, até onde ela sabe, era incapaz de ter filhos então bum: ela descobre que não é apenas casada como mãe, e embora sua curiosidade sobre James seja insaciável, eu queria esse tempo entre ela e Steve... o que prometo não será uma perda...  
Ao contrário.


	8. Distração. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadãn 8)  
"I AM BAAACK BITCHEEES" nem preciso dizer que adoro Jason Tood

NATASHA SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO.  
Estava bom. Ela usava um vestido vermelho que ia um palmo acima de seus joelhos e saltos além das costas nuas, seu decote também estava bom... Definitivamente não foi uma boa ideia tirar a corrente e entregá-la a Steve... porque sentia falta da maldita coisa. Então precisou usar um dos cordões enviados para a festa pela SHIELD, uma peça de diamante e pequenas perolas, pelo menos podia deixar seu cabelo solto assim facilitando o movimento. Aplicando o batom, ela respirou fundo e apanhou sua bolsa indo para a porta, verificou o relógio, a única joia que usava além da aliança implementada da SHIELD e abriu a porta do quarto.

E lá estava ele, o cabelo penteado para trás, a barba por fazer em um terno cinzento de risca de giz, virando-se para ela, seu olhar definitivamente brilhando e ela sorriu.

–Cuidado para não babar, Rogers.

–Você está linda – ele disse as mãos nos bolsos.

–Você também não está tão mal... podemos ir? – Quando ele não disse nada, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas – Que foi?

–Por que o cabelo loiro?

–Uh... – ela disse olhando o mesmo rapidamente como se para conferir que não havia nada de errado com o penteado – Achei que seria melhor para a missão... – admitiu sinceramente – O ruivo não é muito sutil, e muitas pessoas conhecem o rosto da Viúva Negra... não posso me disfarçar tão bem como você... apenas deixando uma barba crescer.

–Você fica linda de qualquer jeito, Nat – Havia aquela expressão, e ela se viu desviando o olhar dele e acenando para a saída. Steve a seguiu, estendendo o braço para ela segurar enquanto seguiam juntos ao restaurante. As mesas já postas e uma música de fundo suave tocando.

–Boa noite – Anunciou o familiar rosto de Sam ao lado deles em um traje de garçom, um pano sobre o braço direito e duas taças que ele colocou na mesa e serviu-lhes vinho tinto, Natasha viu a surpresa em seu rosto quando o conheceu pela primeira vez, ele a abraçou assustando-a então se afastou atrapalhando-se com as palavras e pedindo desculpas, então disse que era bom vê-la de volta – Vou servir vocês essa noite...

–Você está ridículo – Disse ela vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha em resposta, eles estavam seguros. Natasha se lembra de verificar todos os dados sobre Sam.  
  
Ele era um bom homem, o Falcão dos Vingadores e lhe deu uma expressão ofendida em resposta:

–Viu o que eu disse Hill? – Falou ele em uma expressão de falsa ofensa fazendo-a rir.  
  
Como falava baixo, e ainda sorria, pareciam apenas em um diálogo amigável.

–Sam... – Steve chamou seu nome ainda que ele também sorrisse um pouco.

–O que? – Ele perguntou fingindo-se de idiota – Eu sou o garçom negro... por que não posso ser o marido negro casado há quatro anos em uma espécie de lua de mel com minha esposa gostosa? – Natasha abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar o sorriso Steve suspirou em falsa ofensa – Sem ofensa, cara.

_–Você quer foder com o disfarce ou o que...?_ – Ela ouviu o anuncio de Hill em seu ouvido pelo comunicador, felizmente seu cabelo cobria o fone – E parem de dar corda para ele... o alvo acaba de chegar, mesa três...

Sam olhou brevemente pelo salão.

–Seis horas – Disse Steve.  
  
Natasha o encontrou, mas ele estava de costas para eles.  
Então uma nova música começou a tocar. Era _John Mayer_ com _Slow Dancing in a burning room_ e ela estendeu a mão para Steve que lhe arqueou a sobrancelha. Sam riu, e então foi atender outra mesa. Steve deu um olhar carregado ao amigo, e segurou sua mão permitindo que Natasha o levasse para a pista, mas ele tinha uma carranca no rosto.

–Que foi...?

–Nada...

–É só jogar junto, Rogers – ela disse trazendo as mãos dele para sua cintura e usou as suas em volta de seus ombros, afundou o rosto em seu peito e respirou o cheiro de sua colônia – Balance comigo... e podemos chamar isso de uma dança.

–Eu sei dançar – ele respondeu quase ofendido, e Natasha sorriu vendo a expressão dele que se dissolveu um pouco e os dois começaram a se embalar perdidos na dança, a música seguindo sozinha, mas infelizmente o alvo ainda não os viu.

–Precisamos chamar a atenção dele...

–Bar. Vestido preto, cabelo castanho... – Disse Hill.  
  
Sherryl. Ela viu ali, e também notou que Sam estava servindo a mesa de Finnick e um convidado.  
Natasha assentiu. Ela tinha girado com ele e Steve perguntou:

–Acha que é o comprador...?

–Sam tem uma escuta em sua mesa, e parece que não... acho que é um de seus empregados... – ela disse suspirando – Eu preciso ir até o quarto dele...

–Podíamos fazer isso enquanto ele está aqui.

–Ele tem muitos seguranças, eu tenho uma ideia melhor... você realmente vai ter que jogar comigo, Steve... – Ela lhe deu um olhar esperando que ele atendesse e apesar de confuso ele assentiu – Me beije.  
  
Ainda que confuso, ele obedeceu, Natasha preferiu não alongar isso, porque ele parecia fazer questão de mexer com ela a cada simples toque e um beijo poderia se alongar e se tornar apaixonado demais antes que pudesse controlar, então ela abaixou a cabeça encostando-se contra seu pescoço de novo, e antes de dizer alguma coisa, o ouviu suspirar.  
  
Levantou os olhos para a sensação de um anel sendo colocado em seu dedo. E o olhou.

–Sinto muito... – Disse ele baixo beijando seu ombro nu – Pelo que eu disse, a forma como eu disse... então... achei que seria melhor se tivesse isso de volta pelo menos. É seu, afinal.

Ele tinha colocado onde ela tivera a aliança falsa, e os dois eram até parecidos, embora suspeitasse que havia alguma inscrição gravada nele, e Natasha se viu estática, ela deslizou as mãos por ele há pouco, Steve os mantinha em uma corrente em seu pescoço, mas não precisava de mais para saber que ele não tinha com os anéis mais...

–Esse é...

–Sim. É seu – ele repetiu bailando-os lentamente.

–Steve... – ela sussurrou, com a música e as pessoas a sua volta, eles não podiam ouvi-la, e ele soltou sua mão para circular sua cintura pressionando-a como se estivesse com medo dela correr, e Natasha se viu encarando seu rosto embora ele teimasse em manter os olhos fechados.

–É seu, mas eu gostaria de pedir que não o jogue fora... pode guardá-lo... eu não sei uh... – Ele sorriu enfim encontrando seus olhos, e como Natasha não tinha notado que seus olhos eram tão azuis... – Desculpe, estou sendo idiota... é seu, faça dele o que quiser. Venda se preferir...

–Por que está me entregando isso? – Ela perguntou.

–Porque é seu.

–Isso não é tudo...

–Na verdade é... por dois anos, eu usei duas alianças... – ele disse, mas nunca gostou disso. Pepper tinha lhe comprado a corrente, e Steve achou muito melhor colocar o anel dele e Natasha juntos... Ainda que a sensação do anel fizesse falta em seu pescoço, ele preferia muito mais devolvê-lo a sua verdadeira dona – E como você preferiu me devolver isso... – ele mostrou as placas de identificação, ou pelo menos a corrente, pois ainda pretendia levá-las a Tony e pedir a ele se poderia restaurar para seu estado original... – achei melhor devolver o seu para você também.

–Você está levando essa missão mais sério do que eu esperava... – Ela respondeu observando-o e ele sorriu lembrando-se de sua promessa portanto não a corrigiu.

–Você não faz ideia... – Steve sorriu segurando seu queixo e atraindo sua atenção para ele, e então aproximou-se beijando-a levemente.  
  
Natasha meio que suspirou/bufou em resposta, segurando os dois lados de seu blazer ela afastou-se arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele.

–Você é um idiota – Ela entoou.  
  
Ele riu.

–Eu sei.  
  
Natasha enfiou o rosto em seu ombro, ainda com saltos ele conseguia ficar praticamente uma cabeça mais alto que ela, embora ela sempre se sentisse desconfortável com homens no dobro de seu tamanho, Steve era diferente... ele não a intimidava, não... era como realmente ter seu próprio escudo. E ela sorriu para si mesma nesta definição.  
  
Os dois caíram em um silencio confortável, embalados pelo som da música, o momento...

Ela olhou para a mão escorada em seu ombro, o anel também. Não era exatamente uma expert, mas aquilo era prata. Steve preferia uma aliança de prata a ouro...? Interessante, então ela correu os olhos para o espaço, procurando por Sam que estava de volta ao bar pegando pedidos e ele passou pelos dois sem nem olhar para eles. Bom. Foi quando ela avistou. Sentada no bar, as pernas cruzadas em uma pose sexy, a morena a viu também, estendendo a mão para o balcão e batendo duas vezes: um sinal.  
  
Bem. Parece que era hora da cena...  
Os dois já tinham falado sobre isso... era só agir como um casal.

–Jogue junto... tem uma mulher no bar, ela virá na nossa direção, à sua direita... eu quero que olhe para a bunda dela.

–O que?

–É uma agente da SHIELD... é a nossa deixa. Você vai fazer isso, e então vamos discutir. Vou para o bar, e você vai para o cassino, assim ele vai me notar e virá falar comigo – Steve franziu um pouco – Se eu não conseguir a atenção dele, vamos ter que tentar outra abordagem para olhar o quarto...

Ele assentiu determinado, e ela sentiu uma pressão extra na sua cintura como um movimento de concordância.

–Tudo bem, vou dar o sinal... – ela circulou os braços em volta de seus ombros e disse bem perto de sua orelha – Pronto. Agora nos gire... devagar – Steve obedeceu e ela ficou de frente para o alvo enquanto ele estava de costas agora – Pare – assim não precisava fingir algo que não sentia. Sherryl a agente disfarçada no bar olhou para eles, e então para Steve de cima a baixo e sorriu em flerte, e ela esperou que ela passasse afastando os olhos para ele de alegria apaixonada para então notar a “distração” de seu marido a morena. Fingindo-se de irritada, Natasha soltou um bufo irritado – Stevan!

Ele a olhou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em falso alarme e confusão.

–O que?

–É sério isso? – ela ignorou que tenham atraído alguma atenção e apontou para a mulher que parou sua caminhada e então desviou de sua rota, só esperava que Finnick tenha percebido também ou isso seria uma merda – Você está falando sério?

–Eu não fiz nada...

–Eu não sou idiota... eu vi – Ela acusou – Uma vagabunda passa do seu lado, e você apenas olha como se estivesse comendo-a e me diz que não fez nada? Realmente?! – ela entoou e ele franziu o cenho. 

–Se acalme, ok?

–Vá se foder – ela respondeu girando nos calcanhares e saindo.  
  
Não venha atrás de mim.  
Não venha atrás de mim.

_–Não vá atrás dela_ – Hill entoou.

–Ótimo – ele jogou as mãos para cima dramaticamente e foi para o lado oposto.  
  
Natasha respirou passando direto pelo alvo e indo até o bar.  
Ela puxou uma cadeira sentando-se sem nenhuma graça e levantou a mão.

–Uma vodca por favor.  
  
A risada de Sam ecoou por seus ouvidos.  
Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha, mas foi Hill quem respondeu:

_–Eles são bons..._

_–Sempre foram_ – Respondeu o Wilson, e ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes.  
  
Grata pela bebida, apanhou o copo e o virou batendo-o no balcão.  
O barman a encarou e serviu mais. Não foi mais que dois minutos até alguém sentar a seu lado.  
  
Era Finnick.  
Bom. Ela ainda tinha o toque...

–Olá Sr. Finnick – Ela respondeu secamente, e ele sorriu angulando a cabeça para encará-la. Agora, Natasha pode notar o grosso anel em seu indicador. Era um diamante três quilates, envolvido em prata, mas ela apenas agradeceu ao barman ao refil ainda ignorando-o propositadamente e com a mão livre contorceu o seu próprio no dedo observando-o e quase removendo para ver se realmente havia algo gravado nele – Eu não estou com humor... 

–Lamento por você ter um homem tão idiota em sua vida, Natalie. Ele não a merece. 

Ela respirou fundo mexendo sua bebida. 

–O que você quer?

–Se eu tivesse alguém como você em minha vida, a trataria como uma rainha... 

–É – Ela demonstrou uma leve surpresa – Eu já ouvi isso antes – e voltou a beber sua vodca.  
  
Ele, no entanto, não se alterou.   
Apenas sorriu de novo. 

–Você não acreditaria em mim... Mas... Eu posso garantir... – Ele esticou-se e ela girou o corpo para encará-lo, o rosto muito perto do seu e Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha. Seu hálito cheirava a couve. Ela odiava couve – Você... Seria minha Rainha. 

–O que você quer, Sr. Finnick?

–Vou ser rude ao responder isso, Natalie.

–Não pode ser sincero?

–Vai me achar ousado – ele tomou um gole do vinho.

Melhor.

–Gosto de ousadia. 

–Realmente? - Ele perguntou, a mão em seu joelho e ela arqueou a sobrancelha, depois respirou e sorriu para ele que subiu um pouco o toque – posso dizer então o que quero?

–Diga-me. 

–Você. 

Ela desviou o olhar, e bebeu o restante de sua vodca, sua voz saiu rouca e mostrou um pequeno sorriso. 

–Você tem razão... É ousado – Ela o fitou e ele sorriu mais ainda. 

–Você é muito linda... 

–Isso é tudo?

–Parece uma mulher inteligente, Natalie... – Ele disse quase sinceramente.  
  
Natasha esperou observando-o. 

–Eu sou... – Ela levou a mão sobre a dele, por um momento acariciando seus dedos e então retirando-a de sua perna – é por isso que sei que isso é uma promessa vazia – Ela deixou o copo sob o balcão, mas não tirou a atenção dele – Você me disse que está nessa viagem de negócios... Quantas destas faria, enquanto eu seria a esposa em casa apenas esperando pacientemente por meu marido que se diverte? Como eu disse: já conheço essa história. 

–Por que você acha que eu a deixaria em casa, e sairia em uma viagem?

–Porque em pleno século XXI, o machismo ainda é existente... – Ela fez um movimento de mão ao barman e puxou sua bolsa. Finnick segurou sua mão. 

–Alguém como você, estaria trabalhando para mim... Estaria comigo em minhas viagens e não em casa. Aproveitaríamos cada dia...   
  


* * *

_"Você está sempre do meu lado, Nat"_  
  
Ela franziu o cenho para a sensação de dejá-vú.   
De alguma forma, a voz era como a de Steve...

Entretanto, Natasha olhou para ele e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Finnick pagou suas bebidas e lhe estendeu a mão. Eles mal chegaram ao elevador e ele a empurrou devagar até a parede de metal, ela sentiu o frio em suas costas e um beijo impaciente em sua boca, mal conseguindo reagir ou acompanhá-lo. Ele estava impaciente... E já excitado. E ela queria jogar o homem no chão depois de socá-lo. Teve que resistir a esse desejo levantando a cabeça e tentando controlar sua respiração quando ele beijou seu pescoço pressionando-a com vontade. 

Natasha riu incomodada com isso, pois a fez rir. Felizmente o elevador anunciou a chegada deles e ele a levou para seu andar que ficava na frente do mesmo. 

Haviam dois guardas plantados ali que os cumprimentaram e abriram a porta para entrarem. 

Cabine 331. 

–Uh... Você podia... – Ele parou para olhá-la com um sorriso que poderia ser sexy. Entretanto, Natasha pigarreou ao ver a aliança em seu dedo – que tal... Uma bebida? 

–Claro... Você gosta de vinho branco?

Não.

–Sim – Ela respirou quando ele se foi para a cozinha apanhando duas taças e servindo-as. Natasha o observou aproximando-se, ele lhe estendeu a taça e ela aproveitou para jogar o sonífero, erguendo os braços para abraçá-lo e quase perdendo o equilíbrio e o vinho quando ele a puxou para um beijo. Ela se soltou tomando um longo gole da bebida e felizmente ele fez o mesmo – Uh... Eu estou...   
  
Natasha apenas se afastou quando ele caiu a seus pés. E ela suspirou.   
Finalmente. 

–Ok, isso foi nojento... – Ela respirou fundo tentando limpar a o batom borrado em sua boca e virou olhando em torno do espaço. Ela não tinha mais que quinze minutos. Puxou o fone e aproximou-se da porta. Gemeu. Ouviu um comentário baixo e fez isso de novo, então se afastou o máximo que podia, fechou a janela e ligou o fone – Estou na cabine dele. Hill, o que preciso procurar?

Ela ouviu um suspiro aliviado que suspeitou ser de Steve. 

_–Há algum telefone ou computador por aí?_ – Natasha olhou a sua volta. Nada.  
  
Ela andou até o quarto.

–Não a vista...

_–Olhe nos bolsos dele._  
  
Houve um som abafado do lado de fora.  
Natasha puxou o telefone para longe da orelha.

–Isso... – ela disse gemendo baixo – Isso... aí. Bem aí.

_–Natasha...? O que diabos...?!_  
  
Sam riu. Alto.  
Maria suspirou.

_–Sexo fingido, Rogers... você não ouviu falar dessa?_ – A morena provocou e ela continuou sua busca.

_–Você não está-_

–Relaxe, Steve – Ela procurou sussurrando de novo – Finalmente – E apanhou um celular em seu bolso interno. Modelo de última geração. E bloqueado.

Merda.

–Merda... – Repetiu.

_–Tudo bem?_ – Steve perguntou.

–Não. Eu preciso de tempo para criptografar isso... Hill?

_–Quanto tempo você tem?_

–Dez minutos no máximo...

_–Coloque uma escuta, então saia. Vamos resolver isso depois.._. – a outra orientou e Natasha puxou a mesma de seu salto, ligando-a no abajur da escrivaninha, ela se abaixou para pegar Finnick e o colocou na cama, puxou os lençóis tirou a roupa dele, foi até o relógio e adiantou vinte minutos, depois tirou os saltos e o vestido, depois correu para o banheiro.  
  
Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, bagunçou os cabelos e ajustou o outro relógio, verificou o seu e a escuta e parou no meio do quarto. Ele se mexeu, e ela voltou para o banheiro... quando ouviu um resmungo baixo, voltou correndo para o quarto.

–Natalie...? – Ele murmurou confuso.

–Desculpe, eu tenho que ir... – ela respondeu apressada colocando o vestido e não perdendo o olhar analítico dele em seu corpo lembrando-se que agora ela não tinha muitas cicatrizes, felizmente conseguiu uma marca abaixo do seio que indicava ser um chupão. Natasha virou ajeitando o cabelo, correu até o lado da cama e o beijou na bochecha – Obrigada... eu estava precisando disso.

–Espere... o que?! – Ela lhe deu um sorriso e puxou a porta então saiu não dando-lhe tempo para responder. Ignorou o olhar dos seguranças e respirou aliviada ao virar para dentro do saguão do navio. Puxou o relógio e verificou brevemente apertando a escuta em seu ouvido.

_–Temos áudio?_

–Sim... – Hill disse – Muito bem.  
  
Ela assentiu desligando o fone e suspirando de novo. Seguiu para a cabine 44 pela primeira vez indignada por estar do outro lado do navio. Há muito não desejava um longo banho e por um instante, olhou para o anel em seu dedo franzindo o cenho.

Steve estava tentando marcar território... tanto quanto Finnick ao beijá-la daquele jeito... Mas Finnick não era Steve. E ela suspirou para si mesma. Por que diabos estava comparando os dois, ela não fazia ideia, e quando abriu a porta, mal teve tempo de entrar no apartamento e notar a figura de Steve na porta, pois ele segurou seu pulso e a puxou para um beijo carregado, levando-a contra a parede e deixando-a sem fôlego. Natasha respirou contra a sua boca, mas ele não estava soltando-a. Puxando suas mãos para cima, ele a prendeu nessa posição ainda beijando-a com força, soltando-a apenas quando a necessidade por ar se fez, mas ainda sem afastar o rosto, a testa colada na dela.

–Você está tentando provar algum ponto aqui, Rogers?

–Não.  
  
Ela levantou o olhar para ele e segurou seu rosto.

–Não fizemos sexo... ele apagou antes mesmo de conseguir tirar meu vestido... – ela disse ouvindo-o suspirar e assentir minimamente, e quando ele apertou um pouco sua cintura ela quase mordiscou o lábio inferior – Ele me beijou, mas não me agradou em nada Steve... eu prometo a você.

–Eu sei...

–Está tudo bem...?

–Não... mas... vai estar – ele soltou o ar levemente e Natasha segurou seu rosto observando cada detalhe, a barba por fazer o cabelo arrepiado e mais escuro, e seus olhos... oh, seus olhos. Ela engoliu vendo-o afastando-se e pigarreou, passando a mão pelo rosto rapidamente e saiu.

Natasha ficou ali observando o caminho que ele tomara e suspirou de novo, ela foi até seu quarto, separou uma roupa e foi para o banho. Não estava suportando o cheiro da colônia de Finnick em si, mas também precisava pensar um pouco... Steve.

Sua reação era possessiva. E porque ela não ficava irritada, Natasha não entendia. Quer dizer, eles não tinham um compromisso, não é? Não. Ela não podia levar sua mente nesse caminho, pois se fosse... estaria admitindo a si mesma...

... que tinha sentimentos por ele.

E ela não tinha.

Certo?

* * *

_APENAS QUANDO SENTIU A ÁGUA QUENTE CORRER EM SEU CORPO, é que ela finalmente relaxou._  
Os toques de Finnick eram tão frios quanto se lembrava, e parecia que podia até se acostumar com a presença de Steve... seus toques, seus beijos molhados e demorados, a maneira como ele demonstrava paciência e conhecimento sobre seu corpo a assustava... Natasha fechou os olhos não se importando por molhar o cabelo, com ele agora cortado pouco abaixo dos ombros, era mais fácil manter um penteado e cuidado, mas admitia que preferia seu tom natural de ruivo. Com a mão na parede, ela estendeu o pescoço movimentando-o levemente e tentando melhorar a sensação de tensão, mas seus sentidos foram para o som da porta se abrindo, então ela virou apenas em tempo o suficiente para ser literalmente arrebatada por Steve. Seu corpo nu colidindo contra o dela em um movimento e de novo, as costas da parede fria fizeram sua pele arrepiar, mas a sensação foi diferente agora, seu membro estava contra seu estomago já duro, uma mão dele circulou seu braço enquanto a outra mantinha seu rosto puxado em um beijo languido.  
  
Natasha demorou alguns segundos para conseguir responder igualmente, as mãos dela desceram pelo abdômen definido dele, arranhando a pele molhada pela água que escorria, e ela subiu as mãos por suas costas enquanto ele desceu os lábios para seu maxilar então o pescoço e parou em seu ombro, depois virou para capturar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

_–Minha – O tom possessivo poderia tê-la feito revirar os olhos, mas a reverencia com a qual ele reivindicava seu corpo lhe deu uma bambeza nas pernas. Ela fechou os olhos e Steve voltou seu rosto para o dela, esperando que abrisse os olhos para ele, então com uma mão em cada uma das suas, fechando-se nas palmas ele respirou fundo levantando-as sobre sua cabeça e sorrindo para ela, seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o céu, e ela não tinha percebido isso antes, mas havia um leve tom acinzentado em suas íris, e ele deu dois passos à frente tomando então seus lábios de novo – Você é minha, Romanoff..._

_Natasha riu e então gemeu quando ele se mexeu devagar. Uma mão descendo por seu estômago, esfregando seu umbigo e então parando, e ela abriu os olhos para repreendê-lo, mas percebeu que estava na cama._   
Sozinha. 

Encarando o teto do convés do navio... Steve tinha tomado o sofá teimosamente, e ela suspirou pesado olhando em volta. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum... foi só um sonho.  
  
Ela virou para o relógio. Eram quase 7 da manhã.

Isso era ótimo... um sonho erótico com o homem, era tudo o que precisava para amaciar seu ego. Jogando o cobertor para o lado ela ficou de pé, decidida a tomar outro banho, prendeu o cabelo em um coque e apanhou a toalha. Escovou os dentes e voltou, mas quando encontrou a carteira de Steve e um molho de chaves na mesa de centro... ele não devia deixar isso por aí. Havia uma fotografia saindo da mesma, ela a puxou para encontrar Steve com o cabelo mais curto em uma foto colorida, ele vestia calças de corrida e uma camisa cinzenta, o cabelo era mais loiro, e estava com uma criança de colo em seus ombros.  
  
O cabelo loiro do pequeno, o sorriso enorme e os olhos verdes não deixavam dúvidas.  
Natasha sentiu um bolo em sua garganta e virou a foto.  
Reconheceu sua caligrafia... que só usava oficialmente:

>   
Meus amados meninos.   
James e Steve.   
Amo vocês.   
-Nat.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ouviu um clique na porta, enfiou a foto na carteira e andou apressada até a mala, parando quando a porta foi aberta e a voz dele a fez encará-lo, uma expressão quase... alarmada.

Natasha então se lembrou que estava apenas em uma toalha.

–Uh... oi – ela disse parando. Então franziu o cenho – Tudo bem?

–Hill tem novidades...

–Ok eu vou só... – Natasha apanhou suas roupas e voltou para o banheiro depressa. Ela tinha escolhido o top de corrida, uma bermuda jeans e então vestiu-se rapidamente, para encontrá-lo sentado na pequena cadeira e então se levantou para recebê-la. Steve abriu o notebook – Maria.

–Rogers, Romanoff – Ela os cumprimentou – Temos uma janela esta tarde. Sherryl conseguiu se aproximar do alvo ele a pagou para ser uma distração para Steve e ter mais tempo com você – Ela sorriu de leve e Steve assentiu formalmente – Romanoff eu preciso que vá para seu quarto esperá-lo... você vai poder invadir seu telefone. Estarei enviando um dos drones do Stark para auxiliar você.

–Ok – Natasha olhou de novo para sua mala – Vou me trocar e estarei subindo para lá...

–Não. Isso está bom – ela arqueou a sobrancelha porque com uma roupa tão curta, não podia levar mais que um par de facas e duas mordidas de viúva – Tente ser rápida. Ele não fará isso em muito tempo... Steve preciso que vá ao bar para que o alvo o veja com Sherryl.

–Ok... – ele ficou de pé, e Natasha percebeu que estivera correndo.  
  
Ainda era muito cedo, e ela estava surpresa de vê-lo de pé, mas ele era um soldado afinal...  
Ela ajeitou seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e subiu para a cabine de Finnick.  
Parou na frente dos seguranças.

–Oi... uh... o Sr. Finnick está?

–Sinto muito, ele saiu.

–Será que eu poderia esperar por ele...? – Ela decidiu pela loira burra, mas sexy, piscando os olhos e fazendo um biquinho, estufou um pouco o peito e um deles sorriu – por favor... é só um pouquinho, se um de vocês quiser ficar comigo eu não me importo... e se ele me pedir para sair também eu vou.

–Eu não sei...

–Por favor. Prometo que me comporto... um pouco.

–Tudo bem... – ele abriu a porta, mas não a fechou completamente e ela parou então se jogou no sofá enquanto eles voltavam para sua postura.

Natasha olhou a sua volta, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e puxou devagar a janela para abri-la. Drone Stark. Ele tinha pelo menos meio palmo de cumprimento, era um objeto em forma de esfera, com câmera interna. Sam o controlava como suas asas. Ela pressionou o fone em seu ouvido.

–Não posso falar muito, me dê uma atualização? – pediu baixo observando a porta.  
  
Felizmente se fizesse um barulho, eles precisariam abri-la mais para verificar melhor. 

_–Se conseguir se aproximar dele, vai precisar de dois minutos para hackear o telefone. O programa já foi inserido, só precisa pressionar o botão..._

–Ok.

Ela olhou para a lâmpada que continha a escuta.

–Consegue me ouvir com a escuta mesmo sussurrando...?

_–Sim _– Hill quem respondeu – _Fique atenta, ele está voltando._  
  
Sam levou o drone para fora imediatamente, e Natasha ativou o telefone para hackear o de Finnick.  
Ela só precisava de uma distância de três metros dele.

–Ok... – Natasha puxou a escuta sem desligá-la, mas colocou-a no mudo, ela não podia ouvi-los, mas eles podiam escutá-la, então jogou em seu decote. A porta se abriu e Finnick parou para observá-la primeiro surpreso depois confuso, e finalmente sorriu convencido – Oi.

–... oi – ele a cumprimentou aproximando-se e indo até o bar – Como você entrou aqui?

–Sei ser persuasiva quando me interessa... – ela admitiu, as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda jeans e tentando parecer casual e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada, mas definitivamente curiosa e nenhum pouco arrependida – Desculpe, sei que é cedo, mas eu só precisava falar com você...

–Você veio para uma segunda vez, Natalie...? – Ele perguntou em uma tentativa de ser sedutor, qual ela gostaria de rir para. 

–Na verdade eu queria saber se estará livre essa noite... eu... consigo escapar do meu marido agora que ele acabou se distraindo com o cassino e uma mulherzinha que o encantou... enfim... não estou pedindo você nem casamento ou algo assim é só... – ela franziu o cenho para si mesma porque começava a soar ridícula e ele parecia se divertir com isso – Eu gostei de nossa conversa... – Natasha fez uma pausa vendo seu olhar lascivo e quase riu internamente porque eles mal falaram algumas palavras, e para ele, parecia que ela teve o melhor sexo de sua vida – foi ótimo, e bem... produtivo.

Ele apertou o olhar, um homem sabia quando era bom. Uma pessoa definitivamente se lembraria de um sexo bom... mas um homem nunca admitira um sexo que ela disse que foi ótimo que ele não se lembrava.

Então ele apenas perguntou-a se queria uma bebida, mas ela fez um movimento com a mão.

–Vou correr um pouco, mas... talvez mais tarde?

–Tudo bem... – ele disse deixando o copo e aproximando-se para lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. Finnick era mais baixo que Steve, mas ainda um pouco mais alto que ela, especialmente porque Natasha não usava saltos – Essa noite, no convés principal.

–Ok... – ela o beijou rapidamente – Te vejo mais tarde.  
  
Puxando seu telefone quando virou a esquina, Natasha viu que conseguira.  
Ela sorriu.

–Eu tenho a informação, Sam. Transfira os dados para a SHIELD, e mande Hill nos enviar o comprador... vai ser uma excelente noite.

O que ela não percebeu, é que fora descoberta.  
  


* * *

STEVE NÃO GOSTAVA DE COMO AS COISAS SE DESENROLARAM.  
Quando ele avistou Natasha ao longe, agora em um vestido preto e curto, assentando perfeitamente suas curvas, sentiu um formigamento e só queria ir até ela beijá-la como o inferno, mas precisava se conter. Ele voltou sua atenção para o jogo, o concierge perguntou:

–Vamos Sr. Rushman, seus números.

–Doze – ele disse lembrando-se do dia de seu casamento e o homem lançou os dados.  
  
Precisava de dois seis, mas Steve nem prestou atenção, ele voltou a olhar para Natasha do outro lado, o cabelo loiro preso em um coque bem-feito, uma bolsa prata, ela usava três anéis de prata na mão direita, inclusive a aliança, um cordão de pedra de diamante no pescoço batom vermelho e maquiagem leve. Saltos baixos... Deus ela estava tão linda.

–Você vai criar um buraco na base do meu crânio, Rogers. Concentre-se no seu jogo.

–Desculpe – ele suspirou sabendo que não era a primeira e definitivamente não seria a última vez que seria pego encarando-a. Os dados foram lançados de novo.

–Doze! – O concierge gritou e Steve arqueou a sobrancelha para isso.

Sorriu.

–Escolha outro número Sr. Rushman...

Sherryl escorou em seu ombro.

–Sete... pois é o dia em que damos nosso primeiro beijo – Steve fingiu um sorriso, grato por realmente não ter sido necessário beijar a mulher. Foi quando ele notou o pequeno movimento a sua esquerda.  
  
O homem que recebeu os convites parecia um pouco apressado... virou o rosto na direção de Natasha, mas ela não estava mais ali, provavelmente já tinha saído com Finnick. Os dados foram lançados, mas dessa vez ele perdeu.

–Tem alguma coisa errada...

–Relaxe – Sherryl repetiu esfregando a mão em seu peito e lhe dando um olhar sedutor.

–Sam?

_–Quase lá... encontrei_ – Ele disse – _Uh... temos um problema. Nat foi descoberta._  
  
O que?!

–O que!?

_–Aguarde_ – Sam cortou a comunicação e Steve se afastou de Sherryl fazendo um sinal para sair dali apressadamente, ele puxou o telefone como se fosse fazer uma ligação e parou na lateral do navio.

–Sam! – Chamou. Sem resposta – Onde ela está?! Sam! Hill... merda!  
  
Natasha tinha desligado seu comunicador, dessa vez cortando a conexão.  
Steve sentia seu coração martelando contra seu peito loucamente. Ele removeu a gravata enrolando-a no bolso do paletó e virou andando por todo o convés do navio, mas é claro que se ele a tivesse ali, não iria ser ao ar livre. Correu então para o quarto e apanhou a mala onde tinha o escudo. Sam o entregou o mesmo para isso, e Steve o guardou pensando que não precisaria usá-lo.  
  
A verdade é que desde que o passou ao Falcão, ele nunca mais usou...  
Até agora.

–Sam! – Ainda sem resposta.  
  
Steve xingou.  
A voz do comunicador o fez parar sua corrida.

_–Whoa, que linguagem Capitão_ – Ele ouviu o som de vozes alteradas no fundo e olhou a sua volta – _Tony disse que você não é do tipo que xinga, Steve... estou surpresa, e agora curiosa sobre o quanto posso fazê-lo falar palavrões..._  
  
Ele quase parou.   
Por que não estava surpreso que Tony tenha contado essa história?!

–Natasha! Isso não é engraçado, aonde você está?

–Convés inferior... não acho que a música alta deixa que me escutem... onde está Sam?

–Estou descendo – ele disse pulando pelo canto do navio e prendendo-se a grade, pulou para uma cabine vazia, o escudo em sua mão felizmente já tinha decorado a planta do navio, mas ainda estava muito longe. Convés inferior, significava popa, que significava parte baixa, que significava longe demais.  
  
Ele ouviu os disparos antes de chegar lá.  
Baixos... abafados como se feitos por silenciador. Steve ergueu o escudo empurrando a porta com tudo, e acertando dois deles, então um terceiro atirou nele três vezes, mantendo o objeto erguido, ele conseguiu parar os disparos até que as balas se esgotaram e levantou o escudo, mas antes de jogá-lo, o homem caiu no chão.  
  
Foi quando a avistou.

–Natasha...! – Ele correu até ela, que tinha o vestido rasgado, mas nenhum arranhão a vista – Você está bem?

–Sim... eu encontrei o comprador. Nosso concierge chefe... – ela bateu na orelha, mas suspirou – Perdi meu comunicador... você tem o seu?

–Sim... – Disse ele quando ela se aproximou circulando sua cintura com uma mão.

–Está ligado?

–Sim... mas eu não tenho-

–Hill, sou eu. Sam está atrás do concierge... eu tenho Finnick e sua pequena gangue...

_–Sim, você conseguiu os dados?_

–Yep – ela respondeu estalando o p com a língua – Acho que é um novo tempo recorde... Avise Fury que quero um aumento.  
  
Maria riu.

–Você acaba de voltar...

–Exatamente. Então mais que mereço um aumento... – E então o fitou – Desligando.  
  
Steve tomou a deixa batendo duas vezes no comunicador.  
Ela olhou para o escudo em sua mão.

–Não sabia que tinha isso de volta...

–É um empréstimo – ele admitiu – Sam me entregou ele... para a missão. Não pensei que fosse usar.

–Fica realmente bem em você, capitão – Natasha respondeu.  
  
Ela estava flertando?!

–Obrigado – ele respirou aliviado abaixando o objeto – Bem... acho que podemos ir para casa agora.  
  
Ela assentiu prontamente. A ideia de voltar para casa foi estranha.  
Eles tinham cumprido a missão, e parece que isso serviu para acelerar a viagem, pois Steve voltou a cabine não viu Natasha naquela noite, mas quando se levantou para arrumar as malas bem cedo, ela já estava de pé. Acabando de se vestir de um banho, e parecia... diferente.

E não era apenas por seu cabelo estar ainda mais loiro de novo, como aquele tom platinado que ela usou por mais de cinco anos agora mais longo isso lhe caia perfeitamente e ele sabia que era para disfarçar quem ela era, embora Steve percebeu outra coisa, seu olhar... era outro.

–Oi – ela o cumprimentou com um aceno trazendo consigo uma bandeja com muitas frutas frescas, torradas e... suco café para eles. E parou colocando-a na cama – Trouxe alguma coisa para comermos... Pepper enviou um jato, ele vai nos pegar no cais, tomaremos o voo de São Francisco e iremos para Nova Iorque...

–Sem limusine?

–Não... – ela riu – Apenas Happy em um carro.

–Hm... eu gosto de andar de limusine – Ele disse vendo-a sorrir e apanhar uma uva – Nat...?

–Hm?

–Vamos falar sobre tudo isso?

–Isso o que?

–Isso... – ele disse encarando-a – Nós... e o que aconteceu.

–Nada aconteceu Steve. Foi uma missão...

–Realmente? É apenas isso que foi para você? – Ele suspirou frustrado – Apenas uma missão.

–Você sabe que não...

–Então me diga... onde vamos a partir daqui.  
  
Ela suspirou ficando de pé e ele também.

–Eu não sei o que quer que eu diga, Rogers...

–James – Ele disse não conseguindo parar a si mesmo – Não me diga que não se importa... eu vi o jeito que olhou para ele quando ele me chamou... o que não entendo, é porque ainda não me pediu para vê-lo...

–Porque eu não posso... – ela respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, ele reconhecia a defensiva – Não posso apenas me aproximar dele se mal o conheço e dizer que sou sua mãe se nem me lembro.

–Ele é seu filho.

–É. Pepper me disse... mas você não.

Oh.

–Eu queria preparar isso... não podia simplesmente chegar e te jogar essa bomba.

–Então achou melhor ela explodir na minha cara, não é? – ela respondeu frustrada – Eu não planejei essa bagunça, Steve...

–Nem eu!

–Então o que você quer?!

–Eu já te disse isso – ele apertou o olhar encarando-a.  
  
Era real, que tivesse se sentido mais próximo dela nos últimos dois dias então agora eles dessem esse enorme passo para trás?! 

–Você está fantasiando uma história que não é mais real... – Natasha disse – Eu quero me aproximar de James, mas vou fazer isso devagar... e do meu jeito. Sei que é o pai dele, mas... só... me dê um tempo. Eu preciso de tempo Steve... não posso fazer isso assim tão rápido... 

–Tudo bem – ela pareceu surpresa com isso.

Mas assentiu grata.

–Eu sou Natalie para ele... então... vamos deixar assim – ela disse – Diferente do Tony, ninguém além de vocês sabem que voltei, e eu não quero que James descubra assim... apenas... – ela apertou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior evitando encará-lo. Ele sabia que ela queria dizer algo mais, mas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e respirou fundo apanhando um pedaço de maçã e com uma mão e sua mala com outra – Vejo você depois?  
  
Com isso, Natasha saiu deixando-o sozinho.  
Ele foi até o carro com Sam, mas ela não estava em lugar algum para ser encontrada.

Sam parecia cansado, mas aliviado, e os dois foram em uma curta viagem até o aeroporto, Steve se espreguiçou ao sair do carro e então sorriu para a voz familiar chamando-o:

–Papai! – James saiu do banco de espera usando uma bermuda bege e camisa havaiana e veio correndo para ele. Então quando ele levantou o rosto para lá, notou que não era Wanda quem o acompanhava, e sim Natasha.

–Oi.

–... oi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat teve um sonho quente com o capitão... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> E finalmente está de volta na vida do James :3  
então... ansiosos para esse encontro?


	9. James Clint Nicholas Rogers-Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James tem um longo nome, eu concordo, mas eu não podia deixar de homenagear Clint e Nick... afinal, Natasha é a única no MCU que realmente o chama pelo primeiro nome. Não vi mais ninguém com tal privilégio sem receber um olhar assassino de Fury.  
Não que a Viúva se incomode...

NATASHA TINHA SAIDO MAIS CEDO PARA PENSAR UM POUCO. 

Então ela pegou um táxi e foi direto para o aeroporto, sabendo que Happy logo chegaria para esperá-los, ela praticamente jogou a mala no banco e levou as mãos ao pescoço em um movimento para massageá-lo, então levantou o rosto respirando fundo. Olhou para os horários de voo e cruzou os braços segurando um bocejo.

Estava cansada.  
  
Enquanto o fim de semana foi no mínimo interessante e voltar a rotinha lhe fez bem para poder sair desse estranho sentimento sobre a amnésia, ela ainda queria se lembrar... tanto.  
Haviam poucas pessoas ali, mas um evento em particular, chamou sua atenção.

Um garoto pequeno e uma menina estavam de costas em um canteiro, os dois pareciam se divertir fazendo poses, e Natasha sorriu para isso. Ela sentiu algo... aquecer seu coração.

De repente, se viu pensando em James. Quais seriam seus hábitos, seus gostos... seus desgostos? Ele iria gostar dela? Ou ele iria odiá-la...? A ideia lhe deu um gosto azedo na língua e ela engoliu em seco balançando a cabeça. Deixando a mala no banco, Natasha pegou a carteira e foi até a pequena loja de conveniência, comprou balas, uma garrafa de água e alguns lanches. Ela olhou no relógio e viu que passava das sete e meia.

Passando perto das crianças então, o garoto levantou a perna e riu quando a menina saltou para o chão em um movimento brincalhão caindo elegantemente e então ficando de pé, então ele tentou fazer o mesmo, então virou notando-a e se desequilibrou. Deus.

Ela correu até ele agarrando seus ombros e sentindo o pequeno corpo bater contra o seu quando suas costas bateram no concreto e alguns olhares curiosos para o grito de ninguém menos que Morgan Stark:

_–James!_  
  
Natasha se sentou ignorando a dor em seu quadril, e segurou-o observando se havia algum machucado.  
Se tinha alguma coisa que James definitivamente seria bom, era em lhe dar ataques cardíacos, e a sensação de dejá-vú veio no instante em que ela começou a checar seus ferimentos.

Seu próprio coração estava acelerado assim como o dele.

–James... ei... você está bem? Se machucou?

Ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–James seu bobo... isso foi realmente estúpido – ela olhou para Morgan que era a imagem escrita de Tony e Pepper, embora tivesse herdado os olhos e cabelos castanhos do pai.

–James? – ele levantou o rosto para ela, e Natasha soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando quando viu seu pequeno lábio tremer, então para sua completa surpresa, ele se jogou em seus braços quase desequilibrando-a de novo ao abraçá-la.  
  
Ela não tinha percebido no momento, alarmada demais para isso, mas... a sua volta, o mundo ficou completamente mudo.  
Vozes, pessoas, sons e cheiros... tudo sumiu. Só havia _ele_.

Sua mão lentamente foi para as costas dele, enquanto a outra em seu cabelo, ela respirou o estranho aroma de terra, algo doce, talvez biscoitos e um pouco de xampu infantil. Seu cabelo fez cócegas contra o pescoço de Natasha, isso era tão bom... tão... agradável.  
  
Seu peito se comprimiu de novo, mas diferente... _Familiar_.  
E ela sentiu-o se acalmar um pouco ou talvez fosse ela mesma se acalmando.  
Apenas a ideia de vê-lo cair e se machucar daquela maneira... Deus não. Nem sequer podia pensar nisso. 

–Tudo bem por aqui? – Uma voz masculina perguntou e Natasha levantou o rosto para um homem com o cabelo branco platinado, a barba escura. Ele usava um moletom cinzento e jeans escuros com tênis de corrida e os observava confuso, para então enfim... reconhece-la.

–Você...

–Tio Pietro – Morgan o chamou. Espere... esse era o irmão de Wanda?! – James caiu.

Ele notou-os de novo muito rapidamente e então perguntou:

–Uh... você está bem, garoto?

–Ele está bem... – Natasha respondeu de pé ainda abraçando-o, e James limpou os olhos com a manga da blusa, ela sorriu esfregando sujeira de sua roupa e tocou seu rosto – Você está bem?

Ele assentiu.

–Obrigado.

–Sempre – veio a resposta fácil.

–Você voltou... – ele disse e ela sentiu-se sorrir ainda tentando tirar os cabelos de seu rosto e não percebendo o olhar curioso de Morgan e Pietro ou a terceira figura que se aproximava deles.

–Ei gente, eu tenho... Nat... alie? – Era Wanda agora – Uh... o que aconteceu?

–James caiu – anunciou Morgan.

–Caiu? – Wanda perguntou olhando do irmão para a criança – Caiu como?

–Caindo ué – respondeu ela – estávamos brincando, mas então a moça pegou ele, antes de bater no chão... ela foi rápida, não como você – e apontou para Pietro – mas tipo... muito rápida, só que ela caiu e eu acho que se machucou... você está bem?

–Estou bem... – Natasha sorriu para a análise da pequena Morgan os olhos castanhos atentos a eles – Só... me sujei um pouco – Admitiu ainda mantendo James consigo.  
  
Como uma criança de cinco anos e meio, Morgan Stark era realmente ativa.  
Natasha sorriu.

–Você está mesmo bem? – Wanda perguntou e ela assentiu.

–Sim... – ela tinha deixado suas coisas no chão e ainda a contragosto, desceu James e então voltou para buscá-las – Achei que estava adiantada... vocês vieram com o Happy?

–Uh? – Pietro perguntou – Oh não. Estávamos em Oklahoma... e o baixinho aí queria fazer uma surpresa para o pai. Você não veio com eles...?

–Não, eu peguei um táxi...

Pietro franziu o cenho.

–Pensei que estavam em um navio...

–Estávamos – Respondeu Natasha não oferecendo mais nada, como ser levada de bote por dois agentes da SHIELD enquanto outros eram mandados para prender os suspeitos e Steve e Sam ainda desceriam no porto meia hora adiante.  
  
Ela precisava ficar sozinha.  
... e tinha acabado de ter uma memória.

–Tudo bem, vamos brincar... – Disse Morgan – Tio Pietro, você não pode comprar pra gente uma bolacha...?

–Uh... eu também quero uma – Pediu James.

–Vocês vêm?

–Vão na frente – Falou Wanda sempre perceptiva dando ao irmão um olhar aguçado – E faça o favor de ficar com eles, ok?

–Sim, sim senhora... – ele resmungou em falsa irritação – Mas eu ainda sou o mais velho.  
  
Wanda revirou os olhos e Morgan riu. James sorriu e a fitou. Natasha sorriu para ele que devolveu o gesto e os três disputaram uma corrida até a loja de conveniências, uma corrida humana. Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça pedindo-a para segui-la até a bolsa, ainda sentia seu coração disparado.

–Nat... – E ao virar para Wanda, soube que não poderia esconder isso.

–Eu me lembrei de uma coisa... – ela disse vendo seu olhar esperançoso – Não uma memória exatamente, mas... parecia mais um sentimento. Um fragmento, não sei ao certo...

–O que? – Perguntou ela calmamente.

–James – Veio sua resposta e por isso, aquela sensação de aperto em sua garganta, parecia pior. Mas Natasha balançou a cabeça e suspirou – Ele me abraçou e eu... – ela a encarou – Eu não sei explicar... eu só... senti isso. Foi como... – Ela parou e Wanda também parou ao seu lado, Natasha sentiu o ar comprimir-se e fechou os olhos por um instante.

–Tudo bem – Wanda a tranquilizou observando voltar a uma caminhada nervosa – Tudo bem... eu sei.

Ela a encarou frustrada, mas a outra lhe deu um olhar calmo.

–Não sei como lidar com isso...

–Vá devagar...

–Realmente? – Veio a pergunta descrente, Wanda sorriu empática – Desculpe.

–Tudo bem. Sei que é complicado, eu entendo. Realmente, mas... Nat... ele é seu filho, e você não vai a lugar algum, e nem ele ou Steve então... faça isso em seu tempo. Aqui... eu pensei em te entregar isso mais tarde, Pepper me passou antes de sairmos com as crianças... – ela lhe estendeu um molho de chaves e Natasha o apanhou percebendo o olhar de Wanda em seu anel, mas ela nada disse – É de seu antigo apartamento... sei que não vai querer morar com Steve, e acredite quando digo que a Torre é tudo, menos privada. Visão ainda tem o péssimo hábito de esquecer de usar portas, e Pietro não é tão indiferente também... além do mais, não dá para dormir mesmo na cobertura com os roncos de Hulk e Thor e toda a coisa de treinarem as seis da manhã. Embora eu não ache que você se incomoda com essa última parte... 

Ela sorriu.

–Eu não... – Ela respirou fundo observando-a. 

–Passos de bebê – Wanda disse e ela admitia que a tentação era grande – Passe um tempo com James... conheça-o. Steve não negaria isso a você...

–E se ele me odiar? – ela se viu perguntando e Wanda apertou as sobrancelhas.

–Você salvou a vida dele duas vezes... acho isso difícil. Especialmente com todo o questionário diário que preciso enfrentar sobre Natalie Rushman... sabe... Morgan se lembrou que é um dos pseudônimos de Steve.   
  
Ela lhe deu um olhar. 

–Mas não se preocupe, como o Stark, ela encontra outra coisa para se interessar em explorar e esquecer a anterior... – Natasha estava bem familiarizada com o quanto Tony era hiperativo, e pelo visto sua filha também. 

–Quando ele souber quem eu sou... e que eu mantive isso dele, Wanda... eu...

–Sinto muito por frustrar seus planos, mas ele adora você – Wanda disse ainda com aquela carranca descrente como se Natasha tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça com a sugestão – Eu não ouvi mais nada o fim de semana todo além da bonita Natalie que nos tirou do elevador ensinou e confiou nele a ser corajoso enquanto todo o tempo eu fui uma completa inútil...

Natasha lhe deu um olhar.

–E quando ele souber quem você é... vai amá-la mais ainda Natasha.

–Você não sabe disso...

–Eu sei sim – ela respondeu aproximando-se e tocando seu braço – Eu passei quatro anos observando essa criança... e nos últimos dois anos, ele nunca... nunca esqueceu você. E eu te prometo... que também não deixei que isso acontecesse.

Ela assentiu desviando o olhar sentindo a picada de lágrimas em seus olhos então fungou assentindo em silencio.

–Não sei como fazer isso...

–Passos de bebê... – Wanda repetiu, e ela observou James rindo enquanto Morgan corria perseguindo Pietro que se desviava ainda em uma velocidade humana e ria dramaticamente quando ela agarrou sua jaqueta. Foi quando o viu, e James também, pois ele correu gritando:

–Papai! – Steve sorriu genuinamente para a visão do filho, e então confuso para ela.  
  
Steve o tinha em seus braços, e ele apertou os olhos para ele, suas pequenas mãos na gola de sua jaqueta.

–Papai... cadê sua corrente? – Natasha enfiou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta, a que continha o anel, mas ela sabia que Wanda viu isso.

–Eu guardei porque o fecho estava estragado... – Steve disse descendo-o para o chão – O que você tem aí?

–Bolacha de chocolate... você quer?

–Duas – o garoto ofereceu para ele que apanhou duas bolachas recheadas enfiando-as na boca e fazendo-o rir. Wanda virou-se.

–Vamos avisar Pepper que chegaram...

–Vou com vocês – Sam vinha logo atrás com sua mala, e os seguiu.  
  
James se aproximou dela estendendo o pacote de bolachas.

–Você quer?  
  
Natasha balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e levou a mão em seus cabelos e fazendo-o sorrir.

–Não, querido. Obrigada...  
  
Steve a observou.  
Ela fez um sinal para o avião.

–Talvez devêssemos...

–Claro – Natasha estacou quando sentiu a pequena mão de James na sua, ele apenas levantou o rosto para ela, que sentiu um sorriso automático em resposta, então olhou brevemente para Steve que veio a seu lado e estendeu a mão para pegar sua mala – Você não precisa...

–Tudo bem – Ela a soltou e ele carregou as duas bagagens, Morgan acenando freneticamente e James a soltou para correr ao avião com a amiga, Happy já gritando aos dois para se comportarem enquanto riam.

–Ei Nat – ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou com um abraço breve, não antes de parar e encará-la antes. Natasha riu – Como vai você?

–Bem... e você? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha – grisalho combina com você Hogan.

–Obrigado. E você sempre fica ótima de qualquer jeito... – ela riu quando ele estendeu a mão – Vamos lá, assentos principais, estou levando todo mundo a Nova Iorque depois podem ir comigo para a Torre ou então posso pedir um táxi para cada.

–Eu estou indo para a Torre... – Disse Pietro sentado numa cadeira com Morgan em seu colo, os dois em uma posição dramática de cansaço. Wanda riu e lhe lançou um pedaço de papel enrolado usando seus poderes.

–Senta direito. Morgan, para o seu assento...

–Sim mãe – ele disse puxando o cinto – Ei Morg... Jay? Estamos prontos para decolagem?  
  
Natasha observou aquilo confusa.

–Sim. Sim – Morgan pediu animadamente – Vai tio Happy – ela o ouviu resmungar, mas também notou o sorriso dele agora ocupando o banco do piloto.

–Todo mundo de cinto?

–Sim! – Responderam as crianças, Wanda, Pietro e Steve.

–Eu não ouvi direito...  
  
Eles olharam para ela.

–Você tem que dizer também... – Steve disse.

–Vamos ruiva, vai ser interessante – entoou Pietro e Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha vendo-o pigarrear, ela sorriu por ainda causar esse efeito, e olhou para James que sorriu. Happy repetiu:

–Está todo mundo de cinto?!

–Sim! – Responderam todos eles. 

–Muito bem, escotilhas ativadas... painel de controle ligado, temos vento leve, uma viagem tranquila... preparem-se.  
  
Eles gritaram animados e Natasha riu do alvoroço dos pequenos entoado pelos adultos.  
Morgan e James ecoaram a decolagem, e jogaram os braços para cima quando eles levantaram voo rindo e fazendo-os rir também. A alegria de James... a facilidade com que ele se envolvia com os outros a sua volta apesar da timidez lhe deu uma nova sensação de alegria.

... um sentimento que ela não sabia que precisava até ver como ele estava com todas aquelas pessoas, mesmo sendo os vingadores... e claro, a pequena Morgan Stark.  
  
James era amado.  
Natasha respirou fundo aliviada e sentiu um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto quando ele riu para ela e o pai, que ela não notou a observava. Não.  
  
Ela notou duas coisas.  
De novo: James era tão... amado.  
  
Ela percebeu que a segunda, era óbvio... embora não tivesse passado mais que dez minutos na presença dele.  
Natasha também já amava muito James.  
  


* * *

O RETORNO FOI MAIS... tranquilo após a primeira hora.  
Tanto Morgan, quanto James e até Pietro adormeceram em suas poltronas. Wanda estava quase observando as nuvens, Natasha sabia que era um voo de cinco horas, e ela tirou seu cinto esticando as pernas e aproximou-se da cabine onde Happy pilotava.

–Ei.

–Ei... como está indo?

–Você sentiu alguma turbulência?

–Acho que não... – ela franziu o cenho.

–Então perfeito, como sempre – Natasha riu de sua falsa modéstia – Como você está?

O que tinha que as pessoas constantemente lhe faziam essa pergunta.

–Cansada – ela optou por uma meia verdade, assim poderia cortar essa bobagem – Então... você também tem novidades para me contar? Andei perdendo algum tempo...  
  
Happy sorriu.

–Acho que tenho uma namorada.

–Acha?

–Bem é complicado... – ele disse – ela foi uma viúva jovem... e cria o sobrinho como um filho então... não tenho muita certeza.  
  
Natasha pensou por um momento.

–Estamos falando de May Parker?

–Deus, como é que você faz isso? – ela sorriu orgulhosa.

–É meu trabalho... – e se sentou no assento do copiloto, e gesticulou para a pequena Morgan – Ela é muito parecida com Tony?

–Porque você acha que temos todo esse cabelo branco...? – Natasha riu – Acho que você está feliz que James é sutil como você... embora a encrenca venha para ele como um Rogers. É curioso demais para o seu próprio bem...

–Sim... – ela disse não percebendo como sua voz era sonhadora – Ele é um bom menino.

–Sim. Ele é – Happy admitiu – Acho que o único que Tony aceitaria como namorado de Morgan.

–Oh deus, me deixe passar por uma fase por vez antes de chegar na adolescência...

–Desculpe... – ele riu e os dois caíram em um silencio confortável. Ela admitia que sentia falta da visão, e apanhou os fones recostando-se contra o assento feliz porque Happy não a repreendeu. Assim podia ouvir o rádio e também as turbinas, podia ter uma visão do jato – Talvez você devesse ir com calma com sua namorada... – ela disse a ele recebendo sua atenção – Deve ser complicado para ela... quer dizer uma novidade, ela provavelmente não sai muito... centrada em cuidar do sobrinho, e lidar com as contas... então você veio e mudou todo o seu mundo, e ela tem medo disso.

–Você acha?

–É um palpite... então... vá devagar.

–Como o que?

–Convide-a para um cinema... um filme é sempre bom. Ou talvez um sorvete em uma tarde aleatória... seja espontâneo, mas não a pressione.

–Gostei disso... – ele disse com um sorriso – Obrigado.

–Claro – ela cruzou os braços puxou as pernas para cima e recostou-se no assento e fechou os olhos para uma soneca, o que não percebera é que dormiu por mais de duas horas. Happy chamou seu nome, mas foi Steve quem tocou seu antebraço, pois se tocasse seu ombro, ela provavelmente o teria jogado no chão.

–Estamos chegando...

–Oh... – Natasha tirou o fone e ficou de pé, ela deixou o equipamento e voltou para sua poltrona, James e Morgan ainda estavam dormindo. Pietro bocejava e se espreguiçava.  
  
Wanda parecia acordada e lhe sorriu brevemente.  
  


* * *

–HAPPY... Posso ter um sorvete? Peter ia me dar um, mas ele precisou ir para Miami... – James estava confortável no colo de Steve, mas levantou a cabeça parecendo completamente alerta.

–Também quero... posso, papai?

–Vamos para casa – Disse Steve – Compro para você no caminho...

–Okay... – o garoto bocejou enquanto que com uma mão, o Capitão apanhou sua mala, e a outra o mantinha firme em seu braço. Natasha observou a cena, sentindo o olhar de Wanda.

–Estamos indo também – disse a feiticeira olhando para eles – Hap, obrigada pela carona.

–Disponha.

–Tchau Morg.

–Tchau, tchau.

–Jay... – Wanda se aproximou do garoto esfregando suas bochechas e fazendo-o esconder nos ombros de Steve com um sorriso. Natasha percebeu que ela não poderia ter essa proximidade com ele, pois não o conhecia, e apenas essa realidade lhe deu um estranho sentimento – Vejo você mais tarde.

–Okay – ele repetiu animado.

Wanda lhe deu um olhar e um aceno de cabeça, e ela se aproximou de Steve e a criança.

–Você vem com a gente? – Ele perguntou baixinho, e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta, mas não resistiu em levar a mão em seu cabelo jogando um pouco dos fios da franja dele para trás.

–Eu vou ver você mais tarde, talvez também possamos ter nosso sorvete ou um milk-shake. O que acha? – ele sorriu.

–Eu gosto de milk-shake.

Natasha sorriu de volta, não conseguindo soltá-lo.

Ela podia sentir Steve rígido mantendo a criança em seus braços e então para sua surpresa, James afastou a cabeça e estendeu os braços para ela, quais sem sequer pensar, Natasha o pegou no colo e o abraçou contra si. Ela sentiu a preocupação subindo um pouco, a realidade de que perdera dois anos de sua vida, o fato de que o mundo havia continuado enquanto ela se perdera no tempo e seu filho cresceu sem ela por perto, a fez estremecer, e Natasha se viu beijando o topo de sua cabeça não conseguindo afastar isso.

Porque ela estava indo para longe dele... enquanto tudo o que queria era mantê-lo consigo.

–Você vai embora?

–Não... – ela prometeu afastando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos – Vou para casa... tomar um banho, descansar... me estabelecer – pensar. Mas essa parte ela manteve para si.

–E quanto tempo você vai ficar...? – ele começou a brincar com a gola de sua camisa, e Natasha sabia que era um hábito nervoso, para evitar olhar em seus olhos como fazia com Steve quando queria pedir alguma coisa, mas se sentia envergonhado em pronunciar-se.

–Aqui? – ela perguntou e ele assentiu corando um pouco – Para sempre – veio a resposta facilmente e ele sorriu abraçando-a e escorando a cabeça em seu ombro. Por um instante, ela quis seguir com eles para casa, e era tão tentador, que foi difícil engolir o bolo em sua garganta e voltar a atenção a Steve que se aproximou pegando-o nos braços, mas Natasha ficou firme observando-o partir e acenando para ela.

Wanda parou a seu lado, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, como se tentasse literalmente entender suas emoções, mas ela sabia o suficiente sobre sua respiração, que seu coração batia contra sua caixa torácica como um louco. Porque observar seu filho ir embora de novo, bem... não havia descrição para isso.

–Quer ir para casa?

–Claro – ela respondeu apanhando suas malas.

–Deixe comigo – Pietro veio e segurou-a e automaticamente Natasha soltou, ele foi-se em uma corrida, voltando praticamente meio minuto depois – Pronto.

–Onde...?

–No apartamento, assim podemos caminhar sem carregar nenhum peso.

Ela olhou para Wanda.

–Ele acha que é mais normal voltar de uma viagem sem malas, ou então como um louco do que simplesmente ir andando como pessoas levando o peso da bagagem e apenas desmaiando no sofá como consequência. Somos gêmeos, não idênticos – enfatizou a Maximoff.

Natasha riu.

–Bem, talvez eu me acostume com essas loucuras de novo...  
  


* * *

  
  
Ela estava errada.  
Não iria se acostumar com essas loucuras.

Mas quando eles pareciam bem para saírem depois do café e andar pela cidade, Natasha não negou essa ideia, ela precisava dar uma volta, espairecer um pouco. Os irmãos Maximoff eram uma melhor companhia que Natasha podia esperar, eles eram condescendentes e tentavam distraí-la com coisas aleatórias. Pietro parava a cada oportunidade para paquerar uma garota, ganhando sorrisos, números de telefone e até um beijo na bochecha. Ele era sempre animado e bom para Wanda, embora não admitisse, ela podia ver o quanto ele cuidava de sua irmã. Em um momento sozinhas, Wanda lhe disse que não tinha acreditado que Pietro estava de volta, que ele estava bem, e que parecia realmente de volta... era como um sonho.

Natasha perguntou sobre sua vida, e ela contou um pouco de Visão, como se conheceram na Sokovia, treinaram juntos e ela acabou por lhe ensinar muito. Ela também perguntou um pouco sobre James. Como ele era e como ele e Steve eram juntos.

–Ele... sente muito minha falta? – Wanda lhe deu um olhar suave.

–Você realmente precisa me perguntar isso?

Elas se sentaram em uma sorveteria, Wanda pediu um Sundae e Natasha só quis uma água.

–Como você e Steve foram durante a missão?

–Eu não sei como éramos antes... – ela admitiu – Mas conseguimos nos desligar do resto e concentrar nisso... resolvemos o problema e então... bem. Agora eu estou aqui pensando em como me aproximar do meu filho...

–Você falou com Steve sobre isso?

–Ainda não... diretamente eu apenas disse como me sentia – ela admitiu.

–Tudo bem, e no que você está pensando?

–Você não vai concordar comigo – ela respirou observando-a e Wanda arqueou as sobrancelhas recostando-se contra a cadeira, seu sorvete meio comido e sorriu.

–Me tente.

Natasha suspirou.

–Eu não acho que quero sair do papel de Natalie... – ela falou vendo-a apertar o olhar um pouco – Não quero confundi-lo com minha presença, especialmente porque eu não me lembro de nada... não me lembro de estar com Steve... não me lembro de James – Admitir isso em voz alta era o pior, e Natasha tentou engolir um pouco surpresa pela estranha sensação em seu peito. Falar com Wanda era bom, tanto quanto podia com Clint, mas ele não concordou com sua decisão, ele lhe disse que estava cometendo um erro.

Talvez ela estivesse, mas... era errado pensar que queria conhecer seu filho antes?  
  


* * *

_–Tudo bem, e se ele odiar você?_   
  
_Ela não podia acreditar que Clint havia dito isso.  
Nem Laura, porque a Sra. Barton olhou para ele surpresa:_

_–Clint! – Natasha, no entanto, não conseguiu responder._

_–Não lhe dê ouvidos, Nat... – Laura aproximou-se dela parando na sua frente. Eles estavam em seu apartamento em NY, e ela queria poder se concentrar em sua voz e continuar com a ideia de que estava decidindo pelo certo – Você está pensando em alguma coisa?_

_–Vou falar com Steve para levá-lo para uma volta... tomar um sorvete, ver um filme ainda não sei..._

_–Ok..._

_–E você pretende dizer a ele? – Clint quis saber ignorando o olhar da esposa._

_–Claro que sim... mas eu não quero fazer isso sem um planejamento, simplesmente reagindo. Eu quero conhecê-lo. Eu quero que ele me conheça._

_–O que Steve pensa sobre isso?_

_–Eu ainda não falei diretamente com ele sobre isso – ela ignorou o olhar reprovador de Clint quando acrescentou imediatamente – E sei que ele vai reagir exatamente como você... ele vai ficar com raiva, e tentará me convencer do contrário, mas eu estou decidida. Não vou acelerar as coisas com James, pois ele é definitivamente a última pessoa que quero magoar._

_–Vai dizer a ele o que te aconteceu? Sobre a perda de memória..._

_–Eu pretendo – ela confessou percebendo que Clint havia se interessado um pouco mais pela conversa agora que a ouvira – Não vou esconder nada dele._

_–Só que é a mãe dele._

_–Clint, pare com isso, ok?_

_Ele levantou as mãos para o alto em um sinal de rendição e Natasha o observou._

_–Desculpe – ele disse e ela sorriu fracamente._

_–Então... – Laura começou com um sorriso – Ainda posso pensar em planejar aquela viagem para a fazenda para que possamos passar uma tarde com as crianças...?_

_Clint sorriu._

_–Eles não são mais crianças._

_–Claro – ela disse, pois estava ansiosa para revê-los – Eu vou... enviar uma mensagem para você e podemos marcar isso._  
  
Laura sorriu e ela se despediu deles quase rindo quando Clint se encolheu com o tapa que levou da esposa.  
Natasha estava grata que algumas coisas nunca mudassem...

–Você tem certeza sobre isso? – O cuidado que Wanda lhe fez essa pergunta deu a ela uma pausa para olhar nos olhos da Maximoff. Não havia censura, hesitação e definitivamente julgamento.

Natasha sabia instantaneamente que poderia sempre falar com ela e assentiu.

–Sim – ela respondeu.

–Tudo bem... – Wanda terminou seu sundae e elas pagaram por tudo, decidindo ir até uma das bases da SHIELD. E Natasha estava distraída em uma conversa quando ouviu uma risada baixa de Morgan Stark, a garotinha estava sentada na frente do capô de uma Ferrari, seus olhos castanhos atentos na pessoa deitada ali e ela apertou seus passos ao notar que era James.

Quando se aproximou, cobrindo o sol que batia no rosto do filho, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela.

–Oi.

–Oi... como você está? – ela olhou para Morgan usando um vestido branco de verão e James uma camiseta parecendo um pouco grande para ele e bermudas brancas com um boné virado para trás em sua cabeça – Como vocês estão?

–Cansados... o tio Happy tá lá dentro tipo há umas duas horas...

–Ele saiu há dois minutos – James riu – A gente estava conversando sobre os nossos vingadores favoritos... e vocês?

–Ei garoto – Wanda lhe deu um beijo na testa e Natasha observou isso com certa inveja, mas ela tinha paciência. Iria chegar lá... – Oh, e quem são seus vingadores favoritos agora, Morg?

–Você – Ela disse apontando para Wanda – E o tio Thor... quer dizer ele pode usar o martelo pra voar, para lançar raios...

–Ele não precisa do Martelo pra jogar os raios... – Natasha comentou.

–Verdade?

–Sim... – ela admitiu surpresa pelo interesse infantil fascinado – Ele é o deus do Trovão... Mas sabe... ele pode usá-lo com muita eficiência... acho que todos aprendemos isso no decorrer dos anos.

–Você também já lutou com os vingadores?

–Uh... eu sou mais uma agente da... SHIELD.

–Minha mãe também... – Disse James com um sorriso que se desfez e Natasha observou isso – Quer dizer, ela era... a Viúva Negra.

–Você parece com alguém... – Comentou Morgan, a mão no queixo, e ela pelo menos estava grata por usar seu cabelo em um tom mais claro de loiro do que as fotografias que normalmente tinha assim podia ficar tranquila, mas talvez precisasse mudar seu penteado... – Você disse que é da SHIELD. Conheceu a tia Nat?   
  
Tia Nat.  
Ela gostou disso... Foi tão espontâneo.  
E então...

–Quer dizer, vocês tem até nomes parecidos e tudo – Ela lutou para não olhar para Wanda. 

–Eu...

–Crianças – A voz de Steve os distraiu e todos se viraram para ele, usando calças cáqui e uma camisa xadrez branca e azul, os olhos parando nela – O que estão fazendo aqui de fora, e sozinhos?

–Não estamos sozinhos, pai – Falou James – A tia Wanda está com a gente... e a tia Natalie também.  
  
James sorriu para ela daquele jeito brilhante, mas Natasha sentiu-se engolir em seco.  
Ela levou a mão no rosto de James, e olhou para Wanda.

–Preciso encontrar uma pessoa, nos vemos mais tarde – então voltou-se para a criança – Ainda não esqueci nosso sorvete, ok?

–Okay.

–Eu também! – Morgan pediu animada.

–Você também... – Natasha disse virando-se e entrando no complexo, ela não viu o olhar de Wanda para seu marido. Grata que fora sozinha, pois precisava pensar.  
  
Tia Natalie.  
Não... ela queria... ouvir _outro _nome vindo dele.  
  
Parou na entrada por um momento ao notar uma figura familiar ali, mesmo de costas para ela.  
Era Nick.

–Nick? – ele se virou já com um olhar apertado para seu primeiro nome e ela sorriu provocativa, a seu lado, havia uma mulher loira, com um corte de cabelo curto e bem estiloso, e ela sorriu de leve observando-os. Estava usando um uniforme colorido demais... embora a malha a lembrasse um traje não terreno – Ei... eu precisava falar com você.

–Agente Romanoff – a mulher a cumprimentou – É bom vê-la bem...

–Desculpe... você...

–Ah sim – ela estendeu a mão – Carol Danvers.

–Capitã da Força aérea...

–Conhecida como Capitã Marvel – Entoou o diretor.   
Oh.

–É um prazer conhecê-la...

–Já nos conhecíamos... – ela disse por um momento surpreendendo-a, mas Natasha suspeitava que não seria nem a primeira e tampouco a última pessoa e ela apenas sorriu um pouco – Você ficou à frente dos vingadores por cinco anos logo após o primeiro estalo do Thanos... eu soube do que aconteceu... sinto muito.

–Obrigada. Eu também.

–Mas ainda é bom vê-la de volta à ativa – Natasha assentiu ainda não sabendo se realmente se sentia de volta – Fury tem uma missão, e acho que acabo de encontrar a pessoa perfeita para me auxiliar nisso... você.

–Tudo bem... quando?

–Partimos amanhã de manhã.

–Onde?

–Moscou.  
  
Ela notou a expressão de Nick para si, mas assentiu em silencio grata por não vacilar sua resposta.

–Estarei pronta.

–Ótimo. Vamos sair as oito. Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver... então nos vemos mais tarde.

–Claro, Capitã.

–Carol, Srta. Romanoff...

–Se vou chamá-la de Carol...

–Natasha, então – elas apertaram as mãos – Até amanhã.  
  
Quando ela saiu, Natasha se virou para Nick.

–O que está fazendo Romanoff?

–O que?

–Você não está recusando missões, saindo por sabe-se lá quanto tempo... e quanto a sua família?

–Eu quero levar as coisas devagar com James...

–E quanto ao outro Rogers?

–É complicado... – ela disse.

–Pelo relatório de Barton e Wilson, você e Steve se saíram excessivamente bem no disfarce.  
  
Natasha riu.

–Fui descoberta antes de conseguir finalizar a transferência de dados... – ela respondeu, as mãos nos bolsos encarando-o – O que?

–Ainda eficientes – ele respondeu cruzando os braços e lhe dando um olhar panteado. Natasha reconheceu o sermão que parecia vir muito suave – Quer falar sobre isso?

–Estou bem...

–Ok... e James?

–Eu... – ela pensou um pouco – Vou falar com Steve hoje, quero dar uma volta com James... conhecê-lo um pouco, perguntar sobre a escola... sua vida, o que ele gosta de comer, o que não gosta... com o que ele gosta de brincar... quem é seu vingador favorito – ela sorriu sem muito humor.

–Ele e Morgan são dois pequenos espertos que apreciam o jardim de infância, James adora morangos como alguém que conheço, mas nunca os come perto de Morgan porque como Pepper ela é alérgica. Ele brinca de tudo, os dois vivem grudados e são bem fáceis de inventar brincadeiras, que vão ou não destruir um complexo ou criar um problema... até mesmo correr em volta de agentes armados gritando – ela sabia que seu olhar ia além de surpreso para Nick – Morgan muda de vingador favorito a cada fim de semana, mas acho que com o tempo está durando menos... acredito que sua favorita agora é Nebula.

–Uh... acho que é Wanda.

–Vê? Já estou atrasado... – ele respondeu, as mãos nos bolsos do longo casaco, uma expressão pensativa, mas divertida para a sua surpresa – Enquanto James só tem dois vingadores favoritos: Seus pais.

–Você...

–Achou mesmo que o vovô Nick aqui não iria saber sobre seu neto favorito? – Natasha sentiu um sorriso crescer em seu rosto antes que pudesse pará-lo – Bem, você não lhe deu meu sobrenome à toa, não é?

–James...

–James Clint Nicholas Romanoff-Rogers. Steve não gosta muito de como a atenção fica em James por ser reconhecido como filho do Capitão América... mas ele é afinal o filho não apenas de um Vingador, mas dois deles.  
  
Natasha assentiu respirando um pouco e ignorando aqueles olhos analíticos.  
Na verdade, apenas um já que o outro como sempre continuava coberto pelo tapa-olho.

–Não sei como fazer isso.

–Você está indo bem – ela riu sem nenhum humor.

–Isso é discutível – Respondeu – ainda não acredito que tenho um filho... você sabe que isso é... era impossível, Nick. Como eu posso... – e franziu o cenho curiosa – Como eu reagi?

Ele riu atraindo alguma atenção, e Natasha se viu sorrindo, embora confusa.

–Você entrou em pane – a surpresa foi substituída por um sorriso maior ainda. Não. Ela não duvidava nenhum pouco – Apenas Wanda e Pepper foram capazes de te acalmar...

Ela se lembrou da conversa com Pepper na Torre. Ela lhe contou sobre James e a ajudou a respirar... em momento algum cobrando alguma coisa ou esperando nada em troca. Sorriu.

–E...

–Steve? – Nick sorriu – Ele estava nas nuvens... embora a irritasse facilmente porque te tratava como uma boneca de pano, e você estava furiosa o tempo todo, e para o seu completo desespero chorava com facilidade...  
  
Natasha lhe deu um olhar angustiado.  
Ele riu mais ainda. O pior é que ela não sabia se isso foi mentira ou não.

–Ok... – Nick então respirou fundo levando as mãos nos bolsos e puxando de lá dois ingressos para a primeira filha do jogo dos Dodgers – Tome. Vai ser no sábado... leve James.

–Eu não... – ela o encarou – Nick...

–Faça isso, ele vai adorar...

–Mas você...? Ele é um fã de baseball como Steve, então?

–Digamos que ele é um fã de Baseball como os pais – Natasha sorriu – divirta-se com ele no jogo... Vou pensar em outro presente... James é um garoto muito bom, e eu sei que vou conseguir algo ainda mais legal do que ingressos para ele... – ela sabia que a data era para o dia de seu aniversário e seu semblante ficou sério lembrando-se da missão qual não havia data de término – A missão não levará muito tempo se conheço bem você, e se conheço Danvers será um problema.

–Obrigada.

–Há qualquer hora – ele sorriu. Natasha parou na plataforma, ela gostava de ver as pessoas andando apressadas e trabalhando animadas. Era... tranquilizante. Puxou então seu celular e discou o número. Ele atendeu na segunda vez.

–Oi...

_–Ei... está tudo bem?_

–Sim... uh... eu estou saindo em uma missão amanhã com Carol... – ela não soube porque estava explicando isso, mas balançou a cabeça – James está com você?

_–Sim..._ – ele disse – _Tony acabou de sair com Morgan, ainda estamos aqui de fora, tudo bem?_

–Sim... não – ela suspirou – Eu... será que eu poderia levá-lo para um sorvete? Só... eu e ele?

_–Você tem certeza?_

–Sim – Ela não podia vê-lo, mas suspeitava que Steve assentiu.

_–Quer dizer a ele... James?_ – Na verdade, Steve sequer lhe deu tempo de responder, quando a pequena voz atendeu do outro lado da linha, ela parou, mas então sorriu:

_–Oi._

–Oi James... é a Natalie.

_–Oi!_ – ele repetiu sorrindo.

–Você quer dar uma volta...? Para aquele milk-shake?

_–Agora?_

–Sim... eu estava resolvendo uns assuntos, mas já estou saindo. Prometo que depois te deixo na casa do seu pai, o que acha?

_–Uh... _– ela podia imaginá-lo olhando para Steve por permissão e vê-lo acenar –_ Okay._

–Se você não quiser... não precisa.

_–Posso ter um de morango?_

–Claro que pode... – Natasha sorriu.

_–Então ok _– ele repetiu fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

–Certo, vejo você em alguns minutos.  
  
Ela desligou o telefone e olhou para os ingressos em sua mão. Colocou-os no bolso interno assim como o aparelho e girou. Encontrou Fury conversando com alguns agentes, mas ele virou dando-lhe um sorriso e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho. Natasha abriu a porta da saída sentindo-se nervosa e um pouco estressada, ela os avistou a distância, Wanda estava rindo de alguma coisa assim como James e Steve tinha um olhar em falsa ofensa no rosto. Ele foi o primeiro a vê-la.

–Senhora – ele a cumprimentou e ela sorriu para a sensação de dejá-vú. 

–Oi. 


	10. Chocolate com morgango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem por sumir... foi uma semana engraçada...  
... adoro finais de semana, queria que eles ficassem no meio delas.
> 
> enfim...

NÃO FOI UMA SURPRESA, quando Steve lhe pediu para falarem a sós.  
Natasha foi com ele para longe de James e Wanda que ainda estavam no estacionamento rindo e se divertindo de palhaçadas aleatórias que seu filho fazia, e foi difícil sair dali e não prestar atenção nele. Bem... ela realmente fora fisgada. A ideia lhe deu uma nova determinação... além de um sentimento que ela não sabia muito como descrever. E ela explicou a ele esperando que Steve não a julgasse... muito.

–Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou inquieto, e foi essa reação que a surpreendeu.

–Eu não quero que ele saiba assim... – Ela admitiu – Não quero que ele saiba quem eu sou, e que não me lembro dele... eu te disse isso... quero conhecê-lo, fazer parte de sua vida... 

–Sim... eu só... – ele respirou fundo – Olha, Nat... o que você achar que é certo para o nosso filho, eu vou apoiar você...

_Nosso_ filho.

–Mas? – Ela pediu definitivamente não julgando-o, apenas esperando poder concordar com ele de certa forma... mas ainda assim, mesmo que não admitisse, Natasha tinha algum tipo de sentimento doentio que merecia tudo o que lhe era oferecido, e quando James não a conhecia como sua mãe, era assim que ela pensava que deveria ser... e se odiava por isso

–Mas eu também conheço James... e ele nunca poderia te julgar.  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa porque sabia que não era assim. Clint tinha razão, ele iria odiá-la... mas pelo menos ela poderia conhecê-lo melhor, então assim ter uma chance de ser perdoada...

–Não?

–Não – Ele garantiu surpreendendo-a quando segurou suas mãos nas dele e atraiu seu olhar – Ele ama você, Natasha... tanto. E sente muito a sua falta. E eu sei que ele vai ficar confuso e fazer muitas perguntas... mas ele nunca poderia te odiar.

–Eu não sei...

–Se for até lá agora... e disser a ele a verdade, tenho certeza que vai se surpreender.  
  
Por um instante, ela considerou isso. Olhando-o, viu James correndo com Wanda em seu encalço, ela o segurou com um abraço por trás levantando-o do chão e fazendo-o rir. Seu boné caiu e ela o puxou para cima com seus poderes jogando-o em sua própria cabeça que ficou muito pequeno. James tentou se esticar para pegar, mas Wanda lhe fez cócegas.

–Confie em mim... – Steve segurou seu rosto e ela não queria nada mais que apenas beijá-lo, mas sabia que era uma ideia ruim, e ela podia ser qualquer coisa, mas impulsiva não. As coisas ainda estavam confusas e havia prometido a si mesma levar isso mais devagar.

–Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Steve... confie em mim. 

–Tudo bem... – ele cedeu soltando-a e ela sentiu falta imediatamente.  
  
Os dois voltaram para Wanda e James que correu para ela escondendo-se da tia.

–Sabe que eu posso pegar você, fácil não é garoto?

–A tia Natalie não vai deixar – ela engoliu em seco, Wanda notou a mudança em sua postura, assim como Steve, mas Natasha não podia culpar ninguém além de si mesma.  
  
Com a mão para a cabeça do garoto em um carinho suave mantendo-o fora do alcance da visão da Feiticeira ela observou a amiga.

–Não, eu não vou deixar – Talvez tivesse sido mais séria do que planejara... 

–Ok – Wanda levantou as mãos surpreendendo James.  
  
Steve riu.

–Ok, qual o seu poder? – ele perguntou animado por Wanda sequer considerar enfrentá-la – Morgan disse que você pode voar... e jogar laser com os olhos e... um monte de coisas assim. Isso é muito legal, como a tia Wanda... você pode?

Natasha riu.

–Eu sou só uma agente da SHIELD... – Ela admitiu – Mais nada.

–Bem, isso é uma mentira – falou Steve e ela o olhou surpresa.

–Tenho que concordar – Wanda disse.

–Eu sabia... já sei, você pode atravessar paredes como o tio Visão ou correr super-rápido como o tio Pietro?! – Natasha ainda sorria e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–Talvez você descubra durante o nosso passeio...

–Yay... – seu rosto se iluminou e eles se despediram de Steve e Wanda.  
  
James estava animado, mas Natasha nunca se sentiu tão ansiosa.  
... e também animada. E feliz.  
Ela finalmente estava conhecendo-o.  
  


* * *

WANDA E NICK TINHAM RAZÃO.  
James era a criança mais doce que ela conhecia... ele não era inquieto e nem desobediente, muito pelo contrário. As vezes ele era timido e calmo demais e Natasha tinha que convencê-lo a ter algo quando ela o oferecia, como quando pararam para comprar água e ela viu seu olhar demorar-se nas guloseimas, disse a ele escolher uma, mas o pequeno ficou imediatamente tímido. Eles passaram as compras e a moça do caixa disse o quanto seu filho era adorável e tinha seus olhos, James corou e escondeu o rosto em seu estomago e ela agradeceu e não a corrigiu.

Mas à medida que se aproximavam da sorveteria, ela podia sentir a empolgação dele, a ansiedade que saltava feliz a seu lado, os dois foram caminhando o que não era muito distante da Torre e finalmente pararam para comer. Uma jovem garçonete se aproximou, perguntando se eles já tinham escolhido. James pediu um milk-shake de morango, não antes de olhá-la em aprovação e ela riu, mas pediu um pedaço de torta de chocolate com morango. Fazia tanto tempo que Natasha não comia uma dessas... que só de pensar, lhe dava água na boca. James a observou curioso e depois os dois se distraíram com os jogos de colorir do cardápio, e as vozes no parquinho infantil. Quando os pedidos chegaram, James saiu de seu lado, pois compartilhavam uma folha em que coloriam frutas com rostos e animais de fazenda.

–Podemos continuar colorindo? – Ele perguntou tomando um longo gole de sua bebida e ela sorriu assentindo e erguendo um braço para recebê-lo realmente feliz por isso.

–Claro.

–E se eu fizer bagunça...?

–Limpamos você e então colorimos outro... – Natasha sugeriu sorrindo e James a olhou – O que?

–Meu pai diz que não posso ficar melado de açúcar ou então dez mil formigas vão me comer vivo... não quero ser comido vivo... não acho que tenho gosto bom – ela riu de sua naturalidade e ele corou um pouco sorrindo – Que?

–Acho que seria muito complicado para as formigas traçarem uma rota até você e se alimentarem de alguém ainda vivo só porque ele tem um pouco de açúcar em si... – ela viu a maneira como ele a observou ao provar um pedaço de bolo – Não se preocupe com isso... uma criança deve aproveitar ao máximo o que é ser criança... mesmo que isso o deixe todo sujo de melado... – Ela tocou seu rosto vendo-o sorrir para isso – Não desmentindo seu pai... mas você pode talvez perguntar para quem entende sobre insetos especialmente formigas depois...  
  
Ele pareceu animado com isso.

–Como o tio Scott...  
  
Bom... ele o conhecia. 

–Sim... e depois conte a seu pai sobre isso... – segurando seu queixo ela lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha e ofereceu – você quer um pedaço?

–Posso?

–Claro, James – disse ela limpando um pouco de sua bochecha quando ele comeu e o viu abaixar o olhar mastigando muito devagar – Que foi? Não gostou...?

–Não é que... – ele respirou um pouco e comentou – É o favorito da mamãe.

–Oh... – Natasha não sabia que Steve havia lhe dito isso – Você... vem muito aqui com o seu pai?

–Sim. Viemos muito porque gostamos daqui – ela sorriu, mas ele não sorriu de volta.

–Você está bem?

–Sim... Papai diz que não devo ficar triste ao pensar ou falar da mamãe porque ela sempre me tem em seu coração como eu... – Ele fez uma pequena careta, apertando os olhos um pouco, mas ela os viu mais brilhantes... úmidos – Mas é que as vezes eu só...

–Você sente falta dela – Natasha completou automaticamente. 

–Sim – Ele admitiu com pesar e Natasha nunca quis tanto puxá-lo para um abraço e dizer que estava ali como agora.  
  
Mas ela precisou engolir o sentimento ruim.   
Mas não o abraço, pois puxando sua cadeira de frente para ela, estendeu os braços surpreendendo-se quando ele foi para ela sem hesitar. 

–Não queria te deixar triste... – Ela disse sentindo seus pequenos braços apertarem seu pescoço e ele relaxado contra ela – Me desculpe. 

–Tudo bem – Ele garantiu, a voz quase sonolenta, e ela não soube quanto tempo o manteve assim, até que com um grito infantil ele se afastou para olhar curioso a menininha que ria alto com seu pai que a jogava para cima enquanto aparentemente a mãe parecia ter um pequeno ataque ao lado dele com medo de deixar a criança cair, mesmo que ela sorrisse também. 

–Então... O que você gosta de fazer? – Ela tentou distraí-lo vendo o sorriso dele de volta para si e pediu uma colher extra para ele, agora os dois cavavam o pedaço de bolo juntos – gosta da escola?

–Aham, a minha professora diz que sou o melhor no jardim de infância – Ela riu de novo. Comendo mais um pedaço de seu bolo e dividindo-o com ele que também ofereceu seu milk-shake. Os dois distraídos na conversa e o papel que estavam pintando, James estava sentado em seu colo e eles trocavam os lápis e cores animados não se incomodando com nada além do trabalho em suas mãos – mas ela também diz que eu não fico quieto muito tempo, mesmo que eu não converse, mas é porque não gosto de ficar sentado... e a Morg é pior – Ele se apressou em comentar – Ela apenas sai andando pela sala e correndo e falando muito rápido... é engraçado.

–Eu imagino... – Natasha respondeu sorrindo de novo, afinal, Morgan era uma Stark – Você gosta de jogar?

–Sim. 

–O que? 

–Tudo – Ele diz honestamente com aquele sorriso de covinhas – mas amo baseball... Principalmente quando é dia de jogo na Torre. 

–Dia de jogo? 

–Fazemos isso uma vez... Todos jogam até o tio Thor. Mas o papai é o melhor batedor, e o tio Tony no arremesso... 

–Todos eles jogam um contra o outro?

–Sim... montamos um time, e eles brincam até um sair vitorioso – Ele admitiu trocando o lápis amarelo pelo verde – Há uma regra de sem poderes, mas na verdade sempre vira bagunça. É o que a tia Pepper diz... porque quando alguém usa os poderes mesmo sem querer, os outros também fazem isso, e ninguém reclama... só que eles sempre quebram alguma coisa.

Natasha sorri não surpresa. 

–O que eles já quebraram?

–Uh... A estátua do presidente no dia da inauguração da praça central em frente à torre – Ela riu dessa vez e ele também – Você não viu? Saiu na TV. 

–Não... Eu não vi – Ela observou o desenho dele.  
  
James ainda era uma criança, o máximo que uma criança em sua idade podia fazer eram desenhos de vara, bonecos palito com um círculo como a cabeça e marcações indicando que o boneco usava alguma roupa ou chapéu, mas mesmo para um menino de apenas 4 anos, ele fez um desenho limpo de um rosto oval, os olhos em um formato mais que razoável assim como o nariz e a boca, embora o desenho infantil, sua técnica de colorir era muito caprichada quase perfeita.  
  
Ele aprendeu com Steve.  
Os arquivos diziam que o Capitão gostava de desenhar...

–Isso está bonito...

–Você gosta? – Ele tinha acabado seu milk-shake e ela o bolo.  
  
Natasha assentiu.   
A mão em seu queixo apoiando a cabeça e a outra na cintura dele mantendo-o ainda em seu colo. 

–Está bonito... Talvez um dia, você desenhe melhor que o seu pai – Ele corou um pouco e sorriu mostrando pequenas as covinhas em sua bochecha. Natasha o viu terminar o desenho enquanto comiam mm's. Havia uma mancha no canto direito superior do papel de chocolate que James pareceu irritado por não conseguir tirar. 

–Está tudo bem... – Ela disse – mas agora entendo porque seu pai diz que é melhor comer antes e desenhar depois...

Ele sorriu, no entanto. 

–Vou fazer outro... Toma – Ela segurou o papel com muito cuidado, sensação era que poderia destruí-lo – Esse é para você... é você.  
  
Natasha o puxou observando a caligrafia de um menino na pré-escola, seu nome de disfarce escrito: Natalie. E um grande obrigado pelo milk-shake na frente com o nome James assinado no canto. Era a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha ganhado... além dele é claro.   
E lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha. 

–Obrigada querido. É perfeito.

E não resistiu em puxar um pouco a franja para longe de seus olhos e ele sorriu ainda em seu colo. James pediu para olhar as sobremesas e Natasha assentiu verificando a mensagem de Clint em seu telefone e ficando de pé, mas antes que percebesse, ela notou o olhar do homem para seu filho, e então segurou a mão do mesmo que a levantou para tocá-lo. 

Alarmado, ele a encarou e ela teve certeza que apenas sua expressão poderia derrubar uma pessoa.

–Mas o que... – Ele já era um homem de meia idade. Barba grossa, cabelo curto e bem aparado, ainda que grisalho. Os olhos escuros, sua pele era morena. E ele usava roupas muito quentes para um dia de verão... muito formais. Ainda que simples. Mas o pior, foi quando ele arregalou os olhos... e ela entendeu essa resposta. Porque ele estava reconhecendo-a – Natasha?

Ela soltou sua mão lentamente, o cenho franzido. Confusa. James apertou os olhos observando os dois. Ele não disse nada, mas parecia ainda mais confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

–É você...? – Natasha sentiu seu olhar relaxando tanto quanto sua postura e ela pigarreou.

–Você deve estar me confundindo – foi sua resposta automaticamente principalmente porque James estreitou os olhos – meu nome é Natalie.

–Não... É você.

–Não sou – veio sua resposta curta, e ela lhe deu um olhar panteado, esperando que ele reconhecesse sua expressão carregada – meu nome é Natalie.

–Natalie...? – Graças aos deuses ele não era estupido o suficiente para insistir nisso, e percebeu o quão desconfortável ela ficou pois perguntou ainda em dúvida.

–Sim.

–James porque você não escolhe alguma coisa para levarmos? – Natasha sugeriu apontando as várias sobremesas em exposição e o garoto sorriu para o homem e então para as prateleiras.

–Ok... O que?

–Qualquer coisa – Ela sorriu. 

–Qualquer coisa mesmo...?

–Sim querido.

–Okay. Tchau senhor Vaziri.

–Até mais garoto... – Ele respondeu ainda fitando-a e Natasha respirou aliviada quando James saiu, a expressão do homem se tornou mais tranquila e preocupada – Você não se lembra de mim...?

–Eu... Não. Desculpe. Houve um acidente... 

–Então _é_ você... – ele sorriu – Sinto muito eu não quis parecer invasivo, é que faz muito tempo... Steve me disse que você desapareceu, e isso já fazem dois anos. Quase não a reconheci com o cabelo loiro de novo...  
  
Então ela realmente frequentava esse lugar...  
Talvez devesse falar com Clint sobre isso. Ou Wanda... e talvez Steve.  
Para evitar esse tipo de coisa...

–James não sabe... Ainda. Sobre minha volta, e eu estou tentando... bem... É complicado – ela admitiu vendo o olhar do homem. Confiança não era uma coisa que lhe vinha fácil, mas mesmo que ela se sentisse momentaneamente confortável com o olhar do Sr. Vaziri, era melhor pelo menos ser sincera com ele e evitar o transtorno, e não foi surpresa quando o mesmo assentiu em concordância.

Ele parecia um homem humilde.

–Está tudo bem, sinto muito. 

–Como nos... Conhecemos? – Ela perguntou curiosa e ele sorriu.

–Setembro... de 2013. Você e o Capitão nos salvaram. Houve um assalto... Minha filha e eu, e alguns clientes fomos feitos de reféns, e você nos tirou de lá... E você e seu marido os pararam. 

–Sua filha...? – Ela olhou em volta.

–Oh ela se formou na faculdade Federal. Está em Londres – Ele sorriu.   
  
James tinha voltado. Ele tinha uma pequena carranca no rosto, as sobrancelhas apertadas e as mãos nos bolsos consternado. Ainda que estivesse em seu campo de visão o tempo todo, Natasha já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

–Eu não sei o que levar... – Ele parecia consternado. Quase ofendido. 

Natasha sorriu pegando-o no colo. Lembrava-se de quando chegou na SHIELD. Clint a levou para experimentar tudo o que é tipo de comida, ela apreciava um pouco de cada coisa, mas havia algo sobre comida açucarada... que lhe dava ainda mais fome. Lembrava-se de comer quase uma torta inteira com seu amigo uma vez na França... Chocolate com morango.

E se tornou sua sobremesa favorita desde então.

–Vamos lá...   
  


* * *

–EI, NAT – Ela levantou os olhos para Clint, que franziu o cenho suavemente e então por fim, aproximou-se e se sentou a seu lado, com a cabeça ainda pendendo para observá-la em sua visão periférica, e Natasha se viu devolvendo o olhar. Ela sentia falta da honestidade crua deles, desde que voltou, Clint parecia ainda mais reservado do que poderia imaginar, apesar do quanto ele mudou, ela não esperava que eles tivessem mudado. E se viu comentando que sentia falta de Budapeste vendo-o sorrir pela primeira vez. Ela viu os arquivos... toda a família de Clint desapareceu no estalo. Ela não podia sequer imaginar o que ele estava passando... mas ainda assim, queria poder falar com ele de novo, e foi isso o que fez. E quando pereceu, eles estavam derramando tudo um para o outro como antes... as coisas não eram perfeitas, elas nunca foram, mas ao menos eram um pouco mais... normais – Você está bem?  
  
Natasha pensou sobre isso também. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que expunha seus problemas, muito pelo contrário, preferia mantê-los, e então lidar com eles por si mesma, mas ontem... desde que se despediu de James... estava difícil manter esse sentimento, e então suspirou recostando-se no assento, o olhar preso em seu melhor amigo e tudo o que ela perdera...

–Eu não pensei que seria tão difícil... – confessou enfim, e Clint apertou o olhar para isso definitivamente confuso. Natasha apenas olhou para ele – Me despedir. Vê-lo ir embora com Steve e... não dizer a ele a verdade.

O rosto de Barton se suavizou, Natasha o conhecia o suficiente para esperar aquele meio sorriso de “eu te avisei” porque eram raras as vezes em que ela estava errada e ele certo, mas isso não veio. Embora ele sorrisse quando se recostou na sua própria poltrona, os dois olhando pela pequena janela do jato as nuvens passando do lado de fora não dando nenhuma pista se estavam ou não próximos de algum lugar, o avião de Stark foi projetado para voar no modo silencioso, e o melhor ainda, ele não precisava de um piloto.  
  
Eram apenas os dois ali, em direção a missão...  
Danvers teve uma emergência, e eles combinaram de se encontrar assim que desembarcassem.

–Bem, acho que agora você sabe como me sinto... – seu tom não era provocante, era apenas realista, e ela o fitou em resposta – A cada vez que deixo Laura e as crianças... mas ei... como foi a tarde com ele?

–Bom... – ela admitiu – Ele é tão esperto e gentil... mas tão tímido.

–Ele é você, Tasha – Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada – James é um garoto de personalidade forte... ele vai ser uma coisa quando crescer.

–Você adora me fazer imaginar sua puberdade quando ele mal tem quatro anos... – ele riu fazendo-a rir também. Natasha respirou fundo – Eu perdi dois anos da vida dele, Clint... não quero mais perder nenhum minuto. Não quero estar longe dele.

–Então não fique... ele é seu filho.

Ela sorriu.

–Isso não te assusta mais...?

–Ainda assusta como o inferno – Natasha admitiu – Mas não tanto mais... eu senti isso com ele... não sei, mas... não quero perdê-lo. É por isso que quero levar as coisas devagar com James – ela admitiu e soltou o ar suavemente observando-o – Também sei que Steve está em um relacionamento – Clint lhe deu um olhar e ela devolveu – Eu li os arquivos.

–Ok...

–Agente 13. Sharon Carter... ela é...?

–Sobrinha de Peggy Carter – Clint admitiu.

–Hm...

–Você está bem com isso? – ele perguntou e ela o encarou – Quer dizer, você...

–Não somos uma coisa...

–Tecnicamente vocês ainda são casados, e pelo que sei eles apenas estão saindo juntos não é nada sério...

–Isso não me interessa – ela disse tranquilamente – É sério, Steve pode fazer o que quiser da vida dele... E eu sei que somos casados no papel, mas... o que realmente me importa é James, Clint. Ele é o único laço que eu quero reconstruir...

–Tem certeza?

–Eu não me lembro de estar com Steve... e... eu não sinto nada assim como você pensa.

–Realmente?

–Eu vou dizer alguma coisa e você vai acreditar em mim? – ele riu – Estou falando sério...

–Ok, ok... olha... – Clint coçou o queixo, a barba rala como fazia quando estava pensando – Eu vi vocês dois, você pode não se lembrar disso, mas ele lembra... você pode querer dizer que não é algo sério, mas eu te conheço. Você nega a verdade para si mesma mais que as outras pessoas... sempre foi assim. – Ele ergueu a mão parando-a – Deixe-me terminar. Você e Steve não são apenas uma coisa... vocês são a coisa. Nat... vocês dois juntos é... enervante de assistir, de quão perfeitos... como parceiros, e também um casal. E ambos sequer precisam trocar uma palavra para se comunicarem... sempre foi assim.

–Nós somos amigos e parceiros perfeitos, nem por isso funcionamos como um casal.

–Oh, mas nós dois somos amigos... mas vocês dois... é uma coisa que eu não consigo explicar.

Ele riu de novo provavelmente de sua expressão confusa.

–Nós éramos duas crianças... e confundimos as coisas... – ele lhe deu um olhar – Mas estou dizendo isso a você porque vi, Romanoff, ninguém me disse nada... então vou apenas pedir isso... não acelere ou dispense só porque acha que não vai funcionar já que você não se lembra... você disse que se sente bem com James, que seu laço com ele é uma sensação... bem...

–Está falando sério? Quer comparar o sentimento com meu filho com Steve?

Clint sorriu.

–Oh Deus...

–Reclame o quanto quiser, mas quando você perceber isso e vier me dizer o quanto foi idiota, eu vou responder: Ei, eu te avisei. E talvez você queira me dar um tiro, então tudo bem... vai ser meu primeiro tiro feliz.  
  
Ela queria ter alguma coisa fácil para jogar nele.  
Mas apenas suspirou.

–Destino há vinte minutos... preparando pista de pouso.

–Estamos chegando... – Natasha disse ainda olhando para a janela, ela então ficou de pé e sentou-se no piloto do avião e Clint observou. Ainda tinha a mania de ter controle de tudo, como se assim pudesse resolver o geral em sua vida. Sorriu – Assumindo piloto manual... – ela ligou a comunicação direta e ele podia ouvir o rádio agora – Aperte os cintos Barton... ou eu vou jogar você no chão.

Clint riu já prendendo-o.

–O que?

–Você está avisando agora – ele riu mais ainda quando ela angulou a aeronave um pouco porque já estava seguro. Ao menos por enquanto.  
  


* * *

JAMES ESTAVA COMENDO SEU BOLO E VENDO TV.  
Ele não ouviu nada nas últimas horas do que Natasha.  
Natalie, para seu filho.  
  
Ainda que não concordasse que ela devia se esconder assim e apenas dizer a ele a verdade, sabia que era para o melhor. Se Natasha pensava assim, bem... ele acreditava nela. Mas não acreditava em si mesmo para o que estava fazendo. Quando Sharon apareceu em sua porta meia hora atrás, e Steve terminou entre eles o que mal havia começado, ela agora era uma mulher divorciada, ele não sabia que se sentiria tão mais... leve.  
  
Natasha e Clint tinham saído em missão com Danvers. Ela lhe contou que tinha planos para levar James ao baseball no sábado, e ele suspeitava que ela recebeu uma ajuda de Nick Fury para isso, mas não se sentia incomodado. Pelo contrário. Era bom que passassem mais tempo juntos, e se aproximassem... embora o próprio James já estivesse fascinado pela agente da SHIELD, Steve não queria nada mais do que dizer a ele que esta era Natasha.

Mas amnésica.  
  
E ela não queria que ele descobrisse assim... então Steve aceitou.

Como um homem fora de seu tempo, ele preferia manter as coisas simples em seu apartamento. Haviam algumas fotografias de seus pais, na verdade a única foto dele com seu pai quando pequeno ambos em uma pescaria, sua mãe com ele no colo, e várias dele com James.

Natasha odiava tirar fotos. Ela odiava participar das conferencias dos vingadores, ou assumir a liderança em qualquer coisa ligada a fotografias e entrevistas. Mantendo-se melhor no escuro, pois era seu papel como uma espiã, e ele não a culpava. Entretanto, nas fotos que tinha com ela e James, eram raras as que ele podia capturá-la de frente... Steve observou isso há muito tempo.

Na foto do casamento deles, Natasha estava olhando para ele, de perfil.

Ela o abraçava pela cintura e beijava sua bochecha, os dois envolvidos em uma dança... eles de costas... havia apenas uma em que ela rindo quando ele a ergueu ao estilo de noiva para que assim pegassem o carro e finalmente saíssem para a lua de mel... James tinha quase um ano. Foi um custo deixá-lo por três dias com Pepper. E não era diferente das fotos com seu filho.

Embora sua favorita, ele tenha esboçado mais de uma vez, porque Natasha estava caminhando com James segurando sua mão. Os dois de costas indo em direção ao QG de Washington. James olhava para cima, e tinha um sorriso no rosto, ele tinha aprendido a andar há pouco tempo. Steve ainda se lembrava de tê-lo ensinado durante a semana toda para surpreendê-la. James já podia ficar de pé, mas não caminhou ainda, então ela finalmente voltou de um trabalho com Tony e Pepper...   
  
..

_ –Nat? – Ele ouviu a porta da frente abrir._

_James estava balbuciando incompreensível enquanto andava segurando o brinquedo de madeira e Steve o pegou no colo indo até a sala. Natasha acabava de tirar os saltos, o cabelo ruivo preso em um coque e o telefone na orelha. Ela vestia uma camisa meia manga branca de seda, e saia lápis preta e lhe deu um sorriso, mas fez um movimento com a mão pedindo-lhe um minuto e ele parou em sua trilha observando-a com um meio sorriso por si mesmo, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo sabendo como seus músculos marcavam a camisa que vestia e ela o observava com atenção, praticamente lambendo os lábios e secando-o com o olhar. Ele adorava poder causar esse efeito nela._

_Então Natasha suspirou e desviou-se momentaneamente para um copo de água e suspirando._

_–Tony... eu acredito que você pode fazer isso sozinho – ela disse – Claro que não, não seja idiota... sim, está no seu paletó. Na verdade... você a escolheu – ela se aproximou de James que sorriu e lhe deu um beijo estalado então voltou sua atenção ao brinquedo novo, Natasha então ficou de pé aproximando-se dele e Steve envolveu a mão em sua cintura e ela sorriu apoiando a outra livre em seu antebraço e relaxando um pouco. Ele adorava como seu corpo se moldava no dele – Porque você me disse o que ela gostava, Tony... e foi isso o que comprei... por isso digo que você escolheu. De nada, Stark. Ok... tchau._

_Steve viu-a suspirar quando seu telefone se iluminou para a vida de novo, mal tendo cortado a ligação, a foto de Tony na tela, e apanhou o objeto de sua mão. Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha._

_–Oi Tony, sou eu... olha, o horário de trabalho já acabou. Pegue seu presente, entregue-o a sua esposa, faça um jantar para ela... e tenha uma excelente noite, porque eu também pretendo ter isso... com a minha assim que a deixar em paz. Agora desligue o telefone._

_Natasha riu quando ele jogou o aparelho no sofá, e Steve a beijou ainda sentindo seu sorriso contra a sua boca, ela circulou seus ombros em um suspiro profundo enquanto ele usava as duas mãos agora em volta de sua cintura e puxava-a para si em um beijo apaixonado._

_–Oi... – ela murmurou ainda contra a sua boca._

_–Oi... senti sua falta._

_–E eu a sua... – ela angulou a cabeça para ver James brincando no chão e sorriu voltando a beijá-lo rapidamente – Está cansado, Rogers...? Como foi seu dia de dono de casa...? – Steve riu apertando-a um pouco contra ele e Natasha gemeu enviando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Ela deslizou a mão por sua camisa, arranhando um pouco a pele de seu estomago e fazendo-o fechar os olhos em resposta, então esticou-se um pouco beijando seu pescoço – Porque eu acho que me sinto ligada agora._

_Ele riu baixo._

_–Pequenas orelhas na sala..._

_–Ele é muito jovem para notar a diferença de qualquer coisa, Steve... especialmente entender o significado real de palavras assim... – ela o puxou para trás um pouco, suas costas no balcão e ele foi de bom grado pressionado contra seu corpo, sabendo que nunca iria conseguir lhe dizer não. Natasha beijou seu pescoço, os lábios pastando sua pele e ele se viu fechando os olhos em resposta – agora me beije, soldado – Steve obedeceu prontamente sentindo o agora sorriso dela em sua boca, e o beijo se tornou imediatamente aquecido, as mãos dela deslizando por seu estomago e as dele para sua cintura, até que Steve conseguiu segurá-la e coloca-la sentada no balcão e ela o ajudou a abrir os botões da camisa livrando-se da mesma e parando o beijo quando o telefone tocou – Isso é sério?_

_Os dois estavam do lado do aparelho, Natasha esticou o braço colocando-o na orelha:_

_–Sim?_

_–Ah. Finalmente._

_–Tony... – ela murmurou e ele bufou em resposta escorando a cabeça no ombro dela e puxando-a para si. Natasha sorriu, a mão livre acariciando seus cabelos e ouvindo o que quer que ele dissesse – Tony... escute... apenas faça o que você quer fazer. Eu sei que você e Pepper brigaram... não... não se preocupe. Você sempre seguiu isso antes, como agora pode ser diferente?_

_–Eu não sei!_

_–Olha, eu não... – ela parou imediatamente, os olhos arregalados e a boca em um perfeito ‘o’ o telefone caindo um pouco e ele se preocupou porque nunca a viu assim... – Eu te ligo depois. Steve!_   
  
_Ele virou o rosto para entender o que diabo estava acontecendo e então percebeu imediatamente já sorrindo.  
James estava de pé. Sozinho.  
E havia dado dois passos e então parado de novo, mas ainda permaneceu de pé. _   
  
_Steve se virou animado e Natasha desceu para o chão alisando suas roupas e chamando o filho que se virou para a voz dela já sorrindo. Ela se aproximou estendendo os braços e ele caminhou até ela um, dois, três passos... e quando estava prestes a cair sentado, Natasha o apanhou levantando-o em seu colo e distribuindo beijos em seu rosto fazendo-o rir e se contorcer._

_–Você está andando... você está andando – ele se aproximou abraçando os dois e rindo._

_Quando levantou o rosto, encontrou o olhar dela._

_–Eu amo você..._

_Ela disse ainda com James em seus braços entre eles._

_–E eu você – Steve respondeu vendo-o se contorcer e ela o colocou no chão beijando sua bochecha de novo e o observou sentar-se no chão e voltar a se distrair com seus brinquedos enquanto ela arrastou seu rosto de volta para ela em um beijo languido. Steve se viu gemendo em resposta com alegria e saudade. Havia algum tempo desde que puderam aproveitar um momento assim um com o outro, e se ela soubesse como estava linda naquela saia lápis... e como ele queria tirá-la dela – Ok... Nat... se você continuar fazendo isso, eu não estou prometendo que teremos mais que duas horas de sono essa noite... e ambos precisamos descansar... _  
  
Mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse parando. 

_–Hm... assim você conquista meu coração, Rogers – ele riu e os dois pararam para o som da campainha tocando._

_–Deve ser o jantar... – Steve disse beijando-a rapidamente na bochecha e indo para a porta._

_Natasha assentiu indo até James e agachando na frente do filho que sorriu e lhe entregou um brinquedo balbuciando palavras dispersas. Ela tocou seu rosto e abriu os braços para ele que foi de bom grado e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha._

_–Finalmente – Veio a voz familiar de Tony assim que Steve abriu a porta e olhou diretamente para ele ali parado em uma camisa havaiana e bermudas além de um par de óculos escuros. Ele parecia completamente perdido, mas Steve queria mata-lo – Eu estou tentando falar com você há um tempão... – ele acusou apontando para Natasha._

_–Errado... estamos falando todo o meu caminho para casa, Stark... _

_–Me diga que não é o mesmo problema ou eu juro que vou socar você na cara, Tony – Steve gemeu._

_–Abdômen legal capitão... você fica seminu assim na sala com seu filho vendo? – Comentou ele nenhum pouco incomodado e Steve jogou a cabeça para trás bufando frustrado e xingando mentalmente e então o dito cujo olhou para Natasha exasperado – Como é que você quer que _eu _faça isso...? Estou enlouquecendo aqui, ruiva. Por favor. _  
  
Bem... Tony não pedia por favor.  
Steve nem sabia que ele podia dizer essas palavras... 

_–Tony... você tem tudo sob controle, falamos sobre isso... então me diga exatamente qual o problema... – Natasha falou suavemente, ele reconheceu aquele tom maternal em sua voz, que ela usava com Wanda, Pietro e até mesmo James._

_–Como é que vou entregar a ela um presente de casamento quando eu estive fora os últimos dois anos...? – Ele perguntou e Steve observou a expressão de Natasha se suavizar. Tony perdeu dois anos do crescimento de Morgan, que era muito pequena para entender o sacrifício do pai e toda a merda que eles passaram com Thanos e o estalo. Mas ela franziu o cenho e esperou paciente quando ele entrou no cômodo, andando de um lado para o outro parecendo uma bagunça tanto quanto se sentia – Quer dizer, não é só um presente... foram dois anos! Peter estava todo extasiado essa manhã assim como Harley... talvez tenha sido uma má ideia reservar o hotel inteiro com os meninos e Morgan, mas eu não me vejo arrependendo..._

_–Tony – Natasha o cortou provavelmente ciente da história._

_–Eu não posso fazer isso – ele declarou enquanto Steve acabava de vestir sua camisa._

_–Ei... ok – Natasha estava de pé e na frente dele em um movimento calmo. Tony era meia cabeça mais alto quando ela estava sem seus saltos, mas ela estava descalça e esperou que ele a encarasse para dizer com um olhar tranquilo – Respire... apenas um minuto ok?_  
  
O Stark lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada como resposta, mas Natasha sorriu e esperou ser obedecida.  
Ele assentiu fazendo isso e se acalmando a cada respiração. Ela sorriu.

_–Tony – ela chamou seu nome de novo, mais certeza em sua voz impossível – Pare de pensar que você não merece isso... que está errado – ele estava prestes a contradizê-la, mas Natasha deu um passo à frente e segurou sua mão – Pare de pensar ou imaginar que isso está fora de seu padrão... é sua família. Então não... isso é seu. É sua casa. _

_–Eu não sei como fazer isso, Nat..._

_–É claro que sabe... e se não... você vai descobrir – Ela sorriu para ele em uma frase interna e os dois sorriram um para o outro. _  
  
Ele tinha voltado há menos de uma semana, e assentiu em silencio tirando uma caixa do bolso, era a pulseira qual Natasha e ele provavelmente discutiam por telefone.

_–Pepper ama você... e Morgan também, assim como os meninos e até Nebula... – ela fez uma careta e então sorriu – E Pepper sabe como você se sente... ela sabe que precisa de tempo para se adaptar de novo... e eu sei que essa sensação vai continuar aqui, mas... você não está sozinho. Não mais. Estamos bem._

_Havia uma parte de Steve que ainda se perguntava qual era a extensão da realidade que Tony e Natasha foram colocados pelas joias do infinito... ele se lembra dos pesadelos dela, especialmente durante a gravidez. A sensibilidade e irritação... foi mais de um ano para conseguirem trazer Tony de volta... mas eles conseguiram. E de alguma forma, ele se perguntou se Natasha e Tony ficaram perdidos no mesmo tipo de Limbo._  
  
E o quanto... isso os afetou.  
Tony respirou fundo.

_–Você pode fazer isso, amigo – Steve prometeu vendo-o assentir efusivamente e apertar a pequena caixa na mão fechada – Ok...?_

_–Ok – Tony garantiu e parou na porta quando Natasha apanhou o travesseiro do chão para levá-lo ao sofá – E vocês podem fazer mais um pequeno Rogers agora porque eu definitivamente fiquei muito curioso em te ver grávida com todas as histórias que ouvi sobre-_  
  
Ele não pode terminar sua sentença porque Natasha acertou a almofada em seu rosto, mas isso o fez rir apesar de tirar um pouco seu equilíbrio e ele saiu carregando a mesma para a porta. 

_–Vou manter isso, ruiva! Mas quero outro bebê Rogers-Romanoff por aí, e meu nome nele porque você conseguiu fazer por Nick, Clint e até mesmo Barnes... então como o crédito e primeiro torcedor do casal vou cobrar! E vou fazer o mesmo com Pepper, que tal?! _

_–A penas... saia da minha casa então para que possa ter sexo com meu marido, caramba!_

_–Natasha...! – Steve respondeu consternado enquanto ouvia Tony rir do corredor, e ele congelou quando a sentiu agarrar sua bunda com as duas mãos sobre os bolsos de sua calça e a voz rouca dela em seu ouvido em um abraço por trás – Vou colocar James na cama... e então nós vamos para a cama Sr. Rogers._

_–Ok... Sra. Rogers – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder antes de rir._  
  
...

A CAMPAINHA TOCOU, e ele viu James se levantar correndo gritando com a boca cheia no caminho que iria atender. Steve suspirou alcançando a porta atrás do filho abrindo-a para revelar a figura de Natasha que olhou dele para a criança sorrindo e se abaixando para pegá-lo em um abraço. Steve não estava surpreso... James era muito tímido, mas havia uma coisa sobre ela que era fácil em conquistá-lo e ele sabia disso.

–Natalie...!

–Ei... – ela riu limpando sua bochecha com carinho – Você está comendo bolo...?

–Xim... – ele disse animado olhando dela para o pai – uando voxê xoltou?

–Mastigue, James – Steve pediu sorrindo. 

–Dexculpe... – Natasha riu de qualquer forma e Steve se viu observando-a.  
  
Deus ele sentiu falta dessa risada...  
Ela manteve o garoto em seus braços que mastigava animado observando-os.

–Ei...

–Ei – ele respondeu e Steve pigarreou lembrando-se dos bons modos – Entre.

–Obrigada... – ele notou seu olhar pela casa, observando-a com atenção e parando para notar os objetos e fotografias, seu olhar na escrivaninha e a foto de casamento deles. Ao menos ela... com o cabelo mais curto e ruivo. Steve abraçando-a de costas para a câmera, ele se lembrava do sorriso que Natasha lhe deu...

E sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver que ela ainda usava o anel.

Ele não conseguiu ficar na antiga casa deles, havia alugado nos últimos dois anos com a mobília dentro. Era difícil voltar para a cama deles quando ela não estava... para a vida que nunca mais compartilhariam juntos, mas ali estava ela... com o filho deles nos braços e tentando reconhecer um espaço que não lhes pertencia.

–James e eu nos mudamos para cá há dois anos... – ele se ouviu dizendo ganhando a atenção dela, seu filho estava mexendo distraído o cordão que ela usava e assentiu em concordância.

–Quando você voltou? – O garoto perguntou.

–Hoje... eu estava com um amigo... – ela disse descendo-o para o chão e ele segurou sua mão.

–Vem. Vou te mostrar meu quarto...

Natasha sorriu seguindo-o e Steve lhe deu um aceno seguro de cabeça observando-a sumir de vista, ele se sentou e observou a fotografia dos dois. Devia se sentir assim...? Tão... bem?! Quer dizer, com tudo o que aconteceu, é claro que a vida deles estava uma bagunça, mas... ei... ela estava ali.  
  
E ele não mentira. Sentiu a falta dela... tanto. E as coisas iam bem... não é?  
Mas quando ela voltou, James subiu de volta para o seu quarto porque havia esquecido de lhe mostrar um brinquedo, Steve não resistiu. Natasha se mostrou surpresa, embora sem resistência quando ele se aproximou segurando seu rosto e beijando-a com vontade.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela se fecharem nas lapelas de seu paletó como se por um momento, ela tentasse pará-lo e se afastar, ele aprofundou o beijo pressionando-a e sentindo ela apertando-o com firmeza e de certa forma tentando segurá-lo, e afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos e sorrir-lhe.

–Steve...

–Você está de volta. Senti sua falta.

–... precisamos conversar – ela deu um passo para trás e o olhou, aquilo não podia ser bom. Então ele a observou tirar o anel de seu dedo, e franziu o cenho encarando-a surpreso e confuso especialmente quando ela lhe estendeu a joia – Eu não quero que a gente confunda o que está acontecendo entre nós... eu disse a você que vou participar da vida de James, e é isso o que eu quero. Ele é nosso filho.

_“Pais... vamos ser pais, Nat”_

–... mas?

–Mas eu não quero que fique preso a isso... eu... você está livre – ela disse e quando ele não pegou o objeto, ela o colocou no balcão ao seu lado – Se quiser que façamos isso no papel eu não me importo... posso assinar quando quiser. E nós dois vamos seguir com nossas vidas. Mas eu ainda preferia fazer parte da vida de James...

Steve ia protestar, mas James desceu correndo as escadas e acabou tropeçando e assustando-os e ao cair no chão e chorar.  
  
Antes que Steve conseguisse alcançá-lo, Natasha fez isso mais rápido pegando-o e levantando-o em seus braços e colocando-o sentado em seu colo e ele ao seu lado observando o machucado em seu joelho, seu filho tinha o rosto escondido na curvatura do pescoço dela, e Natasha o olhou assustada.

–Está tudo bem... é só um arranhão... – Ele tocou as costas dele esfregando-o e Natasha o olhou de novo parecendo mais tranquila e garantindo-lhe que estava bem. Steve sorriu, mas eles ainda precisavam conversar... Deus ele queria muito poder ter um momento e finalmente falar com ela – Vamos lavar isso... e você vai ficar bem.

–Não... – ele segurou o pescoço de Natasha com força recusando-se a soltá-la e ela parecia ainda mais assustada com isso – Não vai embora...

–E-Eu não vou... – Ela garantiu.

A voz rouca e carregada.

–Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir... – Steve murmurou vendo seu olhar no dele de novo, a maneira como ela franziu o cenho observando-o confusa por suas palavras, mas apertou o abraço em James.

–Eu não vou – ela repetiu mais firme olhando para ele, e então beijou o topo da cabeça do filho. Ele queria acreditar. Deus ele queria muito acreditar... – Eu não vou a lugar algum _malen’kiy_... – Steve congelou aquela palavra exata e a observou.  
  
Sentada no sofá com James em seu colo, o rosto enfiado em seu cabelo... por um momento...  
... parecia que Natasha se lembrava. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok isso foi bem suave e eu precisava deles no momento família... tenho que dizer que adoro a ideia de Nat e Tony como irmãos de mães e pais diferentes, eles são dois teimosos que definitivamente se encaixam de um jeito bem engraçado de qualquer forma... e a ligação dos dois ficou ainda maior com o tempo... porque eles se entendem como ninguém.  
Wanda pode simpatizar com Nat, Visão sabe sobre o que ela passou e Steve quer estar lá por ela porque ele a ama, mas ela e Tony sabem exatamente o que é estar no vazio... eles passaram por isso. 
> 
> Natasha conseguiu o que queria, ela está se aproximando de James, mas parece ainda mais dolorido do que ela pensava... bem, vamos ver essa reviravolta em breve :)


	11. Segredos

–ENTÃO... Você pediu a ele o divórcio – Ok. Talvez ela não tivesse conseguido manter a surpresa em seu olhar quando levantou o rosto para encarar Pepper.  
  
Como diabos a mulher sabia, Natasha não tinha ideia. Quer dizer, Wanda era telepata, e ainda que ela parecesse realmente uma bagunça por sua decisão disse que a respeitava, mas deixou claro que não concordava. Natasha sabia que era uma péssima ideia, mas... Ela não queria envolver Steve na bagunça que já era sua vida desmemoriada especialmente quando ele já estava começando a viver sem ela.

Não. Tudo o que poderia e iria se concentrar agora... Era James.

.

_"Podemos fazer isso funcionar Natasha... Você sequer tentou"_

_"Não há nada para tentar. Eu não amo você"_ ok. Ela não precisava ser tão dura, mas como poderia amar alguém que literalmente acabará de conhecer...? Então... Porque aqueles olhos azuis quebraram seu coração só de ver a dor neles? Ela não o amava. Ela sequer o conhecia, não é? _"Não sinto nada por você, Steve. Até onde vejo... Você é o pai do meu filho. E isso é tudo"_

Mentira.  
  
Ela não podia dizer que não sentia algo por ele porque era mentira... Você "não sentia" nada pelo homem que praticamente conseguia adorá-la com um simples beijo. Que era capaz de entregar seu coração em suas mãos em um simples olhar ou sorriso... Que era capaz de tirar sua respiração... Com um único toque.  
  
Mas ele a amava.  
E ela _não_ podia lidar com isso.

.

_–Espera... você pediu a ele o divórcio? – Natasha parou em sua trilha para observar Clint. Além de falar com nenhuma sutileza, a forma como ele arregalou os olhos e pareceu realmente magoado com essa decisão... estava além dela. Ainda lhe surpreendia o quanto eles pensavam que isso era uma decisão ruim... quer dizer, eles podiam ser um casal apaixonado antes, mas não dava para ver que não havia nada disso... agora? – Por que?_

_–Você precisa mesmo que eu te diga isso?_

_–Nat..._

_–Não estou entendendo sua reação, Clint. O que quer que eu faça? – Ela viu-o relaxar um pouco em sua expressão. Clint as vezes se esquecia que ela tinha perdido suas memórias._   
  
_Para ele era simples, ela era e sempre seria Natasha... e apenas isso._   
  
_E ele viu como foram os últimos anos... seu relacionamento com Steve não nasceu do dia para a noite, ele foi se construindo com o tempo... sólido e forte, e inabalável. Embora ela mesma tentasse fugir disso, admitia que não poderia, ela confessou a ele que estava em pânico, porque havia se apaixonado... e como poderia ela querer logo Steve...? O “coração da américa” desejá-la... quando ela não era nada? Ele nunca esqueceu sua expressão... seu olhar assustado, a forma como ela fugiu quando ele lhe disse que a amava.  
  
E claro, seu conselho ao Rogers: Não desista dela._   
_E a resposta dele: eu não vou._

_–Quero que pare para pensar – Disse Clint – Você está sendo precipitada..._

_–Eu não estou - Ela respondeu – Você me conhece, o que meu eu normalmente já teria feito... Eu teria fugido, Clint..._  
  
Então ele arregalou os olhos de novo surpreso.  
Quase assustando-a.

_–Você lembrou?!_

_–Que? Não... eu estava com James e... – Ao ver a maneira como ele estreitou os olhos ela suspirou –... Eu senti. Quando ele me abraçou. Eu tive essa criança em meus braços... – Ela sentiu sua mão deslizar para seu estomago automaticamente e ele a observando. Natasha nem mesmo conseguia olhá-lo – E essa sensação... eu ainda não acredito que ele realmente existe... e que é meu filho, Clint. E eu não... Eu não posso deixá-lo, e eu definitivamente não posso lidar com um casamento que não me lembro..._

_–Mas você também não vai lidar com o fato de que é mãe. Porque ainda não quer dizer a James quem é você, Nat._

–Sei que ainda não concorda que eu não tenha dito a ele...

_–Não, eu não concordo... olha... Você não entende, Nat... Mas isto poderia funcionar melhor se confiasse em Steve. E vocês poderiam fazer isso... juntos. Ele nunca te pediria além._

_–E é exatamente por isso que não posso... Eu não posso colocar isso nas mãos dele... Não posso fazer com que ele me odeie porque eu não sou a Natasha que ele espera..._

_–Sua mulher teimosa e idiota... Você é tudo o que ele precisa. Só por ser você._  
  
Foi nesse momento que o inimigo os avistou.

.

–Você falou com Clint? - era a única explicação.  
Embora seu melhor amigo parecesse tão devastado quanto Steve por sua decisão precipitada de acordo com ele e ela iria se arrepender apenas porque estava com medo...  
  
Natasha discordava.  
Ela não estava com medo. Estava _apavorada_.  
  
Como... Em apenas um mês, podia sentir todo o seu mundo em torno desse homem? Sem falar na criança que mal conhecia... Pepper, no entanto sorriu para ela e Natasha quis socar a si mesma. Ela caiu no mais antigo truque em que se fazia as perguntas certas...

–Não... eu vi como Steve estava triste... sem falar que ele não está usando a corrente, ou os anéis... embora por um momento você...

–Ele me devolveu – ela disse entendendo. Pepper era observadora – E eu confesso que não sabia o que pensar enquanto tive isso durante nossa missão... parecia que era apenas isso, a maldita missão... – ela admitiu não se surpreendendo por derramar a mulher o que tinha acontecido com facilidade. Parecia que sua nova versão era mais faladora e sentimental, afinal – Eu o usei por algum tempo... mas então percebi a realidade.

–E o que é?

–Que isso é uma mentira... que nós dois somos uma mentira.  
  
Pepper a encarou com o cenho franzido.

–Isso não é verdade...

–Eu não posso fazer isso... não sei nem mesmo como lidar com a existência de James – ela confessou vendo não a surpresa em seu rosto, mas... outra coisa – Eu tenho um filho.  
  
Pepper sorriu assentindo.

–O que?

–É como quando você estava grávida... – Natasha se viu interessada escorando para fita-la.

–Fale-me sobre isso... – ela pediu vendo-a assentir prontamente.

–Acho que nunca via você tão perdida em pensamentos quanto durante a gravidez... me lembro de uma vez chegar e você estava no escuro... me esperando. Quase tive um ataque cardíaco...

–Desculpe...

–... então conversamos. Realmente conversamos... por muito tempo. Steve e Wanda praticamente quebraram a porta da frente porque você sumiu há quase nove horas, e ele disse depois que foi a primeira vez que você se referiu a James como o bebê e não o feto...

–Eu o chamava assim...?

–Ainda não parecia verdade... – ela admitiu – Você me contou sobre o que a sala vermelha fez... e quando desligou o programa... sobre ser impossível que... tivesse um bebê. Haviam riscos... e isso a deixava apavorada, porque não queria se apegar a uma criança...

–Não se pode perder aquilo que não se tem... – Pepper assentiu, ela tinha acertado as palavras exatas. Natasha respirou fundo – Sinto muito jogar isso em você... quando Tony...

–Não faça isso de novo – Pepper pediu – Não me peça desculpas por estar viva, Natasha ou eu juro que vou socar você – ela a encarou surpresa – Quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu fiquei tão surpresa... pensei que era uma mentira, mas lá estava você. E você salvou Morgan... e as coisas viraram uma bagunça, Tony se foi por dois anos... mas você o trouxe de volta para mim. E eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar com a gravidez...

–... obrigada.

–Não por isso... você estava com medo.

–Medo...? – Natasha riu sem muito humor – Eu acho que devia estar apavorada.

Pepper sorriu de novo.

–Que?

–Palavras exatas... – ela respondeu aproximando-se – Olha... eu não posso dizer a você o que fazer Nat. Isso não é meu trabalho, mas posso garantir isso... você e Steve... havia uma conexão profunda entre vocês, que foi construída com o tempo... um sentimento cheio de respeito e confiança... e ele se odiou por tê-la perdido sem ter a chance de dizer a você que te amava...

–Eu não sei como fazer isso agora...

–Bem, então não faça – ela respondeu – Talvez o divórcio seja uma opção precipitada, ou talvez não seja... porque embora ele se lembre você não, e isso ainda pode dar a oportunidade de se conhecerem de novo... e eu sei que você está confusa e com medo de toda essa bagunça, mas... respire. Você pode fazer isso... cabeça erguida e um momento por vez.

Natasha sorriu.

–Como é que você...?

Pepper deu de ombros em resposta e então segurou suas mãos.

–Não pense nisso sobre o que poderia ou não ser... apenas pense sobre o que você realmente quer. E então faça o que você sente e sabe que é certo. Você sempre teve um bom julgamento.

–Ok, agora eu realmente não entendo como Tony te encontrou – ela admitiu fazendo-a rir. E mordiscou o lábio inferior incerta – Como nós... – Natasha parou não sabendo com formular essa pergunta e angulou a cabeça de leve – Eu realmente... o amava?

Pepper a fitou longamente.

–Você me diz isso... – ela respondeu – Não agora. Posso esperar o quanto quiser por essa resposta, Natasha.  
  
Mas quando Wanda e até mesmo Pietro pareciam animados para arrastá-la para fora de sua corrida matinal na manhã seguinte e levá-la a uma cafeteria muito perto do Brooklyn, Natasha agora tinha certeza que sutileza nunca seria o forte deles, embora Wanda soubesse que entendia o que estavam fazendo, desde que a convenceu a se vestir em jeans e camiseta, Natasha suspirou vendo seu próprio eu mais jovem na Feiticeira, que optava por coturnos fáceis e um vestido simples e leve que ia pouco acima dos joelhos, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e jaqueta de couro, e os três seguiram de carro com Pietro conduzindo e deixando-a nervosa a cada curva, afinal ele era um velocista, seus pensamentos e reações eram rápidas, o carro não.

E quando chegaram, ela já os viu pelo vidro fumê da Brook Brooklyn Cafeteria.

–Não acho que você possa me culpar, não é? – Wanda provocou as mãos nos bolsos.

–Definitivamente eu não estava tão relutante assim em vir... – ela respondeu dando de ombros casualmente e Pietro se espreguiçou, trancando o veículo e girando a chave no dedo, mas sua irmã o parou no ato puxando o objeto para si usando seus poderes.

–Ei.

–Sabemos o que aconteceu da última vez que fez isso...

–Foi um acidente...

–Duas vezes.  
  
Ela sorriu, e como se atraída por um imã, virou o rosto e eles a avistaram.  
  
Steve tinha uma expressão surpresa, mas relaxada. James, no entanto, seu rosto pareceu se iluminar para a vida, e um sorriso o agraciou, ele olhou para o pai e Natasha o encontrou na entrada vindo correndo para ela em um abraço que ela retribuiu com carinho e bagunçou os cabelos em sua franja.

–Eu não ganho um abraço? – Perguntou Wanda.

–Ou o tio Pietro?! – Entoou o velocista.  
  
Os gêmeos lamentaram em fingida ofensa e rindo, James foi para eles recebendo beijos e cócegas de cada, e ela observou a cena maravilhada. Saber como ele era amado... como sua infância foi diferente da dela aquecia seu coração de uma forma que Natasha não sabia nem mesmo descrever, mas foi a mão dela que ele segurou enquanto os levava para a mesa do pai. Wanda sorrindo atrás deles e Pietro seguindo ao caixa e pedindo sua comida enquanto paquerava uma das atendentes.

–Oi.

–Oi... como você está?

–Bem... – ela disse e James a puxou para sentar-se a seu lado, que ela foi prontamente, e vendo como ficaram apertados o segurou para trazê-lo a seu colo, primeiro ele pareceu surpreso, mas ficou ali, o pequeno peso dele concentrado em sua comida, que pediu ao pai um novo suco de laranja e Steve ordenou a garçonete que passava.

–Você está bem no novo apartamento? – Ele pareceu tentando soar um pouco casual como que para puxar conversa, ela conhecia isso... ela fazia isso. E assentiu.

–Sim, é bom estar de volta em casa... Wanda e Pietro são muito bons para meu próprio bem... – ela confessou olhando para a garota e seu irmão que vinha com vários tipos diferentes de comida e um garçom parecendo quase alarmado ajudando-o. Por seu metabolismo extremamente rápido, Natasha suspeitava que o que ele carregava era tudo para ele – mas já estou acostumada a me adaptar de novo...

–Você não deveria ter... – Steve murmurou e ela o fitou assentindo.  
  
James lhe ofereceu um pouco de sua panqueca e ela provou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto agradecendo.  
Pietro se sentou comendo e observando-os de vez em quando.

–Você quer que eu peça para você? – Wanda ofereceu – Esse mal-educado pegou tudo isso para ele...

–Eu posso dividir ao contrário das pessoas...

–Ah claro... – ela fingiu-se de desentendida e o fitou com um olhar carregado – Até o James dividiu com a Nat.  
  
Pietro olhou o garoto quase ofendido fazendo-os rir quando ele deu de ombros e sorriu concentrado na sua comida. O velocista cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

–Você é igualzinho a sua mãe, sabe? – ele respondeu fitando-a, e Natasha se sentiu endurecer, ela levou a mão na cabeça da criança, mas parecia que o mesmo James carinhoso que a recebeu fora trocado, ele se retesou um pouco, empurrou seu prato e desceu do colo dela.

–Vou até o parquinho, papai... – e sem olhar nenhum deles ou receber uma resposta, ele se foi.

Natasha levantou os olhos confusa.

–Você é um idiota... – Wanda murmurou para o irmão que deu de ombros não entendendo o que tinha feito de errado.

–O que...?

–Ele faz isso comigo até hoje... James tem o coração puro, mas ele também é tão receoso em se aproximar das pessoas... – Wanda disse olhando Steve como se esperasse por alguma permissão – De certa forma, ele acha que é errado deixar alguém se estar perto dele ou tratá-lo como ele merece... ele deixa isso acontecer apenas comigo ou Pepper quando Morgan está por perto...

–Por que?

–Porque ele não quer substituir você, Nat... – Steve ficou de pé – Eu vou falar com ele.

Ela se levantou também, mas então o volume da televisão chamou sua atenção, e além do anuncio na tela, a voz do jornalista preencheu todo o café:

_–Fomos informados de mais um misterioso retorno aos vingadores essa tarde... ninguém menos que Natasha Romanoff. A famosa viúva negra dada como desaparecida há mais de dois anos..._ – as fotos apareceram na televisão. A imagem dela de perfil, com o celular em mãos e para seu completo desespero James correndo na sua frente com Morgan – _se a Viúva está de volta... isso significa que o Capitão Rogers sairá de sua aposentadoria? E teremos os seis originais outra vez?_  
  
Foi assim que ela encontrou os olhos dele. Ao lado do playground, o rosto confuso e então alarmado observando-a... foi como se a visse pela primeira vez. Não... Natasha não queria que fosse assim, ela queria poder estar com ele, ela queria fazer isso certo.

As pessoas se juntaram atrapalhando sua visão, e ela se desesperou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa  
James. Sabe.  
então... comentem ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, o capítulo é meio intenso... drama é o meu fraco.  
ahsaushuashu  
mas eu adorei montar essa treta...
> 
> comentem ;)

_NATASHA ESTAVA TÃO NERVOSA COM A GRAVIDEZ, que Steve se sentia perdido._

_Ele se lembra de vê-la caminhar pelo apartamento as duas da manhã, e era porque sentia falta de seu corpo quente com ele que acabava se levantando também para procurar a esposa, então quando enfim a encontrou de pé no meio da cozinha, de costas para ele, ela vestia uma camisa branca dele de botões, o cabelo solto caindo nos ombros e os braços cruzados, ele soube que algo estava errado._

_Respirando fundo, aproximou-se abraçando-a por trás._

_Por um momento, Natasha endureceu, e ele beijou seu pescoço para acalmá-la, se Steve conseguiu surpreender a viúva negra, então isso era realmente sério._

_–Um centavo por seus pensamentos...?_

_–Eu sinto muito... – ela murmurou e Steve segurou seu queixo obrigando-a encontrar seu olhar, e ele percebeu seus olhos verdes brilharem a luz da lua. A única razão qual Natasha odiava a gravidez, eram os hormônios, ela se sentia constantemente em uma montanha russa, portanto preferiu ir com ele para uma fazenda de Pepper no Kansas – Não sou a melhor companhia..._

_Steve sorriu puxando seu rosto para si e beijando-a na boca, Natasha suspirou abraçando seus ombros e ele deu alguns passos para trás vendo que estavam indo em direção ao sofá._

_–Steve..._

_–Hm...?_

_–Pare de me distrair..._

_–Está funcionando – ele respondeu ouvindo-a rir baixo, o som reverberando por sua garganta e enviando um arrepio em seu próprio corpo, ele a circulou em um abraço, a mão descendo por seu estômago ainda plano. Ele mal podia esperar para vê-la muito grávida, ainda que as variações de humor de Natasha fossem alternadas e ela mesma estivesse mais irritada com isso como ninguém, então lamentou baixo quando a sentiu se desvencilhar dele – Nat..._

_–Sinto muito..._

_–Por que? – Ele perguntou observando-a._  
  
Seu cabelo ruivo estava mais longo, e Steve definitivamente se recusava a deixá-la se afastar ou afastar-se por si mesmo. Ele a abraçou de novo sua mão descendo por sua cintura e arqueou a sobrancelha ao sentir que ela não vestia nada além da camisa dele.

_–Você quer me matar..._

_Natasha riu._

_–Sinto muito pelo que eu disse... eu não... – ela parou por um momento fazendo-o pensar sobre isso lembrando-se da discussão deles mais cedo, quando ela gritou a ele que ele não entendia o que era perder as pessoas e que ela não queria lidar com uma gravidez indesejada porque não poderia perder aquilo que não se tinha, e ter essa criança significava aceitar que ele era parte da vida deles, portanto não saberia como lidar se viesse a perdê-la. Steve se lembra de abraçá-la e prometer a ela que as coisas ficariam bem, embora Natasha sussurrasse descrente de volta, se permitiu ser levada para a cama, onde ele a amou com calma e paixão, deixando claro seus sentimentos e que eles iriam fazer isso..._

_Juntos._

_–Nat... olhe para mim – ela obedeceu e ele viu o acúmulo de lágrimas em seus olhos, ela sorriu sem muito humor limpando-as – Juntos... – ele esperou que os olhos verdes encontrassem os seus e ela se aproximou beijando-o suavemente._

_–Juntos... Steve..._

_–Não importa o quanto eu ame você em minha camisa... mas adoraria tirá-la dela agora._  
  
Natasha riu, circulando sua cintura com as pernas e beijando-o provocante.   
  


* * *

SEU ESTADO DE PÂNICO FOI TÃO ALARMANTE, que ela apenas conseguiu uma respiração quando sentiu a mão de Wanda em seu ombro, e então em seu rosto percebendo que enfim a multidão que os cercou foi debandada. E com os olhos procurou por James ou Steve, a noticia deixou o lugar uma confusão, sendo necessários pelo menos três dos trabalhadores locais e Wanda e Pietro para controlar a multidão...

Que também foram reconhecidos...

–Ei... ele está bem, Pietro está com ele – Então ela a virou para a saída, com Steve no reboque gritando para as pessoas se afastarem e observou alarmada quando sentiu a mão dele envolver sua cintura, ela sequer viu que direção estavam tomando só se permitiu ser arrastada.

Os olhos de James, a dor e confusão em seu rosto...

E quando alcançaram a rua, as pessoas não pararam de cercá-los e fazer perguntas e furiosa, ela bateu a mão em sua jaqueta tirando uma arma e recebendo respostas assustadas, embora não pudesse se incomodar menos. Olhou a sua volta, Wanda estava a seu lado.

–Eles não estão aqui...

–Onde ele está? – Steve perguntou irritado.

–Não sei... apenas... de um tempo para ele, ok? Vocês dois.

–Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... – Steve passou a mão pelos cabelos e Natasha olhou para ele – Eu sabia. Que droga...

–Você está me culpando por isso?

Wanda olhou para eles.

–Gente...

–Quer saber? Eu estou. Você me disse que não queria isso, que não pediu por nada _disso_ e nem estava preparada... e agora ele não apenas sabe que você voltou como conheceu você, e eu não disse nada a ele... eu nunca menti para ele, Natasha.

–Eu não queria que ele pensasse mal sobre o que aconteceu, que eu não me importava com ele porque não me lembro dele... você sabe disso.  
  
Algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, e Wanda puxou os dois para um lugar mais discreto, mas para seu completo desagrado, eles não pararam.

–Então você decidiu que seria melhor viver sua vida e fingir que não existimos porque é isso o que você faz...

–Está falando sério? – Ela devolveu seca – Você está sendo tão injusto...

–Eu estou sendo _realista_, porque é exatamente o que aconteceu. James descobriu toda a verdade do pior jeito possível...

–Você acha que eu não sei disso?!

–Já chega! – Wanda gritou recebendo a atenção deles e felizmente avistou o carro a distância. Isso significa que em algum momento eles devem ter chamado Happy Hogan. Natasha suspirou irritada e foi na frente e Steve não a seguiu, ele olhou para ela e Wanda balançou a cabeça em reprovação – Vocês estão falando sério?

–O que?

–Steve, James precisa de vocês juntos, e não que fiquem um contra o outro.

–Por que a trouxe aqui? – ele perguntou ainda frustrado.  
  
Ela o observou por um instante, vendo o arrependimento cruzar seu rosto, mas assentiu tomando isso.

–Você quer virar isso para mim porque eu trouxe a mãe de seu filho para vê-lo? – ela respondeu humildemente e ele lhe deu um olhar arrependido.

–Não, me desculpe... eu não quis dizer isso... só...

–Isso o que aconteceu não é culpa de ninguém. Não sabíamos que a imprensa a tinha descoberto que ela voltou – Wanda disse observando a figura loira da viúva dar um olhar tão carregado a um rapaz que se aproximava dela que ele não pensou duas vezes em dar meia volta e ir na direção oposta – E você já parou para pensar o quanto tudo é injusto para ela...?

Steve a encarou surpreso.

–Não estou tomando lados – Wanda se apressou em dizer – Mas caso tenha se esquecido, posso sentir a sensibilidade de Natasha... suas emoções sem que ela controle isso... e Steve ela fica tão extasiada quando vê James... ela ama essa criança, mas ela está apavorada... você se lembra de quando ela estava grávida?

–O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa...?

–Steve... – Wanda começou – Ela estava em pânico... ela se referia a ele como "o feto" até o fim de seu segundo trimestre... porque tinha medo de admitir em voz alta que ele era real... e então perdê-lo – Ele assentiu em concordância e Wanda olhou de novo na direção de Natasha – Tudo bem... – ela disse – Você conhece James, quando ele fica magoado é melhor lhe dar um momento, então deixe Pietro distraí-lo, ele virá quando se sentir confortável – ela ofereceu – Vou voltar à Torre com Natasha, acho que ela também vai precisar de seu momento... – Tal mãe, tal filho. Ela pensou pela enésima vez e o viu assentir – Ei... tudo bem?

–Sim... – ele fez um sinal com a mão e ela seguiu para o carro, mas uma estranha sensação a distraiu, entretanto, Wanda não teve tempo de gritar para Natasha tomar cuidado quando a porta se abriu com um solavanco surpreendendo-a, e a figura saiu de lá, um novo mascarado e este avançou injetando-lhe alguma coisa no pescoço.

–Natasha! – ela gritou assim como Steve e os dois correram.

Wanda estacou apenas em tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras em russo.

_–... napravleniye, unichotozhit’, kapitain. _(... Direção, destruir, Capitão...)  
  
Natasha estava caída no chão de joelhos e como se em transe e girou lentamente para eles.   
Ela então se levantou, seu rosto ficou neutro e por fim sério... diferente.  
Isso só podia significar uma coisa... era um código de ativação da Viúva Negra... merda.  
Oh merda. Merda. Merda.

–Eu pensei que eles tinham sido desativados... – ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta ao ver a figura de negro observá-los, ele usava um manto longo, e deixou as mãos caírem em seus dois lados.  
  
Mas eles não podiam ver nada de seu rosto... ou qualquer pele exposta.

–Eu também... – Steve respondeu a voz estremecendo de leve.  
  
Eles não tinham equipamento o algum e também não estavam vestidos para uma luta, felizmente nem Natasha, mas Wanda a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não saia sem uma arma e que poderia matá-los até mesmo com um fio de cabelo...  
Seu treinamento podia fazê-la matar mesmo sem nenhuma arma, apenas com os punhos uma sala inteira de homens armados...   
  
Ela parou ao lado dele enquanto Natasha puxou a seringa de seu pescoço deixando o objeto cair no chão em um baque doentio, seus olhos pareciam sem foco e ela deu alguns passos na direção deles. Wanda puxou o telefone. Dois toques:

–Temos um problema, Romanoff foi comprometida- – ela só teve tempo de dizer isso quando o objeto voou para longe de sua mão e Natasha avançou puxando-a por sua jaqueta e jogando-a para trás cobrindo sua visão, ela veio como um animal contra, mal lhe dando tempo para pensar ou conjurar seus poderes, atingindo-a no estomago e chutando-a para trás.  
  
Steve interferiu chamando seu nome, mas foi inútil, ele segurou um soco, um chute e ela estava saltando para enrolar as pernas em torno de seu pescoço e jogá-lo no chão, mas ele esperava isso então circulou sua cintura jogando-a para baixo juntos e tentando tirá-la do aperto ainda chamando seu nome, Wanda levantou as mãos usando sua magia para lançá-la a distância, mas Natasha parecia ter recuperado 100% de seu controle adquirido pela joia da alma, pois ergueu a sua própria em resposta segurando sua magia de volta, e ela podia sentir como uma parede bloqueasse seu ataque, Wanda aplicou uma pressão, mas a barreira era forte demais.

–Mantenha... – Steve murmurou sendo sufocado, ele conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura e virá-la para que usasse seu peso contra ela, Natasha grunhiu ao ser aprisionada suas mãos levantadas acima de sua cabeça enquanto Steve chamava seu nome o desespero em sua voz – Vamos lá, Nat sou eu... sou eu!  
  
Algumas palavras foram murmuradas, mas isso não era Russo.  
  
Era... alemão?! Ele conhecia alemão e ela também, mas...   
Ela o chutou no braço e Steve gemeu, usando o próprio corpo para parar o novo ataque, Natasha saltou contra ele caindo sobre Steve, que segurou um chute, mas não conseguiu evitar um soco. Ela disse mais umas palavras enquanto ele pedia ainda desesperado:

–Acorde...! Acorde! – ele gritou, e ela ouviu isso. Também percebeu ao longe, a forma minúscula vindo pelo céu em vermelho e amarelo, e quando ele se aproximou descendo sobre eles primeiro lançando uma granada de fumaça no local depois de uma de flash, Wanda fechou os olhos para a luz forte.  
  
Natasha praguejou ainda em outra língua e se afastou definitivamente cegada por isso. Ela puxou uma arma da mão mirando-a contra Steve ainda no chão, mas com um brilho azulado a mesma foi jogada para longe e ela se virou para a figura de Tony em seu traje. 

–Eu a tenho – Tony levantou os braços para segurá-la, mas foi surpreendido por uma fina corda que atingiu seu joelho direito e ele gritou ao ser eletrocutado praticamente caindo ao lado de Natasha que ficou de pé de novo:

–Tony!

Seus sistemas de defesa pararam porque foram desligados, a armadura estava escura.

–Merda – Wanda ouviu baixo e caiu na sua frente batendo de leve em seu capacete – Tony...? –Cacete... como ela conseguiu fazer isso? Eu tinha uma janela de dois milímetros e ela conseguiu me dar um choque e desligar tudo... que filha da mãe!

–Você está bem?

–Três minutos até ser reiniciado... chamei um reforço – ele estava como um boneco de trapo preso ali, nesse caso metal, a armadura não podia se abrir e ele ficaria no escuro e imóvel, mas Wanda sentiu a densidade do ar estranha e ela sorriu. Também viu a forma de seu irmão ao longe, deixando James na calçada, o olhar assustado no rosto da criança, as pessoas cercando-os e seu irmão montou uma barreira improvisada afastando a comoção, pois eles ainda não conseguiam contê-la, e Natasha voltou sua batalha contra Steve com tudo o que tinha. Felizmente eles tinham os edifícios a sua esquerda e a rua sem saída assim estavam mais isolados para que Thor chegasse, ao menos era o que esperava.

–Não acha que será demais...? – Wanda perguntou preocupada ao ver o deus do Trovão pairando acima deles, o martelo girando e os raios espiralando a seu redor.

_–Carga baixa, mas vai pará-la... _– Respondeu Tony.

–Precisamos de Clint...

–Ele está a caminho com Happy... chegará em quinze minutos.

–Não _temos_ quinze minutos...

–Por isso Thor, e o outro reforço – Tony respondeu e Wanda franziu o cenho, encontrando-o ao lado de James. Bruce Banner vestia roupas sociais, um terno cinzento sem a gravata, ele tinha uma mão no ombro da criança tentando mantê-lo no lugar, a luta estava sendo exibida nos telões acima de sua cabeça.

_Viúva Negra de novo a assassina, ataca os vingadores em pleno centro._

Deus... essas pessoas...

Wanda estendeu o braço para cortar a exibição e viu Thor descer com tudo assim como Pietro, ela levantou os dedos observando seu irmão, e comunicando-se silenciosamente para que fizessem isso como treinaram, Pietro correu a sua direita e esquerda, ele envolveu o casal Rogers, Steve conseguiu ficar de pé, ele segurava o lado das costelas respirando com dificuldade e Natasha o olhava igualmente, os olhos ainda vazios então Pietro avançou no instante em que Thor caiu, ela os puxou para cima para evitarem a descarga, mas parecia que seus poderes foram bagunçados, pois aconteceu exatamente o contrário. Pietro foi atingido e ele tropeçou e então gritou rolando alguns metros à frente e tomando um solavanco, e Wanda notou a faca em sua panturrilha, Thor levantou o martelo contra Natasha, Steve tentou gritar para ele parar, o som da força do ataque foi sentido pelo menos naquele raio em que estavam, e Wanda correu até eles parando alarmada ao ver que mesmo sendo empurrada alguns metros para trás, Natasha tinha segurado o pulso de Thor.

Com as mãos nuas.

_–Que diabos...?_

Seus olhos brilharam em um verde mais claro e Wanda sentiu cada pelo se arrepiar em resposta.  
  


_“Você está mais sensível com a joia da alma... ela restaurou seu corpo, seus sentidos... até mesmo o que a sala vermelha fez contra você” ela disse prontamente observando-a abaixar a blusa, pois não tinha mais a cicatriz no estomago e Wanda sorriu garantindo-lhe “Você está bem, Nat”_

_“Sim, mas qual o custo...?” Ela pediu de volta “uma alma por uma alma...” e suspirou “A joia da alma nunca foi devolvida antes... e se isso me mudou, se isso mudou a história... eu me pergunto o quanto... e por que eu... de todas as pessoas, eu Wanda”_

  
Ela lhe deu um chute na virilha fazendo o deus do trovão cair de joelhos e então apanhou o cabo do martelo girando-o e atingindo-o no rosto, Bruce soltou James correndo na direção deles enquanto a figura do Hulk crescia seus músculos e se expandia, mas a Romanoff foi mais esperta lançando o Mjölnir contra Steve que foi jogado para trás e então trazendo-o para si, ela abaixou-se, o corpo para trás ao estilo matrix olhando-o de cabeça para baixo, o martelo voou contra o Hulk e com um movimento ela o direcionou para cima e impulsionou para baixo com uma força que criou uma cratera na avenida acertando-o.  
  
Wanda correu até ele tentando remover o objeto de seu peito enquanto o Hulk xingava e também tentava sair grunhindo pela prisão em seu peito, e ela levantou o rosto para Natasha e Steve que voltaram a batalhar.  
  
Ela precisava canalizar sua magia.  
Fechou os olhos com força, podia fazer isso.  
  
Podia se concentrar, sua magia era uma extensão de si mesma... era conectado a ela... era como um braço ou uma perna. Wanda sentiu cada grama a sua volta, cada partícula, seus pés não tocavam o chão. Ela avançou e atacou, o suficiente para lançar Natasha para cima e para trás batendo suas costas na parede, ela grunhiu tossindo, um filete de sangue saiu do canto de sua boca, e a parede rachou.  
  
Acima deles, um quinjet flutuou e a escotilha se abriu, Clint disparou seu arco com uma corda de aço e desceu por ele, e ela não viu como o pequeno havia passado pela barreira, mas quando olhou para ele segurando seu braço e gritando:

–Pare. Pare. Está machucando... pare!

–James... – Wanda olhou para o garoto assustado, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas enquanto ele corria para a mãe.  
  
Ela apertou-a um pouco mais na parede e Natasha fechou os olhos, mas ainda podia ver a intensidade em seu rosto... o ódio.  
  
Wanda soltou o aperto e Clint caiu no chão correndo até lá. Levantando os olhos para ela, Wanda se arrependeu por observá-los diretamente, era como pequenas agulhas enfiadas em sua pele, e seu controle se foi de novo, ela perdeu o equilíbrio observando em alarme quando Natasha foi contra o filho.

–Mamãe!

Wanda _sentiu_ isso em Natasha.

Ela sabia que não foi a única. Foi como a mesma sensação da corda bamba bem na beira de um penhasco... ela não sabia explicar. Se livrar das joias, foi um erro, um erro necessário, pois era como se eles tivessem se tornado elas... _especialmente_ Natasha.  
  
A joia da alma não mais existia... pelo menos a entrada para Vormir nesta terra, foi permanentemente barrada.  
Durou apenas um segundo, mas tempo o suficiente para Clint disparar uma flecha de cabo que segurou suas pernas envolvendo-as em cordas e ela caiu no chão, ele usou seu arco para pressioná-la para baixo: A única palavra que ela entendeu que ele disse em Russo foi:

_Casa_.  
  
Ela parou de lutar, e respirou como se tivesse sido afogada e agora permitisse que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões, pois abriu os olhos assustada lutando por ele, olhou para Clint seus olhos piscando em lágrimas, James e Steve correram até ela... e Natasha finalmente desmaiou.

E parou.  
  


* * *

TONY FUNGOU E BATEU OS DEDOS NA MESA.

Puxando o teclado holográfico para longe ele suspirou. 

–Vamos falar sobre isso? – Steve não estava presente.

Nem Pietro. Seu irmão ficaria o dia todo na enfermaria até se recuperar, e ela mordiscou o lábio pensando o quão preocupado James parecia enquanto eles levaram Natasha, até Steve quem levou a maior surra, pois em nenhum momento, ele a atacou, apenas se defendeu de seus golpes. Ela foi para a SHIELD, recusando-se ser acompanhada por qualquer um deles, sequer deixando espaço para a seguirem. Mesmo ela, Wanda ou Steve. Até mesmo James, que apenas abraçou o pai dando um último olhar a Natasha antes de ser "levada" e agora eles olhavam não apenas o retorno da Viúva nas notícias, como também o ataque aos vingadores classificados como os mais fracos "heróis da terra" que levaram uma surra de sua antiga parceira e espiã do time.

Barton que era o único de pé, cruzou os braços na frente do corpo sem olhar nenhum deles:

–Falar sobre o que?

–Que levamos a maior surra da história não apenas da Viúva Negra, como também levamos a maior surra da história de uma garota em pleno centro de NY?

–Isso é machismo... – Wanda pronunciou.

–É a realidade, Malévola – ele disse – Eu não durei meio minuto, você não precisava olhar para ela para perder o equilíbrio, o Rogers aguentou o maior tranco, mas mais um minuto e ele estaria fora, seu irmão levou uma facada, Thor foi enganado por seu próprio equipamento... o que não é uma surpresa, pois mesmo do outro lado ela conseguiu usar o Mjölnir... e Hulk foi inutilizado antes de começar a esmagar... – Tony sorriu sem nenhum humor olhando a sua volta e esperando ser contrariado, então bateu as mãos em uma palma e fez a pergunta principal – Como é que a gente ainda está vivo?

–Bem, eu não sei você, mas eu desloquei o maxilar... – Comentou Thor e jogou seu martelo de uma mão para a outra – Eu não sabia que Romanoff era tão... intensa. Claro, eu sabia que ela podia segurar o Mjölnir agora, mas admito que fui pego de surpresa. Não haverá uma próxima vez.

–Que seja a última vez – murmurou Wanda.

–Eu digo isso a ela e o Capitão Picolé há mais ou menos dez anos – Respondeu o Stark.

–Tudo é um jogo para você? – Wanda perguntou não segurando a irritação.

–É a realidade... – ele repetiu dando de ombros – Mas ainda não entendo o que aconteceu... – Ele coçou a barba e Wanda notou que estava sério sobre isso, afinal as piadas eram um mecanismo de defesa – Natasha parece ter visto um fantasma... aparentemente algum tipo de programa serial killer foi ativado e então ela soltou a Viúva em cima da gente sem nenhum precedente... e ela não se segurou nenhum pouco... ela conseguiu nos inutilizar com fraquezas que sequer sabíamos estar lá.

–Como usar a mordida na parte detrás da armadura? – Wanda perguntou e Tony assentiu.

–Eu nunca subestimei Natasha... até a conheço há mais tempo que vocês, mas... eu não sei... isso tudo, o tempo que ela ficou sumida... – ele suspirou não querendo especular muito e por isso Wanda era grata – Ei Barton, pode explicar ao resto da turma?

–Seus programas de reativação foram desligados depois que ela desertou a KGB e veio para a SHIELD... eu posso garantir isso – O arqueiro disse finalmente girando para olhá-los, os braços ainda cruzados na frente do corpo em um movimento suave, o rosto pensativo – Isso é obra da nova HIDRA... – Ele suspirou

–Estivemos lá... na última semana...

–Antes dela ser liberada, eu sei Tony eu também – ele acrescentou – Passamos por todos os processos... e eu não vi como aconteceu e pelo que sei vocês não tem uma pista sobre quem era o misterioso cara no carro que a abordou e Natasha não falou sobre isso ainda porque foi embora, mas... – Clint apertou o olhar como fazia quando estava pensando. Ele e Natasha eram muito perceptivos, como agentes e espiões eles precisavam ser. Clint acreditava que a experiencia de vida era a maior habilidade, e Wanda aprendeu muito com ele... – Até então, posso garantir que não tivemos nenhum alarme... bem, é claro que estávamos errados.

–É por isso que ela decidiu voltar sozinha a SHIELD? – Wanda perguntou enfim

E se recusa a ver James ou Steve.

–Sim – ele disse cansado – Acredite eu sei que ela está sendo idiota, mas... não podemos forçar isso nela... já tentamos antes e olha no que deu.

–Também foi por isso que ela negou sua presença e a do capitão?  
  
Barton assentiu tristemente.  
Natasha aceitou sua culpa, mas pediu a Fury pessoalmente que nenhum dos vingadores fosse envolvido.

–Alguém conseguiu ver quem é que roubou meu carro? – Tony franziu o cenho – as câmeras não pegaram seu rosto, ele ficou o tempo todo com a máscara, e podia ter ajudado Natasha a lutar contra a gente depois de ativá-la... mas decidiu não fazer isso. O cara nem ficou para observar... Não entendo... acham que foi um teste?

–Não sei... – Respondeu Wanda com um dar de ombros e eles olharam para ela – Além do mais, Tony estávamos todos ocupados levando uma surra da única humana no grupo – Ela murmurou e ele sorriu.

–_Estamos_ sendo testados, amigos... – Thor comentou praticamente certo disso – Ao menos eu sei que a Sra. Rogers de certa forma está... embora eu acredite que ela passará por tal provação...

–O capitão também é humano.

–O capitão é um super soldado – disse Clint – mas é engraçado que você tenha mencionado isso...

–Por que? - Tony perguntou.

Ele não viu a porta se abrindo, Steve entrando e olhando para cada um deles e os relatórios.

–Porque a KGB passou os últimos cem anos tentando recriar o soro do super soldado do capitão. A Rússia chegou mais perto, ainda que o Caveira Vermelha tenha sido uma falha, a sala vermelha ainda existia para seguir isso... Então eles pensaram que seria mais fácil criar o único inimigo que o grande Capitão poderia combater... quer dizer, que um homem da década de quarenta com todas as suas crenças e criação... seria incapaz de lutar contra.

Wanda sorriu sem muito humor pegando a piada interna.

–Quer compartilhar, Maximoff?

–Parece realmente machista... – Foi sua resposta.

–Tudo bem – Respondeu Steve mais neutro do que esperavam. Ele definitivamente aprendera muito com Natasha ao longo dos anos – é simplório. E eficiente...

–Então a forma que eles viram para combater um homem, o Capitão América... Foi...

–Uma mulher – Tony disse rindo. Quando os olhares se voltaram para ele, o Stark levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição – Ok, soa como machismo, mas prometo que não é... minha esposa é o maior exemplo que posso dar sobre eficiência feminina... Pepper levou a Stark Industries por anos, e ela começou como uma assistente. E tenho muito respeito pela ruiva, e sabem disso... além do mais... – ele olhou para Steve as sobrancelhas apertadas e uma expressão curiosa – É interessante... vocês são os grandes inimigos... América e Rússia... os opostos em todo o sentido da palavra... E sempre funcionaram juntos... Natasha sempre viu a grande pessoa que você é... ela admira você Rogers... e isso a fez decidir ser quem é – Foi a primeira vez que Wanda o viu vacilar um pouco, Steve respirou fundo e Tony assentiu continuando – ainda assim, tomamos o maior rala de nossas vidas.

Wanda observou Steve. O Stark riu mastigando seu biscoito.

–Espera... o programa da Viúva Negra foi criado... através do soro do Capitão América?

Clint assentiu para ela.

–Grande parte dele, sim – Disse Steve sem olhar nenhum deles em especial – Natasha tinha grande resistência e agilidade, suas habilidades e forças foram aprimoradas graças a isso... e o mais surpreendente, é ninguém além dela na sala vermelha respondeu tão bem ao soro. Ou a parte dele qual lhe foi aplicada... para mim, dê força, poder e resistência a quem não tem nada e veja como ele responde – Ele citou reflexivamente movimentando a mão abrindo e fechando-a e suspirou.

–A Natasha... é dê poder, força e resistência a quem tudo lhe fora tirado... – Respondeu Clint – Ela tinha que lutar por sua sobrevivência e apenas isso... Steve luta pelo que acredita. 

-Nat mudou muito... Não apenas sua visão do mundo, suas crenças... Tudo - Disse Clint - Eu via como ela lutava contra o que a KGB representava... Contra si mesma. Ela queria ser parada. 

-Você a mudou - Tony concordou - ou nesse caso, apresentou-a a ela mesma... - E olhou Steve - realmente piegas, mas ela tinha o coração cheio de ódio, e literalmente morreu por todos nesta mesa. Para termos a chance de seguir em frente. De viver.

Wanda sabia. 

E ela quis ficar com raiva de Natasha, mas como poderia? Ela se fazia de durona, mas os protegia e fazia qualquer coisa por eles. Qualquer coisa por cada um deles.

Inclusive se trancar em uma cela do hellicarier da SHIELD há seis mil pés de altura.

–Ninguém, nem mesmo eu tem a alma tão pura quanto Nat... 

–Sabemos – Respondeu Wanda prontamente. 

–Sempre conectados... – Respondeu o Stark.

–O programa viúva negra da KGB, ou pelo menos o que temos nos arquivos e pastas desde a deserção de Natasha é isso... ela foi criada para lutar pela Rússia... como sua arma mais poderosa assim como o Capitão – Clint falou também olhando para Steve. Tão profundamente, que a própria Wanda desviou o olhar sentindo como se invadisse uma conversa privada entre eles – _essencialmente_ falando... Natasha, foi criada para _você_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não é exatamente a jóia quem fez Nat poder segurar o mjölnir, são suas escolhas... Natasha faz o certo, sempre. Mesmo que ela não leve o crédito por isso. E quando acredita estar lutando com tudo para parar o mal, é o que a torna digna... motivos errados para conseguir para Thor e Hulk, mas eu simplesmente achei isso muito épico.  
Ela não precisa de muito esforço, suas habilidades são extraordinárias, e o único que consegue ir contra ela é realmente Steve, mas isso porque ele teve o soro de supersoldado, Natasha tem uma fração disso...  
... e eu adoro explorar tudo isso.
> 
> oh e para esclarecer... Tony não está chateado por ter tomado um rala tão facilmente... na verdade talvez ele esteja, mas porque é Natasha. E ela pode ensiná-los a ser melhores e ele sabe disso... então vai aproveitar-se, afinal, ele sempre está tentando ajudar todo mundo :)


	13. malen’kiy

FAZIAM MUITOS ANOS, QUE ELE NÃO PRECISARA COLOCAR JAMES PARA DORMIR. Mas claro que era diferente... depois que tudo aconteceu, Steve precisou não apenas consolar o filho como estar com ele quando Natasha não queria vê-los. Infelizmente, ele estava surpreso.

Ele não a culpava, mas é claro que ela estava se sentindo encurralada... e ter sido barrado da própria SHIELD, foi horrível. James perguntava constantemente por Natasha, ele até mesmo perguntou, se ela não queria vê-lo. Se ela nunca quis estar com ele.

–Ela não me quer?

–O que?

–Ela não me quer... é por isso que ela foi embora antes e agora de novo...? Porque ela não me quer? A tia Wanda disse que algo ruim aconteceu, e ela não era ela mesma quando fez aquelas coisas, mas... então o que a gente fez de errado que ela não quer estar com a gente mais?

–James... nem você nem eu fizemos nada de errado, escute... – ele o pegou no colo sentando-se na poltrona de seu quarto e embalando-o suavemente como se ainda fosse um bebê – Natasha sofreu um acidente... ela está confusa e machucada... você se lembra sobre eu contar a você o que são ferimentos emocionais? Como uma ferida na alma...

Ele assentiu. Steve se lembrou de ter sido pego uma vez chorando no meio da cozinha pelo filho, e ele contou a ele a verdade. Que sentia falta de Natasha, que seu coração doía e que sua alma parecia dilacerada... era um sentimento indescritível... e que tudo o que ele queria era tê-la de volta, mas ela se fora.

Foi ali, que ele decidiu que precisava seguir em frente...

... que precisava parar de viver nesse passado pelo bem deles.

–Como quando dói... no coração.

–Sim – Steve levou seu cabelo para trás decidido a levá-lo para um corte amanhã – É isso o que aconteceu com ela... e ela não sabe como controlar... sua mãe se machucou, filho... e eu pensei que ela estava morta... ela mesma não se reconhecia. Porque ela sofreu um machucado na cabeça, que tirou suas lembranças... é por isso que ela não voltou para casa. É por isso que ela tem medo de dizer a você a verdade porquê... ela não se lembra de nada.

–Como ela... voltou?

–Ela... encontrou o caminho de volta... e ela descobriu sobre você. E ela estava preocupada... que você não gostasse dela, é por isso que queria manter as coisas devagar... aproximando-se e te conhecendo, para então te contar a verdade.

–Eu sei agora.

–Sim... – Steve concordou – E como você se sente?

–Posso vê-la? – ele devolveu com outra pergunta e ele sorriu puxando-o para um abraço ao ver aquele olhar perdido.

–Talvez amanhã... vamos deixar ela sarar, ok?

–Okay...

* * *

JAMES ODIAVA ESPERAR. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não se incomodava sobre o quão seriamente poderia ser castigado... ele só tinha que fazer isso. Mas... não entendia nada daquela coisa estúpida. Quer dizer, por que os adultos gostavam tanto de máquinas e não podiam apenas criar um robô como o tio Tony que lhes levava café?!  
  
Ele bufou irritado e se sentou no chão caindo para trás dramaticamente e fechando os olhos. O frio estava começando a ficar mais forte, e ele gostava... gostava da sensação do vento gelado em seu rosto, do ar anunciando a chegada cada vez mais próxima da neve o que seu pai enfatizava que era seu sangue russo falando, das festas e celebrações... especialmente porque seu aniversário estava chegando.  
  
Sabia que sua tia Pepper como sempre prepararia algo para ele, afinal o Halloween acabou há pouco tempo e tudo o que James queria... era sua mãe presente. E agora ela estava de volta. Não soube quantas vezes pediu isso... e ainda nem acreditava que era de verdade.

Ele olhou provavelmente pela milésima vez para aquela reportagem. A batalha no Brooklyn era como fora chamada. Os Vingadores tiveram um grande problema em conter a Viúva Negra que parecia ainda mais mortal e poderosa que antes... capaz de colocar cada um deles no chão, especialmente o Capitão América que se recusava a atacá-la, e o mundo sabia que James era filho dos dois, mas ele se perguntou se sua mãe realmente tinha poderes agora.

–Você tem certeza disso? – A voz de Morgan atraiu sua atenção, e ele olhou para ela carregando uma caixa de papelão a sobrancelha arqueada para ele, o cabelo castanho preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Como ele, Morgan usava jeans e camiseta, os dois queriam parecer o mais invisíveis possível, e o tio Sam lhe ensinou que você começava pela roupa. James assentiu em concordância.

–O tio Tony vai ajudar a gente?

–O tio Tony está aqui – Disse o mesmo aproximando-se, ele também vestia roupas escuras, o cabelo, entretanto era arrepiado embora a barba grisalha estava feita – Ei... como você está?

James o olhou e Tony assentiu.

–Quando estiver pronto para falar, eu vou ouvir você, ok?

–Okay... – ele angulou a cabeça quando Morgan colocou a caixa no chão e a abriu para revelar... um telefone – Para que isso?

–É o mapa virtual – Tony disse – Enquanto eu e Morguana aqui vamos liberar o espaço para você atravessar...

–Então por que vocês estão usando as roupas de cafulagem?

–Camuflagem – Tony corrigiu sorrindo.

–Que legal...! A gente é calango – Morgan disse fazendo uma pose.

–Camaleão Morg – Tony disse de novo e a garota deu de ombros e eles riram mais ainda.  
  
A porta se abriu, e os três olharam para Pepper trazendo bandejas pelo que James sabia ser de comida.  
Sanduíches e suco para eles.

–Oi... – ela os cumprimentou com um sorriso, sua tia usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa folgada branca, o cabelo preso em um coque, mas descalça. Bem, todos eles estavam já que a sala era tinha um carpete fofinho – O que estão fazendo?

–Nada – Disseram Morgan e Tony.

James sorriu quando sua tia olhou para ele e suspirou.

–Vamos buscar minha mãe – Ele respondeu simplesmente e pôde ver primeiro a surpresa cruzar o rosto dela e especialmente em Morgan e seu tio Tony, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas então sua tia Pepper assentiu levemente e colocou a bandeja entre eles.

–Tudo bem... como posso ajudar?

Morgan olhou para a mãe surpresa, Tony sorriu para a esposa e James pensou:

–Você pode ajudar na distração...

–Oh não, esse é meu trabalho – Tony respondeu – Eu quero experimentar a nova armadura... verificar o alcance para a infiltração... – e o olhou – Você pequeno traidor, será o Iron Kid.

James o olhou.

–Eu sou Iron Kid – Morgan reclamou.

–Essa noite vamos deixar isso pro Jay aqui... já que ele tem uma missão – Disse Pepper já ciente do que seu tio falava, James não tinha ideia. Ele suspirou olhando para a comida, mas ao contrário dos outros, não conseguia comer nada – Ei Jay... como você está?

–Se ela não me quiser? – Ele perguntou olhando para sua tia Pepper.  
  
James mal tinha quatro anos, mas ele sempre se sentiu mais velho... a verdade, é que ter crescido sem sua mãe por perto o tornava o centro das atenções para sua tia Pepper e especialmente sua tia Wanda.  
Ele adorava quando elas falavam sobre Natasha, mas ele sentia tanto a falta dela... e agora...

Bem já faziam dois dias.

Isso era muito... ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido, sua tia Laura lhe disse que sua mãe foi ferida antes, e ela atacou os vingadores porque eles a obrigaram a fazer isso e ela não estava respondendo por si mesma, mas... por que isso ainda levava tanto tempo? Seu pai mal falava com ele, e sempre tentava distraí-lo.

James não queria distrações...

... ele queria a verdade.

–Ok, venha aqui – Pepper ofereceu abrindo os braços e ele olhou para Morgan que estava abraçada ao pai e sorrindo para ele daquele jeito que lhe emprestava sua mãe... ele se lembrava dessas palavras exatas “Papai diz que somos muito ricos, não sobre dinheiro apenas, mas de amor... e eu sei que você não tem a tia Nat, então... se quiser minha mãe eu te empresto, mas não muito porque também preciso dela de vez em quando” ele se lembra de olhá-la por um longo tempo e então provavelmente corar porque havia escondido o rosto no ombro da própria Pepper que o abraçava rindo da simplicidade da filha. James escondeu o rosto em seu ombro e fechou os olhos – Tudo bem... eu quero que preste atenção no que eu vou dizer a você, ok?

–Ok...

–Natasha nunca pensou que poderia ter tido você... – ela disse – Quando eu perdi Tony... – ele a viu alcançar a mão do marido com a sua enquanto a outra esfregava suas costas – Eu estava sozinha... assim como seu pai tinha perdido sua mãe. Então ele voltou para consertar as coisas... e assim, pode trazê-la para casa – ela admitiu. James conhecia a história.  
  
A grande batalha de antes deles nascerem.  
A batalha contra Thanos... o titã louco.

–Morgan era muito jovem e ela não se lembra sobre não ter Tony em sua vida... mas... ele perdeu esse tempo também... – Pepper disse – Dois anos na verdade... até que ele voltou para mim... mas eu posso prometer a você... com não apenas palavras, mas garantir a você que eu vi sua mãe enquanto ela estava grávida de você James... ela nunca pensou que poderia tê-lo... mas ela o amava no momento em que descobriu que você existia.

–Ela não sabe quem eu sou agora...

–Ela sabe – Pepper o corrigiu olhando em seus olhos agora – Ela não se lembra por causa do acidente, eu sei... mas ela sabe. E é exatamente por isso que ela está com medo de se aproximar... Natasha ama tanto você... que ela teve medo de te dizer a verdade e você rejeitá-la – ela colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, ele se lembrou do gesto feito por ela enquanto era Natalie. Era uma coisa de mãe? – Ela queria que você a conhecesse... mas ela sabe... eu posso prometer isso a você... mas se quer a verdade... então terá que perguntar a ela.

Ele fez uma careta.

–Ainda podemos esperar se quiser Jay – Tio Tony disse.

James, no entanto, balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–Não – ele disse.

–Então coma um pouco... – Pepper respondeu apontando para a bandeja e pegando o telefone. Ela o levantou em seus braços enquanto ele mastigava um sanduiche de patê de frango. Alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu – Oi Phill... sou eu.  
  


* * *

NATASHA ESTAVA CIENTE DA PRESENÇA DE FURY.  
Na verdade, ela estivera na mesma posição durante as duas últimas horas... esperando. Assim como ele. Nem mesmo Clint e Laura foram capazes de alterar seu humor e ajudá-la. Em silêncio, ela permaneceu de costas conseguindo apenas um movimento inquieto quando Bruce abriu a porta irritado e dizendo a ela o quanto estava sendo idiota sobre afastar Steve e James. Ela sabia.

Oh Deus... como ela sabia... mas o que poderia fazer?  
  
Não podia mudar o que fez... e especialmente como fez, porque as coisas estavam como estavam porque não podia ser ajudada. Ela se lembrava de como havia matado agentes da SHIELD na última vez em que perdera o controle... e por pouco não matara seus amigos, Steve e... não. Ela não poderia correr esse risco. Preferia ficar trancafiada o resto de sua vida, a lidar com essa possibilidade.  
  
Piscando os olhos com força, Natasha respirou fundo até sentir aquele familiar... cutucão. Era uma sensação engraçada, como se por um momento alguém chamasse sua atenção, e ela levantou os olhos para se surpreender com o novo espaço. Imediatamente de pé, ela girou nos calcanhares para encarar Wanda também de pé, a garota usava jeans rasgados e botas baixas e uma cachemira cinzenta, o cabelo em um tom chocolate mais claro estava solto,

–Parece que então é realmente involuntário quando você me tranca de fora... – Ela pronunciou e Natasha suspirou cansada.

–O que você está fazendo?

–Tentando ajudar você sua idiota – Wanda respondeu surpreendendo-a pela audácia e especialmente o olhar carregado qual Natasha precisou desviar o seu próprio para notar os brinquedos do parquinho, e sentado em um balanço...

Deus ela poderia reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar...

Eles.

–Wanda...

–Minta para mim – pronunciou a garota – Diga que não se importa. Mas esteja ciente... que eu preciso acreditar que é verdade. Porque eu posso ver você Natasha. _Nós_ podemos, ainda que duvide disso.

–Isso não é justo... – ela conseguiu dizer fitando-a.

–A _vida_ não é justa – respondeu a garota andando até parar logo quando suas mãos bateram suavemente nas barras de metal, o olhar ainda apertado para ela que se viu engolindo em seco – Ela vai te derrubar, deixar você para baixo e destruir todas as suas defesas e transformar seus sonhos em ilusões... mas você não precisa lidar com ela sozinho. Você não precisa carregar o peso do mundo por si mesmo.

–Palavras sábias, m-

–É... você me ensinou isso – ela a cortou antes que Natasha pudesse terminar – Você me disse que tudo o que queria era nos trazer de volta... era nos ver de novo, uma última vez... e sacrificou sua vida para salvar a gente, e eu sei que não se lembra, mas eu vi você eu senti sua presença... foi como um segundo, os outros provavelmente não se recordam disso porque é diferente para eles, mas eu te vi Nat... e sei que você também me viu.

–Onde...?

–Na joia da alma... quando você foi levada para ela... estávamos todos lá... e você sorriu. Então tudo se foi... e voltamos ao campo de batalha. Hulk nos trouxe de volta... e Tony.

Ela abaixou o olhar.

–Ele trouxe você para casa... ele devolveu a joia para buscar você...

–Steve não sabia o que eu iria fazer em troca...

–Ele não precisava, tudo o que ele precisava era você – ela disse – E você dele. Assim como James.

–É diferente agora...

–Não, não é – Foi sua resposta – eu posso sentir. Você pode mentir para mim o quanto quiser, mas se importa... Deus você parece quase... quebrada por estar lutando contra isso.

–Pare com isso – Ela bufou irritada e então a imagem se desfez. Em um piscar, Natasha estava de volta a sua cela de costas para Wanda. Ela bufou irritada ficando de pé e alcançando a grade – Você viu o que eu fiz com você, com eles – ela apontou para o corte acima de sua sobrancelha e Wanda lhe deu o olhar enquanto Natasha suspirou cansada -... você viu o que eu quase fiz...! Não me peça para voltar para eles quando eu posso machucá-los.

–Eu não vou... é por isso que estou aqui – Wanda respondeu – Me deixa ajudar você.

–Como...?

Ela apenas lhe deu um olhar.

–Você não poderá passar por todas as defesas da HYDRA, Wanda... – ela suspirou – Eu não pude passar antes... por que agora seria diferente? Eles tornaram Steve meu alvo... eu posso matá-lo se... – Ela se calou prontamente – Eu não vou correr esse risco, isso já foi decidido.

–Não seja teimosa, Natasha... – Wanda prometeu praticamente – Eu posso controlar isso agora, me deixe ajudar você.

–Eu vou ficar aqui. Até a segunda ordem.

–Eu gostaria realmente que não fizesse isso – Respondeu aquela voz que a fez congelar.  
  
Seu rosto era sério, e ele usava roupas simples, jeans negros, uma camisa branca, seu cabelo era longo e a barba por fazer estava maior. Natasha podia distinguir as bolsas por baixo de seus olhos, ele não dormia há algum tempo – Nos deixe te ajudar, Nat... Wanda pode fazer isso. Nós podemos.

–Steve... – ela se afastou quando ele se aproximou das barras agora ao lado de Wanda, e ignorando a dor em seus olhos ela olhou para longe, virou de costas para os dois e voltou a sentar-se na mesma posição de antes. Ela ouviu por um momento, mas ainda não se mexeu, Fury abriu a cela, mas Natasha continuou ignorando-os, e finalmente depois de muito tempo, Steve e Wanda se foram, mas não antes dele pisar de novo ali em uma nova determinação e dizer ainda para as suas costas, embora ela pudesse registrar a quebra em sua voz e o significado de suas palavras:

–Eu posso fazer isso o dia todo – ele respondeu e ela sentiu suas sobrancelhas apertarem – Ou quanto tempo você quiser, eu não estou saindo, não estou te deixando e definitivamente eu não estou desistindo, Romanoff. Eu sou sua missão? Bom... então que venha, eu estou pronto, porque você também é a minha.  
  
E com isso ele saiu de sua visão, ela se lembra de virar o rosto e olhar e ele não estava mais lá.  
Mas ainda por perto... Natasha _quase _podia senti-lo.   
Wanda sim, que lhe dirigiu um último olhar e Natasha suspirou.

Clint fora pior.  
  
Ele esperou apenas ali sentado a seu lado dentro da cela aberta por seis horas. Ainda que acordado olhando para a parede oposta a dela, Natasha sabia que o homem podia ser tão ou até mais teimoso que ela se quisesse, seus olhos castanhos observando o espaço e ele havia bocejado e se esticado até que ela finalmente abriu a boca e lhe perguntou se não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer e ele disse dando de ombros que sim, que perdera um jogo de futebol de Cooper, mas que o filho lhe disse que era melhor trazê-la de volta e não se incomodava por ele não estar presente, mas Natasha o olhou irritada.

–Não quero que você deixe sua família por minha causa, Clint.

–Você é nossa família também – ela já estava cansada de ser surpreendida, mas claro em seu perfeito Timing lá vinha Laura agora, com a sobrancelha arqueada para ela e um sorriso de merda no rosto qual Natasha suspirou para. Isso era alguma piada interna... só podiam haver câmeras porque ela definitivamente nunca se sentira tão encurralada... – E bem, é o primeiro jogo da temporada, então Cooper está bem... e Lyla, Jane e Thor estão com ele.

Ela a olhou apenas.

–Não me dê essa expressão Natasha... – Laura sentou à sua frente e Natasha resistiu em morder o lábio inferior. Laura estava em seu terceiro trimestre na quarta gravidez. Com trinta e seis anos, era uma gravidez arriscada e seria melhor ela estar em casa, mas não...

–Vocês querem me jogar para a coisa da culpa, mas querem saber...? Não vai funcionar – ela bufou deitando-se de costas para ele – Eu não estou saindo daqui... e se tentarem me tirar, será um problema.

–Eu nunca forcaria você a fazer algo que não quer, Nat... nem Laura – Clint disse – Mas me magoa que você pense que essa é a única opção... sua única chance.

–Você não viu o que eu fiz...

–Eu vi – ele riu. Riu! Como ele... – Você conseguiu segurar o Thor e usar o martelo na cara dele, devo dizer que ele ficou magoado, mas também muito impressionado... e aprisionou o Hulk com o Mjölnir enquanto nem sequer deixou Tony ou Wanda piscarem para segurarem você, foi no mínimo incrível...

–Isso não foi incrível, Clint – ela disse alarmada, Laura a observando.

Natasha virou de novo.

–Foi sim – ele respondeu – Eu sempre disse aqueles idiotas o quanto vale a experiencia e habilidades... se você tem habilidades aprimore-as, use a seu favor... e é isso o que você tem... habilidades, infelizmente, a HYDRA fez alguma lavagem cerebral qual aparentemente conseguimos desligar só agora... acho que nós preferimos que você lhes desse uma surra na sala de treino de novo.

–Sim... – concordou Laura.

–Por ora – Entoou Natasha – Não sabemos o que posso fazer e se há outras palavras ou reações para reativação...

–O gatilho não funcionou uma segunda vez – Wanda as havia decorado, e com Fury e Clint em seu encalço além de Tony ela podia reconhecer os comandos vindos pelo computador em qualquer lugar enquanto eles tentaram de novo contra Natasha ontem, mas nada aconteceu. A IA EDITH, rodou pelo menos nove mil e oitocentas possibilidades, mas aplicá-las era mais exaustivo do que apenas calcular...

–Elas podem ser alteradas... os comandos podem ser modificados de lugar...

–É... e é por isso que você devia ir para casa.

–Eu não estou saindo daqui, Clint – ela respondeu cansada – Mas você deveria... vocês dois deveriam, acha mesmo que aqui é o lugar para trazer sua esposa grávida de seu filho...?

–Somos adultos, Laura tem suas escolhas e eu as minhas que no momento combinam e é estar aqui com você.

Aquilo foi demais. Ela ficou de pé então a fúria controlando-a completamente, só que não a fúria cega do monstro criado pela KGB e aprimorado pela HYDRA, mas sua própria culpa. Agarrando-o pela gola da camisa ignorando quando Laura se levantou confusa e assustada, Natasha o carregou para trás até bater suas costas na parede. Clint não reagiu, ele apenas piscou em dor reflexiva e a encarou, mesmo quando Natasha pressionou seu esterno com o joelho e o pescoço com o braço... ele ainda não reagiu.

–Me diga se é isso mesmo quando eu a atacar... – Ela apontou para Laura que franziu o cenho, Natasha tentou ignorar a sensação da pressão em seu peito quando a viu observá-la, seu semblante mudando de preocupado para ferido, mas Clint permaneceu com a face indecifrável, mas ela podia ver seus olhos, e eles brilhavam tanto quanto os de Laura. Era isso então... ela precisava afastá-los... então o faria – quando eu conseguir enfiar uma bala em sua cabeça, e outra em seu estômago... me diga se vai pensar o mesmo quando você tiver todos eles... mortos a seus pés – sua própria declaração lhe deu arrepios, mas era um sentimento familiar... um sentimento tão familiar e tão dolorido que ela o soltou estremecendo dando alguns passos para trás enquanto Clint se segurou tossindo um pouco pela pressão em seu pescoço, Laura foi para o lado do marido ajudando-o a ficar de pé – Saiam daqui. Vocês _dois_.

–Você está cometendo um erro... – Laura começou – Nat, você-

–Não! – Natasha gritou de volta furiosa – Você está... _vocês _estão – ela respondeu notando a expressão preocupada se tornar assustada, e queria bater em si mesma por isso. Laura nunca foi nada além de um grande apoio sempre que precisava uma constante em sua vida além do que merecia tanto quanto Barton, e ela agora estava afastando-a... provavelmente de um jeito irreversível... mas não podia arriscar perdê-los... não de novo... não mais – Saiam, e não voltem.

–Voltaremos quando estiver mais calma – Laura prometeu e Natasha quase bufou, mas ela apenas ficou de costas para eles.

–Não vamos abandonar você, Nat... porque eu te disse isso há vinte anos atrás... – ela se arrependeu de encontrar aqueles olhos castanhos e quase recuou com a intensidade no seu olhar – Você nos tem agora... e não vai se livrar de nós.  
  
Quando eles finalmente saíram, ela se sentou de novo na beirada da cama, sua garganta estava seca e cada articulação doía como se tivesse corrido e se esforçado além do máximo... mas era uma resposta, ela sabia... e então abaixou a cabeça nos joelhos de novo puxando as pernas para cima e se encolhendo.

Natasha admitia: Foi a primeira vez em anos que ela chorou.

* * *

–Você ainda vai ficar aí feito um idiota...? – Natasha perguntou cansada, mas o homem apenas permaneceu escorado e deu de ombros levemente. Ela suspirou sentindo seu olho bom seguir cada movimento seu enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na cela – O que?

–Quer mesmo disputar quem de nós é o mais idiota?!  
  
Ela suspirou cansada recostando-se contra a parede, e agradecendo pela escuridão ali, pois assim ele não poderia ver o quanto seu rosto estava vermelho. A maldição ruiva era que sempre que Natasha chorava ou se resfriava, o que era realmente raro e ela podia contar as vezes, ficava visível... e Fury nunca estivera alheio a isso. Muito pelo contrário, o filho da mãe de um olho só era infortunadamente perceptível.

–O que você quer, Fury?! – Natasha estava cansada...

Deus ela estava exausta.  
  
Embora não poder dormir, será que era muito pedir um pouco de paz, mas cometera um erro ao girar para encarar o homem de frente. Ele parecia realmente mais velho... os anos não lhe foram bons, e seus olhos, seu olho – ela se corrigiu – parecia tão exausto quanto a si mesma e Steve aparentava, uma bolsa por baixo deles, a expressão carregada, o suspiro exausto que escapou quando ele pareceu analisá-la, como se a visse realmente...

Pela primeira vez.

–Ninguém está julgando você pelo que aconteceu no Brooklyn, Romanoff.

–Pois deveriam... – ela respondeu simplesmente.

–Isso não é um dejá-vú para você?

–Acho que era, para todos nós – Foi sua resposta – Eu me lembro de matar aqueles agentes anos atrás... me lembro de tudo antes do ataque de Loki em Nova Iorque... me lembro de Tony... Pepper... o que não entendo é porque toda essa palhaçada agora.

–Eles precisam de você.

–E eu preciso deles! – Foi a primeira vez que ela verbalizou isso, e dizer que surpreendera Nick Fury fora um eufemismo.  
  
O homem arqueou as sobrancelhas e estacou brevemente. Em seu uniforme negro sem o casaco ele pareceu quase alarmado por sua reação, embora quando franziu o cenho observando-a a forma como assentiu agora a fez querer bater em si mesma.  
Ela estava evitando isso por tanto tempo... 

–Do que precisa de mim, Natasha?

–Preciso que pare... – Bem, foda-se tudo... já havia literalmente entregado tudo, então por que não ser sincera? Amava Nick Fury. Ele era o pai que jamais conheceu, Natasha até mesmo nomeou seu filho com o nome dele, segundo nome, sabendo que Steve escolhera homenagear seu melhor amigo... – Preciso que parem de tentar me ajudar...  
  
Se ofendido fora a resposta dele em seus olhos, ela não sabia definitivamente como lidar com isso.

–Por que você continua acreditando que não merece a felicidade Natasha...? – seu tom era tão paternal, que ela nunca se lembrou de tê-lo ouvido antes – Por que continua pensando... que não merece essa vida, e essa família? Rogers não tira os olhos de você um minuto – ele respondeu e ela notou seu PDA brilhar em seu bolso, mas pela primeira vez, Fury não mexeu no mesmo – E seu garoto está tentando fazer de tudo para alcançá-la.  
  
Espere... o que?

–O que?  
  
Nick suspirou pesadamente e saiu de perto da cela indo para o lado da porta, ele parou há pelo menos meio metro a esquerda da mesma e levou as mãos nos bolsos e ela esperou. Mas o homem nada disse. Foi naquele momento, que a porta fora aberta com um solavanco, cobrindo a visão de Nick quase completamente, e uma armadura do Homem de Ferro em suas cores originais irrompeu na entrada ainda tentando controlar seus próprios movimentos, ele caiu para o chão pisando duramente e puxando parte do equipamento de seu braço inutilmente e parte de seu braço caiu no chão. Mas ele não estava vazio, outra forma o cobria... só que menor...   
Era quase um Homem de Ferro em miniatura.   
  
Ele então se aproximou da porta e mais uma figura passou por ela, dessa vez a armadura era diferente, prateada e reluzente, as luzes acesas no reator central era em um tom azul céu, assim como os faróis em seus olhos.

–Tony?!

–Ei ruiva... uh... garoto de ferro, você tem seis minutos – Tony respondeu batendo duas vezes na cabeça oca enquanto esta se abria revelando uma completa forma menor e Natasha observou alarmada quando braços, pernas e cabeça de metal se desfizeram para a imagem segura e definitivamente infantil em uma armadura menor... 

–Que diabos-  
  
Natasha não pode terminar a pergunta. Removendo as peças de armadura de seu corpo lá estava ele, usando roupas negras, o cabelo loiro penteado completamente para trás em gel, os olhos verdes encarando-a tirando a última peça que era o capacete, e ela teve certeza que seu coração falhou uma batida:

–James...  
  
Ele não respondeu, Tony fez um movimento com os braços, digitando alguma coisa em sua manopla esquerda, e sua cela se abriu. Natasha estremeceu observando James correr até ela agora, e engoliu em seco afastando-se, mas o espaço era pequeno, e suas costas já batiam na parede quando ainda sem dizer uma palavra, ele parou na entrada observando-a.  
  
Confuso... de por quê ela o afastava.   
Deus... o que ele estava fazendo ali?!

–Fique aí – ela pediu. Implorou, e odiava-se por não conhecer a resposta em sua expressão, embora ele tenha obedecido, suas sobrancelhas se apertaram, e com as suas pequenas mãos firmes no portal... James entrou – Pare, James.

–Não – veio a resposta afinal. Carregada, irritada também – Eu não vou embora.

–Você não devia estar aqui... Tony!  
  
Balançando os braços ele se livrou da armadura, como se esta não pesasse nada ou não fosse nada em seu corpo, a mesma se desmanchou como metal líquido surpreendendo-a para revelar o Stark em um traje parecido com o de seu filho, mas o reator aceso no peito. Ele havia se livrado do objeto anos atrás sendo capaz de remover todos os estilhaços de metal da bomba que explodira perto de si que ameaçavam alcançar seu coração pelo que ela descobrira em sua leitura, mas agora ainda usava uma réplica ou o que...?  
  
Só que Natasha não estava pensando nisso, e sim no fato que James continuava vindo.

–Viemos buscar você ruiva – Ela entendia o que Tony estava dizendo, mas eles não podiam...  
  
James não. Ela poderia machucá-lo...  
E escorou contra a parede cobrindo os olhos.

–Por favor, pare.  
  
Seu filho obedeceu enfim, Natasha o ouviu, mas ela não conseguia fazer isso... ela não podia colocar sua vida em risco. Nunca... lembrou-se dos convites que Nick lhe dera... ela perdeu o sábado com ele ontem... Queria levá-lo nesse jogo, queria estar com ele e celebrar um bom momento... queria poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo... queria ouvi-lo chama-la de mãe de novo... mas pelas razões _certas_, só que...

... ela não podia.  
  
Seu descontrole era muito perigoso... e Natasha desaparecera por dois anos...  
Enquanto dez anos foram apagados de suas memórias por causa d HYDRA... não. Não. Não.  
O que ia acontecer se eles a controlassem? O que ela faria se eles pudessem... agora?!

–Por favor... você não pode estar aqui... 

–Você me odeia...? – Alguma parte de seu cérebro captou aquela pergunta, compreendeu seu significado e o peso dela para uma criança de quatro anos... e ela conseguiu levantar o rosto para encontrar os olhos verdes dele, a expressão assustada agora... temerosa – Você me odeia, mamãe?  
  
O que?

Natasha não conseguiu responder.  
  
Parecia que alguma coisa dentro dela tinha clicado... aquela palavra... aquela única palavra e foi tão poderoso que ela pareceu se esquecer de como respirar... sua própria voz vinha vez ou outra, a história de não poder ter filhos era contada, sua sobrevivência os anos se passando, a tristeza por não poder ter filhos, a alegria e inveja quando carregara Cooper pela primeira vez em sues braços, então Lyla... e até mesmo... Nathaniel...? 

.

_“Nat... olhe para mim” ela sentiu as mãos quentes em seu rosto, mas quando levantou os olhos, era um par de azuis que encaravam de volta, aquele sorriso suave, e o semblante triste “Fale comigo, por favor...”_

_“Eu estou com medo” Ela admitiu tão baixo, que não queria que ninguém além dele ouvisse. A verdade era que era difícil até para si mesma se escutar “Eu estou com medo de aceitar essa criança... e então descobrir que isso não passou de um sonho. Que eu consegui engravidar por algum tipo de milagre... mas que por consequência... eu não posso tê-lo... porque eu não o mereço...”_

“_Nat_...”

_“Deixe-me terminar Steve” ela pediu. Implorou “Eu estou apavorada... porque eu o quero... eu o quero tanto que apenas pensar que ele existe dói... porque só isso é uma possibilidade para nossos inimigos, para o que quer que seja esse pagamento, pois eu morri... e agora estou de volta... e eu não posso... não posso lidar com isso... se for perdê-lo”_

_“Nós não vamos perdê-lo...”_

_“Nós vamos... e eu não-”_

_“Nat” ela se calou, o calor dele era tão reconfortante, e a forma como ele pressionava seu corpo no dele, cobrindo-a não a deixava inquieta... a fazia acreditar... e se sentir segura. Natasha não se lembrava de se sentir segura... nunca “Vamos ser pais” e sua certeza fora tanta... que ela também acreditava._

_“Vamos ser pais, Steve”_

.  
  
Ela apenas conseguiu inalar de novo quando se viu sentada no chão, e o pequeno corpo dele cobria o dela, abraçando seu pescoço e Natasha usou uma das mãos para se apoiar no chão, ainda que imóvel pois ele a apertava com força, mesmo quando Tony aproximou-se olhando para eles preocupado, ela ouviu a pequena comoção lá fora e se perguntou aonde diabos estava Nick.

–Jay...? – Tony o chamou, e o sentiu tremer, mas James se recusava a soltá-la… e Natasha sabia que nunca havia encarado o Stark com tamanho pânico quanto agora e embora colocar isso nele fosse pesado, ela não podia fazer diferente... ela nunca iria se perdoar se James se machucasse... mas era irônico que precisava machucá-lo para mantê-lo seguro... por que?! – Ei garoto... temos que ir.

–Não – Ele respondeu apertando-a, Natasha se lembrou de quando estavam presos no elevador de como ele estava com medo, mas ganhou forças quando lhe pediu confiança... quando disse que precisavam ajudar Wanda e a si mesmos... Mas ela não conseguia reagir. Ela tinha medo...  
  
Tinha tanto medo... Porque se o machucasse...

.

_“Então...” veio uma voz rouca vinda do sofá e ela sentiu o abraço de Steve atrás de si circulando sua cintura, a protuberância de sua barriga poderia ser um chute de cinco ou seis meses “já decidiram o nome do pequeno melão?”_  
  
Ela olhou para ele, e de volta para Barnes que bocejou enquanto Sam lhe estendeu uma xícara de café igualmente cansado e os dois ocupavam o sofá da sala para bebê-la. Eles tinham ido visita-los em uma das casas seguras de DC, e embora ela estivesse feliz de se reunir aonde os quatro começaram como o Time do Capitão – era como Sam e Wanda chamavam – Natasha sentia falta desta última.

_“Sim...” ela começou olhando para Barnes que já estava ciente “Se for uma menina, eu gostaria de chamá-la de Laura...”_

_“E se for um menino?” Barnes perguntou bebendo um gole do café e parecendo aliviado “Clinton? Embora eu aprecie a homenagem... acho Clinton fora de moda... quer dizer, Clinton Francis... é meio ridículo”_  
  
Sam lhe deu um olhar.

_“Bem James Buchanan Barnes...” Steve começou “Eu estou orgulhoso em dizer que Natasha concordou em chamarmos nosso filho de James...”_  
  
Em sua defesa, o homem parecia aturdido.  
  
Tanto... que engasgou com um novo gole de café. O líquido precioso saíra por suas narinas e ele tossiu se levantando e girando o corpo indo em direção a pia. Sam começou a rir imediatamente, e ela sentiu o olhar de Steve tão preocupado quanto o seu – provavelmente mais – quando acompanhou a distancia que o melhor amigo tomava.

_“Eu disse... deveria chamá-lo de Samuel” Respondeu o moreno ainda contente e o outro virou-se para encará-lo, a cortina de seu cabelo chicoteando junto com ele e Natasha decidiu que definitivamente iria fazê-lo cortar um pouco como também aparar a barba. Eles não estavam se escondendo mais..._

_“Você sabia?”_

_“É claro que eu sabia... eles me disseram”_  
  
Ele olhou para os dois.

_“Você não gosta disso...?” Steve perguntou preocupado e ela segurou sua mão sorrindo._

_“Você não gosta, James?” Natasha entoou, embora ela o tivesse conhecido como uma criança ainda se lembrava muito bem dele, e além de Wanda não confiaria seu filho a outra pessoa. Steve preferia chamar o amigo de Bucky assim como os outros ou Barnes, mas ela sempre preferira chamá-lo de James, até porque, ele a chamava de malen’kiy._  
  
A temida viúva negra, Natasha Romanoff sendo chamada de pequena em russo.  
Irônico? Não... imagina.

_“James?” ela o chamou de novo e ele soltou o ar suavemente e sorrindo daquele jeito leve._

_“Eu...” começou, a mão boa indo para trás da nuca observando o casal “Eu estou honrado...” respondeu com um sorriso mais genuíno e seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas não derramadas assim como os dela, e Natasha podia sentir Steve relaxando para então puxar o amigo para um abraço que ele bateu em seu ombro e sorriu “Obrigado... a vocês dois...”_  
  
E então se aproximou dela logo depois de muito naturalmente mostrar a língua para Sam e dizer que ele estava invejoso porque a criança não carregava seu nome.

_“Posso?” Perguntou ele estendendo a mão para seu estomago, e Natasha segurou na sua colocando-a ali e fazendo-o sorrir. James escolheu o momento para chutar, ela sentiu a risada de Steve que ainda pairava a seu lado e beijou seu pescoço e então Sam e Barnes riram também “Ei... Malen’kiy... Dobro pozhalovat'”_

_“O que é isso, Barnes?” Perguntou Sam curioso._  
  
Natasha não se importou por eles a ouvirem fungar.

_“Quer dizer... seja bem-vindo, pequeno” traduziu Steve._

.

–Eu senti sua falta... – Prometeu James tão baixo, que se ele não tivesse o rosto afundado em seu pescoço, Natasha não o teria ouvido, e ela se viu finalmente reagindo. Abraçando-o o de volta e prendendo-o com tanta força contra si que poderia machucá-lo, mas não estava...

–Eu sinto muito... eu sinto muito – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

–Por favor, não... não vai embora. Não... me deixe – Pediu James num sussurro apertando-a e Natasha tentou manter um sussurro quando ela soltou um soluço esganiçado, e viu o olhar de Tony quem recuou.  
  
Não... Ele não a estava ajudando.  
Não a seu ver...

–James...

–Você não me quer?

–O que? James...

–Eu fiz alguma coisa, não é? – Ele perguntou, mas não lhe deu tempo para pensar nisso – Eu sinto muito, prometo... Você não precisa ir de novo, você pode ficar aqui... Podemos ir para casa... Vamos ficar bem. Eu vou ser bom...

–James...

–Não... Eu não vou te deixar.  
  
Tony lhe deu um olhar.  
  
Talvez... Ele estivesse ajudando-a afinal. Mas a comoção lá fora pareceu diminuir um pouco, e ela o viu bater no comunicador em sua orelha virando o rosto com cuidado para a porta ainda fechada. Natasha não aguentou mais. Ela finalmente se permitiu isso... o calor que James lhe passava naquele abraço, a insegurança em sua voz sobre perdê-la e não querer deixá-la a levou de volta a um passado que gostaria de ter esquecido... ao passado onde conhecera a bondade ainda como uma menina, e também perdera... ao passado onde também sacrificou tudo o que tinha e até a si mesma para sobreviver... onde aos sete conhecera Bucky que lhe mostrou a bondade, e que tentou ajudá-la a escapar, mas foram capturados e ela quase se esquecera... onde anos depois o reencontrou em Odessa, onde ele não a reconheceu e quase a matara. Onde as novas memórias estavam tão frescas em sua cabeça, que se não tivesse o menino agora em seus braços ali... ela poderia literalmente se permitir pensar que ainda estava em seu quinto mês de gravidez e ele acabara de ter seu nome escolhido...  
  
Não soube quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas finalmente conseguiu se controlar e pediu:

–James... Olhe para mim – e respirou fundo puxando-o para cima e usando uma das mãos para firmá-lo enquanto a outra, ela segurou seu queixo – Eu não... – Natasha não sabia o que dizer e olhando para ele, aqueles olhos idênticos aos seus, embora ele fosse uma cópia de Steve... Seu pequeno lábio tremeu e ela o puxou de volta em um abraço dizendo a única coisa que podia enquanto ele escorava o rosto em sua clavícula e chorava – Eu sinto muito.  
  
Ele a observou. Suas pequenas mãos foram para sua bochecha limpando também as lagrimas que ela não sabia mostrar, e Natasha fechou os olhos em resposta imóvel, com medo de que se mexesse ele iria sumir... mas então o encarou de novo:

–Eu não me lembro de como as coisas aconteceram, nem o porquê... Mas... Eu quero estar com você só que não assim... Não com a possibilidade de te machucar... eu...

–Me machucar?

–Eu não... Eu não consegui me controlar no Brooklyn... é por isso que estou aqui, é por isso que tenho que ficar aqui... Eu quase matei você, James... E seu pai e...

–Mas não fez isso. 

–_Malen'kiy_...

–Ele sabe, ruiva – Tony disse e ela o encarou primeiro confusa e depois surpresa – Não mantemos esse segredo das crianças... Eles sabem o que aconteceu no passado. Eles sabem o que aconteceu com você... Steve falou com ele.  
  
Ela assentiu respirando fundo.  
E se perguntando o quanto Steve diria a ele.  
Não... James não estaria ali, pedindo para ir para casa se soubesse verdadeiramente o monstro que ela era se Steve tivesse lhe dito, não é?

–Eu não poderia viver... Sabendo que te machuquei James... – Natasha o abraçou afagando seu cabelo e finalmente respirando. Ele a apertou com força de novo – Por favor... vá com Tony, eu... eu prometo que estarei com você quando estiver bem.  
  
Mentira.  
  
Não... porque ela não conseguia mentir para ele... Natasha nunca... poderia mentir para ele.  
Porque ela não poderia mais ficar longe. Então...

–Eu te amo.  
  
Foi isso.

_"O amor é para crianças..." _  
  
Mas então... Parecia que alguma coisa tinha cutucado seu cérebro.

_"Eu costumava não ter nada... e então, eu recebi isso, esse trabalho, essa família" Ela ouviu sua própria voz, perdida em algum lugar, e sabia que não era uma declaração falsa, um sentimento inventado “E eu... era melhor por causa disso. E então, mesmo quando todos se foram, agora eu continuo tentando ser melhor” _  
  
Três palavras.

–Eu não pensei que poderia ser possível para mim... Ter você – Natasha disse soltando o ar que não sabia estar segurando e esfregando as lágrimas de suas pequenas bochechas – Mas você existe e eu ainda me pego tentando acreditar... Que você é real. Que é o meu filho...

Ela viu os olhos dele brilharem, usou as mãos para levar seus cabelos para trás que ainda no gel, pareciam ainda maiores.

–Por que?

–Porque eu nunca pensei que seria possível para mim ser mãe – Ela admitiu para ele vendo a confusão em seus olhos ainda, mas de alguma forma uma compreensão – Mas você é real, malen’kiy... E eu amo você também – sua expressão se suavizou pela primeira vez que ele entrou ali, mas ela mal teve tempo de observá-la, porque ele estava abraçando-a de novo.  
  
E com mais força.

–Então não me deixa...  
  
Como isso era difícil...  
Natasha não queria mais do que ficar ali... Com ele. Para Sempre.

–Eu vou estar com você... mas preciso ter certeza que posso fazer isso sem te machucar...

–Eu confio em você...

–Mas eu não, James... – ela admitiu por fim – Por favor, você tem que ir com o Tony... vai ficar tudo bem.

–Eu não quero te deixar...

–Eu sei...

–É por isso que está chorando também? – Natasha assentiu e ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço de novo e ela fechou os olhos, pareciam ter sido apenas três segundos nessa posição, equando os abriu, lá estava _ele_... ainda nas mesmas roupas de mais cedo, o cabelo e a barba longos, a expressão carregada e ao lado de Wanda.   
  
Ela olhou de um para o outro, ciente de que sempre confiaria a garota a vida de seu filho... sempre. 

–Fique com seu pai... eu vou ficar bem, e estarei com você quando estiver melhor, ok?

–Eu não quero...

–James, olhe para mim – Natasha pediu, uma nova determinação que ela desconhecia tomando-a – Eu estarei em casa com você... mas eu _preciso_ melhorar antes.

–Você promete?  
  
Ela segurou seus dedos com uma mão levantando sua palma no dela em uma promessa silenciosa e tocou a ponta seu nariz com a outra, e então beijou sua testa abraçando-o de novo. 

–Eu prometo _malen’kiy_.


	14. A promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey... já peço desculpas pela demora, está sendo realmente conturbado esses dias... maaaas... aqui está :)  
comentem ;)

_Alguns dias depois..._

–EU SINTO MUITO, CLINT – Seu tom de voz era suave, embora a emoção contida não demonstrasse o suficiente de seus sentimentos, mas ainda assim, Natasha o encarou. Ela ainda estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu com Rumlow e Wanda lhe dissera assim como Steve. A verdade, é que Natasha não queria pensar sobre isso... não queria pensar que a única pessoa capaz de prover-lhe respostas agora não era mais, e ao olhar de novo para o melhor amigo, afastou as memórias da mente repetindo – Eu realmente sinto muito.   
  
Ela preferia olhá-lo de frente, e Clint sendo Clint sorriu. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e a encarou em uma analise nenhum pouco sutil de cima a baixo, sobrancelhas apertadas e então... aquele sorriso de merda em seu rosto.

–Desculpas aceitas... mas você vai ter que fazer isso com Laura. Recomendo aquela pasta de seu restaurante favorito e alguns mimos para o bebê... ela anda meio irritada comigo.

–Me pergunto se engravidá-la de um quarto filho possa ter sido bom para mim, já que isso me dá a chance de conseguir comida facilmente para me desculpar...   
  
Ele riu assentindo.

–Tudo bem, vamos com isso... preciso fazer o relatório ao Fury até as três, e você sabe como odeio relatórios – ele disse a Natasha riu acompanhando-o. Eles estavam de volta a torre, passando por constantes treinamentos e conversas, onde ela finalmente fora liberada para trabalho em campo de novo, mas se recusava a fazê-los – Você está pronta?

–Você não disse exatamente para o que...

–Bem, eu vou liderar um novo treinamento hoje – ele disse – Como o que fazíamos antigamente... vamos observar uns aos outros e tentar nos combinar – continuou Clint, e Natasha o encarou. Felizmente o complexo estava vazio, e eles passaram pela academia e pareciam estar seguindo para... o pátio? – Com o tempo, ganhamos experiencia, mas também ficamos convencidos... então vamos fazer uma coisa que não fazemos há muito tempo...  
  
Natasha parou.  
Com a porta entreaberta, ela era capaz de ouvir vozes.  
Dando alguns passos à frente, Clint também parou para virar e olhar para ela.

–Que foi?

–Eu conheço isso... trabalho em equipe... – Ela suspirou pesadamente – Clint...

–Você _está _pronta – ele repetiu e ela se lembrou dos últimos dias com James. Eles perderam o jogo, mas acabaram passando seu aniversário no complexo com os outros, apenas eles, Tony, Pepper e Morgan além de Nick e Hill. Foi agradável... Tony e Pepper prepararam tudo, e James não a deixou nenhum momento o que Natasha estava grata.  
  
Foi o mais normal que ela conseguiu desde...  
... sempre.  
  
Seu menino tinha quatro anos.  
E passara seu aniversário em uma prisão da SHIELD porque ela era uma ameaça mundial.  
E agora seu melhor amigo queria colocá-la em um treinamento aberto em equipe para...

–Isso é uma péssima ideia... – ela disse fitando-o e Clint apenas angulou a cabeça encarando-a. Ele tinha um novo uniforme, nas cores cinza e um roxo bem claro na jaqueta e as calças, usava luvas e o equipamento que ela conhecia, mas o traje era diferente. Ele também carregava uma insígnia dos vingadores em seu braço direito... o de Natasha não era diferente, seu uniforme negro de sempre, que parecia ainda mais confortável, só que também com o mesmo símbolo.

Ela não se sentia digna... de usá-lo.

–Você tem a experiencia suficiente para nos mostrar nossas falhas... e preparação para apontar as mudanças necessárias, e o time está pronto para seguir sua liderança, Viúva.  
  
Sem nem mesmo esperar, Clint abriu a porta para revelar seus amigos.  
  
Ela conseguiu ver primeiro Steve. De costas para eles, os braços cruzados ele usava roupas confortáveis e civis, jeans negros e uma camisa branca que marcava perfeitamente seus músculos e Natasha se viu engolindo em seco especialmente quando ele girou o corpo suavemente para encontrar seus olhos e sorriu daquele jeito, com a barba feita agora e o cabelo aparado o maldito homem conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito.  
  
A seu lado, Wanda usava jeans negros só que rasgados, uma camisa de manga longa cinzenta e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, Thor também estava ali assim como Jane em uma sessão de treinamento no ringue.  
  
Natasha olhou acusadora para Clint.

–Ei... – Wanda foi a primeira a saudá-la, e só agora ela viu que Visão observava a batalha a distância, assim como Wanda, ele usava roupas negras. Calças cinzentas e uma camisa verde – Estávamos esperando você...

–Por que?

–Treinamento... – ela respondeu apontando para Thor e Jane quem Natasha sabia estar grávida, mas não fazia movimentos exagerados ou esforçados, ela apenas demonstrava alguma coisa ao Asgardiano que respondia também com demonstrações, falando e erguendo os braços e quando a avistaram sorriram e desceram do ringue para se aproximar deles.  
  
Natasha se viu observando a todos, e suspirando quando Clint parou ao lado de Visão. Ela se sentiu como presa em uma aula onde não havia sido avisada do conteúdo e simplesmente os alunos aguardavam em expectativa o que diabos fosse aplicar.  
  
Não era agradável...  
Tentou não deixar seu olhar se demorar em Steve.

–Eu não sei... o que esperam de mim.  
  
Primeiro ela viu confusão, depois simpatia e...   
Ela suspirou. Natasha odiava que sentissem pena dela...

–Queremos que você nos ajude a _melhorar_... – Wanda começou animada aproximando-se. Natasha a observou quando ela segurou suas mãos levantando-as e depois encarando seus olhos – Não aja como se fosse uma surpresa, Nat. Você e Clint são superestimados... sabemos quem são os mais fortes e inteligentes e não são Tony, Hulk e Thor.  
  
Jane riu pela expressão ofendida de Thor.   
Então lá estava ele chegando elegantemente atrasado como sempre.  
  
Tony desceu em sua armadura na frente do ringue, e ela observou ainda maravilhada a mesma se desfazer como metal liquido a sua volta, desaparecendo aos poucos até que apenas ele estivesse ali, usando o mesmo tipo de traje confortável que eles e com o mesmo símbolo dos vingadores em seu braço.

–Eu ouvi meu nome... ei _ruiva_ – ele a saudou depois Wanda com um olhar aguçado – Outra ruiva.

–Eu realmente não sei... o que esperam de mim... – ela repetiu agora mais suavemente.

–Malévola aqui tem razão, você é uma ótima observadora como o Gavião ali... – Tony apontou para Clint. Natasha sabia que seu amigo estava fazendo uma exceção, pois até onde sabia, ele ainda era aposentado, e esse trabalho... – Então pode nos ajudar a estarmos melhor preparados... para a batalha que virá – Natasha franziu um pouco o cenho, a porta se abriu de novo e ela girou para encarar Bruce e Pepper, o primeiro sorriu sem graça.

–Desculpem, estou atrasado...   
  
Pepper sorriu brevemente e ocupou uma das poltronas observando-os.

–Vocês querem que eu os ajude... a treinar...?

–Basicamente – respondeu Tony, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo olhando para o Capitão, e ela imitou o gesto do Stark, ciente que em alguma outra vida, Tony era um irmão mais irritante que Clint.

–Queremos estar preparados para o que virá, Nat... – respondeu Steve olhando em seus olhos e ela quase desviou da intensidade responsiva – Fiz uma promessa a você e ao James... e também a mim mesmo, e isso significa... que vamos estar mais bem prontos...

Ela quase podia ouvir: se houver uma próxima vez.

Natasha não queria nem um meio termo... 

–Eu não sei contra quem estamos lutando... – ela admitiu.

–O de sempre – Veio a resposta de Tony e Clint assentiu prontamente – Alguém tentando destruir o mundo, matar a gente... talvez não nessa ordem. Caras maus, vilões sem noção... e vamos chutar suas bundas e voltar para casa.

–Não é tão fácil... – ela soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando perdendo as expressões dos outros. Por um momento, Natasha desejou que seu traje tivesse bolsos, para aparentar uma aparência mais relaxada, mas ela apenas cruzou os braços e angulou a cabeça suavemente – eles sabem que voltei, eles sabem que estou com vocês e vão tentar me usar para isso... admito que a ideia é boa, se vocês como Clint puderem entender meus movimentos e me pararem em tempo... ou usar todos os recursos que forem capazes... poderíamos ao menos lutar contra quem quer que esteja do outro lado.

–Se sua ideia é de que estamos nisso para que nos ensine formas de matá-la, você está entendendo errado agente Romanoff – Veio o tom de voz repreensivo de Tony. Ótimo, ela estava sendo avisada pelo Stark... bem, o mundo definitivamente havia acabado – Queremos melhorar nosso estilo de batalha... parece que a arrogância nos transformou em convencidos inúteis, e você não viu completamente as manchetes... – ele puxou seu relógio exibindo uma tela virtual na sua frente. Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

–Tony... – Pepper chamou a atenção do marido que apenas sorriu.

> RETORNO DE VIÚVA NEGRA, QUEM SOZINHA, DERRUBA OS VINGADORES.

–Eu ainda preferia: o retorno de viúva negra que consegue chutar todas as bundas masculinas, mas me lembrei que Wanda estava na briga... então não podemos fazer dessa briga feminista... embora ela e o Gavião humano por sinal, também os únicos capazes de parar você... ainda tomamos uma surra.

Natasha apertou o olhar.

–Tony... - Pepper avisou. Ela estava prestes a concordar quando ouviu: 

–Ele tem razão, Lady Stark – Veio o tom de voz condescendente de Thor. Com o cabelo curto de novo, o deus do trovão preferiu manter a barba cruzando os braços diante do corpo ele deu de ombros com humildade – Você segurou o Mjölnir Natasha... e foi capaz de nos parar antes mesmo de tentarmos atacá-la... Embora Wanda fosse capaz de enfrentá-la, ela também encontrou dificuldades... 

–Sua conexão com a joia da Alma lhe permitiu bloquear meus poderes de alguma forma... você não consegue usá-los, mas literalmente dá um nó em minha cabeça... É como ver o caminho da direita quando na verdade é para esquerda – ela murmurou e então sorriu porque Natasha provavelmente a olhava em uma expressão de desculpas – Isso não é de todo ruim, você já me dizia para não depender deles sempre... e admito que estou enferrujada.

–Todos estamos – Thor respondeu soltando o Mjölnir no chão.  
  
Tony suspirou.  
Pois aonde o martelo caiu, ele abriu uma pequena cratera.

–Cara, eu acabei de reformar...  
  
Ela olhou para Steve.

–Você concorda com isso...?  
  
E ele sorriu, _aquele _sorriso...  
Quase a fez vacilar.

–Eu também quero esse treinamento, me sinto bem enferrujado.

–Não devia ter deixado o escudo tão cedo... Falcão não vai devolvê-lo – Pronunciou-se Tony cruzando os braços diante do corpo tentando soar como um garoto – Eu devia ter deixado a Morg usar de trenó.  
  
Pepper sorriu.

–Não sei como... fazer isso – Natasha admitia que ela não havia parado seu treinamento como eles, ao menos em suas memórias, ela se sentia bem com tudo o que aprendera e aprimorara nos últimos anos... Mas... E se fosse demais?   
  
Jane também sorriu.

–Tenho certeza que vão poder fazer isso juntos... certo Dr. Banner?

–Claro... – Respondeu o mesmo tirando os óculos e desabotoando a camisa e ela arqueou a sobrancelha observando-o deixar seus objetos na mesinha ao lado de Pepper que não parecia incomodada. Bruce usava calça cinzenta, só agora Natasha notou parecia de malha, ele também tirou os sapatos e então estendeu os braços ao se virar para encará-los e sua forma começou a se fazer. Sua pele ficou esverdeada e seus músculos cresceram, ele ganhou forma e altura em praticamente três metros, o cabelo aparado e o rosto ainda familiar, e sorriu – Acho que estamos prontos...

–Quase... – Wanda murmurou suspirando e olhando para Visão, os dois se viraram para a porta e lá estava ele, em um traje preto com listras azuis, o cabelo mais curto, mas ainda com mechas brancas e os olhos inquietos – Você está atrasado.

–Eu estava em Londres... – Pietro respondeu – Mas então... o que eu perdi?  
  
Pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali, Natasha riu.  
Breve e baixo, mas não menos significativo.  
E atraiu todos os olhares curiosos para si.

–Quando eu chutar todas as bundas de vocês... não reclamem que isso é um problema então – ela disse prontamente indo em direção ao pátio aberto e ignorando todas as celebrações nenhum pouco sutis de seus amigos... porque sim. Eles eram seus amigos.

Thor e Tony seguiram na frente com Pepper, Jane e Bruce que estavam em uma conversa cientifica qual ela não prestou atenção. Clint vinha logo atrás com Pietro e Wanda, os braços em torno dos ombros dos dois fazendo piadas sobre o quão grande suas crianças estavam, e Visão os seguia com um sorriso suave flutuando alguns centímetros acima do chão, e Natasha sentiu sua presença em suas costas antes de vê-lo no instante em que parou diante do arsenal:

–Mal posso esperar para ver quem ficará por cima – Steve sussurrou tão provocante em seu ouvido, que ela se viu praticamente chicoteando a cabeça para olhar para ele, seu coração batendo um pouco acelerado quando encontrou seu olhar escurecido e aquele sorriso de menino em seu rosto e seus olhos descendo por ela em uma análise nada sutil.  
  
Naquele momento, Natasha poderia não saber o que responder, mas sendo quem era, ela disse:

–Podemos apostar então... porque dessa vez, eu ficarei por cima, Rogers. 

* * *

INFELIZMENTE, Tony declarou que eles tinham empatado. Eram quase sete, quando James e Morgan chegaram com Happy e Peter.   
  
Este último parecia realmente ofendido por não participar da sessão de treinamento ou _sparring_, e Natasha suspeitava que ele seria ainda pior que Tony, pois pelo pouco que o observara e descobriu sobre ele, Peter mal conseguia manter a língua na boca mesmo quando estava por baixo de sua máscara, as vezes não prestando atenção em alguma coisa a sua volta, mas ela não podia dizer que estava pior quando tinha James completamente absorto em uma história sentado em seu colo, Natasha podia dizer que era uma ótima forma de passar por isso...  
  
Ela tinha se lembrado de algumas coisas...  
  
Memórias aqui e ali, cada vez mais confusas, mas ainda reais, e sempre que observava o rosto da criança, ela se sentia de volta a esse sentimento de que tudo não passava de uma mentira... até que James ria e tocava seu rosto ou a abraçava, ou como agora depois de comerem alguns doces e seu tempo onde a açúcar em seu sangue se dissolveu e agora ele cochilava em seus braços a deixava ainda mais suave... e tranquila.

Quem diria, huh? Que a viúva negra seria... uma mãe.

–Ei... – Wanda se sentou ao seu lado sussurrando – Se quiser posso levá-lo para a cama. Meu bloco está mais perto...  
  
Natasha balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–Não... eu gosto de tê-lo aqui – ela a viu sorrir, ciente de que não se importava de mimá-lo muito, aproveitando todo o tempo perdido com seu filho e mais.  
  
Notou Steve ao longe em uma conversa com Hulk e Thor, o primeiro parecia mais... controlado.  
E para sua surpresa, era bom vê-lo assim.  
Então os três voltaram ao ringue com Tony e começaram uma conversa antes de iniciar um treinamento...

Ele parecia mais com ele mesmo...

–Você está bem? – Natasha perguntou ao vê-la mexer o braço claramente tentando sentir melhor o ombro porque fizera um esforço tremendo em tentar defender-se de Clint durante meia hora, revezando-se com Wanda, Visão e Pietro. Nenhum deles podiam usar seus poderes, embora o último mal conseguisse controlar seus rápidos reflexos foi um progresso ver o quanto avançaram... 

–Sim... – Wanda sorriu para ela em resposta – É engraçado fazer isso sem... – e fez um movimento suave com as mãos – Você sabe.

–Você acha que poderíamos... – ela tentou, mas se viu parando no meio da frase. James se mexeu em seus braços e Natasha o observou, mas felizmente ele ainda estava bem adormecido. Wanda esperou – Você acha que podemos... voltar com... a coisa de tentar... ver... minhas memórias? 

–Claro – Wanda respondeu calma – Uh... se você quiser.

Natasha assentiu.

–Eu quero – Ela disse vendo-a sorrir ainda mais, então um auto lamento foi ouvido e eles se viraram para a visão de Steve de costas no ringue por Tony. Que descaradamente riu, até que o capitão usou uma rasteira no homem de Ferro jogando-o no chão a seu lado.  
  
Ela ouviu Pepper arfar.

–Ok isso foi injusto – Reclamou Tony, mas Steve apenas olhou para ele.

–Realmente?

–Touché – O homem de ferro respondeu e se sentou – Quem quer um _smoothie_? – Hulk, Thor, Clint e até mesmo Wanda levantaram as mãos.

–Bem... – Steve falou se aproximando e se esticando. Ele sorriu para a visão dela com James adormecido em seus braços – Acho que isso é _minha _deixa para ir para casa...

Natasha olhou para o filho quase sugerindo que este ficasse com ela, pois sabia que tecnicamente não era uma ameaça, mas isso não mudava que sentia medo de tê-lo consigo. Mordendo a bochecha ela assentiu ficando de pé e Steve o pegou sem problemas ajeitando-o em seus braços e ela se viu cruzando os próprios em reflexo.

–Eu levo você para casa... – ele sugeriu.

–Steve...

–É caminho – ele respondeu, mas Natasha assentiu ciente de que era um grande desvio, enquanto se despediam dos outros, eles foram para o elevador em silêncio. Wanda lhe deu um olhar que dizia claramente que depois conversariam, e ela parou com a sobrancelha arqueada quando observou a caminhonete de Steve que destravou o carro colocando James na cadeirinha ainda adormecido no banco detrás e parou para olhá-la encarando-o.

–Me diga que esse não é o seu carro... – e sorriu vendo-o dar de ombros.

–Você deveria ter visto o outro carro... – ele riu, no entanto, fazendo-a manear a cabeça em descrença e então lhe estendeu a mão – Venha, minha senhora, vamos para casa.  
  
Natasha se viu engolindo em seco, mas ainda assim segurando-a.  
Como esse bastardo podia ser tão cativante... ela não tinha ideia.  
Na verdade, tinha, mas...  
  
Natasha segurou sua mão parando seus passos e obrigando-o a se virar de novo para fitá-la. Steve não parecia afetado, mesmo quando seus olhos foram de James e de volta para as mãos dadas deles, ela não conseguiu se livrar uma segunda vez do anel, mas também não leu as inscrições do mesmo, e notou o dele em seu dedo quase desejando segurá-lo para ler o que havia para ele... fechou os olhos com força e sentiu-o se aproximar mais segurando sua cintura e aproximando-se o suficiente para colar sua testa na dela.  
  
Natasha suspirou.

–O que estamos fazendo, Rogers?  
  
Steve não respondeu.  
Ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo e ele sorriu.  
  
Aquele maldito sorriso de merda, e ela não soube quem exatamente tinha se mexido primeiro, mas havia segurado a gola de sua camisa e o puxou para si em um beijo qual ele veio de bom grado, entreabrindo os lábios para ele, ela manteve as mãos na gola de sua camisa, mas se sentiu derreter naquela sensação de seu corpo quente e suado da sessão de luta de horas atrás, ainda que tão... deliciosamente combinado ao dela, Natasha gemeu em sua boca, e Steve a pressionou um pouco mais enfiando a língua em sua boca e começando uma nova dança, eles apenas se separaram quando o ar foi necessário, ao menos para ela que se sentia uma completa bagunça, enquanto ele era um maldito idiota simplesmente sorrindo-lhe de volta em resposta.

–Venha comigo... – não era a primeira vez que ele sugeria isso – Venha para casa comigo, Nat – Mas ela tinha uma casa... um apartamento perto de Wanda e Pietro, onde James podia visitá-la e passar a tarde com ela agora, onde a SHIELD ainda a monitorava e Natasha se sentia mais e mais normal a cada dia, ainda que desejasse estar com eles tanto... que doía.  
  
Ela segurou seu rosto, sentindo falta da barba grande, ainda que algum restolho da mesma pudesse ser sentido com a ponta de seus dedos e a maneira como ela se aproximou de novo, parando a centímetros de sua boca.

–Não faça isso comigo, Steve...  
  
Ele assentiu ainda sem soltá-la.

–Você tem o tempo que precisa, Nat... mas... – ela o viu olhar brevemente para James ainda adormecido – Precisamos de você...

–Eu não-

–Eu sei – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente e ela sorriu. As vezes odiava quando ele fazia isso, como se pudesse adivinhar o que ela ia dizer, e ele adivinhava, capaz de entendê-la com um olhar, tranquilizá-la com um sorriso... e o mais sinistro em tudo isso, é que ela respondia igualmente... incapaz de se afastar dele como sabia ser melhor desde o começo. E Steve bicou seus lábios uma vez mais.  
  
Eles estavam nessa estúpida dança há semanas...

... literalmente contornando um ao outro para o que até mesmo Tony lhe disse para acabar logo com isso e tirá-lo de seu sistema, pois não podia aguentar mais dez anos dessa palhaçada e ela apenas levantou a sobrancelha para o Stark, lhe dando o seu pior na sessão de sparing de ontem...

–Eu ainda... preciso de alguma ajuda para o quarto de James... – ela falou quando Steve se afastou e os dois tomaram um lado cada, Steve ligou o carro e Natasha puxou o cinto de segurança verificando James que continuava adormecido. Ela olhou a sua volta com atenção quando saíram para a rua, preferindo fazer isso em horários alternados era melhor para não levantar suspeitas, afinal eles ainda não encontraram completamente a fonte do problema que a fez ligar o modo HYDRA e atacar seus amigos, além do hacker no sistema de Tony, que se revelou ser um grande desafio que os levou a três destinos diferentes nas ultimas duas semanas e nada... e era isso o que ela tinha mais medo.

Steve sorriu.

–Você a tem agora – Disse ele seguindo de volta ao caminho de seu apartamento.  
  
Ela despediu-se de Steve normalmente com um aceno, embora quase o beijasse de novo, viu que ele também parecia inquieto, embora não a forcasse a isso e beijou James na testa antes de voltar para casa. Como um cavalheiro, ele a esperou entrar no edifício e fechar as portas para então ir embora.  
  
Natasha jogou sua chave na mesinha de canto e foi tomar um banho. Ela precisava pensar... Mas não sabia que se sentia tão cansada, pois assim que se trocou e se sentou na cama, adormecera imediatamente.  
  


* * *

  
  
O dia seguinte parecia mais calmo...

... acordando muito cedo, ela decidiu se vestir para uma corrida. Mas acabou passando em uma mercearia e comprando itens suficientes para tingir seu cabelo. Não foi difícil chegar ao tom de ruivo familiar, sorrindo para o resultado assim que desligou a água, ela se enrolou na toalha e franziu o cenho para o som baixo de um baque vindo da sala. Ajeitando-a, Natasha bateu a mão na pia e puxou a arma ali escondida.

Ela puxou a porta devagar, e levantou a arma saltando para surpreender o novo convidado quando este levantou as mãos para o alto em sinal de desarme surpreendendo-a mais ainda quando as sacolas de compras dele caíram no chão. Era Steve.  
  
Usando jeans e uma camiseta, com um boné preto na cabeça e óculos de armação.  
Ele parecia um nerd... muito gostoso, mas um nerd. Natasha xingou baixo.

–O que diabos...?

Ela o observou lamber os lábios, analisando-a de cima a baixo e então se lembrou que estava com uma toalha, o cabelo ruivo ainda molhado e a arma na mão apontada para ele qual enfim abaixou bufando. Bem, ela havia lhe mostrado aonde ficava a chave reserva para ele buscar James, mas Steve sempre avisava... Então o dito cujo entrou logo atrás do pai, brincando com seu boné que estava com a aba para trás e olhou para ela com uma carranca adorável:

–Mamãe, por que você está de toalha? – então sorriu – Seu cabelo...  
  
Natasha colocou a arma agora travada na mesa e sorriu para o filho que nenhum pouco incomodado com sua nudez correu até ela abraçando-a e escorando a cabeça em seu estômago e ela afagou seus cabelos.

–Eu pensei... bem, eu só ouvi a porta.

–Em minha defesa – Começou Steve puxando o telefone do bolso agora que acabava de recolher as coisas que caíram no chão e a encarou com aquele sorriso de merda, os olhos escuros e Natasha resistiu ao impulso de lhe sorrir desafiadora de volta. As coisas que esse homem provocava nela... – Eu mandei mensagem há dez minutos e você não respondeu. Pensei que não estava em casa...

–Temos bolo de chocolate com morango – James disse animado e ela sorriu para o olhar de Steve observando as sacolas.

–Surpreendentemente inteiros – ele disse aproximando-se e passando por ela em direção a cozinha.  
  
Natasha adorava como estavam confortáveis em seu apartamento...  
... era... natural.

–Isso é ótimo, amor... – ela disse ainda afagando os cabelos de James.

–Talvez você queira se vestir... – Steve começou fazendo-a encará-lo.  
  
Se as pessoas soubessem o quanto de uma provocação o Capitão América poderia ser, estariam mais que surpresos... o homem da vez senhoras e senhores – Mas não estou reclamando.

–Oh não?

–Não... mas os Maximoff e Visão estão vindo aí... – Natasha o olhou com uma carranca – Você esqueceu, não é?

–Esqueci... o que?

–Seu aniversário, Nat – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
  
Oh Deus.  
Era... hoje. E ele... _eles _sabiam.

–Como prometemos, apenas um café da tarde com James... embora ele estivesse ansioso para lhe dar os parabéns tanto quanto eu.

–Sim – Disse o garoto abraçando sua cintura de novo. Natasha sorriu afagando seus cabelos mais uma vez e fazendo um sinal para o quarto.

–Ok... eu... já volto – ela disse e observou-os começarem a arrumar tudo para a celebração.  
  
Seu aniversário...  
Ela não se lembrava da última vez que comemorou isso... oh sim, com Laura e Clint.

E foi tão agradável que... Natasha nunca quis diferente. Ela secou o cabelo e acabou decidindo por roupas simples como uma bermuda jeans confortável e sandálias além de uma blusa cinzenta com um decote sutil. Era confortável e agradável, e parou olhando para a porta de seu quarto assim que saiu do banheiro, lá estava Steve observando-a, os braços cruzados diante do corpo e o sorriso de merda de volta.

–Perdeu alguma coisa Rogers?

–Sim... minha esposa – ele declarou simplesmente rompendo a distância entre eles e capturando seus lábios em um beijo languido.  
  
Natasha sorriu contra a sua boca.

–James...

–Está nesse momento distraído com sua nova TV a cabo... – ele murmurou suspirando e puxando-a na direção da cama. Natasha gemeu quando sentiu um beijo em sua garganta e outro demorado em seu pescoço, as mãos dele descendo para suas coxas – Você é uma maldita provocação...

–Eu?

–Eu não era o que estava de toalha... – ele respondeu – E esse short... essa camisa... ok, estamos deixando James com Wanda e despachando a todos para suas casas, tenho o aniversário perfeito para você...  
  
Natasha mordiscou o lábio inferior, as mãos descansando em seus ombros.

–Devagar, lembra?  
  
Steve bufou frustrado.

–Odeio devagar... – ele disse franzindo o cenho – Por que eu fui idiota que sugeriu isso...? Quer dizer, devagar é devagar, mas não... parando...

Natasha riu de sua incoerência.

–Eu quero você, Nat... – Ele disse respirando contra seus lábios de novo – Tanto...

–Eu também, mas...

–Sim, sim – ele respondeu bufando – Eu sou um idiota.  
  
Ela riu mais uma vez.

_–Papai, seu celular!_ – Gritou James da sala.

–Estou indo! – Respondeu ele com o rosto ainda afundado em seu pescoço.

–Eu sei que concordamos em ir devagar para não acelerar as coisas e tornar tudo ainda mais complicado... com cuidado. Não apenas por nós como também por ele... – Natasha disse acariciando seu rosto – E não há nada mais que eu queira do que você, Rogers, mas... eu não quero fazer isso errado... sei que não sou a pessoa que você queria, mas eu-

–Pare aí, Romanoff – ele a cortou beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios, e Natasha levantou o olhar para o seu carregado – Você é tudo o que eu quero, ok? – Suas palavras não deixavam espaço para discussão, e a maneira como ele pressionava-se ainda contra ela lhe enviava um calor por todo o corpo – Odeio devagar... detesto, realmente – ele declarou prontamente e ela se viu sorrindo – Mas eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo... posso fazer isso o dia todo – E a beijou uma, duas, três vezes – Que nunca vou me cansar...

–Steve...

–Juntos, Nat – ele entoou sorrindo-lhe – Vamos fazer juntos e a cada passo... em nosso tempo.

–_Papai_! – Chamou James de novo e Steve gemeu, embora divertido e a beijou de novo, pressionando-se contra ela com vontade e desequilibrando-a um pouco, Natasha se viu dando alguns passos para trás, embora ele também repuxasse na direção oposta como se definitivamente não quisesse deixá-la ir.

–Juntos... – Natasha concordou bicando-o nos lábios e afastando-o – Agora vá antes que seu telefone enlouqueça nosso filho.

* * *

_O primeiro beijo real deles, havia acontecido quatro anos antes do estalo._

_Steve olhou Natasha de pé, no avião agora escorada contra a entrada do piloto onde a viagem os levava até Paris. Ela passou os últimos minutos olhando Wanda adormecida. A garota estava exausta, mas pudera, depois de passar três dias em uma cela... E levantou a cabeça girando um pouco o pescoço para tentar melhorar a sensação ruim no mesmo, então seus olhos encontraram os de Steve._

_–Oi..._

_–Oi – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo de volta e com um sinal de cabeça, Natasha o chamou para segui-la. Seu olhar passando de novo por Wanda – Tony me odeia..._

_–Tony não te odeia – Ela disse – embora você não seja seu melhor amigo nesse momento, também não estou em sua lista número um... e nem eu._

_–Sinto muito por isso, Nat._

_–Por que? – Ela o fitou – foi uma decisão minha._

_–Ainda assim... Você..._

_–Steve... – Natasha o chamou e ele a observou se aproximar quase que com cautela, se surpreendendo quando sua mão tocou seu rosto carinhosamente, Steve fechou os olhos respirando fundo e ela repetiu: – foi minha decisão._

_Ele notou Sam completamente adormecido na cadeira de copiloto, os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados ele usava uma camisa folgada cinzenta agora fora do traje do Falcão. Assim como Bucky que cobrira o braço de metal com uma blusa de moletom e pilotava, sendo uma de suas coisas favoritas como Natasha, pois gostavam de assumir o controle das coisas, mas diferente de Sam e a própria, eles preferiram se manter em seus trajes habituais. Sem falar na revelação... tinha sido tão esquisito... Descobrir que ela e Bucky se conheceram de fato no passado enquanto Natasha era uma criança, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer falar sobre isso, Bucky porque era difícil pensar em um passado qual não tinha muita certeza sobre, e Natasha porque era Natasha... e infelizmente, Steve sequer sabia qual era sua comida favorita._

_–E agora você é uma fugitiva..._

_–Eu concordava com Tony sobre o registro... Achava que seria mais seguro... certo... Ganhar de novo a confiança do povo depois das consequências que criamos... com a destruição da SHIELD infiltrada – Ela respirou fundo tentando afastar-se, mas Steve a segurou com a sua, não resistindo em usar a outra para deslizar por sua cintura e vendo-a sorrir suavemente para o carinho, embora ele não se atrevesse a aproximar mais... e encontrando aqueles olhos verdes, esperou por qualquer repulsa dela... que nunca viera – Então ele transformou isso em rancor... raiva e amargura – ela observou Bucky – Eu disse a você Steve... que seria melhor estivermos juntos nisso, não importando como estaríamos juntos... – Ele assentiu ciente – Tony deixou que se tornasse pessoal... E eu sei como decisões pessoais afetam... aqueles que nos cercam e trazem consequências irreversíveis – Seu olhar caiu em Wanda outra vez que até mesmo a atacou durante a luta, mas Natasha estava muito mais divertida sobre isso do que deveria. Steve pensou também em Clint aceitando as consequências de seus atos agora que a SHIELD não podia controlá-lo e Tony ainda estava furioso por suas escolhas e ações._

_Tanto que até mesmo os denunciou para o novo Governo._

_–Nat..._

_–Sinto muito por não ter feito nada antes – Veio sua resposta – Pensei que estava do lado certo..._

_–Você me salvou... E Bucky – Ele disse._  
  
Seu amigo angulou a cabeça para eles e então voltou sua atenção para a frente.

_–Ainda assim... – Ela fechou sua mão na dele apertando os dedos e então levantando os olhos para fita-lo de novo, a demonstração de afeto tirando-lhe o controle e Natasha se aproximou, a outra mão segurando sua bochecha – Sinto muito por não ter feito isso antes..._

_E então o beijou. Steve estacou surpreso e então respondeu finalmente conseguindo puxá-la para mais perto e saborear o carinho, Natasha circulou seus ombros, as mãos em torno de seu pescoço o beijo era calmo e sem língua, mas não menos significativo, segurando seu rosto e trazendo-a para si, até que eles se afastaram quando a necessidade por ar se fez, e Steve sorriu abrindo os olhos para encontrar os dela._

_Sempre que Natasha lhe arrumava um encontro, ele só queria poder ter coragem para chamá-la para sair._

_Deuses... era mais fácil enfrentar Schmidt de novo ou qualquer idiota membro da HYDRA, e até mesmo o Soldado Invernal do que fazer isso... foi o que Bucky lhe dissera duas horas atrás, e ele não se viu discordando_

_–Steve, eu-_

_Sentindo a surpresa de Natasha, ele a beijou de volta agora, obrigando os dois a dar alguns passos para trás ainda no jato até que ela estava escorada, e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos beijando-a de novo e sentindo Natasha sorrir contra a sua boca._

_–Talvez eu não devesse ter esperado dois anos para isso – ela murmurou recordando-o de quando o beijara nas escadas do shopping quando eles fugiram dos agentes de Pierce e seu antigo grupo da SHIELD para cobrir o disfarce, pois “demonstrações públicas de afeto deixavam as pessoas desconfortáveis” embora depois daquele beijo, não fosse exatamente a palavra que Steve usaria... Ele sorriu de volta._

_–Talvez nos dois não devêssemos ter esperado tanto – entoou._

_–Se os dois já terminaram... – Veio a voz de Bucky embora suas palavras fossem severas, seu tom era brincalhão –... Talvez devessem colocar o cinto. Estamos quase chegando._

_Natasha sorriu e Steve bicou seus lábios incapaz de deixá-la ir tão facilmente, a observou virar-se para Wanda chamando seu nome e tocando seu pescoço para verificá-la quando ela franziu o cenho fitando-a de forma que não a alarmava, porque era como Pietro a acalmava anos atrás e abriu os olhos sonolenta conversando com ela em sua língua nativa qual Natasha respondeu sem problemas embora por sua expressão, Natasha podia dizer que a dor de cabeça ainda a dominava._

_–Estamos chegando... – Ela disse._

_Wanda assentiu e Steve a ajudou a sentar. Natasha notou a expressão de Bucky provavelmente porque eles cuidavam da Feiticeira como se ela fosse a uma criança, e o ignorou prontamente._

_Steve lhes deu um sorriso indo até o amigo:_

_–Ok, agora definitivamente temos muito o que conversar – reclamou o Barnes e ele quase podia ver aquele bonito sorriso presunçoso dela percebendo do que se tratava, e olhou para Wanda que bocejou olhando para a janela e ainda conversando:_

_–Está bem?_

_A garota assentiu, Wanda sempre preferia se manter quieta mesmo que estivesse em um dia terrível, e embora Natasha a adorasse não queria que ela adquirisse esse hábito terrível._

_–Visão me protegeu... – Ela murmurou e então suspirou como se a declaração fosse um problema. Steve a viu recostar-se contra o banco, e Natasha apanhou outro moletom jogando-o sobre ela que sorriu usando-o como um cobertor._

_–Estaremos pousando em breve, ok?_

_Wanda entendeu isso como uma deixa para continuarem a conversa depois e assentiu voltando sua atenção para a janela. A sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e Natasha parecia resistir à vontade de circular seus ombros em um abraço protetor._

_–Você não apenas arrumou uma garota, como vocês tecnicamente são o par perfeito... – E olhou para Sam... –... literalmente._

_–Não irrite mamãe e papai – murmurou o Falcão quem definitivamente não estava dormindo._  
  
Steve a fitou e Natasha apenas conseguiu rir ouvindo-os perfeitamente.  
Bucky a observou. Ela nada disse, mas Steve viu seus olhos brilharem.

_–Porque eu sinto que acabamos de lhe dar alguma munição?_

_–Porque é exatamente o que fizeram – Declarou Wanda tirando sua atenção da janela para eles e de volta a Natasha que cruzou os braços e a perna uma sobre a outra arqueando a sobrancelha e encarando-os com uma expressão de merda. Ainda de seu assento, Steve podia ver a pista de pouso através das nuvens, o começo da noite era tentador para um descanso merecido._

_E ele mal podia esperar para conseguirem uma estalagem..._

_–Ôh... Isso significa que também vai sobrar pra você?_

_–Ela é a favorita – Declarou Natasha prontamente observando o olhar surpreso de Wanda ficar ainda mais adorável e encará-los presunçosa. Mesmo para uma adolescente quem podia matar uma pessoa com um movimento de mãos controlados por sua mente e sua magia..._

_–Você não pode escolher favoritos, Nat – Steve brincou de volta._

_–Oh... Mas a mamãe aqui acabou de fazer isso – foi sua resposta._  
  
Barnes gemeu.

_–Seu idiota – murmurou Sam._

_E ela tentou segurar a nova risada, mas definitivamente não podia se sentir melhor... Natasha nunca parecia tão confortável para ele antes... e Steve podia dizer que estava realmente feliz em tê-la em seu lado, Deus quando ele a viu teve tanto medo de terem que lutar... Mas quando encontrou seus olhos, Steve soube... que isso nunca iria acontecer._

_Afinal, eles sempre estariam juntos._


	15. A chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu percebi que esqueci de inserir o que aconteceu a Rumlow nos capítulos anteriores... como a priorirade é romanogers deu nisso ashaushau  
mas enfim... aqui está a narrativa, e o cap é de classificação alta.  
divirtam-se ;)
> 
> finalmente Romanogers.

_Duas semanas antes... _

_–VAI FICAR TUDO BEM – provavelmente eram as palavras erradas para usar de argumento, mas Steve não podia parar a si mesmo de dizê-las, especialmente notando que a pequena carranca de Natasha ficou um pouco mais intensa, e ela olhou pelo vidro onde sentada diante de Rumlow, Wanda o encarava preparada para seu interrogatório pessoal, mas seu olhar... – Nat?_

_Ele ainda se lembrava dessa conversa, e talvez se devesse ter escutado-a..._

_–Eu não sei... Tenho uma sensação estranha de que... Isso vai voltar para nos atingir... – Ela mexia na corrente que usava no pescoço, e Steve observou a mesma qual lhe pertencia então voltou sua atenção a Wanda que arqueou a sobrancelha para o homem. Natasha suspirou baixo, mesmo ciente de que nenhum deles podiam vê-la, talvez e provavelmente era apenas porque Wanda sabia e podia sentir que estavam ali inquietos observando o interrogatório. _

_–Eu não-_

_Mas ele não pode concluir seus pensamentos, porque Wanda ficou de pé num salto no instante em que Rumlow se jogou no chão, e Steve levou uma contagem até cinco para perceber que ele estava espumando pela boca._

_–Não. Não, não, não, não – Natasha foi na frente abrindo a porta enquanto ele gritava médico e Tony e a Dra. Cho vinham em seu encalço, mas já era tarde. _

_–Cianureto... Merda – O Stark murmurou quando Natasha virou para fitá-los, o olhar apertado e as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_–Eu sinto muito... – Wanda disse depois de quase meia hora de silêncio em que o corpo foi levado ao necrotério. Ela balançou a cabeça ainda sem olhar a Feiticeira._

_–Não é sua culpa..._

_–É minha então – Steve não conseguiu se impedir de dizer evitando seu olhar, e quando finalmente encontrou aqueles verdes encarando-o de volta ele se surpreendeu com a familiar intensidade neles, a expressão confusa e até mesmo dolorida dela._

_–Você não o matou... Ele fez isso. Talvez no fim seja para o melhor – admitiu Natasha embora isso não alcançasse seus olhos – Só espero que daqui para a frente, consigamos manter um acordo sobre isso... E o quão complicada é a situação, Steve._

_–Eu sei Nat... _

_–Bom – ela disse olhando para Wanda então é lhe dirigindo um olhar para enfim deixá-los sozinhos._

_–Isso é ruim... – Admitiu a garota – Estamos exatamente onde começamos... De novo._  
  
Mas vendo sua silhueta andando pelo corredor, segura e sã, ele discordou prontamente... E sorriu.   
Lembrou-se do que sua mãe o ensinara... Mesmo em dias escuros, ainda podia esperar, pois eventualmente o sol virá.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Agora..._

DIFERENTE.  
Era como Natasha podia descrever que se sentia... Dizer que foi um dia maravilhoso, era um eufemismo. Embora quando Tony chegara com um bolo de três andares com o símbolo dos vingadores junto da ampulheta, a marca registrada da viúva além do escudo do capitão no centro, aquela coisa toda colorida, Natasha se viu encarando-o alarmada, mas também rindo em resposta especialmente pela animação das crianças para o doce.  
  
Seu coração – e ela definitivamente tinha um – se aquecendo para seus amigos, essa família que a adotara como sua e ajudava nesse estranho período de sua vida... e especialmente James e Steve.

Seu pequeno a abraçou e disse a ela que o que tinha pedido de aniversário finalmente fora realizado e que agora não precisava de mais nada. Curiosa, Natasha quis saber o que era e com o pescoço escorado em seu ombro ele respondeu em sua voz infantil: _você, mamãe_. Natasha se lembra de mantê-lo em um abraço por um longo tempo até que James dormiu em seus braços e Steve o pegou levando-o até o quarto dela não sem antes também lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e um olhar carregado qual felizmente ninguém comentou.

–Vou ajudar você amanhã com o novo espaço – Ele falou assim que deixaram a sala fazendo-a levantar os olhos e encará-lo. Pepper e Tony tinham saído há meia hora com Morgan meio adormecida nos braços do pai – com o quarto dele – Completou Steve por um momento como se ela não tivesse se lembrando disso.

–Oh – Ela assentiu pensando no cômodo bagunçado ao lado de seu quarto que gostaria de fazer para James. Podia ouvir a risada suave de Clint da sala e a conversa aninada entre Laura, Maria e Sam – Você não precisa fazer isso, Steve... Eu tenho um amigo recomendado por Maria. Ele virá amanhã... vai montar todo o quarto e eu vou surpreender James na segunda – ela falou assim que ele fechou a porta escorando na parede e observando seus olhos azuis.

Steve, no entanto, apenas sorriu.

–Eu disse a você... Eu _quero_ fazer isso – Ele prometeu aproximando-se e segurando sua cintura. Natasha não se afastou, ao contrário, ela sentia falta de seu calor, e segurou seu rosto trazendo-o para um beijo suave. Seus lábios moldarem-se nos dela, Steve tinha gosto de vinho e pizza, e ela se viu mordiscando seu lábio inferior antes de soltá-lo quase gargalhando quando ele a segurou no meio do caminho os dois ainda no corredor e a girou para a parede batendo-a contra suas costas enquanto gemia contra a sua boca pressionando seu corpo contra o dela – Você quer me enlouquecer, Romanoff.

–Eu quero _você_ – Ela se viu admitindo, as mãos de Steve deslizaram por sua cintura brincando com a bainha de sua camisa e ela fechou os olhos para a sensação de seus dedos em sua pele.

–Nat...

–Lento, é eu sei – E bufou frustrada – Eu quem sou uma idiota agora.  
  
Ele riu beijando-a rapidamente e os dois voltaram aos amigos antes que chegassem em um ponto qual não pudessem parar mais.  
  


* * *

JAMES ACORDOU NAQUELA MANHÃ MUITO ANIMADO.  
Natasha mal conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo e animação infantil, mas provavelmente sua alegria poderia se comparar a dele, enquanto Steve estava também exausto, carregando compras e utensílios tanto quanto verificando tudo o que precisavam para o novo quarto de seu pequeno. Embora ele estivesse tímido no começo, Natasha estava contente por conseguir convencê-lo de que queria fazer isso e não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro. Então James iria passar a tarde com Pepper e Morgan no iate de Tony, e ela poderia finalmente finalizar o máximo possível do quarto para consegui-lo ponto para ele o mais rápido possível.

Steve parou a seu lado era começo de tarde.  
  
Natasha já tinha a cama, uma cômoda e uma estante em seus devidos lugares – Esta última precisava ainda ser montada, além do espaço e seus objetos organizados, como alguns brinquedos, roupas e caneta e papel... James adorava desenhar – e então... Estaria pronto.

–Você tem certeza que pode fazer isso?

–Posso pendurar uma estante, Nat – ela assentiu girando rapidamente e praticamente batendo nele.  
  
Steve segurou seus braços e a fitou sorrindo suavemente.

–Vou acreditar nisso então... – Ela disse com um sorriso provocante de volta – Talvez você aprecie alguns biscoitos e limonada, Rogers... Ou seria demais até para você?

–Pensei que você teria algo... Alcoólico para me oferecer – Ele brincou.

–Eu tenho se quiser batizar sua limonada com vodca... – Ela perguntou fazendo-o sorrir – não vou contar.  
  
Ele cruzou os braços diante do corpo, apanhando algumas ferramentas e olhando tudo o que tinha.

–Me surpreenda.  
  
Natasha assentiu passando por ele ainda provocativa.  
  
Ela pode ouvir sua respiração profunda e sorriu para isso deixando-o e indo para a cozinha. Estava quase terminando tudo, podia ouvir o martelar de Steve dali, mas quando Natasha escutou um forte grunhido que ela reconheceu ser de dor, poderia dizer que não sabia que podia correr tão rapidamente. Assim que alcançou a porta aberta e o encontrou saindo para a varanda ela freou observando dele para a mão que segurava uma na outra e um pouco de sangue que pingava entre seus dedos, seu coração acelerado mesmo a figura dele e chamou seu nome:

–Steve?

–Hm? – Ele não conseguiu controlar sua voz, que subiu algumas oitavas.

–Me deixe ver...

–Eu não... está tudo bem.

  
Ela circulou sua cintura, conseguindo firmar-se na frente dele que abaixou a cabeça e suspirou frustrado.

–Me deixe ver.

–Eu sou um idiota... – Ele murmurou quando ela conseguiu remover sua mão boa sobre o novo machucado na outra. Ainda estava vermelho e a carne fora pressionada com força onde o martelo bateu rasgando e fazendo sangrar pois aparentemente furou com o prego que ele batia, mesmo super soldado ele não podia escapar da dor.

–Você não é um idiota... – Natasha esfregou seu pulso garantindo que não iria tocar a ferida e ele suspirou procurando a sua volta por um kit de primeiros socorros.

–Há quem discorde. Bem... você discordava.

–Tudo bem, você não é idiota agora...

Ele riu baixo.

–Isso faz eu me sentir melhor.

–... Apenas parece ter perdido a direção do martelo, agora vem aqui – E o levou até a pia, abrindo um pouco a torneira e escorrendo a água devagar sobre a ferida, depois o levou até o banheiro e ela podia dizer como ele era simplesmente adorável seguindo-a pelo apartamento ainda que o olhar apertado, mas como um garotinho assustado atento a ela. Eles foram até o quarto em seu banheiro.

O espaço era pequeno, e ela se virou ainda sentindo a pia em suas costas e concentrou-se na mão de Steve.

–Você não precisa fazer isso...

–Eu _quero _fazer isso – ela disse pegando um pedaço de algodão e colocando um pouco de álcool que tinha na pequena estante. Nunca estivera tão feliz por seguir as dicas de Pepper sobre kit de primeiros socorros em pelo menos dois banheiros se os tiver ou pelo menos um monte de _band-aids_ especialmente com desenhos infantis... James até colou um em seu ombro quando ela teve um par de caixas caindo sobre ela dois dias atrás... embora não tivesse machucado, pois elas tinham apenas um par de roupas velhas ele ainda quis garantir que ficaria bem, afinal, ficara uma pequena marca em sua pele, mas ela estava acostumada... – Você está arrumando o quarto para o James... embora não precisasse se oferecer para o serviço de carpintaria...

–É o nosso filho. 

_Nosso_. 

–Eu sei... – Steve sequer mexeu quando ela conseguiu aplicar tudo na ferida e limpar o mais delicadamente possível, aplicando um pouco mais em volta e não notando o olhar dele em sua reação.  
  
Ela angulou o pescoço em um movimento de pura concentração e isso foi o suficiente. Ele segurou seu queixo e Natasha o olhou confusa, então ele aproveitou esse momento para beijá-la.  
  
Suas mãos firmaram nos lados de seu corpo, ele usou a que não estava machucada para sua nuca, cercando-a na pia e praticamente reivindicara sua boca, Natasha mal entreabriu os lábios para sentir a língua dele invadindo-a e gemeu em resposta a impaciência do grande Capitão América, mas começou a responder igualmente, até que ele esquecendo-se do machucado tentou apoiar a mão no balcão e gemeu de dor fazendo-a soltar-se e encará-lo:

–Você está bem?

–Sim... – ele reclamou irritado. Natasha segurou seu rosto levando a mão em sua bochecha e esfregando-o, Steve fechou os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso. E ela o observou por um momento, segurou sua mão não machucada trazendo-o para perto enquanto abria o armário e apanhava tudo o que precisava vendo sua expressão divertida embora ele não tenha comentado nada para os band-aids dos vingadores. Especificamente do capitão américa e a viúva negra que ela descartou por serem muito pequenos – Não precisa fazer isso... até amanhã já terá sumido.

–Eu quero – ela repetiu concentrada em sua tarefa, para enfim vê-lo pressionar a mão aberta e fechada devagar e agradecido quando ela optou por uma pequena faixa enrolada – Não há de quê.

–Sinto muito pelo que eu disse... – Steve começou e Natasha o encarou e então se aproximou dele segurando seu rosto de novo. Ela admitia que não conseguia se afastar apenas de James. Mas como o Capitão América, tão imponente, um símbolo mundial podia ser tão... frágil? Natasha sabia que seu trabalho era importante. Que como a viúva negra, ela fazia coisas e limpava "erros" de forma que ninguém deveria ser destinado a...

"Há muito vermelho no meu livro. E eu gostaria de limpá-lo" ela era uma espiã. Uma agente da SHIELD, uma vingadora... E até mesmo uma mãe, mas havia algo em ser a "Senhora Rogers". Ela era necessária. 

Steve precisava dela... Tanto quanto Natasha dele, e isso...  
... A surpreendia como o inferno. Ele _precisava_ dela.   
E ela dele.

... e isso era assustador e cativante ao mesmo tempo. O grande Capitão América, o primeiro vingador, mas ver que o próprio Steve Rogers tinha seus defeitos e ele era humano assim como ela... deus, era maravilhoso. E se viu atraída por ele... e ao mesmo tempo mortificada, porque... ela ainda não se lembrava. Mas ele estava conseguindo atrai-la como uma mosca a teia de aranha que dessa vez ela era a presa... não podia se importar menos. 

Ah, a ironia... 

E ainda segurando seu rosto trazendo-o para si Natasha fechou os olhos quando Steve circulou sua cintura com uma mão, colando suas testas e observando-a. Ela podia sentir seu olhar, mas manteve os olhos fechados.

–O que você está fazendo comigo, Rogers...?  
  
Ele sorriu aproximando-se para selar seus lábios de leve, e Natasha se viu suspirando e enfim encarando-o de volta.

–Eu amo você... – Pela primeira vez, ela não estremeceu com aquelas palavras, e então usou as duas mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado.

–Me mostre... – Natasha sussurrou contra a sua boca e ele a fitou no mesmo instante em que ela encontrou seus olhos – Não diga... me mostre, Steve.

–Nat...

–Eu preciso de você também... – ela pediu cortando-o e não se incomodando como soava ridícula – Me mostre... esse amor que você tem por mim, me ajude a ver isso... a entender, eu... Eu preciso de você. Eu-

Ele a calou com um beijo rápido.

–Você está diferente... – Ela não negou a afirmação, mas a preocupação em sua expressão lhe deu uma pausa para isso – Nat...?

–Isso é culpa sua – apesar da declaração, ele riu, pois sua resposta foi suave e para entoar, ela o beijou de novo – Eu... você faz coisas comigo, Rogers. E eu quero entender isso... esses últimos dez anos, essa _sensação_... – Ela fez uma pausa encarando-o. Natasha se sentiu quente, confortável e ao mesmo tempo exposta. Era quase como se ele pudesse ver... sua própria alma – e eu queria te odiar... odiar as decisões que tomou por mim, as escolhas que me levou sem que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa agora porque... – ela parou percebendo o olhar dele, ainda que não desviasse dos dela e respirou fundo tocando seu rosto e esperando que o gesto o acalmasse – Mas... eu não consigo te odiar... como eu poderia se você me deu James? – ela o fitou sinceramente – Eu não sei o que é o amor... eu nunca soube... não sei me expressar sobre isso Steve, eu...

–Você está errada, Nat... – Ele respondeu e então estremeceu – Quando você salvou Barton daquele precipício em Vormir... não poderia ter funcionado se você não nos amasse... você foi o sacrifício, mas também aquela quem a pedra respondeu... somos sua família... e amamos você também – ele disse de novo, abraçando-a de lado e segurando seu rosto. Seu toque era reconfortante – Deus, eu amo você tanto...

–Então me mostre, Steve... porque eu... – essa sensação, a pressão em seu estômago e peito, a maneira como a voz dele cutucava cada parte de seu cérebro, seus sorrisos e idiotices a seguiam, a forma como ela o via com James... era possível... que Natasha estivesse se apaixonando por esse homem? Oh... ela realmente não sabia cumprir uma promessa especialmente a que dizia que as coisas entre eles nunca voltariam a ser como antes, porque se seu outro eu, a surpreendeu por se apaixonar por ele, ela agora entendia muito bem o porquê... – Eu preciso entender... Eu preciso de você.

–Você tem certeza disso?

–Sim...

.

  
A sensação quente de seus lábios e a impaciência de seu toque o fez gemer. Steve segurou seus pulsos com carinho levando-se com Natasha até o balcão, ele parou quando a sentiu escorar as costas no mesmo, e usando a mão boa, circulou sua cintura e reivindicou sua boca. Ele nunca se cansaria de prová-la, de adorá-la e estar com ela... E mesmo depois de anos separados uma coisa que Steve sempre tinha quando se tratava de Natasha, era paciência.

Oh ele definitivamente poderia fazer isso o dia todo. 

E afastou o corpo para trás quando ela conseguiu puxar sua camisa para fora e lhe deu um sorriso convencido ao ver seu olhar admirando-o. As mãos de Natasha espalmaram seu estômago e arranharam de leve sua pele, ele ainda sorriu sentindo-a impaciente ao tentar remover suas calças, mas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e a beijou de novo com ela um suspirando insatisfeita contra a sua boca que quase o fez rir.

–Steve...

–Sim eu sei... – Ele disse, as mãos descendo pelo cós de sua cintura e lentamente explorando a pele por baixo. Natasha removeu o próprio casaco e Steve puxou a alça de sua blusa beijando seu ombro com carinho e respirando ali. Sentiu tanta falta de seu cheiro... A maciez de sua pele... – Eu sei, Nat... Cada toque... Cada gosto e... – Ele mordiscou de leve ouvindo-a suspirar – cada resposta... Eu conheço você...

Ela o parou segurando seu rosto e capturando seus lábios e ele permitiu que ela o beijasse, e aproveitou para puxar a outra alça revelando sua frente nua. Steve gemeu beijando o encontro de seu pescoço e ombro, então descendo o toque para sua clavícula e segurando um seio com uma mão ele beijou o outro e a sentiu impaciente gemer em resposta. Steve sorriu segurando sua cintura e ignorando a picada de dor em sua mão ferida quando a levantou colocando-a sentada no balcão e desceu beijos molhados por seu estômago até parar diante de seu sexo. Ele a ajudou a se livrar das calças e a calcinha, Natasha arfou quando ele levou o rosto em seu centro beijando-a suavemente ali, e então lambendo-a.

–Ste...ve... Oh céus... – Ele sorriu presunçoso segurando seus quadris para mantê-la imóvel, a mão de Natasha em seu cabelo indicando-lhe os movimentos, mas ele manteve seu padrão calmo que sabia que a enlouquecia ainda mais, e usando a mão livre, Steve levou um dedo sentindo-a se contorcer um pouco e então o outro.

Natasha praticamente se jogou para trás em puro êxtase e ele sorriu. Não levou muito tempo naquele ritmo e alternando entre lambidas e o movimento seguindo um ritmo até sentir a resposta dela em sua voz e movimentos... 

–Venha para mim meu amor...  
  
Com um grito, tentando afastar seu rosto ainda entre suas pernas, ela veio e Steve bebeu cada gota de seu orgasmo levantando-se e então beijando-a na boca. Ainda com os dedos nela, ele tentou acalmá-la e sorriu para sua respiração pesada e Natasha gemeu segurando-o e respirando erraticamente:

–Se me disser que fazíamos isso bastante eu vou cobrar uma repetição, Rogers... – Steve riu ante a declaração dela – Porque você parece surpreendente familiarizado.

Ele lhe deu aquele olhar convencido.

–Se está dizendo que eu aprecio fodê-la com minha boca, você está definitivamente convidada a descobrir, amor... – Seus olhos brilharam em surpresa e diversão e ele chupou seu lábio inferior fazendo-a gemer em resposta pela provocação aberta – Você é minha, Nat...

–Steven Grant Rogers... Quem diria que você sabe como usar palavras tão sujas...?

Ele pairou acima dela segurando sua cintura e trazendo seus corpos de encontro um ao outro, Natasha estava deliciosamente suada e quente contra ele, e ele mal tinha começado...

–Apenas para você – Ela sorriu em outro beijo e Steve a levantou pelas nádegas girando-os para seu quarto sem dificuldade. Sua coisa preferida em toda a sua vida para ter em seus braços, era sua esposa e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela de fato _estava_ ali – Minha...

Ela afastou-se para olhá-lo e Steve estava esperando uma risada ou uma brincadeira sobre sua possessividade, mas ela apenas capturou seus lábios de novo enquanto ele a soltava devagar na cama cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Suas mãos dançando em e seus lábios alternando entre os dela, e qualquer parte que pudesse beijar em exposição.

Steve franziu o cenho para uma cicatriz em seu torso e ela parou para observá-lo.

–Eu acho que não tinha isso antes...?

–Não que eu me lembre... – Ele disse, suas mãos deslizando sobre sua pele com carinho e ela sorriu tristemente. Steve segurou seu rosto, uma das mãos caindo para trás em seu pescoço na pequena marca ali – Você conseguiu essa há três anos... Um dos sequestradores de Pepper te surpreendeu.

–Pepper... Stark?

–Sim. Alguns dias depois que você voltou para mim... Quando a salvou. Morgan foi apenas uma criança quando Tony se foi... Ela mal tinha dois meses, e eles se aproveitaram disso para sequestrá-la... Nós nos mantivemos escondidos... E Hill tirou Pepper do prédio, enquanto você desceu para buscar Morgan...

–Eu não me lembro... – Ela franziu o cenho e ele assentiu beijando-a suavemente.

–Eu sei – Steve então sorriu sentindo as mãos dela no cós de sua calça.

–Estamos usando muitas roupas, não?

–Talvez... – Ele riu de novo quando ela finalmente o empurrou para trás devagar sorrindo em seus lábios e provocando-o. Quando ele saiu da cama com ela, Steve queria ter certeza que não perderia nada de seu olhar nele, e Natasha o ajudou a livrar-se de suas calças, e ele fechou os olhos, gemendo quando a mão dela se fechou em seu membro sobre a cueca, e sorriu beijando seu pescoço e maxilar na barba por fazer.

–Hm....

–Que? – Steve conseguiu pronunciar entredentes e sorriu convencido ao ver o olhar dela descer por sua forma assim que a boxer caiu por suas pernas.

Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros de desejo e Natasha o segurou a mão deslizando por seu membro e os dois ainda de pé, ela andou até ele conseguindo se encaixar ali. Steve gemeu. E ele estava apenas roçando sua entrada. Se planejava levar isso devagar, seus planos foram definitivamente frustrados pela sempre impaciência de Natasha, que com as duas mãos circulou sua cintura prendendo-os ainda mais juntos. Com a respiração errática ele escorou sua testa na dela. E abriu os olhos para encontrar os verdes. Natasha o observava, seus olhos escuros de desejo.

–Eu não acredito que esperei tanto por isso...

Ele sorriu para essa declaração lhe dando um beijo casto apesar da posição deles. E segurando-a pelo quadril ele a prendeu de volta em si os dois gemendo para a sensação de finalmente estarem completamente unidos. Steve mal conseguiu respirar para isso. 

–Deuses... – ele conseguiu murmurar, fazia tanto tempo... e tinha a respiração acelerada tentando não perder os olhos de Natasha que parecia também disposta a não tirar sua atenção dele – Eu senti tanto a sua falta. 

Então ela começou a se mexer, levando-os a um ritmo primeiramente lento e calmo, e Steve beijou seu pescoço sentindo-a gemer e aumentar a pressão e movimento nele, com os dois ainda de pé era difícil manter o controle, mas completamente conectados a sensação de prazer aumentava, pois ele estava completamente dentro dela era tão deliciosa quanto se lembrava. Steve a segurou girando com ela ainda sem quebrar a conexão e pressionando-a na parede Natasha gemeu por ele ir ainda mais fundo, circulando sua cintura com as pernas. 

Ele continou com movimentos suaves, alternando para um pouco mais rápidos seguindo os gemidos de Natasha e a respiração errática dela. 

–Steve... Eu vou... – Ela pressionou o rosto em sua clavícula e ele se mexeu devagar parando completamente dentro dela sentindo-a estremecer em resposta –... Steve...

Ele riu beijando a ponta de seu nariz, seu rosto e então seus lábios sorrindo para aquela familiar impaciência enquanto Natasha segurou seus quadris porque ele parou. Steve enfim obedeceu-a prontamente ouvindo o gemido baixo e longo que indicava o quão perto ela estava e continuou penetrando-a na mesma velocidade lenta, afastando devagar e voltando com força. Natasha se desfez circulando seu pescoço e escorando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele mordeu seu ombro sentindo sua respiração descompassada.

–Você é injusto... – Ela murmurou enfim observando-o, embora suas palavras fossem irritadas, seu rosto era calmo e ela sorria, além de suas bochechas estarem coradas e ele sentir a ponta de seus dedos sobre sua barba por fazer.

–O que eu fiz? – Perguntou divertido, a sobrancelha arqueada e ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa fingindo-se de ofendida.

–Você está transformando isso em minha vez, Rogers... Quando era a _sua_ – E se mexeu um pouco mostrando que ele ainda a tinha, e completamente duro.

Steve riu beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios. Sua própria respiração impaciente, mas apesar disso ele não queria quebrar essa conexão... ele não queria que o tempo passasse mesmo que isso fosse impedir sua liberação completa... tudo o que queria era isso. Natasha em seus braços e nada mais.

–Você pode me compensar depois... – Ele prometeu em um novo movimento lhe enviando arrepios.

Natasha arfou.

–Por que estou surpresa que você sequer gozou ainda...? Quando está tão...  
  
Ôh, mas ele fez...  
Embora admitia... _Não _o suficiente.

–Eu não acho que eu tenha tido o suficiente de você... – Steve confessou e Natasha riu mexendo os quadris de novo quando ele gemeu movimentando-se de volta inquieto – Ok... Talvez eu nunca tenha, mas...

–Mas? – Ela provocou mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, as mãos circulando seus ombros e descendo para arranhar suas costas. Steve puxou seus quadris para trás batendo de volta nela e vendo-a mordiscar o lábio enquanto ele respondia inquieto.

–Você está me... Oh merda... – Ele os prendeu contra a parede. Obrigando-se a parar e tentando respirar pelo movimento dela sentindo sua própria resposta ansiosa principalmente em seu nível de excitação prendeu suas mãos na parede e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço. 

Natasha riu.

–Eu não sabia que você era desarticulado com as palavras, Rogers... – Ela provocou beijando seu maxilar agora, as unhas em suas costas provocando-o sem machucá-lo. Grunhindo, Steve a pressionou na cama obrigando-a a parar de provocá-lo e sorriu vendo sua risada fácil e a maneira como ela mordiscou o lábio observando-o. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça pelo sexo, suado e desordenado, seus olhos brilhavam e ela sorria tão brilhantemente para ele que Steve quase a levou ali... De novo.

–Vou mostrar a você quem é o desarticulado senhora Rogers – Ele não resistiu em chamá-la assim e quase riu do grito de surpresa de Natasha quando a segurou saindo de dentro dela no processo e ouvindo seu lamento baixo, ele girou seus corpos puxando-a consigo até a poltrona de seu quarto e Natasha sentada sobre ele.

...

Steve tinha uma visão perfeita de suas costas nuas, e ele beijou seu pescoço sobre o topo de sua espinha descendo o carinho para suas omoplatas e de volta em seus ombros vendo-a virar o rosto para fitá-lo, aquele sorriso desafiador que tanto amava nela, e então capturou seus lábios segurando sua cintura com firmeza, e indo de encontro à sua frente enquanto ela segurou a mão em seu rosto e sorriu.

–Alguém tem algo por controle...  
  
Ele riu.  
Alto.  
  
O sexo passivo que tiveram não foi nada comparado a metade do que ele tinha em mente para ela... embora tudo o que quisesse era apenas adorá-la, Natasha claramente tinha outras ideias, e acabou dormindo em seus braços pelo cansaço e ele a seguiu, provavelmente em um sono sem pesadelos depois de anos sem ela...

–Você me tira todo o controle – admitiu puxando seu cabelo para trás com cuidado e colocando-o de lado enquanto beijava seu ombro exposto de novo. Ela tinha deslizado a mão sobre seu membro e se continuasse a fazer esses movimentos, ele logo estaria vindo de novo... Fechou os olhos para absorver melhor a sensação dela contra ele e seu cheiro – minha...  
  
Steve segurou seus braços tirando suas mãos dele e Natasha levantou-se para enfim se sentar como na noite anterior e encaixá-lo dentro dela e ele não soube qual dos dois estava gemendo em resposta com o quão profundamente fora o contato.  
  
Talvez ambos.

Nem era como se não tivessem passado horas nessa dança... e agora precisavam apenas repetir tudo. De novo e de novo... Sentiu-a recostar-se para trás seu corpo contra o dele e beijou seu ombro de novo, segurando-a como a vida e tentando recuperar a respiração. Ela começou a se mexer, para cima e para baixo devagar, e então aumentando o ritmo e ele se ouviu rosnando em resposta, uma mão circulando sua cintura e a outra ela fechou na sua.

–Steve...

–Bem aí com você... – ele respondeu rouco, ouvindo sua respiração profunda, e a maneira como ela cavalgava sobre ele, e o levou junto naquele clímax alucinante.  
  
Steve mordeu seu ombro tentando controlar-se inutilmente, ele podia sentir seguindo-a em seu próprio orgasmo e precisou de alguns minutos para controlar sua respiração mesmo quando Natasha caiu contra ele rindo baixo.  
  
E circulou sua cintura levantando-a e ela girou para beijá-lo fazendo-o sentir falta do contato.

–Ok... isso foi... – Ela começou mordiscando o lábio e escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, ele acariciou suas costas deitando-a contra si confortavelmente na cama – Tudo isso...  
  
Steve sorriu quando ela apenas se calou e a abraçou fechando os olhos e respirando seu cheiro.

Vendo que ainda era muito cedo e ambos claramente tinham energia, pois podia sentir a respiração ritmada dela, além do toque suave indicando que estava acordada do cochilo deles que estavam suados e pegajosos, e uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça...

–Banho.

–O que? – Natasha não teve tempo de protestar, quando ele segurou-a pelos quadris ao estilo de noiva levantando-a e carregando para o banheiro, a porta foi abandonada aberta e Steve a pressionou contra o azulejo frio rindo quando ele a beijou profundamente e as mãos dela desceram para firmar-se em seus lados – Ok, Rogers... eu posso dizer que já fui devastada o suficiente, não sei se poderei caminhar se tivermos mais uma rodada agora...

–Está se subestimando querida... – ele riu de novo e apertou o rosto em uma careta quando o machucado em sua mão ardeu ao usá-la como apoio, Natasha o puxou para cima para observá-lo.

–Você não devia estar forçando isso assim. Não quando continua se esquecendo.

–Estará curado em breve... – Ele disse, ainda ardia um pouco, então provavelmente em dois dias ou menos já terá desaparecido...

–Hm... – foi sua resposta surpreendendo-o quando mordeu seu ombro e Steve arqueou a sobrancelha observando sua expressão concentrada ali – Isso é injusto... significa então que eu fico marcada por mais tempo e você não...?

Ele se viu sorrindo, e observando seu corpo, haviam pelo menos três chupões em sua clavícula e duas mordidas em seu ombro, e Steve deu de ombros em resposta sem defesa quando ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço.

–Steve... – ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e ele abriu os olhos para observá-la, mas Natasha tinha os seus fechados, então ele a segurou levando-os para o chuveiro e abrindo a água quente e puxando-a para si em um abraço – O... que isso significa...?

–Eu fiz uma promessa – Steve tirou o anel de seu dedo mindinho e o colocou de volta em no anelar dela, observando agora sua expressão acompanhando esse movimento, seus olhos brilhando para ele e segurou seu rosto aproximando-se, mas não a beijou. Ainda – Que não iria desistir de você... e eu não vou. Eu te amo, Natasha. E eu quero isso. Eu quero você. E apenas você.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo, e ele continuou exatamente aonde estava.  
Observando cada reação, movimento e de certa forma desejando poder ouvir seus pensamentos.  
Ela usou as duas mãos em sua bochecha, os dois na entrada do banheiro, seus olhos fechados e o fitou enfim:

–Isso é real...? – Natasha respirou levando-o aquela mesma sensação de dejá-vú quando a trouxe de volta do Limbo criado pela pedra da alma, e a beijou.  
  
Tão lenta e suavemente, que Steve apenas se afastou quando a necessidade por ar se fez.

–É real – ele prometeu. O faria quantas vezes fossem necessárias – Nós somos reais... – e segurou a mão dela fechando os dedos nos seus e sentindo o metal do anel e então encontrando seus olhos de novo – Eu te amo, Nat – ele repetiu.

–Steve... eu... – Ele a beijou silenciando-a e sorrindo contra a sua boca.

–Eu sei – Foi sua resposta.  
  
Natasha respirou fundo segurando-o para a vida e beijando-o em resposta. Era apaixonado e apressado, e ele se permitiu ser levado por ela agora, entregando todo o seu coração a essa mulher... que ainda não acreditava estar de volta em sua vida, e seus braços... Mas se precisasse iria provar a ela o quanto era verdadeiros seus sentimentos... o faria. Até o fim de suas vidas...  
  
______________________________

STEVE TINHA ACORDADO PELA MANHÃ.

Estava fresco e o dia tinha raiado há pouco tempo, mas ele sentiu falta do corpo quente de Natasha junto ao seu. Levantando-se para procurá-la, não foi um problema encontrar sua esposa quando a viu de costas para a cafeteira. Era um hábito terrível... Para Natasha diminuir as doses de cafeína durante a gravidez de James foi uma tortura ainda maior do que não poder tomar nada alcoólico. Sua ruiva estava de costas para ele, usando sua camisa de botões em seu corpo sexy, e ela girou para fitá-lo ainda segurando a caneca e sorriu-lhe divertida.

–Formigas na cama, Rogers?

Steve cruzou os braços diante do corpo, não haviam luzes acesas com exceção da varanda, mas ele sabia que a mesma era automática, portanto, logo se apagaria pela falta de movimento no espaço. Natasha já provou que gostava de sentar ali e observar a rua... Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela se recostou no balcão, cruzando as pernas nuas de forma que o fez se perguntar se usava algo mais além de sua camisa roubada... Que por acaso lhe caia _muito_ bem.

–Falta dela, na verdade – Ele respondeu involuntariamente lambendo os lábios.

Natasha sorriu ainda mais.

–Perdeu alguma coisa, Steve?

–Talvez...

–Posso resolver para você?  
  
Como alguém poderia ser tão sexy e inocente ao mesmo tempo...?  
Ele nunca soube.

–Oh, definitivamente – E não perdeu tempo, alcançando a caneca que ela segurava com uma mão colocou-a sobre o balcão colocando-se entre suas pernas enquanto que com a outra mão circulou sua cintura puxando-a para um beijo lânguido. Natasha gemeu contra sua boca, as mãos deslizando de seu pescoço pelos seus ombros e então o cós de sua calça puxando-o contra si – Minha...

Ele a sentiu tensionar levemente, e então aqueles olhos verdes estavam nos seus, e Steve pressionou sua testa na dela.

–Você ainda não me disse aonde vamos com tudo isso... – Ela respondeu encontrando seus olhos.

–O que te preocupa?

–... tudo – Seu sorriso e a maneira como ela desviou os olhos dos dele o fez apertar as sobrancelhas ainda mais especialmente quando Natasha escorou a cabeça em seu ombro, ela fazia isso quando queria esconder-se dele – Isso ainda parece tão... eu não sei...

–Por que isso? – Ele perguntou vendo que nenhum dos dois queria se soltar – Você está desconfortável?

–O que? Não... – ela respondeu sorrindo e ele a beijou rapidamente não resistindo – Eu só... eu fico esperando que as coisas deem errado... porque normalmente esse é o momento em que eu acordo... ou tudo vira um inferno... e eu não... – Ela levantou os olhos para fitá-lo tentando se afastar, mas Steve não permitiu – Esqueça.

–Acorda? – Ele lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada. Uma vez no réveillon, Natasha disse que tinha sonhado com ele, e lhe levou praticamente duas semanas para persuadi-la a contar seu sonho. Um sonho molhado... foi o que ela disse. E ele se lembra de adorá-la toda a noite até conseguir que ela contasse o que havia visto... não que fosse um problema, mas sua curiosidade acabou vencendo – Quer dizer que você sonhou... antes?

E então Natasha o arrastou para um provador em uma loja da Nike onde ele ainda podia ver a logomarca dos vingadores em trajes imitando os que eles usaram para a viagem no tempo antes... e então ela simplesmente tirou suas calças e lhe deu um boquete ali mesmo.

–Talvez... – ela murmurou claramente arrependida por compartilhar essa informação tão abertamente e ele suspeitar do que se tratava – Eu não estou saindo disso, não é?

–Não... me fale sobre.

–Talvez depois – Ela respondeu esticando-se para apanhar uma maçã e a mordeu provocando-o com o olhar. Steve arqueou a sobrancelha observando-a limpar a boca com as costas da mão – Eu... preciso falar uma coisa com você antes...

–Ok... – ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo observando-a, mas quando ela tentou se levantar, Steve usou as duas mãos para parar seus movimentos, porque não queria que ela descesse de onde estava e saísse dele – O que foi?

–Wanda está me ajudando com as memórias... – Natasha mordeu a maçã de novo, e apenas quando mastigou, ela encontrou seu olhar.

–Você se lembrou de alguma coisa – Ele perguntou sentindo-se incrédulo e surpreso, mas então ela pigarreou de novo parecendo desconfortável – Nat...?

–Eu me lembrei da Sokovia... – Ela começou encontrando seu olhar – Me lembrei de Bruce indo embora... e não voltando depois da batalha contra Ultron.

Steve esperou, e não levou muito tempo para a compreensão tomá-lo. Ele se afastou dela alguns passos perdendo quando a mão de Natasha caiu para o lado incapaz de segurar seu braço e impedi-lo.

–Você se lembrou _dele_... – Ele murmurou em um assentir pesado, e ela suspirou.

–Steve...

–... E o quanto o ama – ele sorriu sem humor algum.

–Não é... Steve – ele perdeu o momento em que ela desceu da bancada e parou a sua frente – Me escute, ok?

–Você se lembrou de nós? – Natasha não respondeu, ela não precisava.

–Steve, eu...

–Me diga que você sente alguma coisa, Natasha – ele sentiu seu peito se apertar e segurou seus pulsos afastando-se com ela para o balcão, suas costas bateram na bancada e ela fez uma careta, mas em momento algum desviou o olhar do dele – Me diga.

–Eu sinto – ela prometeu – Eu sinto, Steve.

–Me faça acreditar... – ele riu sem humor algum avançando para ela em um beijo selvagem. Natasha gemeu contra a sua boca, segurando-se nele enquanto Steve a pressionou contra a bancada, mas ele então se lembrou daquela época... e ele não podia fazer isso com ela.  
  
Não assim.  
  
Afastando-se em um movimento rápido, ele girou para sair dali.  
Precisava respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bem, eu adoro um cliffhanger... sim natasha está se lembrando cada vez mais, e ela acaba de recordar de seu passado com Bruce, só que para ela acabou de acontecer, e logicamente está confusa, mas não há hesitação sobre o que ela quer agora... mas claro, vamos colocar um drama para esses dois...  
até o próximo :D  
Que eu espero postar mais cedo '--'


	16. Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo :D  
Esse capítulo é cheio de angústia, e no ponto de vista da Nat...  
Sua cabeça está uma confusão, seus sentimentos... tudo. 
> 
> Enfim... vejamos o que há

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, eu admito que esse capítulo simplesmente fluiu.  
Natasha é uma personagem tão complexa, mas tem uma narrativa fácil, e eu gosto disso nela.  
Ela pode se expressar muito bem - se quiser - ou se a pessoa a conhecer.  
E eu amo sua dinâmica com Laura e Clint, mas especialmente com Wanda.

ELA ESTAVA SE SENTINDO COMO UMA ADOLESCENTE.

Uma adolescente idiota. Que continuava deitada na cama lembrando dos momentos com o namorado que havia terminado com ela e ido embora de sua casa, então para manter o sentimento depressivo, continuou em sua cama, fazendo nada... apenas usando a camisa dele e lembrando-se de uma história que tinha acabado.

Ao menos não estava chorando e isso era um progresso. Natasha bufou. É sério... ela tinha trinta e dois anos, era uma espiã da SHIELD, uma vingadora... não que se lembrasse de dez deles muito bem, mas ainda assim... o que diabos estava fazendo?

–Merda – Natasha murmurou quando o telefone tocou pela enésima vez incomodando-a a ponto de fazê-la levantar-se, e ela apertou o olhar para o relógio na cabeceira. Já eram três horas? O que diabos aconteceu com a estúpida manhã? Há pouco quando Steve saiu, eram menos de nove – O que!

_–Uau... eu ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo_... – Ela parou sua caminhada de volta para a cama quando ouviu a familiar e irritante voz de seu irmão de outra mãe que parecia ainda mais sarcástico do que ela poderia tolerar embora soasse preocupado também, ela não tinha muito tempo para as palhaçadas dele... agora –... _mas pelo seu tom eu acho que posso ter uma dica... caiu alguma bomba no teu quintal esta manhã, Romanoff?_

–Você quer o nariz quebrado uma terceira vez, Tony?

Ele riu.

O filho da mãe rira...? Como diabos ele-

–_Olha, por mais que eu aprecie uma cicatriz de batalha, Pepper pode ficar zangada, eu não gosto de deixá-la assim é também odeio ficar respirando pela boca... mas me diga... aonde você está?_

Natasha franziu o cenho enfim sentando-se na cama.

–Você liga no meu telefone de casa e pergunta onde estou?

–_Eu não consigo protelar quando escuto você nervosa, ruiva._.. – por que ele tinha que usar o tom suave e empático, Natasha não sabia. A verdade é que ela sentiu-se relaxar um pouco... desarmar-se especialmente quando ele confessou – Ouvir você nervosa, me deixa nervoso também... – ela levantou o olhar quando o familiar som de propulsores a tirou de sua pausa, e olhou para ele lá da varanda na armadura do homem de ferro que se desfez lentamente até que restasse Tony com um fone de ouvido preto sem fio na orelha direita e uma sacola de compras em formato de garrafa no braço – Vamos, está frio aqui... abra a porta.

Natasha nem se mexeu.

Escorada, ela quis garantir que seu olhar refletia toda a descrença e falta de simpatia que tinha agora.

–Você tem uma armadura com aquecedor e ar condicionado... Além de também funcional. Ative-a e voe de volta.

–Nat... – Quem mesmo tinha inventado de chamá-la assim, e acabou virando moda? - Vamos lá...  
  
Não. Não foi Clint... Foi Steve.

Ela ficou de pé, com toda a dignidade que poderia usando ainda a grande camisa de Steve sem nenhuma outra roupa por baixo, e parou apanhando um hobby e vestindo-o e amarrando-o na cintura, puxou o cabelo enrolando-o e pegou uma caneta prendendo-o em um coque e foi até a varanda puxando o trinco e o encarou com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo recostando-se contra o batente da porta.

Realmente havia um vento frio, mas nada que ela não pudesse aguentar...

Embora Natasha odiasse o frio, ela podia sobreviver.

–Ei ruiva... – Ele então levantou um pequeno saco que carregava consigo confirmando ser uma garrafa – Vodca?

Natasha não parou o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos por trás dos óculos de lente digital, o cabelo arrepiado e levemente grisalho, o smoking sem a gravata que provavelmente custavam tanto quanto seu apartamento inteiro.

–Você devia ter começado por aí – Veio a resposta fácil e com um movimento de cabeça, Tony entrou feliz no espaço – Onde está Pepper?

–Colocando Morg para dormir... – Ele disse ajeitando-se detrás do balcão – Onde tem taças?

–Armário. Terceira porta... – Minutos depois, eles estavam ajeitados na cozinha sentados em lados opostos cada um em um banco alto e escorados no balcão, ela ainda não havia se trocado mas conseguiu arrumar um pouco de queijo e azeitonas para beberem e conversarem sobre assuntos da torre, recusando-se a ceder como a ainda estúpida adolescente qual imaginava ser a Sra. Rogers, Natasha se perguntava quando Tony abordaria o assunto, mas ele não fez, optando por conversas fáceis e histórias sobre sua noite com Pepper e a maravilhosa apresentação dela sobre Peter que deixou o garoto tão vermelho que ele acabou escondendo-se detrás da namorada... Embora quisesse falar, para talvez se sentir melhor ou talvez perguntar onde o idiota Sr. Rogers estava... ela não fazia ideia de como lidar com isso.

–Então... você manteve o espaço como antes – Tony murmurou olhando por cima de seu copo, ele havia feito um pouco de batida para misturar com a bebida que achava forte demais, Natasha preferia a vodca pura – Eu acho que ficou bom... embora ainda ache tudo muito rústico para você...

–Obrigada?

–Ei, foi um elogio – Tony se defendeu fazendo-a sorrir e ela ignorou a maneira como ele abaixou a cabeça, angulando em um tique qual ela sabia estar analisando-a. Seus olhos brilhando um pouco e sua expressão compassiva. Natasha não queria isso... pelo menos não agora – Que falar sobre isso?

–Você tem uma filha... – ela disse encontrando os olhos dele, e viu-o apertar em uma expressão e então assentir prontamente com paciência. Agradeceu-o quando ele encheu seu copo de novo – E eu tenho um garoto... – ela o encarou – Como isso é... possível?

Tony sorriu.

–Não me entenda mal, eu só estava lembrando... quando o conheci como Natalie Rushman... você estava...

–Morrendo... é – Ele jogou uma azeitona na boca mastigando-a e assentindo – Período complexo... mas com o mini reator, os estilhaços da bomba no peito... e essas coisas...

Ela lhe deu um olhar, embora brincalhão, Natasha podia ver o sentimento por trás daqueles olhos...

reconhecê-lo.

–E eu era...

–Toda sexy e perigosa, eu lembro – ele respondeu – Não estou paquerando, você não faz meu tipo ruiva... seria como tentar algo com sua irmã mais nova... embora ainda sexy.

Natasha riu.

–O ponto é... vendo por esse tempo... eu nunca pensei que estaríamos aqui... – ela disse ainda pensando sobre isso – Pelo menos não eu – sua mão automaticamente caiu para seu estomago e pela milésima vez, ela realmente gostaria de se lembrar daquele período de gravidez... as emoções, as sensações, uma vida... crescendo dentro de si – Eu amo James... tanto... mas ainda tenho medo disso, Tony. Tenho medo de acordar e não ser possível essa realidade – Ela temeu que sua voz vacilasse, mas a maneira como ele a encarava como se... ciente e igualmente sentido sobre isso, lhe deu forças para dizer em voz alta – que tudo não passe de um sonho.

–Nat você me trouxe de volta do inferno... fale-me sobre possibilidades – Ele respondeu com uma respiração suave, sua atenção no copo meio cheio na sua frente – Eu sei como é o sentimento... e acredite em mim, sei como é pensar sobre isso o tempo todo e viajar em todas as mil e uma possibilidades, e para você, imagino que é ainda mais difícil...

Ela o encarou por dez segundos.

–Steve disse a você? – Sua resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelha – Wanda então... – Quando Tony fez uma careta, Natasha riu agora entendendo – Clint. Por que não estou surpresa?

–Talvez o olhar perdido do capitão o tenha entregado quando ele chegou no complexo hoje dando o inferno a todos os recrutas... Parker provavelmente terá problemas para saltar por uns dias porque foi forçado como o inferno no tatame três vezes...

–Esqueci de suas outras crianças – Foi a vez de Tony rir – Como está o garoto...?

–Esse com dezessete... uma namorada, pulando de prédio em prédio debaixo de um traje vermelho e azul com o símbolo de uma aranha no peito e costas... – Ele coçou a barba – o outro vencendo feiras de ciências e editando e aprimorando três projetos em meio a uma conferência e dando a mim e a Pepper alguns cabelos brancos... como você acha?

Ela riu de novo.

–Pepper definitivamente o adotou, não é?

–Você viu os arquivos...

–Parte deles – ela admitiu – Há muita leitura e atualizações que precisei passar, mas não tem muito sobre sentimentos, você sabe... – Ela confessou vendo-o sorrir.

–Isso nunca te impediu de decorá-los antes...

–Ou agora – ela admitiu – Ainda tenho memória boa... pelo menos para guardar as coisas – ele lhe deu um olhar terno. Mas me diga verdadeiramente Tony... você apadrinhou Peter e Harley assim como Nebula... mesmo sabendo quem esta última é...

–A Nebula que conheci, que esteve a meu lado e também protegeu minha filha, não é a mesma que foi levada por Thanos ainda muito jovem... – ele disse – E melhor do que eu, você deveria se lembrar que não se julga as pessoas antes de conhecê-las, ruiva.

–Eu tinha que perguntar...

–Sempre – Tony apanhou a garrafa enchendo dois dedos em seu copo e Natasha suspirou, mas ele ainda sorria – Mas eu amo minhas crianças... mesmo Visão... – Ele admitiu prontamente – Embora tenha sido sua responsabilidade em vigiar ele para que Wanda não o corrompesse – Ela riu. Só Tony para tirar sua atenção dos estúpidos problemas – É sério... eu odeio a adolescência. Pepper e eu ficamos felizes por Mary Jane e Charlie não serem como sua garota rebelde.

–Ei...

–Vê...? – Ele disse com falsa seriedade – Mas ainda temos os pequenos, não é? – Natasha sorriu escorando o queixo na mão apoiada no balcão.

–Pelo que sei, os projetos que Harley hackeou foram obras de Morgan...

–Quatro filhos... por que acha que já estou cheio de cabelos brancos?

Natasha riu de novo, e então em reflexo, abaixou a mão sobre o balcão notando o anel em seu dedo e por um momento esquecendo-se da diversão ela soltou o ar que não sabia estar carregando.

–Sinto muito por isso, ruiva – Disse Tony – Ei... Jay é seu pequeno milagre, não duvide disso.

Ela o olhou curiosa.

–Ao contrário de meus meninos que adoram uma atenção... James é realmente um anjo. Certinho demais... talvez sem graça até. Como Steve... – Ele disse e então ficou sério de repente e provavelmente pelo seu olhar.

–O nome dele não é um tabu, Tony... – ela disse apanhando o prato e indo reabastecê-lo, de costas para o amigo – Você não precisa agir como se fosse... – E virou-se para fitá-lo com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo – Além do mais, ele ainda é pai do meu filho.

–Sim... mas isso também não muda o fato de que ele é um idiota – Tony disse prontamente.

–Você sequer sabe o que aconteceu entre nós...

–Estou sendo solidário – Ele respondeu fazendo-a sorrir.

–Obrigada... – ela disse – Não por isso, mas... – e fez um movimento com a cabeça – Por tudo.

–Você é nossa família – Ele disse estendendo a mão para segurar a dela por um momento – Nunca esqueça disso, Nat... porque também somos sua família. Ok?

–Okay... eu só... – Ele soltou sua mão e seus olhos caíram automaticamente no anel. Natasha o observou e então franziu o cenho enfim tomando a coragem necessária para tirá-lo.  
Ela ainda podia sentir seu peso em seu dedo vazio quando o retirou dali como se não fosse apenas uma noite usando o objeto, como se tal ato a deixasse nua... porque parecia usá-lo a vida toda, e observou a inscrição Russa:

_[A minha alma e coração pertencem a você – Steve]_

–Ruiva?

–Ainda não parece real... – Ela respondeu levantando os olhos para ele sentindo um incomodo ao ler aquilo porque seu coração de repente parecia um trem acelerado – Especialmente agora... que eu me lembrei de partes... quais ainda não estávamos oficialmente... juntos.  
  
Tony assentiu tomando o assento a seu lado e bebendo o restante em seu copo não servindo-se de mais.  
Ele esperou.

–Não posso falar sobre seus sentimentos Nat, eles são seus – Tony respondeu prontamente pelo que ela estava grata – Posso contar a você histórias e minha visão sobre você e o Capitão... e o quão irritante de um casal perfeito vocês sempre foram... – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele fez um sinal pedindo um momento – Posso também falar sobre nós dois... desde que nos conhecemos e o quanto crescemos para sermos dois idiotas apaixonados por nossos amigos e família... e coisas simples da vida porque perdemos isso quando crianças... não da mesma forma, mas ambos sabemos dar valor a isso... só que não é exatamente a sua visão, e sentimentos sobre toda a história – Ela tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta que parecia ficar maior enquanto Tony sorriu – Mas o que eu realmente quero dizer é que... você é a pessoa mais teimosa que conheço...

Ela lhe deu um olhar quando ele se calou. Foi uma contagem até vinte em que ele comeu assentindo algumas vezes para provar seu ponto e garantir que suas palavras pararam ali, e Natasha queira socá-lo. Realmente.  
  
O homem estava quase rindo, e Natasha se viu balançando a cabeça em uma negativa divertida.  
Tony realmente sabia como cutucar um nervo...

–Mas também é a mais incrível... você saltou para um precipício a fim de nos entregar a joia da alma para podermos ir contra Thanos... – ele levantou o dedo indicador em um gesto quase familiar e ela viu seus olhos brilharem em um sentimento não verbalizado – Uma chance.

–Você usou todas as joias para destruí-lo – Veio sua resposta.  
  
Uma pausa.

–E você me trouxe de volta – Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça. Nenhum dos dois definitivamente gostava de usar a palavra morrer. Sim... eles morreram, mas aqui estavam os dois. Vivos. – Mas estou falando sobre sua teimosia, não altruísmo.... – Natasha franziu o cenho – E ei... eu imagino que esteja uma confusão aí... qual você está tentando resolver há um tempo, e fica difícil o quanto mais pensa nisso... mas... você é forte, Nat.

–O papo animador, por Tony Stark – Ela narrou sem muito humor, mas realmente sentia-se melhor e garantiu que sua expressão cética deixasse isso claro. Ele fez uma reverencia a si mesmo.

–... finalizando... você tem James.

–Eu tenho James... – ela repetiu sentindo-se um pouco mais leve.

–O baixinho iria até a lua por você... assim como o pai dele, mas a questão não é o mais velho e sim você... e o garoto.

–Eu não sei o que sentir, Tony... como me sentir.... as lembranças do passado são reais, para mim o presente... Meus sentimentos são reais... – Ele lhe deu um olhar, ela sabia que um incentivo para proceder com sua narrativa, embora não soubesse como ele aceitaria isso, sabia que Tony não a julgava. – Bruce está com a esposa em outro país, ele aprendeu a controlar o Hulk, e minhas lembranças são sobre nós dois há anos atrás... e tem Steve... incentivando-nos... então me diga... como posso acreditar que existe um eu e Steve, quando tudo o que vejo nele... é sua insistência em se distanciar de mim? Deixando claro que eu nunca fui nada para ele?!

–Bem, eu sei que para você isso é o presente, mas para ele foi o passado... você e Steve sempre tiveram uma atração forrada por brincadeiras e uma confiança e parceria incríveis Nat... – Ele admitiu fazendo-a ver o quanto isso era difícil, mas ainda sincero continuou – Mas posso garantir uma coisa, vocês dois... no geral... não foi assim, da noite para o dia. É muito mais complexo do que isso.

–Como você e Pepper?

–Não, não como eu e Pepper... – ele disse confundindo-a – É diferente – Admitiu – Você se lembra de ver como Laura e Clint começaram seu relacionamento?

–Os dois saíram por quase dois anos... – ela confessou feliz porque isso não era uma confusão em sua cabeça – Clint tentou manter seu trabalho escondido... Budapeste aconteceu. Ele sumiu por quase um ano, e quando voltamos... Cooper já tinha nascido – Tony lhe deu um olhar surpreso, e ainda assim ela prosseguiu – Foi uma bagunça no começo... especialmente comigo como a quarta roda... Clint tentando conciliar ser um pai, mas ele se apaixonou por Laura... e ela por ele... – E sorriu descrente – Quem se manteria fiel ao homem que sumiu da sua vida deixando-a grávida e não apenas o aceitava de volta como uma Russa psicopata qual acabou definitivamente cativando...? – Ela confessou.  
  
Tony sorriu satisfeito.

–E depois?

–Clint a pediu em casamento... ela aceitou, mas eles levaram praticamente dois anos para isso... Cooper levou as alianças... e eu fui a madrinha, claro. Três meses depois... Lyla.

Tony riu, e então percebeu seu olhar para o anel em seu dedo.

–Você entende o que quero dizer?

–Acho que sim... – ela deu de ombros evitando seu olhar – Me conte como éramos...?

–O idiota não conseguia tomar nenhuma decisão sem que você confirmasse a ele ser possível – Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta – E tudo o que ele parecia fazer para conseguir liderar a equipe... o que? Estou falando sério. Embora Steve seja o capitão, todos sabemos quem manda nos vingadores de verdade.

Natasha riu dessa vez. Gargalhou.

–Enfim... – Tony continuou em falsa ofensa – Você aprendeu a ver como o vovô era esperto, embora fora de seu próprio tempo, eu mesmo admito que Steve sempre foi bom em se adaptar... quando as missões eram avançadas demais para ele, ambos podiam se comunicar com o olhar... isso é algo que eu nunca consegui mesmo com Pepper.  
  
Natasha não se surpreendeu, a verdade é que isso a deixava assustada... verdadeiramente assustada.  
Ser capaz de comunicar-se com Steve assim... apenas com olhares, gestos... compreender um ao outro sem esforço?

–Ele acha que meus sentimentos por Bruce são reais e nós não – ela confessou – Foi por isso que ele foi embora... mas eu não necessariamente o impedi.

–Você tentou falar com ele? – Tony perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, uma postura que a fez pensar ser como ele agia diante de um dos seus quando faziam algo de errado...

–Para quê?

–Você o ama.

–Amor é para crianças...

–Bem, posso dizer que a humanidade ainda é uma criança... porque eu sou – ele disse – Assim como você.  
  
Natasha lhe deu um olhar.  
Aquele da viúva que fazia homens engolirem em seco e pensarem duas vezes...  
  
Tony não. Ele só devolveu em igual, a sobrancelha erguida em puro escárnio.  
Sério? Natasha ficou de pé evitando-o.

–Eu tenho essa... paixão. Esse sentimento quando estamos juntos, mas é isso... o que é amor se não apenas gratidão e reciprocidade? Sou uma mulher adulta... fui criada para aprender a manipular e lidar com homens, mas nunca... nunca ser manipulada por um.

–Você acha então que é alguma manipulação?

–Eu não sei – ela admitiu fracamente ainda olhando para o anel como se ele tivesse mais peso do que apenas tal objeto poderia carregar. E olhando-o nos olhos confessou – Estou assustada.  
  
Tony levou algum tempo para assimilar suas palavras, e por fim deu a volta no balcão parando a sua frente e estendendo-lhe a mão.  
Natasha o abraçou sentindo a surpresa em sua resposta, mas ele imediatamente a abraçou de volta.  
Apertado. E ela fechou os olhos perdendo-se no carinho.

–Você deveria estar assustada... seu mundo todo mudou, Nat... tanto... e tudo o que você sabe, são lembranças ou histórias contadas a você... além de fragmentos confusos de memórias que parecem querer apenas bagunçar ainda mais as coisas... – E suspirou ainda sem soltá-la – mas quero que pense no que Wanda te disse... quero que pense nos sentimentos que tem, não apenas pelo James ou o idiota do pai dele, mas acima de tudo... quero que pense em você.

–Me diga o que fazer... – ela pediu apertando-o contra si, com o rosto em seu ombro. Ignorando como sua voz soou quebrada, e Tony a apertou com mais força.

–Eu adoraria ter essa resposta, ruiva... mas ela é sua. É a sua vida... – Ele se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos e dizer com garantia – e vamos estar aqui para te ajudar no que precisar, e decidir... sempre. Ok?

Natasha fechou os olhos com força, sua cabeça doía e ainda tinha aquele sentimento sobre a saída de Steve... a bagunça que se tornou a sua cabeça, mesmo a noite de amor que eles tiveram... amor... o que era essa palavra?  
  
O que significavam essas lembranças de agora, e ainda a falta de todo o meio termo...? Se Rumlow não tivesse se matado, eles teriam mais respostas...? Ela descobriria quem a enviou a HYDRA, quem a atacou e ativou um protocolo fantasma para que tentasse contra Steve e os outros...?! Perguntas e mais perguntas...

Natasha fechou os olhos abraçando Tony de novo e sendo capaz apenas de sussurrar de volta:

–Okay.  
  


* * *

FALAR COM TONY FOI AGRADÁVEL... Evitar Steve por uma semana, não.  
  
Quando Wanda apareceu com James em sua porta e o pequeno correu para abraçá-la, Natasha tentou ignorar o desapontamento que sentia porque ele não trouxera o filho para estar com ela, embora soubesse que a outra poderia ver isso mesmo que seu rosto não a denunciasse e antes de perguntar, Wanda contou que Steve saiu em uma missão com Tony e Bucky.

Ótimo trio... realmente.

Então ela decidiu se concentrar em seu filho apenas... eles foram para a fazenda, ficaram com Laura, Clint e as crianças, depois passaram a tarde com Pietro e Wanda no parque para no fim do dia encontrar Fury para um sorvete próximo a um dos complexos em NY, com o mesmo disfarçado com um olho de vidro e óculos de leitura...

Ela sorria toda vez que o olhava.

Natasha não demorou muito tempo para perceber que James era sua constante... o motivo pelo qual ela não desistiria de recuperar suas memórias, mesmo quando se sentou no chão da sala do apartamento de Wanda, as duas em uma distância de meio metro uma da outra, preparada para ajudá-la quando estivesse pronta, ela soube que não estaria... não quando tudo o que tinha, havia sido perdido por uma maldita lembrança que ainda a atormentava... um estúpido sentimento que ainda era parte dela.

Steve era um amigo ante as suas memórias... e apenas isso. Não é?

E Natasha se odiava por isso.

–Eu não posso fazer isso... – ela respirou fundo franzindo o cenho enquanto ficava de pé sentindo os olhos preocupados de Wanda sobre si. Virando o rosto para a varanda, pôde notar Pietro e James deitados nas cadeiras de descanso, observando e nomeando estrelas – Você e Pietro podem... ficar com James?

–Aonde você vai? – Wanda ficou de pé também.

–Eu preciso resolver isso... – Ela respondeu apanhando seu casaco e bolsa.

–Nat espera... ainda é perigoso...

–A HIDRA está se refazendo, eles não me têm mais, Wanda... não se preocupe.  
  
Mas ela já estava bloqueando seu caminho antes que Natasha pudesse alcançar a porta.  
Quando Wanda se tornara tão rápida...?!

–Eu me preocupo sim, porque eles ainda podem achar você, o que não é difícil já que está de volta... já que foi anunciado seu retorno na mídia e os Vingadores... e todo o pandemônio que se segue desde a morte de Rumlow.

–Ainda assim... eu realmente preciso fazer isso, volto antes que sintam minha falta – Natasha não a deixou responder, passou por ela deixando o apartamento com um único objetivo. Ela puxou as chaves do carro e fechou os olhos ao entrar no elevador. Seus pensamentos foram para os papeis em cima do balcão. 

.

“São os papeis do divórcio...” Respondeu Steve fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Graças a seu treinamento na sala vermelha, seu rosto era praticado, embora as sobrancelhas apertadas demonstrando confusão, ela apenas se odiou por ser incapaz de lê-lo, embora incomodado, ele não demonstrou nada além disso enquanto deixava a pequena pasta diante de seus olhos. Foi a única vez que se falaram desde o lapso de memórias na Sokovia, Ultron... Bruce. “Eu os assinei, e você também pode assinar, e então esse compromisso terá oficialmente acabado”

Natasha quis protestar, mas vendo sua determinação, algo a segurou.

E optou por uma pergunta diferente:

“Por que?”

“Eu não quero forçá-la a algo que não quer”

Com isso ele lhe deu as costas, e ela apanhou a caneta deixada sob a papelada sem encará-lo.

_“Se me conhecesse, saberia que ninguém _nunca_ me força a algo que eu não quero”_

Natasha estava pronta para assinar seu nome, irritação fluía por seu sangue, fúria qual sequer podia explicar, havia deixado a cadeira qual ocupava, distraída com os relatórios que Hill lhe enviou para distraí-la, e agora de pé, ela puxou a primeira folha do documento, mas ele segurou seu braço, pressionando seu corpo para trás no balcão e beijando-a com fome. Desde a noite que passaram juntos, eles não haviam se falado e tampouco se beijado assim. Natasha ia falar alguma coisa, perguntar que merda era aquela, mas antes que lembrasse que de fato era possível respirar, Steve já tinha sumido de novo. Maldito bastardo...

.

Steve ficou calado e desaparecido por três dias... e então isso. O filho da mãe surge com os papeis de divórcio já assinados por ele e espera que ela assine também, ou não. De qualquer forma, ele joga essa bomba nela e... some.

Idiota. Mil vezes idiota.

.

_“Então você ainda o ama?”_

_“O que?”_

_“Bruce”_

_ “Eu me lembro de nosso passado juntos, Steve... mas...”_

_“É uma pergunta de sim ou não, Nat”_

_“Eu não sei... ok? Eu não... sei... Não sei o que é amor... Eu...”_

_"Nem a mim?"_

_Dessa vez, ela não respondeu. _

.  
  
Ela mordiscou a unha do dedão. Um hábito que pensou ter perdido desde Paris em 2004.  
Ok... Talvez ela também tenha sido idiota.

Havia dito que estava começando a se apaixonar por ele de novo e isso não era uma mentira... Steve a cativava, a irritava como o inferno, mas ele também era a alma mais gentil que conhecia... ele era bom com James, com Wanda e Pietro, Tony e Pepper o admiravam assim como os outros... ele era um homem incrível. Bom... justo.

Seu.

E ela parou antes de entrar no estacionamento quando viu seu telefone se iluminar para a vida, o rosto de Pepper com uma Morgan pendurada em seu pescoço brilhou na tela em uma fotografia, e Natasha se perguntou se poderia ou não atender. Ela estava evitando os Stark desde a conversa que tivera com Tony há três noites, e Pepper esta manhã...

.

_–Então... – Pepper começou, seu olhar atento na salada de frango que ela havia pedido, ela tinha mudado sua agenda para encontrar Natasha, embora garantisse que estava confortável com isso, Natasha não se sentia assim, porque sabia o quanto ela era importante na empresa, e talvez isso fosse estúpido, mas claro... talvez a “Sra. Rogers” interior, fosse egoísta assim – Como foram as coisas no fim de semana? Você e Steve fizeram progresso arrumando o quarto de James?_

_–Não – Ela disse recebendo um olhar curioso, então sentiu o sorriso em seu rosto olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis da Sra. Stark quando cruzou os braços adquirindo sua melhor expressão neutra ao revelar – Estávamos ocupados fazendo sexo em praticamente todos os cômodos do apartamento – ela pontuou vendo a surpresa nela, pelo que valia a pena, a maneira como Pepper mal conseguiu segurar sua xícara de café sem derramar, e então o sorriso ainda que descrente, mas então seu divertimento virou amargura ao pensar no que aconteceu a seguir – Então eu me lembrei do passado com Bruce Banner... e que estivemos juntos por um curto período de tempo, e disse isso a ele... porque também me lembrei de como me senti quando ele foi embora... e bem... Steve me mandou os papeis do divórcio._  
  
Três segundos.  
Aí estava uma curiosidade sobre Pepper: Ela tinha uma reação mais rápida que Tony.

_–O que?_

_–Para quem me prometeu que iria tentar... isso não parece muito uma tentativa – Natasha abandonou seu bolo de chocolate com morango empurrando-o para frente, ela não sentia mais fome... na verdade tudo o que estava era irritada... furiosa. Como Steve poderia...? E ficou de pé respirando fundo e girando automaticamente de costas para Pepper._

_Como sendo não apenas a esposa de uma empresa multimilionária, Virgínia "Pepper" Potts Stark também era a CEO da Stark Industries, além de também cliente VIP do restaurante, e elas ocupavam uma mesa mais reservada para o que era grata e também na sacada, ao menos a brisa fresca a acalmando um pouco quando observou sua cidade favorita logo abaixo, os arranha-céus eram monumentos disformes a medida que a vista ia tomando-os a distância, e as pessoas e carros lá em baixo, formas e um emaranhado de buzinas e sons estridentes._

_Natasha sentiu a calma subir um pouco._

_Ela amava essa cidade e sua cacofonia..._

_–Espere... – Pepper pediu levantando uma mão em uma reação, ela deixou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e colocou a xícara de volta na mesma observando-a ainda e Natasha girou escorando na sacada – Ele... vocês dormiram juntos e então ele pediu o divórcio? Que lógica é essa, Nat?_

_–Eu me lembrei do Bruce. E meu passado com ele._

_–Oh_

_Natasha bufou._

_–Sem “oh” Pepper..._

_–Desculpe, é só que... – ela pigarreou levemente, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa em sua pose de CEO qual Natasha conhecia muito bem. Pepper era ótima para lidar com estúpidos jornalistas, advogados e especialmente acionistas. Tudo o que precisava era um olhar gelado e pronto. Natasha já lhe disse várias vezes como ela poderia se dar bem se tivesse decidido ser uma agente da SHIELD e ainda que suas sobrancelhas estivessem apertadas, ela tinha uma expressão calma e pensativa – Tudo bem... me explique... o que exatamente você se lembrou?_

_–Ultron... – ela admitiu com os olhos fechados por um momento – Wanda e Pietro... Que morreu protegendo Clint – ela disse vendo Pepper assentir. Era normal então, ter não apenas ela e Tony trazidos de volta como o Maximoff mais velho – E... eu e Bruce. Juntos. _

_Pepper lhe deu um momento._

_–Steve inclusive nos incentivando a... isso._  
  
Pepper assentiu.  
Absorvendo a informação. Natasha desejou ter falado com ela antes...

_–Você tem sentimentos por Bruce?_

_–Não... me pergunte isso – Pediu baixo evitando seus olhos. Ainda se sentia mal por sua cabeça estar tão confusa, Bruce era gentil, e bom... ela podia relaxar com ele, e sentir-se bem... mas até onde sabia isso eram lembranças, e também estavam atadas ao complexo passado. Que era isso. Passado e seus pensamentos de que como sempre poderia seguir em frente. Natasha nunca se viu presa a ninguém afinal. Seus relacionamentos eram baseados em momentos... e ela poderia aproveitá-los, era um pensamento frio, mas a protegera por anos. Clint e Laura sempre foram sua constante._  
  
Isso nunca mudaria...  
E então tinha o que vivera com Steve... e ela não sabia o que isso significava... ainda. E James... 

_–Tudo bem... então me diga o que sente por Steve – pediu Pepper alcançando sua mão e fazendo-a encará-la, ela estava de pé ao seu lado na sacada, seu cabelo loiro acobreado balançava suavemente com a brisa fresca – Você passou a noite com ele, Nat... me diga que não significou algo. Me diga que suas próprias reações agora não são alguma coisa sobre vocês dois... ainda que eu esteja cética sobre ele ter enviado a você os papéis do divórcio... acho que teria que ter uma conversa com Steve sobre isso–_

_–Por favor não... - A unica verdade, é que não sabia como responder a isso._

_–Ainda estou pensando sobre o porquê – Ela disse com simplicidade e Pepper assentiu. _

_–Mas me diga uma coisa, você se lembra de Bruce ter ido embora... e treinar Wanda, Visão e Falcão? – Ela confirmou de novo e Pepper lhe deu um olhar no mínimo curioso – Bem isso é interessante... você se lembrou do intermédio e o depois... Não estou duvidando da sua palavra, apenas... Juro que poderia acertar alguma coisa na cabeça de seu estúpido marido.– Natasha ia protestar, mas Pepper a cortou – Não reconheço o Steve que prometeu diante de todos nós que iria reconquistá-la e trazê-la para casa enquanto ainda estava naquele hospital... e definitivamente não entendo essa decisão... Mas também não sei o que o levou a tomar essa decisão então... - Natasha sorriu sem graça. _

_–Talvez ele tenha desistido... Visto que não vale a pena – ela confessou voltando sua atenção para a vista e Pepper estava encarando-a quase descrente – E você tem razão... porque eu sinto algo por Steve.... – Admitiu prontamente – Mas com tudo isso... eu também estou confusa. e não faço ideia do que significa._

_Pepper escorou o braço na sacada assentindo._

_Ela estava usando um vestido cinzento dois palmos acima do joelho e embora ali estivesse quente, esfregava os braços porque o vento começou a ficar frio, e embora Natasha estivesse confortável em suas roupas, sabia que isso era consequência por estarem no vigésimo andar._

_Mas ela odiava frio..._

_... não o frio agradável da cidade luz, amava o frescor da manhã, brincar na neve com Laura e Cooper... mas odiava o frio extremo. Ciente de como crescera tendo que sobreviver nele, era difícil demais._

_–Se estivéssemos em lados opostos... o que você me diria para fazer? – Vendo a seriedade naquela pergunta, ela mordiscou o lábio inferior observando-a, mas a postura da Sra. Stark não se quebrou._

_–Eu diria para tirar isso de seu sistema... – Pepper lhe deu um olhar e Natasha devolveu com o mesmo cético. Como ela fizera? Oh não... porque parecia que ele estava ainda mais sob sua pele agora que realmente provara seu ponto sobre o quanto a conhecia... e... Deus ela precisava parar – Para ir até ele e... acabar com isso._

_-De novo...? - Natasha perguntou descaradamente. _

_-Foi suficiente? - Pepper entoou fazendo-a sorrir descre_ _nte. _

_–Está falando sério? _

_–Você não? – Natasha suspirou de novo, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e virou-se para encará-la. Ainda se perguntava como "seu outro eu" permitiu que as pessoas em seu círculo social a conhecessem de tal maneira, mas ali estava ela. Uma espiã russa, treinada pela a KGB para a HYDRA, cercada por seus amigos e familiares... Ajudando-a e reagindo pensando em seu bem estar..._  
  
Mas antes que Natasha pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, um anuncio na TV as distraiu.  
Era Coulson. A SHIELD estava sendo reconstruída...  
E eles anunciavam oficialmente.

_–Vai – Foi tudo o que Pepper dis._

_._

Respirando fundo, Natasha pressionou o botão e rejeitou a chamada. Ela entrou em seu carro e dirigiu.

Sentiu seu estresse aumentar quanto mais se aproximava do lugar, desligou seu telefone e tirou o chip para que Tony não a encontrasse. Não foi difícil encontrar o lugar, especialmente porque era o único casebre há três milhas de qualquer outro, e ela fechou a porta do carro sequer ligando o alarme, quando saiu dele, já o avistou na porta virando-se para ela, os óculos no rosto felizmente em sua forma humana e um sorriso fácil.

–Ei Nat... – Cumprimentou Bruce – O que te traz aqui?  
  
Natasha não disse nada, indo até ele, ela segurou a gola de seu suéter e o puxou para um beijo.  
Surpreso, ele apenas ficou ali, estático, e ela reagiu... o seu melhor aprofundando o carinho, tentando senti-lo e levá-lo consigo, mas quando finalmente se afastou dele, sabia que tinha o cenho franzido e um olhar apertado ao homem. Espelhando o seu próprio, embora permanecesse de olhos fechados.

–Uh... O que foi isso? 

–Nada – veio a resposta seguida por uma risada rápida quando se afastou. E então ele tinha o cenho ainda mais franzido para ela confuso, a porta se abriu de novo, e Betty Ross vinha usando um vestido de verão e casaco de cachemira. Aparentemente eles iriam sair para um evento e ela olhou de um para o outro – Desculpe por isso... mas de qualquer forma, obrigada.

–Isso é ainda mais confuso – Bruce respondeu enquanto Natasha afastava devagar.

–Não é você – veio a resposta fácil, ela já estava a meio caminho de volta quando ele apenas sorriu calmante de volta ela soube.

Mesmo com seu dar de ombros prático.

–Nunca foi – disse ele humildemente lendo seus pensamentos.

Natasha assentiu voltando para o carro e partindo de novo para uma viagem ainda mais longa de duas horas, e ela desejou de fato não ter se livrado do chip na estrada para pedir uma carona mais rápida a Tony ou Happy... Depois desse tempoo e frustrada, parou sentindo-se idiota ao estacionar o carro no prédio do complexo, feliz que pelo menos a mensagem de Wanda avisava que ele e os garotos haviam retornado há uma hora e estavam desempacotando e relatando a missão, mas parou no corredor agora se sentindo de novo como a estúpida adolescente que não sabia o que dizer a ele...  
  
Fechando a porta do carro, Natasha parou de novo.  
Steve estava ali, na entrada para o elevador... acompanhado.  
Loira, alta... sorriso educado. E antes que ela pudesse dar meia volta:

–Nat?

–Ei... – ela tinha se virado de volta, com o casaco ainda em mãos, e então fechou as mãos no mesmo para segurá-lo com força resistindo ao reflexo de simplesmente vesti-lo pelo frio incômodo que arrepiou sua pele. Ou talvez fosse _outra coisa. _– Oi.

–Está... tudo bem? – Steve não parecia tomar isso, mas ela balançou os ombros soando casual demais até para si mesma quando entoou:

–Tudo ótimo, e vocês?

–Oi, Natasha... como está? – Devolveu a mulher, ela tinha um rosto bonito, cabelos loiros, devia ter um metro e setenta, vestia roupas formais demais, como um terninho feminino embora usasse um crachá no peito, Natasha reconheceu o coldre de uma arma em sua cintura.

Ela era agente da SHIELD também?

Mas não tinha ideia de quem ela era... Provavelmente alguma novata... 

–Bem...

–Sharon Carter.  
  
Carter...?  
Esse não era o sobrenome de...

–Bem, Sharon – ela respondeu - obrigada... 

–Uh... James não está com você? – Steve perguntou.

–Não, ele... ele está com Wanda... – Ela disse prontamente – Eu... tive uma emergência rápida e acabei de chegar... aqui.   
  
Bem... tanto treinamento verbal e visual para isso.   
Reduzir-se a uma poça de estupidez diante dele... Bom. Agora por quê seus amigos não a previniram sobre esse pequeno detalhe?

–Está tudo bem? – Por que o idiota tinha que estar tão bonito com o cabelo penteado para trás e a barba rala usando apenas jeans e uma camisa preta que marcava cada músculo de seu corpo, ela não sabia.

Estúpida Sra. Rogers que parecia reagir a isso... a ele... Ótimo. 

–Jóia... desculpe, eu tenho que ir.

–Espera... – Steve se aproximou ela parou encarando-o e a presença de Sharon lá atrás que puxou o telefone do bolso tentando distrair-se com o mesmo – Está tudo bem, você parece... ansiosa...?

–Eu queria perguntar a você uma coisa, mas... não acho que preciso mais - Ela voltou a caminhar. 

–Por que? Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Nat.

–Realmente?

–Sim...  
  
Ela suspirou. Observou sua fisionomia aparentemente relaxada, também ansiosa dele, pois quando o viu cruzar os braços mostrando seus bíceps, aqueles olhos que pareciam tão mais azuis quanto mais perto ela olhava... Sentia-se cansada.  
  
Os últimos três dias foram tão exaustivos... e agora... bem...  
O que? Pensou que iria consertar isso, e então eles iriam se resolver e ficarem... felizes para sempre? 

Vamos Romanoff, você sabe melhor que isso.

  
Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. 

–Não... não é necessário - e tentou sair, mas ele a impediu de novo. 

–Por que?

–Porque eu tenho minha resposta, Steve... – ela disse finalmente vestindo o casaco, as mãos nos bolsos e ignorando o olhar carregado que ele lhe deu. Bem... foda-se isso – James vai ficar comigo essa noite, espero que não se importe... na verdade, não acho que você deveria, assim talvez possa sair em... _missões_... tranquilamente – Ela entoou sorrindo para ele, sabendo que não chegava a seus olhos e com um aceno de cabeça a Sharon virou-se mais uma vez.

–Natasha... espera – e mais uma vez, ele a parou claramente sem graça, mas ela estava cansada... e conseguiu sair pelo corredor e virar a esquina até que ele parasse em seu caminho. Deus ela estava tão cansada... Isso tudo era uma palhaçada e não podia... por um momento Natasha piscou, num um instante tudo sumiu de sua vista e ela se viu em um lugar diferente... era tudo escuro... completamente... sombrio. Uma figura sinistra flutuava diante dela, a sensação de medo a congelou.

"_Natalia, filha de Ivan" _

E um arrepio a percorreu.

–Ei... Nat. Ei... – E quando abriu os olhos Steve estava segurando sua cintura e sua bochecha firmando-a em seus braços, ele era quente e seus olhos piscavam preocupados – Está me ouvindo... Natasha?

–Eu... eu estou bem – Ela se afastou dele evitando o toque e girando para o elevador irritada. Steve a seguiu parando em seu caminho – Saia da minha frente.

–Não... não até que me diga o que aconteceu... Você está pálida, o que foi isso? 

–Nada aconteceu.

–Não parece como nada, você está com raiva... e o que foi isso agora? Foi de repente... eu pensei... O que você viu?

_Ver_. Sua dúvida era o quanto ele podia vê-la.

–Não seja dramático, Steve.

–Natasha...

–Quer saber? Eu não estou com raiva, eu estou furiosa, lívida... – ela declarou ignorando que parecia histérica também – Eu passei dez anos da minha vida em uma história que eu não me lembro... em uma vida para mim vazia agora, mas estou tentando dar o meu melhor mesmo com esse buraco gigante em meu cérebro... Porque eu perdi tudo, eu estava bem... até que você veio e deu um nó na minha cabeça! 

–Do que está falando?

–Que você podia ter me deixado morta... que você poderia ter seguido em frente – ela sorriu sem humor algum resistindo a vontade de olhar para Sharon ainda ali e também surpresa por sua explosão, pois em sua visão periférica, viu que a loira ainda segurava o telefone tendo seguido os dois, mas sua postura sugeria que não tinha atenção alguma no aparelho – Em algum momento, acho que é exatamente o que você fez... e eu estou tentando reconciliar isso.

–O que?

–Você terá os papeis de divórcio assinados amanhã, e então iniciaremos uma discussão diferente... porque James é o _meu_ filho também e eu não estou desistindo dele.

–O... o que?

–Eu realmente não pensei que você fosse tão desarticulado com as palavras, Rogers... – ela não resistiu em provocar, e finalmente lhes dando um último olhar, entrou em seu carro e saiu.  
  
Natasha queria bater em alguma coisa... não. Ela precisava é matar alguém. Infelizmente, desceu direto para o QG, apanhou a papelada e voltou ao seu apartamento. Ela se sentou por um instante no chão do quarto, o telefone vibrando em sua mão foi o que chamou sua atenção. Era Wanda de novo.

[Você está bem...? O que aconteceu? Falei com Steve, e ele parecia nervoso. Estou aqui em baixo. Fale comigo... sei q está aí]

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou no relógio. James... mas ainda não respondendo tirou os papeis da bolsa colocando-os sobre o balcão e os observando. Pegou o telefone de novo. 

[James está bem. Ele dormiu, mas tentou esperar você... tudo bem, vou ficar aqui até que esteja pronta. Estou na entrada, sentada no sofá da recepção, Pietro está com o pequeno]  
  
Apanhou uma caneta e foi até a última página assinando-os. Um por um.  
Quando abriu a porta, descendo para encontrar a garota sentada lendo um livro, que ela abandonou assim que a viu.

–Nat?

Ela parou com a mão ainda na maçaneta, Natasha não entendia...

... como as coisas tinham ido de confusas para ainda mais confusas, e então complicadas e finalmente uma bagunça completa?

–Natasha? – Ela levantou os olhos para Wanda, piscando e movimentando a cabeça. Os olhos de Wanda pareceram cair nos papeis sob o balcão e ela os reconheceu – O que você...?

–Eu me divorciei dele – Veio sua resposta, e ela continuou parada rindo seco, o olhar apertado só que não conseguia entender a si mesma... seus sentimentos e reações... especialmente...  
  
Que merda tinha feito...  
Wanda, porém, apenas aproximou-se e a puxou para um abraço.

Natasha reagiu tão rápido que surpreendeu a si mesma. Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali, na recepção, abraçadas na entrada, ignorando como NY parecia ter silenciado a sua vida... mas não conseguiu se soltar ou reagir... não conseguiu dizer mais nada, e também nem pode mais chorar... por um momento, ela teve medo de de novo, ser incapaz de sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me deixem ainda não acabamos...  
vejo vocês em breve; Comentem ;)


	17. Consequências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, para não deixar aquele sentimento ruim do último capítulo, eu precisava trazer a continuação hoje até porque não sei se posto o 18 essa semana...  
maaaaas...  
espero que gostem ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony está com problemas, e ele precisa da ajuda de Nat, Steve e Sam... quando as coisas saem do controle e ele percebe que ainda estão sendo alvos de um vilão misterioso já é tarde, mas não é uma surpresa ao perceber que os dois estão em sincronia... e é aí... que seu plano começa.

HAVIA UMA COISA SOBRE LEMBRANÇAS QUE NATASHA AINDA NÃO PODIA CONTROLAR.

Era estranho... e as vezes surreal. Ela ainda se lembra do sonho molhado que teve com Steve. E era tão vívido que podia apenas pensar sobre isso e imaginar tudo... mas o que ela não entendia era como conseguia pensar que tudo se ajeitaria eventualmente. Quer dizer, ela era a viúva negra. Nem era por seu treinamento, mas sua experiencia de vida, deixava claro que esse tipo de coisa, não acontecia na vida real.

Uma família? James já era um milagre em sua vida... Steve? Bem, ele claramente seria seu ex-marido. A consequência.

E apenas isso. Natasha bufou irritada, o sono definitivamente longe de ser conquistado e levantou o olhar para o som de passos na porta, não muito sutis... arrastados. E então lá estava ele:

–Mamãe...? – Natasha sempre sentia uma estranha sensação em seu peito quando James a chamava assim.

E ele era tão inteligente para sua própria idade, que as vezes ela temia o quanto ele entendia sem que fosse preciso dizer a ele. E carregando consigo seu travesseiro apenas, descalço em pijamas confortáveis, ele parou na frente dela na cama, e Natasha bateu a mão na mesma chamando sua atenção. James abandonou o travesseiro e foi para seus braços imediatamente afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e abraçando-a apertado:

–Ei... o que foi?

–Eu tive um sonho ruim... – Ela segurou sua mão com a pequena dele e ficou de pé ajeitando-o em seus braços, mas James permaneceu com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço escondido em seu cabelo.

–Foi só um pesadelo, querido...

–Não somos mais uma família... – Ele lamentou fazendo-a por um momento até parar de respirar. Natasha abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. James tinha razão, e o que ela poderia dizer a seu filho? Porque acabou de entregar os papeis de divórcio definitivamente a Steve além de prometer a ele que iriam lutar pela guarda da criança – Por que?

Ela franziu o cenho pensando sobre isso.

Lembrou-se de várias vezes falar com Clint sobre a possibilidade de ele não mais voltar para casa, mas que ele e Laura já tinham um plano para falar com as crianças... embora fosse difícil, ele estava pronto para isso... Natasha não. Ela não fazia ideia dos planos que tivera com Steve, na verdade duvidava que houvessem alguns porque os dois foram arrogantes o suficiente para pensar que nada nunca aconteceria... e que ninguém seria prejudicado.

Mas ali estava James... o maior prejudicado em toda essa história.

Ainda ancorado a ela para a vida, e Natasha respirou fundo mantendo-o em seus braços e se levantando. Ele a apertou em um abraço como se esperasse que fosse tirá-lo dali, mas ela não o fez, também descalça, saiu do quarto e foi para a varanda. Morava no terceiro andar, tinha uma boa visão da rua, onde havia uma lanchonete, e embora fossem duas da manhã, o lugar estava aberto, e as luzes da cidade acesas.

–Eu sinto muito... – ela começou. Sentindo que era errado, mas necessário. Também se recusava a soltar o filho – Seu pai e eu não conseguimos nos entender mais... como um casal. Mas você ainda é nosso filho.

–Então vocês podiam sair juntos... e se conhecer...? Como o tio Tony e a tia Pepper... eles saem bastante.

Ela sorriu para a ideia dele, e foi até a cadeira sentando-se ali e mantendo-o em seus braços. James afastou o rosto para olhar em seus olhos brevemente, depois escorou nela de novo e puxou suas mãos consigo brincando com seus dedos. Natasha sorriu para ele.

–E ir ao cinema... e ver filmes juntos, passear no parque. Namorados fazem isso.

Namorados.

Natasha levou as mãos em seus cabelos tirando a franja de seu rosto e lhe deu um olhar suave.

–As coisas não são tão simples assim, amor...

–Isso é porque você não... lembra?

  
Ali estava.  
A percepção dele...

–Entre outras coisas... – ela admitiu – Seu pai e eu ficamos muito tempo separados... não é só a minha perda de memória embora eu admita que é complicado... é só...

–Você não o ama mais...?

–James...

–Você me ama?

–Sim, o que você-

–Então por que não pode amar ele também?

Oh céus...  
Não importa o que ela respondesse ou não...  
Já não gostava desse jogo. Sentia que o que quer que fosse dizer, ia ser errado.

–Eu-

–Mamãe – ele a chamou segurando as duas pequenas mãos em sua bochecha fazendo com que ela não tivesse outra escolha a não ser encará-lo – Você me ama?

Ela levou dois segundos para reagir. Segurar as pequenas mãos dele e tirá-las de seu rosto, ainda sem desviar os olhos daqueles que eram incrivelmente verdes como os seus...

–Quer parar de me perguntar isso?! É claro que amo você James, você é meu filho.

Algo se iluminou em seu rosto.

–Você se lembra?

Ela suspirou.

–Não... não de tudo. – Aquilo pareceu dar a ele uma pausa, mas insistiu – Escute...

–Mas você me ama, não é? – Natasha lhe deu um olhar, mas isso não serviu para pará-lo.

Garoto teimoso.  
James continuou encarando-a e ela suspirou.

–Você realmente tem só quatro anos?

Ele tinha a sombra de um sorriso no rosto, mas seu olhar ficou ainda mais concentrado porque ela não respondeu ainda.

–Sim, James... eu amo você. Você é meu filho... – foi a vez de ela levar as mãos e puxá-lo para si em um abraço que ele foi de bom grado e então segurar seu pequeno rosto para encará-la – Eu amo você... e faria qualquer coisa por você – E beijou sua cabeça – Nunca... nunca duvide disso, ok?

Ele afastou os olhos para sorrir para ela e então bocejou.

–Vamos dormir...

–Espera... – James pediu quando já estavam de pé ele apanhou seu travesseiro – Você pode amar o papai de novo, você sabe...

–Seu pai e eu podemos não estar no nosso melhor momento agora, mas... ele ainda é parte da minha família, e sim... eu o amo – Natasha parou um momento agradecida que James não estava olhando em seu rosto quando ela disse isso porque não sabia se seria capaz de sustentar o olhar dele tampouco ignorar como seu coração se acelerou aquela declaração... a familiaridade e naturalidade que tais palavras foram pronunciadas... por _ela_ – Ele me deu a coisa que mais me importa nessa vida... – Ela afastou o cabelo de seu rosto, agora bem aparado ainda que de alguma forma a franja insistisse em se partir em diferentes direções.

–O que?

Ela riu.

–Você – Quando ele corou e sorriu brilhantemente Natasha lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Agora vamos dormir porque está tarde...

James pareceu enfim convencido, até porque já estava cochilando em seus braços e Natasha finalmente conseguiu dormir depois de cobri-los. Ela o tinha levado de volta para sua cama, e acabou adormecendo também abraçada ao filho.

Um sono sem sonhos... e estava grata por isso. Embora a manhã seguinte, fosse um problema...

Já eram 8:14.

Era mais fria que ontem, e James ainda estava dormindo quando ela foi para a cozinha ajeitar um café da manhã.

Não fazia ideia do que fazer para eles, nunca foi uma boa cozinheira... tendo que se virar nas ruas e jamais ficando presa em um único local, decidiu pelo mais simples. Natasha colocou uma meia-calça, um vestido preto que ia um palmo e meio acima do joelho, saltos e um casaco longo.

Ela prendeu o cabelo em um coque e desceu para comprar leite, ovos e biscoitos. Felizmente James não acordou quando voltou, ela o verificou e ele estava dormindo do mesmo jeito que o deixou.

Olhando para as horas suspirou aliviada, porque não tinha perdido mais que dez minutos. Wanda e Pietro estavam atrasados... eles tinham combinado um café da manhã todos juntos, os Maximoff se ofereceram para deixar o filho na creche que ficava ao lado do complexo, assim eles estavam seguros e Natasha nunca reclamaria sobre isso.

Ela estava tentando escolher entre as caixas de cereais que separou para James quando tocaram a campainha.

Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e sorriu. Talvez os gêmeos estivessem mais adiantados do que pensou, o que era uma surpresa, pois como ela, Pietro não era uma pessoa da manhã.

–Bem, talvez eu realmente devesse mudar o horário das quartas... – ela murmurou para si mesma indo até a porta – ou talvez vocês devessem... – Ela parou.

Quem estava ali não era Wanda.  
Nem Pietro.

–Ei...

–Steve?

–Nat – Ele a cumprimentou, o cabelo penteado para trás e a barba aparada,usando jeans desgastados, uma camisa branca e sua jaqueta favorita de couro, as mãos nos bolsos – Oi...

–Oi... o que está fazendo aqui?

–Vim... buscar o James – ele disse em um momento confuso.

–Você... – ela pigarreou arqueando a sobrancelha e escorando na porta porque percebeu o olhar dele em si. Talvez Natasha devesse ter tirado o casaco afinal, e ficasse apenas no vestido... bom. Porque mesmo eles divorciados... não significava que era ruim perceber que podia provocá-lo – Você não disse nada... e eu combinei com Wanda e Pietro de virem tomar café com a gente... e eles irão levá-lo para o complexo.

–Eu... falei com os dois há alguns minutos... – ele parecia um pouco desconfortável. Porque estava coçando a nuca com uma das mãos e tentando evitar seu olhar especialmente quando Natasha ergueu o queixo e enfim decidiu tirar o casaco colocando-o no balcão e observando-a – Nat... Posso entrar?

–O que exatamente você está fazendo, Steve...? – Ela suspirou irritada no momento em que ele passou por ela, ciente que James ainda estava dormindo manteve a voz baixa – Está falando sério sobre isso?

–O que?

–Você simplesmente passa por cima da minha autoridade, fala com os garotos e aparece aqui... assim? Como se não houvesse um problema? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? Bem, você está atrasado-

–Pensei que estava com raiva porque eu não tinha vindo antes... Quer dizer eu precisava de um tempo e-

–Uma semana, mas o que fez você vir agora?

–O que você acha?! – ele devolveu em tom igual – Precisamos conversar.

–Não temos nada o que conversar...

–Você tem certeza?

–Mamãe... papai – Os dois praticamente chicotearam a cabeça na direção do corredor e Natasha se chutou por não o ouvir, de tão distraída que estava com Steve e seu estúpido ego. Ela olhou para James aproximando-se mais rápido do que podia e estendendo os braços para ele que foi de bom grado, que olhou de um para o outro – Vocês estão brigando... – Não era uma pergunta.

–Estamos apenas conversando... – Natasha respondeu. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para Steve desafiando-o a contradizê-la, mas sabia que não podia convencer nem a si mesma.

–Sim – Steve concordou com um sorriso, a mão em seu ombro para atrair a atenção dele – Como você está? Teve um bom dia com a mamãe...?

–Hm – James parecia exatamente o tipo que não acreditava nenhum pouco, e ela não estava tentando convencê-lo. Com o queixo escorado no ombro da mãe ele encarou o pai.

–Tudo bem... – Steve riu lhe dando um olhar suave e estendendo os braços para o que James foi apoiando-se no pai claramente ainda sonolento – Você já escovou os dentes?

–Nuh uh...

Natasha não resistiu em esfregar suas costas e beijar a bochecha do filho.

–Então vá se trocar, escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto para que possa tomar café – ela orientou – Seu pai vai levá-lo ao complexo... 

–Pensei que tia Wanda e tio Pietro iriam...

–Eu pedi para fazer isso porque estou com saudades do meu menino – Respondeu Steve prontamente cutucando seus lados e fazendo-o rir para então gargalhar.

–P-pare... papai!

–Não até que você implore...

–Papai...! – James gritou tentando desviar-se inutilmente de suas mãos.

–Implore! – Steve falou dramaticamente, mas ele também ria e Natasha sorria observando-os.

Vendo que não o persuadia a chamou

–Mamãe!

–Steve... você vai forçar o sistema urinário dele assim – Natasha falou sorrindo e levantou o olhar para ele no instante em que James pediu para descer de seu colo, e ela admitia que se perdeu naquele olhar de adoração de Steve, que mantinha sua atenção nela tão concentrada, que sequer se esqueceu de afastar dele mesmo quando James saiu correndo pelo corredor – O que foi?

–Nada... só... – ele pigarreou e ela virou-se para a cozinha.

–Café?

–Eu adoraria.

Esquecendo a discussão inicial de quando ele entrou ali, mas não toda a coisa ela se concentrou na tarefa atual.

Natasha apanhou duas xícaras e serviu-as levando uma até ele. Mas foi quando seus dedos se tocaram, que Steve realmente perdeu o controle. Ele pegou a xícara praticamente jogando-a sobre a mesinha de centro derramando tudo na mesma e ela nem mesmo teve tempo de ralhar com ele pensando que quebrou-a, quando Steve segurou sua cintura com uma mão e avançou contra ela, a outra em seu rosto capturando seus lábios em um beijo selvagem... Cheio de saudade e desejo. 

Natasha sentiu suas costas baterem contra o balcão e ele estava se abaixando para pegá-la e erguê-la para se apoiar no mesmo sentada enquanto se colocava entre suas pernas e ela circulou sua cintura quando Steve voltou a beijá-la sequer lhe dando tempo para pensar sobre isso.

Ok.

Talvez seja uma péssima ideia embora tenha sentido falta de ter seus lábios pastando os seus daquela forma, sua língua quente invadindo a dela, e levando-a para outra dimensão enquanto as mãos dele a pressionavam de volta contra seu corpo quente, e a sensação de borboletas em seu estomago estivessem ainda mais envolvidas em uma festa do que ela poderia reagir apenas por ter ele ali... assim.

Então tudo voltou a sua cabeça, todas as discussões nos últimos dias, os papéis do divórcio, o fato de que ele dispensou Wanda e Pietro para ir até ali, a maneira como ele chegou e...

–Steve... Steve... James está... logo ali – ela conseguiu dizer entre respirações e ele sorriu pairando o rosto acima do seu e capturando seus lábios em um beijo rápido mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Ok... como o filho da mãe podia fazer isso enquanto usava a mão para puxá-la para si enquanto que com a outra brincava com a bainha de sua blusa e descia toques por seu pescoço e clavícula, Natasha quis chutar a si mesma em sua versão da Sra. Rogers que permitiu que Steve a conhecesse tão estupidamente bem sabendo cada reação em seu próprio corpo a suas carícias...

–Somos seus pais... é natural, sabe?

Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e Natasha piscou. Parando-o antes de beijá-la de novo. 

–Não... não – ela o afastou conseguindo descer do balcão com um movimento, e ajeitou o vestido em seu corpo alisando-o e respirando fundo para se recompor assim como o cabelo e virou-se para ele – Eu não sei o que você vê por natural, mas isso não é.

–Nat...

–Não, Steve – Natasha balançou a cabeça – O que você está fazendo?

–O que parece que estou fazendo?! – Ele devolveu cético.

Steve não era cético... e ela definitivamente não gostava disso.

–Bem, se você não sabe, como eu poderia, não é? – Ela disse bufando frustrada garantindo que sua voz era baixa para não alertar James – _Vy takaya zadnitsa, kotoraya ne imeyet ni maleyshego predstavleniya, chego khochet_

–O que?

Bom.  
Pelo menos poderia ralhar com ele em Russo.

–... _Deystvuyet kak idiot vse vremya, prodolzhayet delat' eto ... sbivayet s tolku menya_ – Ela o encarou furiosa e decidiu voltar ao português – Obrigada porque não é como se eu já não estivesse confusa o suficiente...!

–O que? – Ele repetiu nervoso, felizmente baixo também. Bom. Natasha deveria xingar em Russo mais vezes perto das pessoas, provavelmente em sua roda de amigos, Wanda seria a única a traduzir suas palavras – Eu não sou um idiota indeciso que não sabe o que quer... e por que diz que estou te confundindo....? Eu nunca escondi meus sentimentos! 

Que diabos...?

–Que porra... – Natasha parou odiando a si mesma, sua voz saiu um pouco estridente – Você _fala_ Russo?

–Sim... você me ensinou – Ele respondeu – Esse não é o ponto... Natasha. Você está falando sério sobre isso...?! Acha isso de mim?

–Eu pareço estar brincando...? - Ela devolveu ignorando o brilho em seus olhos - Você pediu o divórcio, Steve. Pare de tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas... pare de ficar me beijando, pare de agir como se você se importasse... como se fizesse alguma diferença... pare... com essa merda...!

–Você assinou os papeis! – Ele respondeu irado.

–O que queria que eu fizesse? Se você os entregou a mim!

–O que eu poderia fazer, Nat... você se lembrou dele... você escolheu ele sobre mim.

–O que!?

–Banner.

–Mas que porra-

–Mamãe... papai – Natasha poderia chutar a si mesma depois de chutar Steve. Porque agora definitivamente não dava para ignorar o fato de que eles estavam sim... gritando. E esquecendo que James estava logo ali no fim do corredor, e de volta... de novo pegando-os no ato – Está tudo bem...?

–Sim... – ela disse aproximando-se de James e ajeitando o boné que ele tinha na mão em sua cabeça dando-lhe um sorriso, mas não recebeu um de volta. Então estendeu os braços para o que ele foi prontamente – Venha comer...

–Eu não estou com fome... – ele disse em seu colo.

–Só um pouquinho... você vai ficar a manhã toda no complexo...

–Não quero – ela olhou para Steve.

–Ao menos um copo de leite, Jay... ainda está cedo, e você precisa comer. Não pode ficar com fome...

–Por que vocês estão brigando...?

–Não estamos brigando – Steve disse e Natasha quase arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, se James não tivesse olhando dela para o pai descrente... ela teria. Embora não soubesse que o Rogers realmente podia dizer alguma coisa e parecer sincero sobre isso sem soar mentiroso – Só conversando. Agora coma, ok?

–Tudo bem... prove – Respondeu o garoto, e ela devia lhe dar isso.

Ele era exatamente como Steve cruzando os braços diante do corpo como que para demonstrar seu ponto...

... e tinha aquela coisa cética no olhar.

–O que? – Ela perguntou.

–Provar o que? – Steve entoou.

–Que não estão brigando... dê um beijo na mamãe.

Whoa de novo.  
O que?!

–O que? – Ela repetiu.

–James...

–Eu sabia – Ele disse com uma carranca e Natasha olhou de novo para Steve. 

–James, não seja assim, está bem...? Eu já te disse que nem sempre as pessoas fazem o que você quer que elas façam...

–Vocês estão brigando!

–Não estamos.

–Estão sim.

–Não estamos.

–Quer parar com isso? – Ela olhou para Steve com uma carranca. Ele devia ser o adulto... Certo?! – James... isso não é uma brincadeira nem nada, seu pai e eu estamos bem.

–Não parece... – ele pareceu ceder um pouco, e foram as lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos de seus olhos que a quebraram completamente. Natasha respirou fundo.

–Só um beijo... e então você vai comer? – Perguntou ela encarando-o. E ignorando o olhar de Steve.

Estava em sua melhor expressão de poker que quase se quebrou quando viu a esperança nos olhos do filho.  
O carma era uma vadia, e ela sabia que ele iria mordê-la mais tarde por isso.

–Sim – Foi a resposta da criança e ela olhou para Steve esperando que houvesse algum problema.

Quando ele não disse nada, ela se aproximou segurando-o pela gola da jaqueta e puxando-o para si em um beijo suave. Sem língua, mas Natasha podia senti-lo suspirar contra a sua boca, relaxar devagar e devolver o sentimento fazendo o beijo ficar ainda mais quente e responsivo... E ela até mesmo perdeu um pouco o controle quando o sentiu mordiscar seu lábio inferior suavemente e puxá-la mais ainda contra seu corpo quente, e abriu os olhos para encontrar aqueles azuis dele escuros de desejo e... dor? Ele respirava descompassado, segurando sua cintura e mantendo-se perto demais.

Então ela deu um passo para trás e olhou para James que estava sorrindo genuinamente e perguntou-lhe:

–Você vai querer cereal, ou ovos mexidos?

* * *

NORMALMENTE, NATASHA NÃO DORMIA FACILMENTE... e também não era muito... implicante com as pessoas.   
Tampouco se irritava fácil... 

Normalmente...

_Admitia que agia feito criança... mastigando chiclete com a boca aberta e fazendo questão de estourar uma bolha parada a sua direita sempre que ele começava seu discurso, ou estava concentrado no equipamento e ela o via estremecer em irritação e até franzir o cenho e olhar para ela que apenas sorria e começava de novo... como se nem mesmo tivesse o interrompido e quando o viu flertar com a agente 13 no corredor... na verdade ela flertar com ele... não podia resistir. Steve era tão fácil de irritar, que era um pecado não fazer isso._

_Natasha literalmente havia encomendado uma caixa inteira de chicletes e seu maxilar já reclamava há meia hora de mastigação continua na última semana quando ela enfim jogou-o fora e apanhou sua arma desmontando-a e montando em um tempo recorde para então se preparar para a próxima extração... Mas foi uma surpresa quando girou nos calcanhares e assustou-se com a presença de Steve Rogers diante de si, ele estava bonito com aquela barba por fazer, o cabelo um pouco mais longo, o uniforme em estilo mais camuflado embora o sinal de uma estrela em seu peito, e ela sorriu para ele arqueando a sobrancelha._

_–Perdeu alguma coisa, Rogers?_

_–O que está fazendo?_

_–Arrumando meu equipamento..._

_–Você está me irritando, Natasha._

_–Oh... por que? – Ela perguntou em seu melhor olhar confuso pela acusação, mas ele não estava tomando nada disso, respirando fundo e encarando-a frustrado enquanto cruzava os braços diante do corpo e sorria para seu deboche. Ok, talvez estivesse realmente cutucado um nervo._

_Era tão ruim apreciar isso...?_

_–Você continua com essa palhaçada... tem doze anos?_

_–E meio – Ela riu levando a mão no bolso interno e tirando de lá mais um chiclete, jogou-o na boca e lhe deu um novo olhar de sobrancelha arqueada quando o viu engolir em seco ela formou uma pequena bolha e a estourou – Eu te disse isso quando nos conhecemos Rogers. Você é muito fácil... e um terrível mentiroso._

_–Eu... – ela teve certeza que viu uma veia pulsar em sua testa, e aquilo a deixou ainda mais animada._

_Natasha não sabia porquê... mas vê-lo com raiva a deixava... contente.   
Quase... excitada._

_Ele era o todo e poderoso capitão américa. Justiceiro... genuinamente paciente e calmo o epitome da tranquilidade, tradicional de bons costumes... e ali estava ele... Furioso com ela porque ficava mascando chiclete durante as reuniões em que os agentes planejavam extração, invasão ou até assassinato de alvos desencadeados pela SHIELD antes... agora eles eram apenas desertores tentando ajudar amigos que foram capturados pelo governo. _

_Ela tinha os encontrado há seis dias._

_–O que? – ela desafiou._

_E um grito de surpresa escapou quando ele segurou seus braços em cada lado, andando com ela para trás em uma sensação de dejá-vú de 2014 quando ela roubou o pen drive que ele escondeu da base militar e a levou até que ela batesse as costas na parede, exercendo sua força prendendo-a e então capturou seus lábios._

_Ok, essa última parte era novidade... especialmente vindo dele._

_E até porque mesmo depois de oito anos trabalhando juntos... eles apenas ficavam provocando um ao outro constantemente... e apenas isso. Primeiro, Natasha ficou estática, surpresa. Mas quando o sentiu afastar-se ela segurou os pelo uniforme puxando-o de volta para si e batendo seus lábios contra os dele._

_Eles estavam fugindo da SHIELD, Tony e qualquer um que pudesse acusá-los de ir contra a ordem direta do Governo dos Estados Unidos, Natasha o sentiu gemer contra a sua boca e isso praticamente tirou seu controle quando ela saltou para ele envolvendo as pernas em torno de sua cintura e Steve a firmou sem dificuldade em seus braços aceitando seus beijos fervorosos, os dois se afastaram apenas quando o ar foi necessário._

_–Que diabos... – ele começou sem fôlego e ela sorriu mordiscando a bochecha, então girando o olhar para a outra sala em uma pequena carranca, Steve a desceu devagar, Natasha era uma cabeça mais baixa que ele e respirou fundo apenas voltando sua concentração na arma que estava em sua mão antes que pudesse falar ou provocá-lo... Alguém abriu a porta._

_–Hey Sam – ela o cumprimentou normalmente._

_Nem era como se tivesse tentado devorar o capitão há alguns segundos._

_–Hey... – Sam os olhou por um momento suspeito – Estamos chegando..._

_–Tudo bem. – Disse Natasha pegando suas coisas. Ela se virou para Steve – Te vejo lá em baixo, soldado._

_–Uh... ok._

_Antes das portas se fecharem, Natasha ouviu a pergunta de Sam:_

_–Você está mascando chiclete, Capitão?_

.

–Ok, pode parar com isso? – Ela pediu, a mão em um movimento inquieto e Rhodes lhe deu um olhar de soslaio enquanto Wanda franziu o cenho do outro lado.

–Ou esse foi o cochilo mais rápido do mundo... ou eu já peço desculpas por acordá-la estourando a bolha do chiclete, Nat... – pediu James Rhodes e Natasha respirou fundo dando-lhe um olhar.

–Eu só estava descansando os olhos... E isso é enervante... você está fazendo isso há uma meia hora.

O homem olhou para Wanda que felizmente concordava com ela.

–Você sempre fica do lado dela – Em resposta, a feiticeira apenas deu de ombros como se não precisasse de mais argumentos e Rhodes apertou o olhar de uma para a outra.

–Ok... eu e meu chiclete vamos lá pra fora – Natasha abriu a boca para protestar quando Rhodes passou por elas mostrando a língua infantilmente e Wanda sorriu finalmente dizendo:

–Tão maduro...

–É... – Ele prosseguiu fechando a porta e Wanda a fitou.

–Ok, eu posso sentir que é bem mais que isso, então talvez você queira poupar os poucos minutos que temos e falar sobre o real problema... o recorde de sobrevivência é seu afinal, especialmente quando se trata de uma aposta sobre quanto tempo Tony consegue irrita-la, e isso durou o que...? Dois dias...? Então estou confusa sobre ficar nervosa com o som de alguém mascando chiclete, Nat. Agora vamos... desembuche.

Ela suspirou frustrada.

–Cinquenta horas, para ser precisa – declarou ficando de pé, Wanda não conheceria a história, pois ainda era prisioneira e eles não a haviam encontrado, mas respirou fundo por um momento pensando sobre o que realmente a estressava, e isso se tratava do fato de que não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Especialmente agora... que memórias iam e vinham como se ela lhes desse passagem – Eu quero matar Steve – Natasha murmurou abaixando a cabeça em sua mesa e Wanda arqueou a sobrancelha.

–Figurativamente eu espero...

–Literalmente eu garanto – ela respondeu fitando-a – Ele me enerva até o cerne e ainda... – Ela pausou a si mesma. Não era bom ter esse tipo de conversa, não é? Não quando a considerava como algum tipo de irmã... e seria melhor não compartilhar tanto. Pelo menos se fosse Pepper, poderia ser mais franca?!

–Vamos Nat, fale comigo...

Embora perceptiva, Pepper não era empata.  
Wanda sim.

–O que aconteceu?

–Ele me beijou... – ela disse – Nem é como se tivéssemos os malditos papéis assinados, e o filho da mãe simplesmente me beija... então James faz uma pequena pirraça, em que eu cedo em dois momentos pedindo para que mostremos que não estamos irritados um com o outro, e é minha vez de beijar Steve.

–Que?

–Ele chegou no meu apartamento e me beijou – ela explicou com um sorriso sem humor tentando ser mais precisa – James notou a tensão entre a gente, perguntou se estávamos brigando, dissemos que não e ele não acreditou e não quis comer e então pediu para provarmos... – Wanda lhe deu um olhar e tentou inutilmente esconder um sorriso – Não me dê esse sorriso Maximoff. Isso não ajuda.

–Desculpe... mas James é muito espero para sua idade... – Ela respondeu e Natasha assentiu prontamente – Ok, eu tenho uma pergunta fora de contexto talvez você ache esquisito...

–Ele pede o maldito divórcio, me beija com fome e eu devolvo isso, estamos oficialmente separados e você acha que sua pergunta vai ser esquisita?

–Ok... – Wanda franziu o cenho encarando-a com uma carranca – o que você estava usando quando ele te beijou?

–O que?

–Deixe-me adivinhar... e vou ser ousada, mas tente não se assustar: Lingerie com cinta liga, saltos e vestido preto...? Cabelo solto...? – Natasha lhe deu um olhar surpreso e ela relaxou um pouco parecendo realmente satisfeita em deixá-la sem palavras. Pudera... o que Wanda estava fazendo? Perseguindo-a?! – Não... preso. Você prendeu o cabelo... em um coque...?

Whoa.

–Que diabo...? – ela começou e então levantaram a cabeça para cumprimentar Scott Lang que apanhou algumas coisas encarando-as por um momento e então saiu. Natasha sussurrou – Pensei que não podia ver minha mente!

–Não posso... não sem esforço e concentração... no seu caso, permissão. E normalmente eu evito isso especialmente com você e Steve já que fui traumatizada o suficiente antes, muito obrigada... – ela respondeu – Ah você não se lembra... talvez devêssemos manter assim. Eu queria não me lembrar...

–Não, além de me perseguir e descobrir especificamente minha vestimenta essa manhã, mesmo que eu já tenha me trocado para o clássico... – ela apontou para si mesma que usava o uniforme da viúva sem nenhum armamento... ainda – agora quero saber. Então repetindo... que diabo?

Wanda suspirou.

–Um ano antes do estalo... estávamos conversando... você e Steve trocaram farpas a noite toda, mas estavam em um disfarce, ele era seu segurança e você a princesa Anna de não-sei-onde... Visão era seu irmão, e precisávamos encontrar um possível terrorista Russo...

Natasha esperou.

–Então você devia atrair o homem enquanto eu e Visão vasculhávamos seu quarto... eu era sua futura cunhada ou algo assim... – Ela ignorou o rubor em suas próprias bochechas e infelizmente perceptiva como sempre, Natasha arqueou as sobrancelhas – Conseguimos concluir a missão principal, mas ainda teríamos que esperar até de manhã para o flagrante... e quando você e Steve sumiram por umas duas horas ou mais sem nenhum relato, ficamos preocupados...

–Deixe-me adivinhar... você e Vis se distraíram e então Steve ou eu os pegamos no ato?

Wanda riu cética.  
Natasha não gostou disso... porque significava...

–Na verdade foi o contrário, você e Steve se distraíram e então eu consegui encontrar vocês... no ato. Literalmente no ato. E eu estava tão congelada embora admita que o traseiro da américa seja tão benéfico para ele naquele uniforme... – ela se arrepiou – Ainda é como ver meu irmão nu ou meu pai e minha mãe, e isso é realmente incômodo porque infelizmente já vi o Pietro assim... mas foi tipo... dez vezes pior.

–Oh – Natasha sorriu especialmente quando Wanda ficou ainda mais vermelha.

–Pare...

–O que? – Mas ela não podia evitar. Wanda bufou em frustração jogando a cabeça nos próprios baixos escondendo o rosto na mesa.

–Isso não é engraçado! – ela protestou.

–Isso parece bem engraçado na verdade... o que exatamente você viu?! – ela lhe deu uma expressão, a curiosidade tomando conta. As vezes realmente gostaria de se lembrar... principalmente com momentos como esse. Sua gravidez também... quer dizer, Laura sempre disse que era a experiência mais aterrorizante e incrível de sua vida...

–Foi mais para sentir... quer parar? – Natasha riu mais ainda impossibilitada de se parar.

–Vamos me conte... – a porta se abriu de novo, e o próprio passou olhando para as duas e sorrindo mesmo sem saber o porquê – Por favor. Me conte.

–Ei... contar o que...?

–Nada – Disseram ambas e Natasha se viu encarando-o.

Steve lhes deu um breve olhar, apanhou duas garrafas de água e se foi. Ele estava usando traje de academia, e ok... ela admitia, que ele ficava muito bem em uma bermuda... não que o beneficiasse tanto quanto o antigo uniforme, mas ele bem que-

–Céus... – Wanda reclamou alto atraindo sua atenção – E é por isso que eu realmente odeio empatia – Ela murmurou e Natasha lhe deu um olhar nenhum pouco culpado.

–Ok, agora por que você estava me perseguindo?

Wanda riu.

–Eu não... assim como você definitivamente tem seus fetiches por ele, ele tem os dele por você.

Natasha sorriu.  
Como uma idiota.

–Você conhece nossos fetiches um pelo outro?

Wanda bufou de novo, mas não tomou isso como ofensa.

–Em minha defesa, Steve pensa muito alto... especialmente quando se trata de você e ainda na minha defesa, você pode ser discreta sobre muitas coisas, Nat... mas não quando se trata dele. Na verdade você é menos sutil do que Pepper e Tony durante todo o tempo que se conhece, tenho Rhodes para atestar isso.

Ela não respondeu a isso, mas perguntou:

–Não me diga que ele tem uma coisa por cinta liga e vestido preto...

–Em você...? – Ela bufou em sinal descrente – Acho que até mesmo com um saco de papel em sua cabeça, ele ainda acharia a mulher mais sexy do mundo – ela desviou o olhar por isso quando a porta se abriu de novo, Pietro as cumprimentou com um bom dia rápido apanhou duas maçãs e saiu apressado – Ei... fale com ele, ok? Vocês estão sendo teimosos e idiotas de novo... apenas... fale com ele.

–E dizer o que?

–Dã, que você se importa. Por que é a verdade... – ela se viu ignorando-a ainda – Não é?

Natasha não respondeu, mas levantou a cabeça quando a imagem de Tony apareceu na tela no canto da sala cortando sua atenção para o Stark.

–Finalmente... ruiva preciso de sua ajuda.

–O que foi? – Perguntaram ela e Wanda.

–Um incêndio na conferência... eu não consigo invadir o sistema, alguém está me bloqueando.

Natasha ficou de pé apanhando o máximo de equipamento que podia em quinze segundos.

–Preciso que vá até o mainframe manualmente... estou começando a me preocupar, está se alastrando e não parece realmente acidental... não temos um visual completo, mas há uma filmagem com um mercenário armado antes de sair tudo do ar...

Ela parou pensando sobre isso e se lembrou:

–Espere... Pepper está na conferência... Com Peter.

–Sim – Tony respondeu nervoso.

–Tudo bem, me envie as coordenadas – ela pediu apanhando o fone e ligando-o. Esperava que o tempo que teve nos últimos meses tenham melhorado de novo suas habilidades ela bateu duas vezes para verificar se o microfone funcionava e quase bateu de frente com o outro corpo na porta já em seu traje escuro, ele parecia mais um agente de campo dos Vingadores vulgo SHIELD que o próprio Capitão América agora em um escudo triangular – O que está fazendo?

–Eu vou com você – Respondeu Steve – Tony, estamos subindo.

–Tempo?

–Seis minutos – Era a voz de Hill – espero que não se importem com a ajuda...

–Ajuda nunca é demais – Disse Natasha enfiando a arma no coldre – Tony qual a situação?

–Eu não consigo sair da armadura nem mesmo me aproximar... Mas posso trazer o bebê 52 pra você.

–Bebê 52? – Perguntou Steve confuso.

–Mark 52 – ela esclareceu parando Wanda em meio ao caminho e virando-se para Pietro que já tinha entrado na aeronave – Preciso que vocês olhem as crianças...

–O que? – Responderam os irmãos claramente ofendidos.

–Ela tem razão, isso é estranho... eles estão conseguindo usar minha tecnologia e me afastar sem nenhum esforço, se todos estivermos longe, o complexo estará em aberto... Morgan e James estão lá. Precisamos ser rápidos ou um escudo se necessário...

–Tudo bem... – Wanda disse apenas para terem um leve vento bagunçando seus cabelos e Pietro parou ao lado da irmã lhes dando um olhar.

–Irei o mais rápido que puder se precisarem.

–Obrigada – Ela respondeu e virou-se para Steve. Eles entraram no quinjet conseguindo chegar em cinco minutos e meio. Natasha se aproximou da porta observando a confusão, conseguindo encontrar a visão de agentes de Coulson lá em baixo separando os sobreviventes e conseguindo removê-los. Ela também notou a imprensa ali, assim como curiosos em torno do espaço. Tony estava tentando debandar os civis, e conseguia, então eles se amontoavam em outro canto para frustrá-lo ainda mais.

–Merda... Merda – reclamou Tony, ela avistou um familiar vulto no céu, mas sequer teve tempo de observar isso, pois Steve puxou-a pela cintura trazendo seu corpo para o dele protegendo-os detrás do pilar de metal no instante em que o flash de um repulsor bateu no lugar em que ela estava momentos atrás – saiam do caminho!

–Isso foi realmente um aviso adiantado, Tony! – Natasha ironizou com Steve ainda protegendo-a prensando seu corpo no dela e deu um tiro no botão para a porta se fechar, mas Tony tinha entrado na aeronave e ele parou em sua armadura prateada, os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente para eles – Tony...?

Ela levantou a arma, mas sabia que não era muito útil.   
A nova versão da armadura suprema não tinha falhas... Pelo menos não que pudessem alcançar. E se houvessem, duvidava que a precisão de sua mira seria como da última vez, ele tendia a não ser pego duas vezes no mesmo problema... Atrás dela, Steve a puxou de novo ficando de costas para Tony e usando seu escudo que se formou em seu braço crescendo e cobrindo seus rostos, e Natasha fechou os olhos esperando um impacto que não veio. A porta foi arrancada de suas dobradiças e Sam voou contra Tony jogando-o no painel de controle.

–Segurem-se! – Ele gritou aos dois correndo para saltar e ela e Steve seguraram cada um em um lado dele que tentou descer devagar, mas quando Tony voltou atacando-os, Natasha se soltou e ela mal conseguiu pisar dentro da borda do prédio, o pânico a tomando porque Steve passou direto e ela correu até respirando aliviada ao ver Thor trazendo-o de volta para cima.

–Você está bem? – Eles perguntaram um ao outro e ela não conseguiu evitar em tocar seus braços que estavam cheios de fuligem. O escudo desmontado em seu braço em forma de manopla de metal e o olhar em seu rosto e ele tocava cada lado de suas bochechas com as mãos.

O que era isso de precisar se tocarem para garantir que estavam bem...

–Deixem isso para a lua de mel – veio a voz de Tony no comunicador dando-lhe uma sensação de dejá-vú ao avesso e ele parecia também nervoso – estou descendo contra vocês de novo!

Ela olhou para Thor que assentiu. Girando o martelo, Natasha podia sentir o acúmulo de energia a sua volta...

–Falcão, jogue o escudo! – Natasha gritou e Sam o lançou para ela – faça-o cair...!

Ele disparou contra Tony que caiu no terraço e se preparou para lançar mais um feixe de repulsor neles.

–Para baixo... Agora Thor! – Steve a puxou de novo, usando seu corpo para proteger o dela e Natasha fechou os olhos olhando para a explosão de soslaio porque Thor o sobrecarregou e agora Tony estava no chão... Desligado.

Ela correu até ele chamando seu nome. Sem resposta.

–Ok... Talvez foi uma sobrecarga exagerada?

–Tony! – Natasha bateu no capacete.

–Ai... – Ele reclamou baixo, sua voz parecia realmente vir de dentro de uma lata de metal. Literalmente – Quem usou o Hulk em mim de novo...? Eu juro que vou colocar dentro de uma armadura e sacodir como um peixe dourado.

–Não seja ruim com peixes dourados... – Sam desarmou as asas permitindo-as se transformarem em uma mochila em suas costas e ajeitou os óculos olhando para eles – Todo mundo bem?

Eles assentiram e ela tentou ver Tony detrás da máscara.

–Você está bem...?

–Eles mantêm minha esposa e o garoto presos impedindo minha entrada, roubam o controle da minha armadura e meus acessos de novo... Eu juro Nat, que quero matar alguém.

–Entre na fila – ela respondeu sorrindo vendo-o se iluminar para a vida e percebendo Steve a seu lado também observando-o que estendeu a mão para ajudar Tony a ficar de pé assim como Thor segurava suas costas para ajudá-lo a firmar – Você não consegue entrar...?

Ele se mexeu.   
Primeiro os braços e pernas, parecia... lento.  
Pesado.

–Os propulsores foram desligados. Não consigo nem voar... Mas posso saltar... Infelizmente temos que subir... mas talvez eu tenha uma ideia, você consegue ser tão leve como uma gata então acho que vai servir já que o protótipo não tem peso algum, então não vai atrapalhá-la... embora ainda não tenha testado o voo

–Que? – Natasha conseguiu perguntar, mas ele mostrou uma janela claramente descoberta para invadirem

–Tudo bem... Você pode fazer isso?

–É só me dar uma carona – Natasha falou parando a seu lado.

Eram pelo menos seis metros de altura.

–Posso arranjar isso... – Thor começou a girar o martelo, mas Steve levantou o braço parando-o.

–Se o virem chegando vão atirar nos reféns... precisamos invadir e quebrar suas defesas e então atacar.

–Talvez eu possa... – Sam começou.

–Não – Disse Natasha – Vocês são tão sutis quanto cosplayers fora de uma apresentação – Ela respondeu virando-se para Tony – Sabe onde eles estão?

–Salão principal... eles querem que os vejam – Ele indicou um helicóptero e ela assentiu.

–Ok... Eu preciso de um impulso – ela se virou parando para olhar Steve. Segurando o escudo do Capitão e olhando para ela.

Por um instante, parecia que o tempo tinha parado e ela engoliu em seco.  
Embora sua pose fosse confiante, Natasha de alguma forma sentiu-se paralisada com aquele olhar... e pudera.  
Ele realmente a conhecia.

–Você não está fazendo isso sozinha...

–Não vou – ela garantiu voltando sua atenção a Tony – Tudo bem... Tente me jogar no rumo certo – E apontou para a janela – Posso me segurar na barra e subir.

–Eu tenho uma ideia melhor – Falou o Stark prontamente.

Ela subiu em seu pescoço equilibrando-se de pé e ele segurou suas panturrilhas dando um passo para trás.  
Natasha se sentiu como uma líder de torcida, mas perdendo o equilíbrio...

–Tony... O que diabos...?

–Mantenha os braços e pernas abertos.

–O que?

Ela mal teve tempo de reagir em reflexo quando ele a jogou para cima, simples assim, fazendo-a se sentir agora uma líder de torcida lançada ao vento. Mas no momento em que sentiu uma cobertura em seus braços e pernas que se estenderam por todo o seu corpo Natasha piscou e ela se viu em uma completa escuridão até que luzes de LED foram ligadas e ela podia ver através de uma análise gráfica em escala perfeita cada espaço como se cada parte do perímetro fosse marcada matematicamente com desenhos arquitetônicos e detalhistas, pessoas a sua volta em reconhecidas pelo banco de dados... Sem falar que estava flutuando. Tony riu.

–Eu nunca duvidei que você fosse rápida em aprender, ruiva. Mas agora isso é humilhação... Eu levei uns bons vinte minutos pra conseguir flutuar em uma armadura. E pelo menos três horas para ficar parado.

Natasha não podia ver os detalhes da mesma, mas seu corpo fora coberto por uma armadura negra e vermelho do homem de ferro, embora as cores lembrassem suas vestimentas de seu traje da viúva, ela levantou os braços para garantir que não era apenas uma ilusão. Para sua surpresa, ele oscilou em cinza, transparente e... invisível.

–Whoa...

–É um protótipo... – Tony murmurou – Me disseram que eu não podia colocar uma armadura no mundo... – Ele olhou para Steve por um momento, e ao olhá-lo, Natasha sabia que estava pensando em Morgan, Pepper... Rhodes... eles. Todos eles... Mas talvez, eu pudesse colocar uma armadura em volta do meu mundo, incluindo você.

–Isso é...

–Camuflagem nível Wakanda. Você pode se mover normalmente, vai ser difícil te localizar se não ficar parada.

–Você tem visual da Pepper?

–Não... E nem do Peter o que suponho estar com ela, e isso me deixa preocupado. Há dez minutos o som de um tiro foi confirmado... e...

Ainda bem que eles tinham Morgan e James seguros.  
Espera...

–Wanda e Pietro estão com as crianças no complexo – Disse Steve como se lesse sua mente.

–Levante o escudo, Cap... vou servir como uma distração – Sam pediu abrindo as asas de sua armadura.

Steve obedeceu sendo levantado para cima e eles entraram pela janela. A surpresa não foi que o fogo estivesse controlado lá dentro, não... A surpresa era o bando de reféns reunidos no centro do pódio trinta metros lá em baixo e eles olharam em volta.

Ela avistou um dos mandantes na sala de controle lá em cima no celular de costas para eles.

Sam levou Steve para o alto e Natasha parou logo depois das chamas tomando uma respiração.

–Alguém se lembra da jogada da rainha?

–O que? – Perguntou Sam.

–De forma alguma – veio a resposta de Steve.

–Eu serei a distração.

–Natasha-

Ela não lhe deu chance de falar.

Ciente que Tony não podia colocar nenhuma arma em sua armadura Natasha desceu para o meio da bagunça recebendo total atenção dos reféns e os bandidos ao desligar a camuflagem completamente. Todas as armas apontadas para ela mesmo quando levantou as mãos ao alto ordenando a armadura que saísse. Ela percebeu então porque Pepper estava sentada, ela tinha um pálido Peter em seus braços com uma ferida no abdômen.

Ele foi baleado... O garoto tinha reflexos automáticos... Isso significa...

–Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

Ok.   
Ela já odiava esses caras.

Por que eles tinham que chamá-la por seu nome normal pensando que iria clicar algum tipo de medo nela estavam enganados, isso apenas a irritava. A armadura saiu deixando-a exposta, as mãos ainda para cima quando girou encarando o par. Seus olhos provavelmente transmitiam todo o asco que sentia ao vê-los e ela pode ouvir a respiração de Parker engatar mesmo quando Pepper o segurou ainda mais firme para manter-se quieto pressionando a ferida.

Suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue, e seu rosto mais pálido que o garoto.  
Graças a Deus Morgan não estava com ela.

–Devo perguntar? – Embora ela respirasse preocupada, Natasha reconheceu o alivio em seu rosto ao vê-la.

–Depende... Você quer a resposta sincera? – Ela devolveu as mãos ainda para cima ignorando os mercenários e seu líder. Doze deles em dois metros, sete nas portas e janelas e quatro no terceiro andar...

Seria um problema chegar nestes, e eram os primeiros que deviam ser abatidos.

–Vim negociar. Mas primeiro, armadura leva o garoto... E você e eu podemos entrar em um acordo – ela apontou para a mesma vazia e ainda aberta – Eu não tentaria isso se fosse você...

Natasha avisou quando um homem estendeu a mão para o interior metálico aberto pensando que era convidativo para usá-la e fora projetada para ele, então foi eletrocutado para xingar e levantar a arma contra sua testa furioso. Pepper gritou alguma coisa enquanto ela apenas suspirou cansada, mas foi a outra voz que atraiu a atenção... Gritando ordens para o soldado abaixar a arma. Especialmente suas vestimentas roxas...

A criatura parecia vestir uma meia na cabeça.  
Deuses... Tinha que fazer calor ali.  
Estava um puto sol de trinta graus, e ela estava suando no momento que deixou a armadura...

–Para uma antiga colega da Rússia, Romanova eu ofereço ao menos uma chance... O que você quer?

–O garoto está ferido – ela disse apontando a armadura de novo, queria negociar a saída de Pepper também, mas uma coisa de cada vez, embora o extinto materno responsivo da Sra. Stark fosse exatamente para proteger Peter mais que a si mesma – deixe-a levá-lo...

–N-não... – Protestou Peter pálido.

–Você precisa de um médico... – Pepper tinha um olhar preocupado.

–Não vou deixar você... Aqui... Eu não... – Ele tentou se manter de pé, e Natasha olhou alarmada que ele não tinha levado apenas um tiro, mas dois. O segundo acertou de raspão.

Ela olhou de novo para o cara de roxo.  
Já tinha se lembrado dos arquivos, embora incerta, aquele era Zemo.

Um dos inimigos de Steve em 45...

–Esse é o primeiro acordo... Um voto de confiança.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Enfim começou.

Natasha viu que Steve e Sam conseguiram pegar dois dos homens lá em cima ao levantar o queixo desafiadora, e estavam indo para a sala pegar o vigia. Assim ela teria mais liberdade, mas realmente precisava proteger Peter e Pepper... porque tinha a impressão que os dois idiotas fariam as coisas virarem merda... eles pareciam tão sutis quanto os jogos descritos por James nos fins de semana alternativo entre os vingadores...

–O garoto se ofereceu como escudo da senhora Stark. Achei ofensivo recusar...

Ela viu a expressão de Pepper se apertar engolindo em seco e pedindo a Peter para ficar quieto.  
Sem suas armas, Natasha andou até eles calmamente ignorando Zemo.

Tocou Peter na testa, ele estava com febre...

–Ei garoto...

–Senhora Rogers... por favor – Natasha tentou não deixar o sobrenome se afundar em seu peito, e levantou os olhos para Pepper – Ei Pep... Tony estava preocupado, como você está?

–Bem – respondeu ela. A voz dura e nenhum pouco convincente – Por favor, você precisa tirá-lo daqui...

–Eu não vou... Sair – murmurou Peter, realmente pálido e cansado. Ele estava piscando e encarando-a quase acusador – Não vou... Deixá-la... Sra. Rogers...

Natasha olhou seu rosto determinado. O garoto definitivamente era algo, assim como Tony. Pepper lamentou baixo, mas nada disse apenas deslizou uma mão por seu rosto cansado tentando confortá-lo.

Zemo cruzou os braços na frente do corpo parecendo divertido:

–Ele provavelmente está apaixonado por ela ou algo assim, ou então a vê como uma figura importante... Que precisa ser protegida – Seu forte sotaque Russo era quase incômodo para ela, mas Natasha continuou de costas para ele cuidando de Peter – Soube que o Sr. Stark praticamente o adotou para a família de ferro.

–Não se atreva... – Pepper murmurou vendo-o se abaixar para ficar perto de Peter. Ele era um provocador e estava testando-a. Quando Natasha o atacasse, Zemo estaria preparado...

Então ela realmente precisava surpreender o homem.  
Permanecendo concentrada em sua tarefa, ela esperou que ele se levantasse e o fez também apontando uma última vez para a armadura.

–Por que ainda não a usou eu não entendo...

–É um protótipo de teste... as armaduras de Tony apenas respondem aos vingadores... e sua família – Ela respondeu prontamente – O garoto está ferido, ele é apenas um fardo.

–N-não...

–Apenas uma vez Peter... fique quieto... – Pepper pediu, mas sua voz era tão sedosa que ela parecia segurar as lágrimas.

–Deixe-o ir. Você não precisa de uma morte em suas costas... Ele é apenas um garoto... Você tem a mim, eu não fazia parte do produto de barganha.

–Você se convidou aqui... Então está presa comigo de qualquer forma. Deixa-lo ir é apenas uma mera cortesia... Senhora Rogers – a maneira que Zemo cuspiu o sobrenome de Steve lhe deu uma pausa.

–Otpusi yego. I ya ne streyayu v tvoi yaytsa – ela disse em russo e Zemo a encarou por um momento e Natasha desejou poder ver por baixo de sua máscara, sua reação para o que acabou de pedir que foi “Deixe-o ir, ou eu não atiro em suas bolas”. A não ser que ele tivesse um rosto como o de Wade Wilson...

Embora também fosse tentador apenas contorcê-lo pessoalmente mais um pouco... ou talvez deixar Tony fazer isso.  
Ele estava furioso. Em resposta, o homem olhou para Pepper e ela entoou em inglês:

–E se tentar tocar num fio de cabelo da Sra. Stark... também será um problema para você, Barão...

–Você não está em condições de fazer tais ameaças... Viúva negra – Ele a cortou, a arma apontada para ela agora. Ele não apenas sabia seu nome como também conhecia seu pseudônimo.

Felizmente... Sam e Steve tinham controle da sala de vigia.

–Mas você tem um voto de fé... – Ele tirou a arma do coldre apontando para Pepper em uma clara ameaça – Um movimento errado... e o sr. Stark será o viúvo.

–N-não... – Peter choramingou e Pepper ficou de pé, as mãos para cima – Não... senho... senhora Stark... não... Nata... Natasha... por favor não me mande... embora – Ela estava cheia de sangue, em suas mãos e roupas, até mesmo na bochecha. Sangue de Peter e continuava olhando para o garoto todo o tempo tentando garantir que estava segura e calma, mesmo quando seus olhos brilharam Natasha reconhecia o quanto Pepper era forte. E seu olhar, a raiva de uma mãe vendo o seu filho ferido, era maior do que qualquer outra coisa... Ela poderia matar Zemo apenas encarando-o, e Natasha não esperou uma segunda ordem mesmo ante aos protestos do garoto. Ela esticou os braços apontando-a para Peter e a armadura praticamente abraçou o corpo dele envolvendo-o rapidamente e subindo para os céus com o adolescente protestando e gritando foi quando Pepper finalmente se quebrou.

E virou-se para Zemo.

–Muito bem... sua vez agora. Mande-o sair ou eu realmente vou atirar em Virginia Stark e quero ver explicar isso ao rapaz que mesmo ferido, se recusou a sair depois que se jogou na frente dela por uma bala... ou duas.

O que?

–Seu marido, senhora Rogers. Mande-o sair... agora. Ou eu vou atirar nela para valer agora – Merda. Pensou Natasha, ainda que não demonstrasse isso em sua expressão. Ele sabia sobre Sam e Steve? – Acha que não sei o que ele está fazendo tentando lhe dar cobertura enquanto me enrola...? Conheço tais táticas da SHIELD... a HIDRA praticamente as inventou. E mais importante... sei como vocês dois funcionam.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, então Zemo engatilhou a arma aproximando-se de Pepper.

–Não teste minha paciência Natalia...

–Natasha – ela o corrigiu com um suave bufar – E eu digo o mesmo Barão... embora a máscara seja uma incógnita apenas porque estou ciente que o Barão Zemo morreu... pois ele atuava durante a guerra em 45... se meu marido está aqui como diz, então deveria ameaçar a mim.

O homem parou para olhá-la e por um instante, Natasha o analisou. A arma apontada para ela era melhor do que contra Pepper que protestou mesmo quando ela ergueu a mão para pará-la... e então ele levantou os olhos no instante em que um pequeno grupo de mercenários deu o aviso quando Steve se aproximava, as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição, e ela olhou de soslaio ao marido... Ex marido, que se aproximou parando a seu lado.

Ambos protegendo Pepper que apenas bufou.

–Espero que isso faça parte do plano.

–Sempre friamente calculado... – ela respondeu sorrindo e tocando seu braço, sentiu-a estremecer levemente, mas ela devolveu o toque. Steve tinha as mãos para cima também, e desfez o escudo da manopla, mas nenhum dos dois saiu de suas posições diante da loira. O homem então tirou a máscara, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, seu semblante era carregado, mas o que chamou sua atenção, foi a maneira como Steve inalou.

–Como é possível... você... ainda está vivo?!

–Eu sou Heinrich Zemo... décimo terceiro – Steve franziu o cenho.

–Você é filho dele...

–Sim... e você está morto – ele levantou a arma para eles, mas Steve ativou o escudo quando ele disparou duas vezes, felizmente Natasha não precisou gritar, ela puxou o cabo que tinha enrolado em seu braço e jogou em volta do pulso dele tirando-lhe sua arma e Sam desceu como o inferno atacando-os assim como a armadura de volta caindo em cima de dois mercenários e os nocauteando. Natasha conseguiu atirar em seis correndo para uma proteção até que um sétimo tentou acertar-lhe um soco, para sua completa surpresa, Pepper o atingiu na cabeça com um pedaço de metal e ela a olhou completamente orgulhosa. Mas Steve lutava com Heinrich mano a mano, e Pepper gritou assustada quando foi envolvida por uma armadura, e ela a ouviu xingar Tony em algum lugar que tentava inutilmente acalmá-la.

–Gente... gente! Calem a boca! – Sam gritou em algum momento fazendo-a rir e denunciando sua posição, embora não pudesse se importar menos porque o último dos homens foi derrubado.

Felizmente conseguiu distinguir a conversa entre eles agora controlada, e Pepper perguntou no comunicador sobre Peter que estava sendo atendido devidamente.   
Ela então virou-se para os dois homens imersos em sua batalha.

Steve e Zemo lutavam mano a mano...

* * *

_Algumas horas depois..._

QUANDO A VISÃO DE PEPPER EM PIJAMAS O FEZ LEVANTAR O OLHAR PARA ELA, Tony parou para observá-la.

Embora o cansaço deles fosse realmente ruim, a maior preocupação sobre o estado de Peter era ainda... felizmente, o garoto recebeu um pouco de sangue e parecia realmente melhor além de sua recuperação rápida agora fora de perigo, mas os Stark queriam garantir que ele ficaria bem, e depois de colocar dois médicos e um enfermeiro a disposição, além de ter Mary Jane com ele, dormindo em uma poltrona confortável a seu lado no quarto ele sentia que podiam enfim respirar. E fez isso quando confortável, Pepper se sentou a seu lado e ele abriu os braços para ela que escorou a cabeça em seu ombro, ambos soltando um suspiro suave que não sabiam estar segurando.

–Como ele está? – Ele não estava julgando. Os dois verificavam-no de duas em duas horas... até mesmo Morgan encheu a cama de Peter com todos os bichos de pelúcia possíveis para “protegê-lo” de pesadelos e Tony precisou conversar com a filha e explicar que Peter ficaria bem, mas ainda assim, ela parecia realmente triste e mais chorosa e preocupada tanto quanto eles.

–Dormindo de novo...

–Ele estava acordado?

Ele a sentiu sorrir.

–Eu os interrompi – Ela respondeu e Tony lhe deu o olhar – Os dois pareciam tão fofos e corados quando eu cheguei, Mary Jane talvez estivesse beijando-o porque simplesmente plantei os pés ali e não consegui sair até Peter me reconhecer, um pouco corado e perguntar se Morgan estava bem...

–Ela chorou um pouco antes de dormir – Tony confessou – Talvez devêssemos levá-la para vê-lo amanhã de manhã.

–Sim... parece bom... e definitivamente não será a única a chorar – ela abraçou seu lado e escorou a cabeça em seu pescoço fungando um pouco de novo inalando e Tony passou as mãos em torno de sua cintura respirando seu cheiro doce – Eu fiquei com tanto medo... tinha sangue em minhas roupas... e eu nem mesmo entendi até que ele estava no chamando meu nome... continuando a me proteger com o próprio corpo... e insistindo para Natasha deixá-lo ali... ferido – ele sentiu sua respiração carregada e a apertou um pouco dando garantias que estava bem – Happy conseguiu levar May para tomar um banho e se trocar... você os instalou no quarto debaixo?

–Sim... – Tony disse dando um beijo em sua têmpora – Ei... ele está bem, vocês estão bem... – ele respirou fundo verbalizando isso pela enésima vez, mas a sensação de medo não sumiu de suas entranhas. E Pepper assentiu olhando para o tablet que ele tinha colocado em seu colo – O que você tem aí...?

–Estava vendo um... vídeo.

–Tony...

Ele suspirou.

–Você falou com Steve e Natasha?

–Depois do hospital? Não... hoje foi uma bagunça – Ele admitiu, os dois ouviram um bocejo baixo e olharam na direção da janela onde um dos seguranças contratados de Happy se desculpou. Ele tinha pedido vinte deles, mantendo a casa segura, pois Tony não sabia por mais quanto tempo podia manter seu programa ativo, e nesse momento sequer confiava em sua própria tecnologia... porque continuava sendo hackeado e o ocorrido foi a gota d’água – Mas eu estava olhando outra coisa... você viu os dois lutando?

Pepper afastou-se um pouco para encontrar o seu olhar, cética.

Ele sorriu.

–Eu meio que estava lá...

–Não... tipo... – Tony recomeçou ligando o tablet e mostrando a ela as imagens da câmera.

Natasha gritou correndo para Steve que Sam jogasse o escudo e ele obedeceu no instante em que Zemo sacou sua espada batendo-a contra o metal e ela rebateu o objeto em seu rosto, e Steve lançou-se contra o mesmo que conseguiu segurar seus ataques, apanhando-o por si mesma e contra atacando-o com força, por fim, Natasha saltou pisando nas costas de Steve e chutando o estúpido “Zemo décimo terceiro” para o chão desacordando-o enquanto os outros agentes limpavam a área. Era tão ridículo como eles trabalhavam bem juntos... que Tony sequer podia descrever isso.

Então eles voltaram para Pepper já do lado de fora que estava muito preocupada com Peter, suas condições eram críticas, já que ele perdeu muito sangue, Sam como um bom samaritano ofereceu a si mesmo sendo doador universal para ele, e isso ajudou, pois Peter parecia mais corado a caminho do hospital...

–Ok... o que eu deveria ver...?

–Eles passaram os últimos três meses auxiliando os novatos... separadamente – Tony respondeu apontando para a filmagem pausada de Natasha e Steve olhando Zemo no chão e depois um para o outro – Eu não os vi lutar juntos além da missão que foram no cruzeiro há três meses... e Hill disse que os dois estavam também em perfeita sincronia, o que não é surpresa...

Pepper riu baixo.

–Você ainda está chateado com a Natasha, não é? – ela perguntou e ele a encarou alarmado, fazendo-a rir mais ainda – Vamos Tony... já se passaram anos. Siga em frente.

–Ela foi para o lado dele, ok? Eu a conheci primeiro...

–Porque ela estava vendo o que isso fazia com você... o que fez com todos vocês – ele lhe deu um olhar, e Pepper balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, pois esse foi exatamente o motivo da separação, e eles não iriam argumentar isso de novo – Ok... ainda não me disse o que eu deveria ver aqui.

–Eles são dois idiotas sincronizados... sempre foram.

Pepper o olhou de novo.

–Você precisava da filmagem da luta para chegar nessa conclusão? – Ela perguntou com um olhar fazendo-o suspirar – Pensei que todos os anos até agora deixava isso claro... Nat é a pessoa que está sem memória. E isso me lembra... quando vai mostrar as armaduras que fez de treinamento em base de Clint, ataque com Thor e Hulk...

–Não ajudando, Pep...

–Tudo bem... – ela pegou o tablet de suas mãos bloqueando a tela e se afastou para olhá-lo diretamente, mas para isso precisou virar-se de frente a ele, e Tony admitia que imediatamente sentiu falta do seu calor – Verbalize, Anthony.

Ele sorriu.

–Eles estão procurando isso... e sempre esteve aí – ele disse com simplicidade – Os dois são dois idiotas, e nós sabemos disso...

–Bem, Natasha e Steve adoram argumentar e serem os donos da razão e não estão em seu melhor momento agora especialmente com o divórcio... – ela respondeu mordiscando o lábio inferior e assentindo – Mas o que quer dizer com isso?

–Você já ouviu a expressão... coloque-os em uma sala sozinhos, jogue a chave fora e vamos esperar o que acontece?

Pepper arqueou uma sobrancelha.

–Deixe-me ver se entendi... você quer trancar a maior espiã do mundo e o Capitão américa Super soldado juntos num cômodo... sozinhos?

Ele teve dez segundos de vantagem.

–... talvez.

–Parece uma boa ideia.

O que?

–Hã?

–Deus, eu vou me arrepender disso... – ela sorriu, no entanto, fazendo-o sorrir também – Mas foda-se... Tudo bem... qual é exatamente seu plano, Tony?

Rindo, ele segurou-a pela cintura trazendo-a de volta para seu colo porque assim era bem melhor... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony tem um plano...  
... eu tenho tantos... >D


	18. Recomeçando...

OK... Talvez ela estivesse cochilando.

Normalmente Natasha podia ficar pelo menos quarenta e oito horas acordada antes que seus movimentos ficassem lentos e pelo menos cinquenta até que fosse perceptível. Mas quando ela sentiu James estremecer em meio a um novo pesadelo, abriu os olhos completamente desperta com ele ainda em seus braços, e começou a sussurrar palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, que chorava baixinho. Com o pequeno som na porta, ela girou nos calcanhares para encontrar Steve. Os dois igualmente vestidos, com roupas leves, se Natasha soubesse o quão preocupado seu pequeno ficaria, ela nem teria ido nessa missão... Mas talvez...  
  
Oh Deus, isso era tão difícil... por que tinha que ser tão difícil?!

Especialmente quando finalmente ela tinha uma memória ativa pelo dejá-vú... ele continuava encarando-a daquela forma. Sem julgamentos, aquele meio sorriso em seus lábios, os olhos brilhando...

_–Ele está bem...?_

_–Sim... foi só um pesadelo – Ela garantiu movimentando James em seus braços e por um momento parecia estar fora do próprio tempo, lembrando-se de seu pequeno corpo em apenas uma fralda, escorado sobre seu ombro esquerdo e mordendo a própria mão enquanto Steve a observava com um sorriso idiota, o caderno em seu colo e o único som no espaço era o dele batendo no papel._

_–Se estiver fazendo um esboço meu... espero que não seja vestida assim – ela proclamou, afinal só usava o sutiã de amamentação e uma calça de legging._

Natasha piscou, ela estava vestindo uma camisa e shorts, e Steve tinha uma carranca em seu rosto, de pé, ele usava um par de jeans e camisa branca.

–Tudo bem?

–Sim... eu só... – James parecia ter adormecido de novo, ele estava com o seu pequeno corpo mole em seus braços – Vou tentar colocá-lo na cama...  
  
Mas como se tivesse ouvido isso como um problema, ele acordou assustado, e Natasha quase perdeu o equilíbrio com ele que usou um dos pés para prender-se no balcão impedindo-a de se mexer, se não fosse Steve segurando o filho e ela até que conseguisse manter-se de pé e o garoto olhou para os dois tentando entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto Natasha garantia que estava tudo bem...

–Jay... o que há de errado? – Steve olhou dela para o filho, com as mãos nos cabelos do mesmo enquanto James ainda estava escorado no ombro de Natasha claramente desperto outra vez – O que está acontecendo?

–Eu não quero que a mamãe vá embora...

–Amor eu já te disse... não estou indo a lugar algum.

–Você não mora... com a gente...  
  
Oh.

–James... nós conversamos sobre isso antes... – Ela tentou ainda sem olhá-lo e esperou um momento que ele finalmente encontrasse seu olhar – Eu sei que é complicado e que você acha que adultos são complicados, a verdade é essa... somos idiotas – Steve arqueou as sobrancelhas e James afastou o rosto para olhar a mãe nos olhos com um meio sorriso, embora Natasha tivesse uma expressão séria em seu rosto, Steve queria rir também. Se ele risse, ela também iria... – E é isso o que adultos fazem... eles agem feito idiotas. Mas... eu não vou deixar você, ok?  
  
Ele olhou para Steve que deu de ombros em resposta, enquanto Natasha o equilibrou em seus braços.  
Ela agora estava com as costas escorada no balcão, Steve a sua frente e James nos braços dela entre eles.

–Sei que é complicado... – Steve disse – Mas sua mãe nunca vai abandonar você...  
  
Ela lhe deu um olhar, e ele devolveu o seu com a mesma intensidade.  
Quase podia ouvir sua voz, se tivesse os poderes de Wanda, teria definitivamente escutado:

_“Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Rogers”_  
  
Mas podia ver isso nos olhos dela.  
Não verbalizado.

–Que tal isso... eu não vou para casa... hoje – Ela disse tendo a completa atenção de James – E fico com você... se – Natasha o cortou antes que ele dissesse algo – Se estiver bem para o seu pai.  
  
James olhou para ele imediatamente, mas Steve assentiu vendo-o abraçá-la com força.  
Natasha gemeu encarando-o.

_–Mne nuzhno zakonchit' glupuyu komnatu_... – ela murmurou em Russo que significava “eu preciso terminar aquele estúpido quarto”, mas foi tão baixo, em um sussurro provavelmente para si mesma e ele se viu sorrindo e respondendo também:

_–Ili ty deystvitel'no mozhesh' ostat'sya_ – Ela levantou o olhar para ele. Sua expressão suavizando e tornando-se desafiadora. Steve suspirou – Ou você podia realmente ficar... – Ele repetiu agora em inglês, e para a sua própria surpresa, Natasha não respondeu nada.

Ela apenas continuou a fitá-lo.

–Não conversem esquisito... – Lamentou James fazendo-o sorrir.

Desde que aprendeu que seus amigos eram bilingues, descobriu que podia ser útil em uma missão, e era assim sempre que precisava falar com os outros. Com Tony, Steve usava italiano assim como Natasha, com Bucky e Sam, ele falava em alemão, com Wanda – desde que aprendeu com Natasha o Russo – e Visão, eles conversavam os quatro em Russo... e era tão bom ouvir a língua nativa de sua esposa, que uma vez ele se viu falando em russo praticamente o dia todo até mesmo com Clint e Laura que vez ou outra entendia alguma coisa, então James estava furioso, pois não podia entender uma palavra.

–Desculpe – ele riu beijando sua bochecha e olhando para ela.

–Vamos... você está além de seu horário de dormir... – Natasha o ajeitou nos braços levando-o para o quarto.

Com a cabeça escorada no ombro dela, James olhou para Steve.

–Papai pode ficar com a gente...?  
  
Steve estacou.   
De costas para ele, não dava para ver a expressão de Natasha, mas James afastou o rosto para olhá-la de novo acrescentando:

–Por favor.

–Claro – Ela respondeu enfim e então olhou para ele – Se... seu pai quiser.  
  
Ele duvidava que ela pudesse negar alguma coisa ao filho.  
Provavelmente, Steve também não...

–Sim – foi sua resposta e os três seguiram para o quarto.

Natasha colocou James no meio da cama e deitou do lado esquerdo próximo a janela, Steve ficou com o direito perto da porta. Ele olhou dela para o filho ainda segurando sua mão, como se uma garantia que ela não iria sair dali.

Natasha puxou-o para mais perto, James escorou a cabeça em seu braço e ela sorriu-lhe.

–Boa noite.

–Boa noite – desejaram os garotos.  
  


* * *

TALVEZ TENHA SIDO UMA BOA IDEIA dormir com Steve e James...  
Bem. Naquela hora... em que seu filho praticamente implorou-os para fazer isso. Mas agora que ela tinha acordado com uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observada, Natasha automaticamente abriu um olho enquanto uma das mãos ia para baixo do travesseiro e ela pegava... nada.  
  
Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela encontrou o filho ainda de pé em seus pijamas ao lado da cama observando-a, o cabelo todo para cima de quem dormira apenas de um lado e o amassara, o garoto então riu... e saiu correndo do quarto. E ela conteve um palavrão.

Especialmente quando sentiu uma mão em torno de sua cintura e uma respiração fraca em seu pescoço.

–Se não formos atrás dele, ele vai colocar fogo na casa... – Steve murmurou contra o seu cabelo.

–O que?

–Bem... ele é o seu filho.

–Ele é o meu filho quando decide queimar a casa? – ela protestou prontamente e quase podia senti-lo sorrir.  
  
O que havia com os Rogers, afinal?! Ainda arrepiando a pele em seu pescoço, Natasha fechou os olhos por um momento, as mãos quentes de Steve deslizaram por seu estomago e seus lábios pousaram em sua nuca.

–Steve... o que está fazendo?

–Hm...?  
  
Mas ele continuou beijando-a ali, e depois no ombro. Natasha franziu o cenho e então girou na cama prendendo seus pulsos no colchão com as duas mãos e olhando-o nos olhos. Com um sorriso convencido, ele lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada divertido, embora completamente imobilizado.

–Ok, qual seria o plano agora? – Ele perguntou fazendo-a aumentar a pressão em seus braços. Para impedi-lo de mexer as pernas, Natasha usou as suas segurando-o para baixo, e ela olhou em seus olhos.

–Tortura, talvez... – Sugeriu com a expressão neutra, mas sentiu seus olhos brilharem, especialmente quando os desviou dos dele para sua boca e viu a resposta imediata do homem – Acha que consegue aguentar, capitão?

–Me diga você... o que teria em mente, viúva negra?  
  
Natasha sorriu abaixando-se, o rosto pairando acima de sua boca.  
Ela não o beijou, mas começou a provocá-lo e Steve a surpreendeu sendo sua vez de virá-la e ficar por cima.  
  
E então capturou seus lábios nos dela, Natasha fechou os olhos, sorrindo contra a sua boca, mas impedida de se mexer, e ele quase não conseguiu ouvir os passos de James de volta, em tempo de Steve soltá-la, mas cair para o lado da cama no chão vendo-a encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada até que o garoto apareceu na porta deles rindo de novo.

Um brinquedo de pelúcia seguro em mãos.

–Estou com fome...

–Sim, já estou indo seu dinossauro – Steve respondeu de pé com o máximo de dignidade que podia devolver, mas Natasha viu suas orelhas vermelhas e o rubor desceu por seu pescoço vendo-a sorrir, parecendo completamente confortável, James fugiu de novo e rápida, Natasha estava de pé, segurando-o pela barra da camisa e fazendo-o girar para ela, nenhum som foi emitido de seus passos, mesmo quando ela praticamente o encostou contra a porta e foi sua vez de beijá-lo. Steve se derreteu no carinho, firmando as mãos em sua cintura enquanto ela conduzia o beijo, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e gemendo baixo ele se afastou sem soltá-la – Ok... precisamos conversar.  
  
Natasha fez o mesmo. Ainda que a distância fosse ruim, ela era necessária.   
Eles precisavam estabelecer regras... não podiam agir assim toda vez, incapazes de tirar as mãos uns dos outros... não especialmente depois da discussão que tiveram seguida de toda a bagunça da última semana... 

–Eu sei o quanto as coisas vêm se complicando para nós... mal dando tempo de respirarmos entre uma complicação e outra, mas... nós realmente precisamos conversar, Nat.

–Eu sei... – ela concordou prontamente – Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas na torre antes...

–_Papai_...!

–Estou indo! – ele gritou de volta, e ela segurou seu rosto fazendo-o encará-la – Eu só tenho uma pergunta para você... prometa que vai me responder.

–Steve... – Natasha tentou se afastar, mas ele não permitiu.

–Uma pergunta, Nat... e mesmo que você não responda, eu vou saber...  
  
_Quanta presunção_... ela pensou, e lhe deu um olhar, mas ele sorriu.   
Embora um sorriso triste, suas sobrancelhas se apertaram um pouco, e com a testa colada na dela, Steve perguntou baixinho:

–Você assinou os papeis... isso significa que não sente mais nada por mim?  
  
Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, Natasha se viu incapaz de verbalizar isso.  
Como ela poderia...? Bem, ela não se lembrava de tudo, mas se lembrava... e Deus, ela _sentia_.

–Não... – Foi sua única resposta, e ela fechou os olhos com força incapaz de dizer mais.   
  
Era como com James... mas diferente. Com James foi automático. A sensação de ter seu filho em seus braços, a realidade que perdera tanto tempo de sua vida, o medo de que algo lhe acontecesse e ela fosse a culpada, James era real, e ele era seu... Steve era sua constante, uma presença, alguém quem ela aprendeu a estar junto, mesmo que sua conexão com Clint fosse automática, havia essa coisa entre ela e Steve... e mesmo com tanta tensão entre eles, tanta complexidade, ela sabia... mesmo antes de beijar Bruce.  
  
Mesmo com a confusão de lembranças sobre a Sokovia...  
Ou a própria bagunça qual ainda era sua cabeça em memórias confusas ou a falta delas...  
Era... e sempre seriam eles.

_“Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto houver um civil...” Ela se lembra dele dizer-lhe enquanto estavam na borda da cidade. Natasha fechou os olhos, ignorando aquele rosto concentrado do Capitão, pronto para sacrificar-se mesmo por pessoas que definitivamente não se importavam com ele._

_“Eu não disse que devíamos ir...” ela respondeu desviando os olhos finalmente para o bonito céu diurno. A brisa suave movimentava seus cabelos e era até fresca mesmo que o medo de caírem contra o chão pudesse não apenas matá-los como o impacto destruiria 98% da população, e ela respirou fundo. Seu lábio rachado estava pulsando “Quer dizer, onde mais eu iria conseguir uma vista como essa?”_  
  
Steve não respondeu, e quando Natasha virou o rosto, ele estava olhando para ela.  
Mas quando estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, a voz de Nick veio nos comunicadores:

_“Estou feliz que esteja curtindo a vista, Romanoff”_

  
Natasha levou as mãos em seu pescoço e respirou fundo seu cheiro fechando os olhos.  
James chamou de novo da cozinha.

_–Papai! _– Ele lamentou de novo.  
  
Natasha sorriu.

–Só mais um minuto, amor... – ela devolveu, a voz leve – Pegue algumas coisas e coloque na mesa... para nós... mas tente não fazer uma bagunça.

_ –Como o que?_

–Frutas... leite. Já estamos indo. Papai e eu estamos tendo uma conversa, ok?

_–Okay..._

Ela voltou-se para Steve.

–Ele vai criar uma bagunça... – suas mãos ainda estavam em seu rosto, e ela deslizou o polegar por sua bochecha vendo-o fechar os olhos e ficar assim por um longo momento, para então abri-los e fitá-la.

–Provavelmente – concordou sorrindo.  
  
O silencio confortável se estabeleceu entre eles.  
Era assim... tão simples estar com Steve, e era isso o que a assustava. As discussões eram complicadas, mas eram fáceis, a falta de concordância entre eles, a teimosia... isso era muito normal para ela... mas _isso_...? Deus, isso a apavorava.

–Steve eu-  
  
Ele a cortou com um beijo.

–Posso ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro daqui, amor... 

–É que-  
  
E outro abraçando sua cintura fina e circulando-a com carinho. Natasha tinha dormido em suas calças jeans e ele também em sua roupa do dia, nenhum dos dois dispostos a afastar-se de James que parecia temer qualquer movimento brusco feito na cama praticamente com medo que fossem sumir. Ainda que ela não se lembrasse em que momento acabaram abraçados, talvez tivesse uma ideia, já que aparentemente seu filho era um madrugador como o pai... E ela praticamente gemeu fazendo-o se afastar sorrindo-lhes.

–Eu sei...  
  
Deus, Natasha queria socá-lo.  
E beijá-lo mais... 

–Você nem mesmo me deixou falar... – ela protestou vendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

–Eu não preciso...

–Steve...

–Eu sei.

–Pare... eu deveria – Ele riu baixo segurando seus pulsos e levantando-os acima de sua cabeça, enquanto a beijava profundamente. Natasha fechou os olhos respondendo a isso e suspirando baixo – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa... mas eu...

–Por que você assinou os papéis...? – Ele perguntou de novo em um sussurro, seus lábios pastando os dela.

–Por que os trouxe para mim? – Ela devolveu estupidamente rouca.  
  
Um baque vindo da cozinha o fez suspirar e escorar a cabeça em seu ombro.

–_Desculpe_! – gritou James.

–Ele está com fome...

–Bem, então minha cozinha está condenada...   
  
Ela riu.

–Ele definitivamente herdou isso de você... esse apetite voraz.

–Nah ah... você comia bastante durante a gravidez... E você nunca foi uma de regrar o que comer... permanecendo com esse corpo maravilhoso...

–Está me chamando de gorda?

–O que? Não! – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha – ... Ok... eu consumo muitas calorias, tá...? E não... tá... talvez eu definitivamente devesse ir agora, porque isso não está ficando melhor para mim.

–Boa saída – ela respondeu e Steve voltou puxando sua cintura e beijando-a de novo.

Natasha sorriu.

–Não estamos tendo essa conversa agora, não é...? – Ele suspirou enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e Natasha balançou a cabeça afagando seus cabelos quando escutaram James cantarolando o que parecia ser... Bob Esponja.

–Ainda não...

–Tudo bem. Você está indo para o complexo?

–Sim... – ela assentiu – Eu preciso falar com Tony e Pepper... quero verificá-los porque sei que instalaram Parker na enfermaria... mas estarei de volta em breve.

–Está bem... – ele lhe deu um olhar piedoso e os dois abriram a porta para ver James apanhando uma tigela de plástico do chão... com os pés. Ou tentando, porque ele estava deitado de lado em duas cadeiras esticado contra elas e parecendo o garoto mais entediado do mundo. Steve levou as mãos na cintura declarando – Definitivamente seu filho.  
  
Natasha apenas riu aproximando-se e colocando-o em seus braços enquanto apanhava o objeto e separava o que ele pegou dos sacos plásticos e colocava o leite na mesa tudo rapidamente e organizado. Steve a observou movimentar-se com facilidade, James em um braço agarrado a seu pescoço, os dois em um silêncio confortável e ela parou para fita-lo:

–O que?

Steve sorriu indulgente e ela suspirou aproximando-se de James e ajudando-o ficar de pé enquanto ele ria e ela cutucava seus lados rapidamente beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

–O que quer comer?

–Papai... pode pegar a caixa de cereal...?

–Claro – Ele abriu o armário para os dois tipos – Qual você quer, Jay?

–Azul.

–Ok... – Steve apanhou o mesmo colocando tudo na mesa e Natasha esperou-o comer para explicar que iria para o complexo e logo a tarde voltaria.  
  
Claramente vendo que seria complicado, pois James não ficou contente e até ameaçou chorar, mas ela o tranquilizou avisando que encontraria Wanda e as duas voltariam com uma surpresa. Por fim conseguiu despedir-se dele que ficou ali terminando seu café. Steve a seguiu para a cozinha e tentou beijá-la em despedida, mas para sua surpresa, ela o parou com a mão em seu peito e um movimento de cabeça para o filho.

–O que?

–Steve eu não quero confundi-lo...

–Não estamos – ele protestou e ela aproximou-se segurando sua mão suavemente e apertando seus dedos para tranquilizá-lo.

–Devagar, sim...? – Ela pediu suavemente e ele entendeu isso assentindo, e arqueou a sobrancelha. Natasha sorriu apertando sua mão e saindo. Steve manteve a porta aberta, conseguindo dar três passos rápidos e segurá-la pelo pulso trazendo-a de volta para si e beijando-a ainda com a mão na maçaneta da porta quase fechada e a sentiu sorrir contra a sua boca – Você é terrível...

–Para você, talvez...

–Tudo bem... mais tarde? – ela pediu.

–Mais tarde – ele garantiu.  
  


* * *

–CLINT – Ela levantou o olhar para o amigo que virou-se sorrindo-lhe daquele jeito infantil, as mãos nos bolsos e parecendo relaxado. Aproximando-se, Natasha foi surpreendida pela visão de que ele estava olhando para Fury do outro lado da sala, falando com ninguém menos que o próprio Zemo, agora desmascarado.  
  
Era estranho vê-lo sem a ridícula roupa que imitava a de seu pai nos anos 40. Embora parecesse mais um adolescente pego em um problema judicial que qualquer coisa, pois ele tentava fingir que não se incomodava com a cadeira manca ou a forma como Fury parecia observá-lo e Steve falava tudo o que precisava – O que está fazendo aqui?

–Vim fazer uma verificação antes de ir para casa... – ele admitiu observando-os, e não foi surpresa notar que o áudio para o lado de fora sequer fora ativado. Clint era ótimo em ler lábios e ele sequer desviava sua atenção da cena a sua frente para falar com ela – E você?

–Uh... – Natasha pigarreou suavemente e seu amigo sorriu dando-lhe uma sobrancelha arqueada, e por fim fungando enquanto a olhava, um sorriso de merda em seu rosto e então as mãos apoiadas no queixo – Devo vinte pratas pra Laura.

Natasha o encarou.

–É bom saber que alguém está ganhando sobre minha vida pessoal...  
  
Ela não estava negando nada, e isso lhe deu um sorriso ainda maior.

–Estou feliz por você...

–Estamos indo devagar – ela admitiu-lhe. Era melhor assim – Não queremos confundir a nós mesmos ou ao James...

–Nat... – Ela o encarou por aquele tom familiar e quase divertido. _Quase _– As únicas pessoas que você e Steve sempre enganaram... foi vocês mesmos. Agora... – ele levantou o rosto para a cena de novo – Eu tenho um jogo de futebol, e adoraria que seu marido pudesse fazer isso ser mais rápido, ou Fury apenas começasse as ameaças físicas...

–Ele estava lá quando eu caí – Ela admitiu olhando para o homem do outro lado que embora tivesse sua idade, ainda parecia um adolescente encurralado – E pelo que sei, sabe tanto sobre isso quanto agora... quem quer que tenha me levado naquela época... ele não faz ideia de quem é. É apenas um peão.

–Ele pode ter rastros sobre isso... por isso Fury está ali.

–Fury está dando a ele poder que ele não sabia que tinha até ver o Diretor entrar na sala... ele não está nos dizendo nada, estará fazendo exigências e demandando uma história para que isso o beneficie como sempre... ainda não temos nada. E não vamos conseguir...

–Você realmente acredita nisso?

–É como é, Clint. Eles sempre têm a vantagem.

–Isso é muito negativo até para você...  
  
Ela o fitou.

–Estou sendo realista... – Admitiu voltando seu olhar para a cena, mas não conseguindo se concentrar e soltou o ar suavemente – Algo está errado... eu posso sentir.

–O que quer dizer?

–Não sei explicar em palavras, mas... – e o encarou de novo – Tenho medo do que pode acontecer, tenho medo de não estar preparada e não poder lidar com isso... não quero perdê-los.

–Você não vai...

–Você não sabe disso... – haviam poucas pessoas quem ela se permitia ser vulnerável diante delas, e Clint definitivamente era e ele não hesitou em segurar sua mão suavemente dando-lhe um aperto e então abrindo os braços para o que Natasha não recusou o abraço. Ela fechou os olhos, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro – eu não sei explicar isso... – repetiu.

–Está tudo bem... o que quer que seja, vamos lidar, ok?

–Parece tudo tão diferente...

–Estamos mais velhos, se isso for um problema, infelizmente só vai ficar pior – Ela riu baixo ainda em seu ombro e cutucou seu lado fazendo-o se contorcer um pouco e sorrir-lhe de novo – Estamos aqui, Nat. E vamos estar... você não está sozinha. Ok?  
  
Era isso o que mais temia. Fury ficou de pé então, mas para segurar Steve. O que apenas funcionou com a ajuda de mais dois agentes. Natasha não viu o momento em que ela invadiu a sala, segurando sua camisa apertando-a com força mesmo os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos e parando diante dele, impossibilitando um avanço contra Zemo, que observou a cena a suas costas, Natasha podia sentir seu olhar e até mesmo a risada baixa que ele deu, mas ignorou isso. Circulando Steve pela cintura em um abraço, ela levantou a mão para o seu rosto.

E ele encontrou seus olhos em um assentir silencioso, seus músculos tensos relaxando prontamente enquanto os agentes saiam com o prisioneiro e Fury latia ordens ao mesmo. A porta se fechou e os três estavam na sala de interrogatório, Natasha se perguntou se Clint teria ido embora, mas por alguma razão, sabia que ele estava por perto.

–Talvez eu devesse oferecer uma folga a vocês – Respondeu o homem em um pigarro suave – E então estaremos falando sobre isso de novo...

–Você não pode acreditar que ele é totalmente inocente sobre-

–Eu não disse que ele é, Capitão. Mas está claro que você e Romanoff estão comprometidos... olha... Estou sugerindo que tirem um momento para si mesmos, com James, e até mesmo o pessoal. Não vou colocá-los para longe desse assunto, pelo contrário. Vamos nos reagrupar em breve, e eu acho que alguns dias na cela subterrânea, fará bem ao Heinrich Junior.  
  
Natasha lhe deu um olhar.

–Confie em mim...

–Eu confio – Ela respondeu ainda se recusando a soltar Steve, mas era mais tranquila que podia sentir o braço dele serpenteando sua cintura e fazendo círculos suaves em suas costas – Nos mantenha informados.

–Eu irei.  
  
E com isso se despediram.  
  


* * *

–OI... 

–Oi – Steve definitivamente não podia se ajudar quando viu Natasha em um vestido azul noite curto e saltos.  
  
Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante.   
O cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos, uma maquiagem leve.

Tony e Pepper apresentaram um novo projeto essa noite, Peter estava melhor agora e para a completa surpresa do rapaz ele tinha toda a faculdade garantida pelo casal Stark. Infelizmente, Peter foi revelado como não apenas um vingador, mas desmascarado como o homem aranha para a população e isso lhe trouxe grandes problemas.   
  
Embora julgado, suas ações principalmente protegendo Pepper mesmo sem a máscara o levou a um júri e agora inocentado e livre de problemas ele tinha uma garantia em seu futuro definitivamente acompanhado, investido e monitorado por Tony e a própria Pepper.

O evento de formatura deles foi esta noite, e então os Stark anunciaram o "projeto cabeça de teia".  
  
Peter tivera sua vida revelada diante das câmeras, mas ele tinha o apoio e auxílio dos vingadores.   
Até mesmo Clint vestiu um smoking e foi prestigiar o garoto.  
  
Então quando a reunião terminou ele e Natasha foram os primeiros a irem até o QG. Ela definitivamente ocupada ainda falando com Pepper no telefone se surpreendeu ao vê-lo, mas desligou o celular imediatamente para falar com ele.

–Fico feliz que Peter esteja bem agora...

–Ele foi exposto – ela respondeu – Seus amigos e familiares foram... Sua vida definitivamente não será a mesma... – Nem a nossa. Ela quis acrescentar, mas jurou a si mesma que não falaria sobre nada disso.

–Sim...   
  
Ele sorriu olhando para ela.  
Os dois entraram em um estranho e desconfortável silêncio.  
Natasha apertou os olhos e Steve suspirou apressando-se: 

–Você está linda essa noite.   
  
Ela parou virando-se para encará-lo. 

–Obrigada... Você também não está mal em um smoking, Rogers... – Mas quando ela mordiscou o lábio aquilo definitivamente o quebrou. Em duas largas passadas, Steve a alcançou segurando sua cintura e parando a centímetros de beijar sua boca quando Natasha riu. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. 

–O que?

–Você definitivamente levou seu tempo...  
  
Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros, sorrindo para ele. 

–Realmente, Romanoff?!

–Você vai me beijar ou o quê, Rogers?

Ela não precisava pedir duas vezes. Steve reivindicou sua boca no momento seguinte, pastando seus lábios com fome e impaciência ele se viu andando devagar com Natasha para trás, ela levou as mãos em sua nuca os dedos enfiados em seu couro cabeludo e ele gemeu sentindo-a retribuir igualmente. 

–Espera... – Natasha sussurrou rouca e Steve sugou o ponto em sua garganta tentado a deixar uma marca, mas desceu uma trilha de beijos molhados até sua clavícula trazendo-a para sentar-se em seu colo na poltrona, a luz que invadia a sala de descanso não podia deixar seu corpo ainda mais atraente – Steve... Ok... Tempo. Só... Oh céus...   
  
E tinha levado uma das mãos por dentro de sua saia provocando sua calcinha puxando o cós e deslizando os dedos preguiçosamente ali e ela segurou seu rosto atraindo sua atenção, provavelmente pela seriedade em seu olhar ele parou. 

–O que foi?

–Eu preciso saber... Por que você me mandou os papéis do divórcio.   
  
Steve não conseguiu responder imediatamente, ela tinha uma expressão séria e intensa e pela primeira vez não conseguiu lê-la.   
Quase esperando que Natasha fosse afastar-se ele admitiu: 

–Pensei que quisesse estar com Bruce... Reviver o que vocês... tinham.

–Tinham. Foi passado – ela disse ainda sentada em seu colo, seus dedos brincando com o cabelo em sua nuca e o beijou rápido e ternamente – E eu não me lembrei apenas do começo de minha história com Bruce... Me lembrei do final dela – respondeu olhando-o e Steve segurou sua mão fechando os dedos nos seus e pressionando a palma quente contra a sua. Natasha levou o rosto em seu pescoço respirando ali – Me lembrei de Ultron... Clint se machucando... nós caçando cada remanescente da HIDRA... Pietro morrendo... Wanda... Sokovia... Visão... Nós.   
  
Ela afastou-se para olhá-lo sorrindo.  
E então seu rosto se tornou sério de novo ao dizer-lhe: 

–Eu fui vê-lo. 

–O que...? Quem? – Mas Steve já sabia antes mesmo de ela dizer.

–Bruce – Ele tentou afastá-la e se levantar, mas de novo, Natasha o segurou ainda sentada em seu colo e encarando-o com tranquilidade e mais ainda segurança – olhe para mim, Steve – esperou que ele fizesse isso – Posso garantir... Não é ele. E você.   
  
Dizendo isso, ela desviou o olhar de seus olhos para a sua boca e o beijou terna e rapidamente.  
Steve soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando e disse seu nome em um sussurro:

–Nat...

–Eu estava tão irritada com você... que assinei os estúpidos papéis – ela admitiu surpreendendo-o completamente – achei que você não me queria... – disse sendo sua vez de segurá-la pela cintura quando tentou se levantar, mas Steve a manteve em seu colo – Eu voltei sem memórias e descrente, afastando-o sempre... e nos últimos quatro meses não fiz nada além de tentar te convencer que não queria isso... de me convencer.... Que não queria você.

–Eu...

–Me deixe terminar – Usando a mão livre ela cobriu seus lábios com dois dedos e ele assentiu esperando – Que James era meu únixo interesse e apenas ele e não você, e o que fazia de sua vida não me afetava... porque eu não me lembrava disso... Especialmente porque eu não estava nela... porque eu não me lembrava de estar. Por isso disse que era um erro. Que nós éramos.

–Você quase me convenceu – Ele murmurou baixo e ela respirou fundo tocando sua testa na dele, os olhos fechados e Steve fechou os seus também.

–Sinto muito eu... Eu estava com medo.

–Medo de mim? – Ele perguntou confuso. 

–Medo do que você representa – Natasha respondeu engolindo em seco – para mim.

–Isso é sobre o que Clint disse sobre o projeto da viúva? Porque eu não me importo... eu nunca me importei na verdade... Nat eu me apaixonei por você... quem você é, nunca me importei com o seu passado, eles a obrigaram a tudo isso... me importo com quem você é... mesmo com seus defeitos, e qualidades... eu te-

Sorrindo, ela parou-o de novo, e ele se surpreendeu por notar seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

–Não... Não é isso... – Natasha o encarou e então segurou os dois lados de seu rosto com as mãos sentindo a barba rala em seu queixo – Não é por você ser o capitão América e eu a Viúva... opostos políticos, armas de seus países... não. Não é nada disso Steve... é você. Apenas você... Steven Grant Rogers... é isso – E o beijou.  
  
Ainda surpreso, Steve firmou as mãos em seus quadris, um beijo que era suave se tornou firme, quente... e ele estava desejoso por Natasha quando ela afastou-se deixando-o ainda mais quente por senti-la movimentando os quadris acima dele e a encarou confuso mesmo ouvindo sua maravilhosa risada.

–O que...? 

–Você ainda não faz ideia não é...?  
  
Ela tocou sua testa, a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas e Steve perguntou:

–Uh... o que...? 

–Eu conheci muitas pessoas em minha vida, Steve... mas eu nunca... eu nunca consegui me sentir assim... – Ela admitiu fechando os olhos de novo e tocando sua testa na dele. Steve queria levá-la ali... e provar a ela o quanto a amava – E na verdade pensei que ninguém nunca me conheceria melhor que Clint... Porque ele não me julgou... ele viu através de mim de alguma forma que eu não consegui ver que eu não quis mais acreditar... mas somos surpreendentemente parecidos demais para conseguirmos nos envolver...

–Definitivamente isso é bom para mim...  
  
Natasha riu ainda sentada sobre ele ela ficou mais confortável e o beijou com paixão. Steve mal conseguiu pensar com esse beijo. Era quente, e ao mesmo tempo suave... doce e apimentado. E ela se afastou apenas quando os dois estavam sem ar, e ele a levantou em seus braços colocando-a sentada no balcão da cozinha para ter um melhor acesso, conseguindo ficar entre suas pernas para beijá-la de volta.

Natasha segurou suas mãos parando-o de remover seu vestido mesmo quando ele puxou um pouco o zíper.

–Então... você gosta de mim – ele disse.

–Não. Eu te amo seu idiota – Ele teve certeza que definitivamente seus pulmões esqueceram como era ter o ar circulando neles, e Natasha aproveitou isso par continuar – Mesmo que você sempre se esforce em me trazer de volta quando eu não quero ou provavelmente seja impossível ou que eu não mereça, mesmo que eu te empurre como o inferno e seja uma estúpida vadia contigo... eu ainda te amo. Como eu não poderia...? Você me cativa... Me desafia e sempre está do meu lado não importa o que... Você... Luta... Por mim... comigo a meu lado... e para me salvar de mim mesma... Ninguém, nem mesmo Nick ou Clint fizeram isso.

–Eu te amo também... – Ele conseguiu dizer, o rosto a centímetros do dela a sensação quente de lágrimas em seus olhos – Eu adoro você Nat... – E segurou sua mão colocando-a sobre seu peito – Está sentindo isso...? Meu coração está disparado... por você – ele sorriu estupidamente – Para você... sempre... você.  
  
Ele a trouxe de encontro a seu corpo beijando-a de novo, suas mãos deslizando por suas costas enquanto a sentia abraçar sua cintura com as pernas, e parou, o olhar apertado e a cabeça erguida levemente para o alarme que de repente começou a soar interrompendo-os.

–Que diabos...?  
  
Não havia fogo nem nada então-

–EDITH?

_–Isso está ligado?_ – Pediu a familiar voz de Tony, que suspirou do outro lado da linha – _Gente... por favor... o balcão? Isso acabou de ser polido e reconstruído graças ao Thor..._

_ –De nada_ – Murmurou o mesmo no fundo.

_–... que o quebrou _– Enfatizou Tony – _Eu não preciso fazer a limpeza geral diária porque vocês dois não conseguem chegar no quarto, pois são como coelhos que..._

_–Tony! _– Era Pepper agora – _Pequenas orelhas... quatro delas._

_–Certo... Quarto... casal Rogers_ – Ele entoou apontando para nenhum lugar em particular. Eles ainda estavam na festa na cobertura, o som da música vinha de longe e podiam ver que ele estava na sacada – Tem vinte e nove deles na torre.

–_Mamãe_?

–James? – A expressão de Natasha ficou séria e ela desceu ajeitando suas roupas e colocando uma expressão neutra no rosto – Uh... oi querido.

_–Vocês estão na torre...?_

–Sim, eu... seu pai e eu precisávamos conversar – Ela admitiu. Natasha sempre dizia a verdade a James, e Steve sabia que era por isso ele confiava tanto nela – Por isso o deixamos com tia Pepper e Morgan... você está bem?

_–Sim... posso dormir na casa do Tio Tony hoje? Vamos ter sorvete depois do jantar... por favor._

–Você perguntou para ele? – Ela pediu suavemente já sabendo a resposta.

_–Vocês vão usar um dos quartos para essa... coisa extra?_ – Falou Tony no fundo – _Eu adoro o balcão e o sofá da sala para ter que me livrar deles uma terceira vez..._  
  
Ela olhou para Steve que tinha um sorriso de merda no rosto.  
Eram esses momentos que Natasha odiava não se lembrar.

_–Uh... a gente faz na sala_ – Veio a voz de Morgan no fundo – _Quando papai quer uma reunião... ficamos todo mundo na sala... mamãe também. Por que a tia Nat e o tio Steve não podem usar o balcão?_

–É Tony... por que não podemos usar o balcão? – Ela ecoou provocando o Stark. 

–_Você_... – Natasha abaixou a cabeça para não rir falhando.

_–Não me faça tirar a carteirinha do clube de vocês e expulsá-los, ok...? _– Tony murmurou tendo Pepper chamando seu nome de novo – _Rogers_... – Tony começou virando-se para Steve enquanto segurava Morgan pendurada em seu pescoço – _Você quer outro vídeo privado correndo o risco de ser jogado na mídia?_

Steve congelou imediatamente.

–Uh... não – ele respondeu prontamente – Estamos indo para o... mas por favor desative EDITH.

_–EDITH ficará ativa e de qualquer forma... em uma área segura fora dos quartos –_ Ele avisou. 

–Bom...

_–Bom..._

–Vou querer saber? – Ela perguntou.

–_Depois _– Pepper riu estendendo a mão para Morgan e tirando-a dos ombros do pai.

–Tony...?

_–Sim, ruiva?!?_

–James.

–Oh... desculpe garoto. Sim... você pode ficar aqui hoje, e amanhã bem cedo faremos uma surpresa para os seus pais, que tal...?

–Okay...

–Que tipo de surpresa? – Ele perguntou praticamente ao mesmo tempo que Natasha.

–Surpresas – Respondeu ele divertido – Enfim... não se comportem e não se protejam, quero outro sobrinho com nome de Anthony agora nem me importo se for Antônia, mas por favor sem muitos detalhes de como ele foi concebido...

–James comporte-se, ok? – Steve ignorou o Stark.

–Sim... – o garoto riu ainda não entendendo os adultos e antes que Tony pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Natasha acrescentou

–Finalizar ligação – A mesma foi cortada e ela suspirou encarando Steve – Bem... onde estávamos?  
  
Ele riu abaixando-se para pegá-la ao estilo de noiva e levando-a consigo pelo caminho até seu andar.

–Ok... você não respondeu a minha pergunta ainda... – Ela pediu no instante em que ele fechou a porta e a colocou no chão.

–Eu pensei que tinha falhado dessa vez... que você nunca iria me amar... – ele confessou vendo-a apertar seu braço para garantir que estava ali... porque era assim que queria – Que nunca iria mais sentir nada por mim...

–É o que sinto por você que me assusta, Steve... – Admitiu Natasha tocando seu rosto de novo, a barba por fazer, e esticando-se ela o beijou suavemente – Eu sou uma espiã... eu sei como é não ter nada, eu fui ensinada a não me apegar a nada porque eu não deveria... a não ter esperanças sobre ser mãe... manter uma família porque eu merecia a que me foi imposta sobre quem eu fui transformada, e era meu dever... a viúva era uma arma. Para a SHIELD eu fazia algo bom... eu ajudava a manter as coisas seguras, com os Vingadores... eu aprendi a proteger... com você... eu me conheci.

Steve manteve o olhar nela e Natasha respirou fundo continuando.

–Eu devia reagir... apenas se for para sobreviver... mas você me deu o mundo, me devolveu a vida... James – Ela fez uma breve pausa – E eu poderia ter vivido como tantas pessoas diferentes... eu poderia ter tido uma história vazia e distinta... mas a verdade é que mesmo que eu vivesse milhões de vidas... – ela riu sem humor –... eu iria me apaixonar por você em todas elas.   
  
Steve não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. Seu maxilar doeu, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente parar a si mesmo, e envergonhada, ela enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço escondendo-se envergonhada o que o fez sorrir ainda mais se possível e abraçá-la com força.

–E ela me chama de piegas...

–Oh, cale a boca e me beije, Rogers...

–Sim senhora – Ele obedeceu prontamente, sentindo Natasha deslizar as mãos por seus braços retirando a camisa e voltando para a gravata já desfeita, ela a jogou para o lado fazendo-o sorrir.  
  
Steve pretendia enlouquecê-la essa noite. Ele iria levar tudo muito devagar... intensamente, e declararia para ela a cada segundo, minuto e momento o quanto a amava... E de novo... e de novo... e de novo.


	19. Nosso próprio Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA

NATASHA JÁ SABIA O QUÃO PROVOCADOR STEVE PODERIA SER.

Mas quando o sentiu pressionar o rosto em seu centro, respirando fundo... prolongando seu próprio tempo, ela queria socá-lo. Mesmo quando ouviu sua risada baixa sabendo que a demora a irritava, e demonstrando do quão contente ele soava por tê-la ali... e como ele enfatizou isso a cada movimento, a cada carícia e reação... dela provando o quanto a conhecia e amava... E ela fora completamente devastada por seus lábios duas vezes, e ainda tonta pela névoa de prazer... alcançara seu pescoço e puxá-lo para cima e beijá-lo sentindo-o tão duro e desperto por ela, que Natasha apenas gemeu contra a sua boca por seu gosto nele.  
  
Steve manteve-a para baixo no colchão, cuidando para não a esmagar com seu peso, as mãos dançando por seus quadris e seu corpo, e ela puxou sua camisa para fora dele tão rápido quanto as calças e a cueca trazendo-o para si incapaz de verbalizar direito e ignorando que estava praticamente xingando-o em russo enquanto o bastardo apenas ria.__  
  
Ria!

–Você é um idiota – declarou quando Steve provocou sua entrada uma, duas... três vezes. Para enfim se ajeitar e preenchê-la tão devagar e mesmo já inchada e molhada, ela arfou, pois simplesmente esqueceu de como respirar. Parecia tanto tempo... e tão surreal, embora eles tivessem passado uma noite incrível em seu apartamento não muito mais que duas semanas atrás... mas quando ela mostrou que manteve a aliança consigo apesar de tudo e Steve abriu uma gaveta na cômoda e mostrou-lhe os papéis do divórcio imediatamente rasgando-os e jogando-os na lareira declarando o fim da discussão, Natasha teve certeza que não se lembrava como falar assim que ele avançou beijando-a sem sentido e declarando:

–Você é minha...   
  
Não era apenas uma posse... uma reivindicação, Natasha era feminista demais para admitir que mesmo que não fosse, ela adorava como ele era possessivo, porque levou um tempo para entender que era mais simples e ao mesmo tempo complexo do que isso... Porque ela pertencia a ele...

... e ele a ela.  
  
Puro. Simples... real. _Único_.

–E você é meu... – ela entoou.

Era tão familiar... tão certo, que se viu engolindo em seco e encontrando aqueles olhos tão serenos, apesar da posição deles mesmo que de pé, e tão deliciosamente que ela o sentiu afastar os cabelos de seu rosto, ambos respirando o mesmo ar, carregado de certezas... de amor.

–Eu te amo – Lá. Ela disse primeiro, e não foi pesado, não foi errado... foi tão certo. Tão verdadeiro, e embora a declaração automaticamente a obrigasse a correr... como era mesmo a expressão? Ah sim, fugir para as colinas. A se desligar, e definitivamente se transformar naquela quem foi treinada, Natasha não fez isso. Ela segurou o rosto dele, puxando-o para si e mordiscando seu lábio e sorriu esperando os olhos azuis encontrarem os seus – Eu te amo...  
  
Steve sorriu de volta soltando o ar que não sabia estar segurando, mantendo um pequeno aperto significativo em seus quadris, ele levou o rosto em seu pescoço salpicando beijos em seu ombro, de volta a sua bochecha, e seus lábios.

–Eu também te amo...  
  
E foi assim... na cama, na poltrona, na porta do quarto... antes disso no corredor... no banheiro.  
Sem pressa, sem preocupações... apenas eles.  
E só eles.  
  
Mas ela acordou de novo no meio da noite... embora por razões diferentes... e apanhou a camisa de Steve prendendo os botões e saindo para a varanda respirando o ar fresco e tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração.  
  
Ela se lembrava.  
Deus... ela... ela se lembrou.  
  


* * *

_–Preciso que você me dê cobertura – Foram suas únicas palavras para a expressão contrária de Wanda, as sobrancelhas apertadas, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Havia aquilo que ela carregava, esse peso que a fez amadurecer além da menina já quebrada que Natasha conheceu na Sokovia, além da garota quem ela cresceu para treinar a se proteger, e a confiar em sua equipe, e a mulher qual se viu apaixonada por Visão, confusa com todos os seus sentimentos e eternamente preocupada com a extensão de seus poderes...  
_

_... porque Wanda era poderosa..._

_... tanto..._  
  
Mas isso não a assustou.  
E especialmente não depois daquela noite.

_ –Você não pode estar falando sério... – ela respondeu simplesmente, estava usando jeans negros rasgados, botas de caminhada e uma jaqueta verde-musgo. Sua jaqueta qual adotou desde que Natasha se lembra de acordar com seu rosto sobre ela preocupado, surpreso e ao lado de Steve, os olhos muito vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar... porque ele a trouxe de volta depois de seu sacrifício com a pedra da alma – O que te faz pensar que isso é o que deveria estar fazendo?_  
  


* * *

Natasha não sabia o que dizer quando viu Wanda pela primeira vez depois de anos... lembrando-se de como ela desapareceu na sua frente ainda segurando-se ao corpo morto de Visão... 

“Ei garota...” Foi seu cumprimento suave, e então Wanda estava apertando-a... abraçando-a.

Confortando-a e falando tão rápido que Natasha mal conseguiu entender uma palavra, além de apenas abraçá-la de volta. Clint também reagiu da mesma forma, mas ela pediu a ele que não revelasse a Laura e as crianças, ela precisava de um tempo... pensar sobre isso lhe dava ainda mais certeza, que estar na escuridão era melhor.  
  
Tony estava morto... e ela continuou morta para o mundo.   
  
Steve deixou o escudo para Sam... e eles não precisavam mais dos vingadores. Não quando agora tinham tantos heróis para proteger o mundo. Mas então... Pepper foi sequestrada.

“Porque eu preciso..."

“Você não precisa. E Pepper definitivamente tem toda uma equipe, inferno... um exército inteiro na cola dela... os vingadores, Nat”

“Steve... você confia em mim?”

"Por favor, não me pergunte isso. Você sabe que a resposta é sim, mas não é esse o problema... você está indo diretamente para o perigo de novo... quando prometemos...”

“Eu sei... olha “ ela decidiu uma abordagem diferente, mesmo que suspeitasse insuficiente para convencê-lo “Ainda que Rhodes seja bom, ele não pode fazer isso... não sem começar uma guerra de fora” Ela respondeu para a declaração de que estavam visíveis demais.  
  


* * *

_Eles tinham ido para a Itália._

_Pepper foi capturada em durante uma conferência em Roma._

_Embora a pista tivesse esfriado meia hora atrás, a tecnologia Stark não foi capaz de fazer a varredura além de um amontoado de pessoas durante o festival de verão, e ela estava inquieta depois de passar por Ancona em direção a San Marino. E mais inquieta ainda porque Steve estava longe... e ambos tinham razão... mas..._

_–Eu não posso deixá-los terem Pepper..._

_–Parker também está lá._

_–Exatamente – Ela tentou argumentar. O garoto foi avistado durante toda a cidade, tecendo teias, cruzando praticamente meio estado quase a pé ou em carona para seguir a Senhora Stark levada de helicóptero por remanescentes de Ross quando Natasha finalmente conseguiu uma resposta de Barnes pelo rádio, já que Steve estava com Sam... também procurando._  
  
_Mas nem Sam e nem Steve estavam escondidos... mortos para o mundo. Ela sim._

_–Eu não estou deixando isso, Wanda... eu não posso. Morgan é a penas um bebê, e Tony se foi... e eu sei que Pepper e eu não somos melhores amigas, mas eu não posso, ok?_  
  
_Wanda lhe deu o olhar de novo, e ela reconheceu isso... do espelho.  
Então para a sua surpresa, seguido de um aceno suave._

_–Estou indo com você._

_–O que?_

_–Sem discussões..._

_–Wanda... – Natasha se perdeu um pouco naquilo, primeiro pela surpresa e então sobre o quanto era visível que Wanda definitivamente amadurecera. Ela era uma mulher, decidida, forte e segura de si... não que isso a surpreendesse, mas o fato é... que sentira muito sua falta – Olha, eu admiro isso e realmente aprecio, mas preciso entrar sem ser vista..._

_–Você me treinou para isso – Wanda lhe deu um sorriso convencido – A polícia de Roma não pode liberar espaço aéreo ou permissão para Rhodes por enquanto... eles devem ter dez horas... Pepper não teria esse tempo._

_–Eu sei... – Ela respondeu colocando as luvas e prendendo o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Talvez devesse ter mantido as mechas loiras e curtas, mas admitia que sentia falta de seu cabelo ruivo... – Eles estão usando-a para chantagem. Peter é um vingador recém-formado, e seu segredo revelado ao mundo... Pepper é uma constante para ele, o garoto preferia morrer a não a salvar... e se ele morrer, tudo será desequilibrado... além do mais, Ross está em movimento._

_–Você sabe onde exatamente eles estão?_

_–A última pista estava aqui... – ela apontou para o mapa – Há um heliporto o que significa que eles trocaram de veículo... então..._

_–Seguiram para o ponto de extração – Wanda respondeu prontamente e Natasha a olhou de novo._

_–Eu admiro que você é realmente apta para isso, mas eu prefiro fazer sozinha... posso ser mais rápida assim. Precisa._

_–Você não está sozinha, Nat – a declaração tinha mais significado do que ela era capaz de lidar agora, e Wanda suspirou, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, seu cabelo estava em um tom castanho-claro, e ela o prendeu em um coque feito – Mas eu tenho uma pergunta... por que?_

_–Por que o que?_

_–Você veio até aqui... e está escondida com Steve há semanas... feliz. E tecnicamente no programa de proteção então... por que agora, por que Pepper?_

_–Eu não sei... – Por Tony. Por Rhodes... Morgan... e até Peter... era como se devesse a eles... afinal, ela estava viva. Sentia que até a Wanda devia... Steve lhe dizia que ela tinha um irritante jeito de tentar consertar as coisas, ainda pior do que ele. Natasha não negava. Talvez fosse essa coisa de sempre tentar ajudar os garotos desde que começaram anos atrás contra um exército de aliens liderados por Loki – Porque sim?_  
  
_Natasha deu de ombros, ela não sabia se tinha a resposta além disso, e Wanda não precisava.  
Ela sorriu compreensiva fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha._

_–Você é mais parecida com Steve do que se dá credito para..._

_Ela lhe deu um olhar._

_–Tudo bem, vamos lá – Elas pegaram o carro, Natasha tomou o volante lembrando-se vagamente de uma missão com Clint há doze anos atrás. Cooper era muito pequeno e Laura estava grávida de Lyla, seu amigo estava tão distraído que tomou uma bala no ombro e acabou que os dois se enfiaram em uma van roubada dirigindo meio quarteirão até serem encontrados, e por um milagre, ela conseguiu arrastá-los pelos esgotos até ficarem seguros e saírem da bagunça antes do veículo ser alvejado... felizmente, italiano estava em sua lista de idiomas, e Natasha o falava perfeita e fluentemente, Wanda pegava uma coisa ou outra admitindo que parecia um pouco com o espanhol especialmente se fosse ler uma placa ou o próprio mapa, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar e entender o que uma pessoa dizia até porque eles falavam rápido demais de acordo com a feiticeira._

_Ela vestiu uma camisa por cima da roupa furtiva e uma jaqueta para esconder as armas que trazia consigo parecendo mais civil. Foi quando chegaram ao último ponto relatado, que Natasha parou o carro meio quarteirão de distância não se incomodando em ser um local qual seria rebocado e desceram. A polícia cercava o espaço, embora não pudesse ser feito muito, pois o festival ainda acontecia, e as pessoas riam e dançavam com o carnaval, brincavam e soltavam fogos e balões, acompanhando agora o desfile pelas ruas, sequer se incomodaram com o próprio Homem-Aranha em um traje prateado falando com o que parecia ser o chefe de polícia e gesticulando abertamente até que o mesmo lançou uma teia e saltou sendo levada pela mesma em direção ao prédio._  
  
Foi quando Natasha o viu, puxando-se para trás em uma pilastra com Wanda e olhou para a garota.

_–O que foi?_

_–Steve e Sam estão aqui – Ela respondeu observando o espaço. Carros da polícia, a multidão e confusão. Se antes ela pensou que poderia usar isso a seu favor, agora enxergava a imagem maior e percebia que estava sendo na verdade usado contra ela. Apertando o olhar, Natasha levantou o rosto._  
  
Três helicópteros sobrevoavam a área.

_Isso era um problema... havia algum risco não verbalizado, e embora Steve e Sam estivessem ao lado do chefe da polícia, seu futuro marido – até porque ela carregava o anel de noivado orgulhosamente na mão – usava trajes civis, uma camisa azul listrada, calças caqui e sapatos confortáveis. Natasha precisava levá-lo para se modernizar... ainda que sua parte favorita do dia, fosse quando pudesse removê-lo daquelas roupas... ela sorriu com o pensamento._

_–Nat... – Wanda lamentou – Pode parar com isso?_

_Ela a encarou confusa e então sorriu._

_–Você e Steve são os piores... Deuses como eu odeio recém-casados... – Wanda suspirou, mas havia um sorriso no canto de seus lábios e ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para Natasha seguir. E ela encontrou-se confusa encarando agentes do FBI caminhando a distância, no entanto, pareciam nervosos, usando trajes oficiais e coletes a prova de balas, carregavam fuzis e metralhadoras nas mãos e tinham expressões nervosas – O que diabos...?_

_–Ela está por aqui... Steve e Sam são a distração... eles estão verificando o perímetro para encontrá-la... – Ela disse apertando o fone na orelha. Rhodes provavelmente fazia a varredura com a tecnologia Stark – Ainda que não seja de muita ajuda... – Seus olhos brilharam em vermelho e Natasha esperou._

_E olhou a sua volta, ela e Wanda andaram por duas horas em uma longa floresta cheia de vinhedos e fazendas, as pessoas que se amontoavam por ali, era mais como o centro de Roma._

_Ela tentou se concentrar até que o escutou furioso em meio ao pequeno aglomerado de policiais junto a Steve..._

_–Rhodes... – Wanda disse com o olhar carregado – Ele está nervoso... Sam está com Parker sobre o estádio, mas isso não está funcionando... estão todos nervosos, quem quer que tenha Pepper... sabe disso. Nenhum dos rastreadores funciona._

_–Eles são a isca... – Ela declarou olhando a sua volta – E você? Pode vê-la...?_

_Wanda fechou os olhos._  
  
_Clint... ele poderia estar ali? Não havia tempo... foi quando Natasha o viu.  
Abertamente seguindo até Rhodes e quase não sendo contido por Steve de levar um soco... Dustin Hammer._

_O homem começou a falar coisas sem nexo, insultos e palavras sobre Tony que quase a fizeram querer socá-lo por si mesma, mas observando o pequeno centro, ela entendeu assim que Wanda abriu a boca para relatar e levantou a cabeça para o enorme edifício a sua esquerda._

_–Pepper está no último andar... – respondeu puxando o capuz para cobrir seu rosto e esbarrou em um oficial ao lado da viatura desculpando-se, mas virou-se para Wanda que a seguia mesmo que fossem na direção oposta. Natasha precisava contornar o perímetro e assim chegar despercebida._

_Ela não tinha a noite para usar a seu favor, mas tinha a multidão para se camuflar, e agora..._

_–Lamento Capitão Rogers, ainda não temos uma resposta do consulado. Cambio – Veio uma voz baixa e rouca... quase estranhamente familiar. E Natasha parou atenta a isso, percebendo não ser a única a notar._

_–Tudo bem... continuamos aguardando – Respondeu Steve pelo rádio._

_–Isso não está bem! – Gritou Rhodes antes da comunicação ser cortada._

_–O Coronel Rhodes não tem autorização aqui, então sugiro que como o capitão Rogers... aguarde._

_–Você pode pegar o que pensa sobre isso e enfiar-_  
  
_A comunicação foi cortada de novo e Natasha parou outra vez olhando para Wanda. Frustrada, ela deu outra volta porque eles tinham mais uma pequena multidão de guardas cercando-as e orientando os cidadãos a circularem, entretanto, a multidão se amontoava ainda mais, pela presença dos Vingadores ali..._

_–Você pode encontrá-la...? – Ela perguntou mais uma vez por ver seu caminho obstruído – verifique o perímetro por favor... faça uma varredura no prédio, preciso saber quantas pessoas tem dentro. _

_Só tinha um jeito de entrar, ela precisava de uma distração..._

_–O que? – Natasha lhe deu um olhar qual Wanda devolveu quase alarmada, então ela virou o rosto um pouco e ela viu o brilho vermelho em seus olhos. Diferente de outros tempos, aquilo não trouxe medo, mas alivio. Wanda era realmente muito poderosa e não se dava o crédito por isso – Oh merda..._

_–Que foi?_  
  
_Mas antes que Natasha pudesse perguntar, Wanda estendeu a mão para ela, encarando-a um pouco preocupada, mas Natasha prontamente a segurou. Ela fechou os olhos, ainda que apenas o áudio aberto preenchesse seus ouvidos:_

_–Temos você Senhora Stark... e é bem simples o que precisa fazer. Nos dê acesso a torre... nada será modificado ou alterado, queremos arquivos e copias do sistema de vigilância, e então vocês sairão livres._

_Alarmada, ela levantou o rosto para Wanda._

_–Isso é Ross..._

_–Sim._

_–Merda – Ela repetiu e então viu o que precisava._  
  
A abertura...  
  
Podia subir pelo armazém e saltar diretamente no terceiro andar... claro, se fosse capaz de pular em uma beirada numa distância de dez metros sem impulso, e não cair e quebrar as pernas.

_Então olhou para Wanda._

_–O que? – Natasha permaneceu encarando-a. Wanda arregalou os olhos – Eles vão te ver no momento em que pular... – Ela assentiu ciente disso, e puxou o capuz e a jaqueta para fora, colocou então o capacete e ativou a máscara que cobria seu rosto exceto seus olhos criando uma película protetora como um capacete._

_Havia usado isso em circunstancias diferentes... e em cores diferentes._

_–Estou contando com isso... – ela puxou o comunicador e a ligação para a SHIELD._  
  
Não foi surpresa quando Hill atendeu, mas Natasha não disse nada, ela apenas usou código Morse, passou as coordenadas.   
E então desligou.  
  


* * *

E fechou os olhos por um instante respirando fundo, ouvindo passos leves até que um par de mãos fortes circulasse sua cintura abraçando-a por trás e ela se viu escorando contra ele em resposta, apoiando as mãos nas dele e virando o rosto um pouco para encontrar olhos azuis preocupados.

–Tudo bem...?

–Eu quero isso de volta... – Ela segurou a corrente em seu pescoço trazendo-o para si em um beijo cálido. Sentiu-o arrepiar-se um pouco para o vento frio, mas Steve a abraçou levando-a até que estivesse escorada na sacada e enfiou o nariz em seu pescoço beijando sua pele ali e enviando uma corrente elétrica por seu corpo.  
  
Nem era como se tivessem tido mais que o suficiente um do outro nas últimas horas...  
Ele sorriu.

–Sempre foi seu... como meu coração... – Ela o encarou com um sorriso chamando-o de piegas, mas beijando-o e ele se afastou para tirar as correntes de seu pescoço colocando-os nela, as placas agora reconstruídas que lhe levou um momento para finalmente observar o objeto com mais atenção tentando ignorar a sensação em seu peito... as novas memórias, e ergueu o rosto para ela – O que foi?

–Nada – Natasha mentiu circulando-o pela cintura e puxando-o para si em um beijo, ela fechou os braços em torno de seu corpo musculoso, a boca pastando a sua e saboreando cada detalhe que poderia pegar dele, embora a resposta automática de Steve lhe deixasse claro que ela poderia distraí-lo, no instante em que ele segurou seu rosto afastando-se o suficiente para encontrar seus olhos, mas não descolar suas testas lhe disse que não.

–Nat...

–Eu fui realmente difícil em minha decisão sobre a pedra, não é...? Por favor me diga que Clint não me odeia por isso... que você não me odeia por isso... – ela engoliu encontrando seus olhos que passaram de surpresos a confusos... compreensivos e então assustados.

–Você se lembra...?

–Não de tudo... os últimos anos ainda são um borrão... – Natasha mal conseguiu engolir o caroço em sua garganta quando ele a soltou afastando-se dois passos e ficando de costas para ela que respirou pesadamente – Acho que agora entendo o que Wanda diz sobre empatia... é... pesado.

Steve a olhou de novo e ela queria ser capaz de sustentar seus olhos.

–O que mais?

–Eu...  
  
Mas ele a surpreendeu quando segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e ela finalmente viu seus olhos, ele estava chorando... e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

–Steve...

–Me diga... o que mais? – Sua ansiedade podia se comparada a de James, ele parecia uma criança empolgada por um novo brinquedo... e ela tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta, segurando uma das mãos dele e deslizando por seu estômago incapaz de verbalizar isso – Deus, Nat...

–Me desculpe...  
  
Ele a cobriu prontamente beijando-a nos lábios e ainda sorrindo contra eles. Natasha se viu rindo embora sua voz fosse aguada, ela conseguiu ancorar-se nele e responder igualmente, mesmo quando Steve se afastou beijando seu rosto, nariz, bochecha e testa e então abraçando-a.

–Eu caí... – ela disse o cenho franzido – Ainda não consigo colocar esses últimos anos, mas... está aqui, eu sinto. Durante a luta contra Zemo eu acabei me machucando...

–Você estava me protegendo...

–Steve...

–Foi minha culpa.

–Por favor, não diga isso – Ela segurou seu rosto trazendo-o para si esfregando seu nariz no dele, e alternando o olhar de seus lábios para seus olhos – Não foi culpa de ninguém, ok? – Ela faria de novo. Ainda a assustava porque Natasha daria sua vida de bom grado se isso fosse poupar a dele, se isso significasse que ele nunca a perdoasse, e Steve aumentou o aperto em seu quadril com o rosto em seu pescoço de novo brincando com a barra da camisa que ela usava – Sinto muito...

–Eu sei...

–Acho que as sessões com Wanda deram seus resultados... embora eles venham em sonhos muito confusos e rápidos...

–Como você se sente?

–Confusa, estressada... – ela confessou – Frustrada... – e fungou baixinho enterrando o rosto nele para esconder seu rubor. As memórias de uma Pepper inquieta, e feliz por ela e sua gravidez assim como Steve, tão em pânico que ele sequer se lembrou do básico de pegar as chaves do carro quando ela estava dando a luz... uma breve risada então porque também lembrou-se da sala de parto – Deus...

–Fale comigo...

–Eu só estou... pilhada.

–Quer conversar...? – Ela tinha a cabeça enfiada em seu ombro, fechando os olhos para a sensação de sua pele quente, e seu cheiro...

–Não... agora não.

–Ok... – ele manteve a posição dos dois, o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e suas mãos em círculos suaves por suas costas – Já sei o que vai fazê-la relaxar...  
  
Natasha lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada para aquele sorriso de merda.

–O que?

–Banho – E ela gritou alarmada quando ele a levantou em seus braços carregando-a ao estilo de noiva em direção ao banheiro.  
  
Talvez... a Senhora Rogers não era tão ruim assim.  
  
Ainda que a tenha irritado como o inferno como ela se permitiu que alguém a conhecesse, um homem a conhecesse tanto... a ponto de ultrapassar quaisquer barreiras e proteções que tenha criado para si... Steve era seu, e ela era dele.  
  
O que Natasha não fazia ideia, é que a calmaria estava prestes a se transformar em tempestade... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehueuheuhe mais um capítulo carregado de Romanogers e memórias.  
Eu simplesmente amei construir essa treta com Pepper que ainda será concluída no próximo em flashbacks... e a Wanda vendo a Nat viva? :3  
AAAAA


	20. Memórias. Parte 1

ELA SE LEMBRAVA.  
  
_E quando soltou Pepper garantindo-se que a mulher estava bem, verificando seus machucados e seu rosto, ela a encarou confusa por baixo da máscara, mas Natasha não se revelou. Ela pediu-lhe para ficar à espera, pois logo a ajuda chegaria, Hill provavelmente estava fazendo isso por si mesma. Wanda avisou-a que um quarto helicóptero mesmo das notícias locais se aproximava. Então Pepper a parou com um pedido, e lhe disse que sua filha estava com Ross... Natasha se virou para encará-la em suas roupas, suja e ferida, o rosto com uma pequena contusão na bochecha, o medo em seus olhos e a forma como ela implorou por sua ajuda, obrigando-a a dar meia volta e pegá-la no instante em que a mulher caiu de joelhos, e para a sua completa surpresa, Parker entrava em seu traje chutando a vidraça e se preparando para uma batalha que não veio, afinal os agentes de Ross estavam no chão._

_–Senhora Stark...? – Ele removeu a máscara de seu traje e olhou para Natasha, parando seu passo adiante esperando-a se revelar um inimigo ou não. Por um momento, ela se perguntou por que Peter Parker ainda usava o traje de homem aranha com a máscara, sendo que seu rosto foi revelado ao mundo, e ela entendeu ao ver a preocupação em seus olhos por Pepper. Ele não queria que os inimigos vissem seu medo._

_Balançando a cabeça em um movimento ela virou-se para o garoto._

_–Leve-a daqui._  
  
Peter não discutiu, mas Natasha se viu seguindo pelo prédio escuro, algum tipo de piada interna quando todas as janelas fechadas o transformaram em um breu, e ela estava andando às cegas com a lanterna ligada e uma arma com apenas três balas no pente. Mas foi a própria Morgan quem fez sua presença, fazendo-a parar sua caminhada para ouvir o choro de bebê, o lamento provavelmente de fome, cansaço, medo... ela não sabia classificar...

Descuidada_, é o que Natasha estava sendo quando permitiu que a raiva a tomasse._

_Quando ela bateu o quadril contra uma mesa, sua posição foi revelada e ela mal conseguiu se jogar na parede para se esconder no momento em que seis agentes invadiam o escritório que devia estar vazio. Ordens foram latidas no rádio, mas ela o deixou sob um balcão que atraiu a atenção deles e uma pequena saraivada de balas foi disparada na direção do objeto dando-lhe a vantagem necessária para acertar a nuca do primeiro com o coldre da arma, puxar o segundo em uma rasteira e chutar o terceiro jogando-o quarto e quinto atirando neles enquanto e no sexto._  
  
Mas foi a perda do sétimo... que segurava o bebê em seus braços, a arma apontada contra ela que a surpreendeu mesmo Natasha apontando a sua para ele. Ela tinha apenas uma bala agora.

_–Largue a arma! – Ele latiu praticamente cuspindo, com a luz vinda do corredor ela seria incapaz de sair de seu campo de visão sem ele ver, mas o pior era que ele não estava sozinho, e também tinha o bebê. Morgan... – Largue a arma agora!_

_Natasha não se mexeu, pensando em suas opções, ela não era rápida o suficiente para atirar em um e escapar do restante deles e ainda tirar Morgan dos braços do homem seguramente, então engoliu em seco tentando desesperadamente encontrar alguma coisa a seu redor que fosse ajudá-la... nada._

_–_Status_! – Gritou Ross do rádio._

_–Um agente... não temos um visual de seu rosto, mas ela está em nossa mira..._

–A criança?

_–Está comigo – Respondeu o homem a sua frente e ela odiou seu sorriso de escárnio – Mas ainda não temos resposta sobre a Senhora Stark. A equipe alfa não responde há três minutos..._

_–Vá encontrá-la imbecil... e mate o agente. Eu disse que não queria testemunhas._

_–Você ouviu – O homem ajeitou a criança em seus braços, Morgan não parecia muito bem, Natasha a observou, ela estava suando e parecia cansada e resmungava baixinho... provavelmente tendo adormecido de cansaço. Deus, ela iria matá-los... – Sem testemunhas, ou realmente pretende atirar? Porque somos três... você é um._  
  
Ela entendeu que tipo de homens estava lidando.  
Aqueles que buscavam a recompensa maior...

_–Uma – ela o corrigiu, sua voz era estranha com o emulador – Você nem mesmo quer saber quem eu sou por baixo dessa máscara? Por que, meu interesse na senhora Stark e sua filha?_

_–Você é uma agente da SHIELD... uma mal preparada por sinal._  
  
Ela sorriu.

_–Hoje não – O corrigiu._

_–Que importa? – Disse o outro – Você é apenas mais uma... ou menos uma. Mate-a._  
  
Por sorte, este não tinha uma arma. Ainda com a arma levantada, Natasha tirou a mão do gatilho erguendo-a devagar tentando ganhar algum tempo e tocou o capacete, retirando a máscara, e não foi surpresa ser imediatamente reconhecida.

_–Whoa..._

_–A viúva negra... eu pensei... achei que estava morta._

_–Status? – Pediu Ross do outro lado._

_–Entregue a criança ao idiota da esquerda... – Natasha maneou a cabeça, a arma abaixada, tudo o que ela precisava era que eles fizessem o mesmo, mas ao menos tinha suas atenções – Mande-o levá-la de volta a Pepper... ela precisa de cuidados... e então você tem a _mim_ para entregar a seu chefe._

_–Como você...? Eles disseram... antes do segundo estalo... você e o Stark..._  
  
Natasha apenas sorriu.  
Então aconteceu, rápido demais e ela se aproveitou.  
  
Ela puxou o da esquerda usando-o como escudo no momento que disparou contra o homem da direita em sua cabeça, usando também a arma que ele tinha e então o soltou, não foi surpresa quando o comandante apontou para Morgan usando a criança para se salvar assim que ela passou pela porta aberta fechando-a e colocando-se nas sombras.

_–Apareça, ou vou matá-la!_  
  
Natasha não lhe deu a chance, ela o empurrou para trás mal tendo tempo de ver Morgan flutuar – sim flutuar – envolvida por um pequeno cobertor vermelho e já sabia a quem isso pertencia, o homem caiu no chão e puxou uma arma reserva, mas antes que ele fizesse isso ela atirou nele com a arma que pegara do outro. Morgan chorava mesmo quando trêmula, Natasha conseguiu pegá-la em seus braços, ainda sentindo as vibrações dos poderes de Wanda em torno delas como uma proteção e soltou o ar suavemente olhando a garota descer para seu lado tendo vindo do alto.

_–Onde você...?_

_–Longa história. Tive que dar uma volta... você está bem?_

_–Sim... – Ela tocou a testa de Morgan com a sua, a criança tinha um pequeno ranho no nariz, e suava. Soltou o ar preocupada – Acho que ela está com febre..._

_–Ela está a salvo agora..._

_–Ela está..._

_–Você está bem? – Wanda perguntou._  
  
O momento foi interrompido pelos gritos de Ross no comunicador.

–Status!_ – Ela olhou para o rádio como se o objeto fosse um alvo a ser alvejado, e ouvindo-o esbravejar – Seus inúteis filhos da puta, me respondam! Vocês têm a criança...?_  
  
Surpreendendo a si mesma, Natasha apanhou outro rádio ativando os canais de busca e da polícia, sua voz saiu muito mais segura do que se sentia quando respondeu:

_–Sim comandante Ross. Eu tenho a criança._  
  
Nenhum som foi ouvido, mesmo com o barulho do festival lá em baixo, as pessoas e os fogos, a única coisa diferente eram os suspiros constantes do bebê ainda embalado em seus braços, e a porta fora arrombada de supetão, revelando Peter de volta a seu traje ainda sem a máscara e Pepper e Hill em seu encalço, esta última com a arma erguida apontando para eles e abaixando-a ao ver Wanda... ela estava de costas para eles.

_–Quem é?_

_–Um fantasma – Respondeu Natasha virando-se e não perdendo os olhares sobre si, a maneira como Pepper soltou um soluço alto, ao vê-la e Morgan segura e embalada em sua mão livre, assim como Peter sorriu, e ele parecia uma merda, o lábio rachado, suado e manco, Hill em seu traje novo da SHIELD, com apenas o pequeno emblema do em seu braço direito em um escudo mostrou o vacilar de seus olhos, seu nome saindo sem nenhum som de seus lábios – Que vai voltar para assombrá-lo se você se aproximar de novo de minha família..._

_–A... agente Romanoff?_

_–A viúva negra – Veio a correção imediata, em cinco largos passos, Pepper estava a sua frente, olhando dela para Morgan ainda fungando baixinho – E se tentar alguma coisa de novo, eu juro que será a última vez... há testemunhas de que você sequestrou Pepper e Morgan Stark esta manhã trazendo-as para Itália... acabou, Ross._  
  
A conexão foi cortada, mas ela ainda podia ouvir agora os agentes italianos gritando ordens para capturarem Ross, e o pandemônio se instalou, mas ali... em sua pequena bolha, Natasha entregou-a a Pepper que segurou a filha nos braços, chorando baixinho e abraçando-a com cuidado, seu rosto preocupado tocando sua testa.

_–Ela está um pouco desidratada e com fome... Hill, leve Parker, e as Stark para baixo há duas ambulâncias esperando... – Wanda pediu e a mulher levou seu tempo para responder, mas com um movimento de cabeça como se acabasse de despertar. _

_–Sua grandessíssima filha da mãe... – Maria a surpreendeu e Natasha arqueou as sobrancelhas para a forma crua como ela finalmente a alcançou como se fosse lhe dar um soco, mas a surpreendeu com um abraço rápido – Cristo Pai, Natasha... que diabos... – então olhou para Pepper, Peter e por fim Wanda e repetiu incrédula – Que diabos?!_  
  
Natasha riu.

_–Deixar Maria Hill sem palavras... acho que posso riscar isso da minha lista._

_–Quando é que...?_

_–É uma longa história – Ela admitiu, o olhar erguido para Pepper quando esta tocou seu rosto para garantir que era real – Eu prometo explicar depois, agora você e as crianças precisam de atendimento..._

_–Ei... – Reclamou Peter em uma pequena carranca, mas ele foi completamente ignorado._

_–Eu não sei o que dizer... – Pepper respondeu e Natasha segurou sua mão dando-lhe um leve aperto._

_–Nem eu... – ela tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta. Havia acabado de salvar a vida de sua filha, mas ainda queria uma maneira de salvar Tony, e por isso não podia sustentar aqueles olhos cinzentos, tão intensos que a levava de volta ao passado em uma época qual tentou seduzi-lo, enquanto que mesmo seguindo ordens, Natasha odiava fazer isso vendo que Pepper tinha sentimentos por Tony... – Mas vamos conversar depois... ok?_

_–Você vai estar aqui? – A pergunta foi baixa e incerta._  
  
Wanda tinha se aproximado da janela, e lhe deu um olhar.

_–Temos dois minutos, Nat... o que quer fazer?_  
  
Ela suspirou.

_–Um minuto – Corrigiu Maria – eles logo vão estar aqui._

_–Parker... pode me ajudar a descer? – Pepper apertou sua mão lhe dando um olhar, mas então a soltou e Natasha foi até a borda do prédio com Peter que lembrando-a de Steve segurou sua cintura pedindo-lhe permissão e corando um pouco antes de descer com ela do prédio..._  
  


* * *

–Aqui... – Natasha levantou o rosto para Steve que lhe entregava uma aspirina e um copo de água qual ela segurou engolindo o comprimido e a água fechando os olhos um pouco para afastar a dor de cabeça latejante.  
  
Foi assim nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, e ainda havia a festa de boas vindas de Tony esta noite, e tudo o que ela queria fazer era socar o Stark por essa estúpida reunião, quando o que sua cabeça decidiu fazer, foi bater sinos e tentar não explodir de dentro para fora.

–Obrigada...

–Você definitivamente não está bem... – ele abraçou seus ombros escorando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça e suspirando – Talvez eu devesse buscar Wanda e Visão de novo...

–Eles estiveram aqui há cinco minutos, Steve... assim como Tony... – ela disse afastando-se para olhar em seus olhos e tocando seu maxilar o trouxe para um beijo terno e olhou a pequena forma de James dormindo a seu lado e então franziu o cenho – E o que foi aquela coisa de Tony dizer que somos dois idiotas que nem mesmo o deixaram bolar um _plano_...?  
  
Steve sorriu.

–Ele tinha um algo para colocar a gente juntos de novo... mas não foi necessário...

–Oh... – Natasha assentiu, mas então se lembrou do sorriso de Tony mesmo quando revelaram ter rasgado os documentos do divórcio, portanto continuavam casados... lembrando-os de não “reviver” as memórias no sofá da Torre.

–Ainda acho que devemos pular a festa... – ele disse de novo – Wanda disse que pode levar James...

–Minhas dores de cabeça são consequências das grandes informações que ainda está uma confusão de datas... e eu estou _cansada_ de _descansar_... – ela suspirou ficando de pé e segurando-o pela gola da camisa xadrez que ele vestia e então trazendo-o para si em um beijo suave, Steve suspirou contra seus lábios e Natasha se afundou em seu corpo sorrindo satisfeita pela maneira responsiva dele – Não posso me irritar, lembra?

–Isso é exatamente o que deveria ser evitado... – ele disse com um suspiro – Você ainda está se recuperando... e eu não me importaria de trazer cada lembrança para você com a maior paciência possível... gastando o tempo que for necessário.

Ela riu. 

–Minhas lembranças voltaram como uma bagunça Steve... uma bagunça que nem mesmo me deixam dormir, embora eu duvide que você queira usar especificamente o significado disso, vai ser bom sairmos um pouco... – Ela admitiu ignorando a sensação quente em suas bochechas – Tudo o que eu preciso é... não pensar.

–Sim... – ele assentiu até porque ele e James não fizeram nada no último dia que não fosse agradá-la com mimos, café da manhã, beijos e abraços... Natasha ficou deitada o tempo todo, sendo verificada por Wanda, Visão, Tony e até mesmo Clint e Laura. Ela estava bem... Deuses, ela estava ótima. Ainda precisava pensar em uma memória exata para lembrar-se dela por completo, mas tinha ficado exaustivo, até porque perdera o sono e só queria descansar... mas isso era difícil quando não podia desligar-se.  
  
Com o pensamento malicioso em mente, Natasha deslizou o braço para o pulso de Steve, ela deu uma última olhada em James deitado na cama deles, e levando-o pelo corredor até o banheiro e vendo a confusão em seu rosto quando começou a se despir logo depois de trancar a porta.

–O que está fazendo...? – Ele perguntou quase divertido, e ela estava em uma calcinha e sutiã de renda brancos, abriu a gaveta da cômoda e apanhou um prendedor colocando o cabelo em um coque e amarrando-o de maneira desleixada e virou-se para ele – Pensei que devíamos descansar...

–Estou me preparando para um banho... – e se aproximou de Steve removendo botão por botão de sua camisa, e ele permaneceu parado, os olhos sem desviar dos seus, tão malditamente concentrados, que ela abaixou o olhar em tempo de deslizar a mão por sua frente nua, e ainda sem tirar a camisa dele, desafivelou seu cinto com Steve apenas observando-a ao levar o mesmo sobre a cômoda ainda sem tirar suas calças e saiu de seu campo de visão para ligar a água da banheira.

–Então eu também estou...? – Ela o encarou – Tomando banho, digo.

–Está.

–Ok... – ele sorriu de novo agora abraçando-a por trás e beijando seu pescoço. Natasha se arrepiou para a sensação de sua barba e ele se afastou sorrindo – Desculpe... vou tirar isso.

–Não... – ela estendeu o braço para trás alcançando-o, então o estendeu para seu rosto massageando seu queixo – Eu gosto...

–Hm... – ele sorriu beijando-a e Natasha deslizou as mãos por seus ombros enfim ajudando-o a se livrar da camisa que caiu no chão do banheiro – Não sei se é recomendável atividades extras agora, Nat...  
  
Ela estava necessitada desde ontem. Maldito fosse ele, sempre tão bonito e prestativo caminhando em todo o seu dia fazendo-a se sentir melhor do que merecia...

–Estou com uma pequena enxaqueca, Steve... não _indisposta_.  
  
Ele riu de novo.

–Acho que nunca esteve indisposta...

–Você está reclamando, Sr. Rogers?

–Não, Sra. Rogers... definitivamente não... você nunca me verá reclamando – sua barba pinicava seu rosto, mas ela realmente gostava da sensação da pele máscula contra a sua, o cheiro que ele exalava e a maneira que o toque a arrepiava mais, e levou a cabeça para trás sentindo a boca dele se fechar em seu pescoço chupando seu ponto de pulsação e gemeu – Talvez devêssemos manter um volume para não acordar nosso filho, e os vizinhos...

–São três da manhã, tenho certeza que eles podem lidar com isso... o chalé de Tony é grande o suficiente para um andar para cada... e James herdou você quando está dormindo. Ele não acordaria se Tony explodisse a vidraça frontal da sala de estar sem querer... de novo.

–Você não é exatamente baixa quando nós-  
  
Ela o encarou alarmada, levando dois ou três segundos quando ele a beijou ainda sorrindo contra seus lábios para finalmente responder:

–Faça alguma coisa sobre isso, então... – Veio sua proposta – Porque se eu ficar insatisfeita, isso será um problema maior para você resolver, Rogers. Você não quer uma esposa zangada e desejosa por seu marido... quer?

–Não senhora – ele respondeu, as mãos cobrindo suas costas e puxando o fecho do sutiã livrando-a imediatamente do mesmo, Natasha abaixou os braços para que a peça caísse a seus pés e Steve a observou, os olhos brilhantes na luz fraca do banheiro e se abaixou para distribuir beijos até que ela sentiu a parede em suas costas e um gemido alto escapar no instante em que ele abocanhou um dos mamilos.

–Steve... – Ele levantou o rosto capturando seus lábios enquanto Natasha gemeu de novo agora em sua boca, e Steve puxou uma de suas mãos para cima prendendo-a na parede e soltando o ar suavemente enquanto abria os olhos para fitá-la, ele puxou sua calcinha para baixo e ela permitiu que o tecido deslizasse por suas pernas, sua cabeça indo de novo para trás quando ele brincou com seu sexo, até finalmente inserir um dedo.  
  
Natasha mordeu o lábio para abafar o gemido e Steve beijou seu centro.   
Ela mexeu os quadris procurando por mais atrito, mas ele apenas riu usando seu peso para mantê-la parada.

–Steve...?

–Hm...?

–Pare com isso... – Natasha não conseguiu evitar o suspiro frustrado quando ele literalmente parou, fazendo-a encará-lo irritada – O que diabos...?

–Pensei que queria que eu parasse...

–Não seja um idiota, Rogers... é para você parar de _brincar_.

–Eu amo quando você fica frustrada... – ele disse beijando-a com força tirando-lhe o fôlego. Natasha abriu a boca para protestar, incapacitada quando Steve voltou a tocá-la agora inserindo um segundo dedo – Seu rosto fica mais corado e seus olhos tão escuros, e há esse brilho assassino que diz: não se atreva... eu simplesmente adoro – Quando ele dizia isso em sua voz sexy ficava difícil falar algo contra, então ele pegou seu lábio inferior suavemente. E ela amava como ele podia lê-la embora não fosse admitir isso, e sua resposta foi uma risada rápida, especialmente quando ele começou a provocá-la tomando um ritmo no movimento de seus dedos, e ela o olhou.

–Você é uma merda de um provocador, Rogers...

–_Seu_ provocador... – Ele disse mordiscando seu ombro de leve e Natasha fechou os olhos.  
  
Ela estava perto...

–Não pare – pediu tentando ignorar a sensação de seus dedos em seu centro, e o que isso fazia com ela, a forma desleixada que ele os movia, mas tão precisa, que ela gemeu baixinho quando o terceiro dedo foi inserido e Steve sorriu presunçoso e convencido – Por favor... _não_ pare.  
  
Ela o olhou ainda diante de si em seus jeans frouxos e se perguntou o quão apertados ele os sentia... Porque sempre tinha que ser a primeira a se livrar de suas roupas, era quase uma ofensa. E ainda tentando controlar a própria sensibilidade pela maneira como ele literalmente a fodia com os dedos, conseguiu descer a mão para dentro do cós de sua calça, alcançando seu membro e puxando-o em golpes suaves da ponta até base sorrindo por si mesma quando ele gemeu seu nome: 

–Nat... 

–Se você parar, _eu_ paro – ela ameaçou vendo-o piscar de volta, os olhos escurecidos e aquele brilho desafiador que sempre lhe dava uma pausa. Se as pessoas soubessem o quanto Steve Rogers era um maldito provocador na cama... Ou nesse caso de pé, em seu chuveiro... onde a banheira ainda se enchia de água e eles estavam contra a parede ao lado da porta.  
  
E foi com esse sentimento que ele a distraiu, segurou seus pulsos para cima de sua cabeça com as duas mãos, tirando um gemido frustrado dela em resposta e ele um rosnado mesmo quando capturou seus lábios num beijo lânguido. Prendendo-a na parede com seu próprio peso, Natasha quase sorriu contra ele, sua respiração entrecortada quando a ponta dele roçou sua entrada e ela se viu mexendo os quadris em resposta em busca de mais atrito gemendo alto e sendo abafado por seu beijo. Steve então soltou uma de suas mãos, descendo a própria livre por sua nuca para empurrar-se nela e Natasha fechou os olhos, mas ele estava... Escorregadio. E acabou saindo, e ela estava tão molhada que sua resposta a ele foi um olhar zangado e ele um rosnado. E soltou o ar com força, uma das mãos livres para cavar em seus ombros quando Steve colocou-se completamente dentro dela primeiro apenas a cabeça de seu pênis e então entrou com um forte impulso. Ele beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou contra seu ouvido rouco: 

–Eu realmente acredito que você ainda não quer que eu pare, não é?  
  
Natasha abriu os olhos para encontrar aquele sorriso presunçoso. Ela quase teria uma resposta afiada se ele não tivesse puxado os quadris para trás, para então voltar com força tirando-lhe a concentração e até embaçando sua visão.   
  
E não evitou a pressão aplicada em seu ombro, a forma como suas unhas marcavam a pele dele, mas isso pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais contente e excitado, pois ele estabeleceu um ritmo. Beijando seu pescoço e lábios capturando seus gemidos enquanto sussurrava palavras doces como se não estivesse fodendo-a contra a parede com força... 

–Não pare... por favor – Ela estava tão _perto_ e sentiu Steve soltar a mão que ainda segurava a sua para fechá-la em sua palma carinhosamente, a outra prendendo sua cintura para firmar-se. O rosto enfiado em seu pescoço obrigando-o a encará-la de soslaio movimentando-se um pouco mais rápido para encontrar seus olhos...

–Não vou...  
  
Ele era uma maldita provocação, e ainda assim tão carinhoso que...   
  
Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os azuis dele, seus movimentos se tornando cada vez mais rápidos e imprecisos, aumentando a pressão em seu estômago enquanto com mais algumas estocadas Natasha o sentiu se soltar e o seguiu imediatamente ao clímax quando Steve a beijava gemendo tanto quanto ela enquanto se esvaziava em seu ventre, seu corpo ficando mole sobre o dela que poderia cair se ele não a segurasse contra a parede, e abriu os olhos ainda respirando descompassado para tirar uma mecha da franja molhada de sua testa. Steve riu baixo capturando seus lábios com suavidade apesar da ainda posição deles, e ela sentiu uma mão dele deslizando por sua cintura puxando-a para si enquanto o abraçou pela nuca ciente de como ele era grande e alto em vista dela... e ambos estavam suados e pegajosos agora.

–Ei...

–Ei... – Ela observou a banheira agora cheia que logo começaria a derramar e firmou-se em seus ombros descendo devagar para o chão frio, Steve a beijou com carinho, nos lábios e bochecha, pescoço, abraçando-a contra ele enquanto segurava sua nuca e pressionava seus lábios – Se sente melhor...?

–Muito... – ela respondeu definitivamente bem, e até um pouco sonolenta.

–Venha... vou te dar um banho.

–Sempre um maldito provocador... – Ele a puxou para si virando-se de costas e abraçando sua cintura enquanto a levava para a banheira. Sem soltá-la, Steve desligou a água e esperou que Natasha entrasse para segui-la.  
  
Apanhou o sabão e a bucha jogando um pouco de sais ali.  
Ela fechou os olhos.

–Bom?

–Sim... – Ainda que a sensação de que algo cutucava seu cérebro fosse presente, parecia dez mil vezes menor, e Natasha segurou os braços de Steve em torno de sua cintura apreciando o quão cuidadoso ele esfregava o sabão em seu corpo, demorando-se em suas curvas, seios e bunda, fazendo-a rir baixinho, e então encontrando seu queixo para puxá-la a um beijo calmo e longo. Despreocupado, e sussurrou – Eu te amo...

–Eu também te amo – ele repetiu em um aperto em torno de sua cintura e ela recostou-se de novo em seu ombro fechando os olhos – Não durma em mim, amor...

–Hm... – Natasha resmungou cansada lamentando quando ele saiu da banheira o suficiente para apanhar toalhas e roupas para os dois, praticamente seco quando ela o abraçou como se eles estivessem ali muito tempo... o que não parecia, e o impedindo de vestir sua própria camisa, ela se apossou da peça colocando um short de dormir e abraçando-o de novo enquanto o sono quase a levava de volta. Steve a levantou em seus braços colocando-a no meio da cama de frente para James, ela mal sentiu seu braço envolvê-la depois que ele apagou a luz e sussurrar-lhe um boa noite em meio a uma declaração de amor...  
  
Nunca se sentira tão exausta...  
E acordou na manhã seguinte ainda um pouco cansada.  
  
Quando a luz do sol que batia em seu rosto ficou incômoda, ela se levantou em tempo de puxar a cortina para fechá-la, parando antes de se deitar para as vozes animadas lá fora, e abriu uma fresta para observar a pequena bagunça. Conseguiu ver Pietro e Morgan correndo em torno da piscina e jogando alguma coisa em Visão, que ao se desmaterializar acabou atingindo Tony no rosto. Parecia um balão de água... pôde ver James brincando com alguém de costas para ela, mas o braço de metal mesmo escondido por baixo de uma camisa havaiana de mangas reluziu um pouco no sol do meio dia. Confusa, Natasha foi até a cômoda para encontrar um relógio e confirmar de fato a hora.  
  
Como diabos ela dormiu _tanto_?  
  
Foi até o armário apanhando uma camisa de botões e vestindo-a, trocou os shorts, para um jeans e estava prestes a sair do quarto quando a porta se abriu para revelar Steve. Barbeado, usando apenas uma sunga e nada mais.

–Bom dia! – Ele a cumprimentou animado segurando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a de encontro a seu corpo quente do sol, Natasha firmou as mãos em seus bíceps e Steve a beijou – Como se sente?

–Bem.... como você me deixou dormir tanto?

–Você estava cansada, talvez nossas atividades tenham sido demais...

–Já tivemos mais atividades e por muito mais tempo do que apenas a descompressão da noite passada, Rogers.  
  
Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de assentir e sorriu um pouco.  
Ela viu uma pequena ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

–Você está bem?

–Estou ótima... ontem você foi bem... duro – Ele lhe deu um olhar surpreso e então um sorriso provavelmente pela forma como ela ronronou em seu ouvido beijando seu maxilar limpo.

–A culpa de tudo isso é sua.

–Minha?

–Sua.

–Bem soldado, eu devia te arrastar para o banheiro agora e ter meu caminho com você para provar que não foi metade do que merecíamos ontem à noite... – Ela prometeu mordiscando sua mandíbula e ele sorriu escorando a testa na dela – Como se sente?

–Estou bem... – Natasha repetiu suavemente escorando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
  
Ela honestamente ainda se sentia cansada, então um pouco de café provavelmente faria bem... A tarde se estendeu mais tranquilamente do que ela se lembrava. Eles passaram toda ela conversando e nadando na beira da piscina, com Pietro, James, Morgan e Tony liderando as brincadeiras. Quando voltaram da casa, Natasha estava mais relaxada e tranquila. Mas foi a presença de Barnes e a conversa que ele teve com Steve antes de virem para casa que a preocupou, e ela estava acabando de sair do quarto de James avisando-o para tomar um banho para encontrar o marido na cozinha desligando o celular, capaz de dar a volta e abraçá-lo por trás sentiu uma resposta imediata até que ele a reconheceu, Natasha beijou seu pescoço na base de sua coluna e Steve suspirou.

–Tudo bem?

–Sim...

–Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Steve – Ela virou-se, recusando a sair do abraço, mas parou de frente para ele, então subiu no balcão arrastando-o para sua frente qual Steve foi de bom grado – O que aconteceu?

–Bucky tem uma pista sobre quem invadiu os sistemas de Tony...

–É isso o que ele e Sam foram investigar?

–E Nebula, mas eles tiveram um problema e quase não conseguiram sair...

–O que aconteceu?

–Estavam todos mortos... brutalmente. A base tinha sido fechada pela SHIELD há quinze anos, eles a reabriram e estavam usando como quartel general. Haviam evidencias de que o mainframe principal foi rastreado até ali – Steve contou – Nebula conseguiu invadir facilmente porque ela carrega componentes de Tony... e tem extrema inteligência intergaláctica...  
  
Natasha assentiu lembrando-se da mulher.  
Steve engoliu em seco.

–Bucky disse que foi tudo fácil demais, ele tinha um mau pressentimento... no momento que conseguiram as copias dos arquivos, e então começou a acontecer...

–O que exatamente?

–Nebula foi ferida, ela está bem agora, mas Sam a levou para fora... Bucky disse que... – Natasha esperou trazendo seu rosto para ela, e ele engoliu em seco – Algum... _fantasma_. Eu... – Ele soltou o ar e puxou o telefone para mostrar as filmagens para ela ainda sem soltá-la ou se afastar, o que Natasha preferia. E observou a tela dividida em quatro partes, quatro câmeras, corredor, entrada, sala e saída de emergência. Barnes estava cercado, ele poderia segurá-los por um minuto ou dois, até ter o inferno sobre si, ou então usar a porta de emergência, e mesmo quando com o cenho franzido provavelmente pelos gritos e ela finalmente viu na primeira câmera do corredor como um filme de terror, os homens sendo jogados na parede por uma força invisível, um deles tendo o pescoço esmagado e caindo flácido no chão, depois a entrada em que o vulto, isso foi o máximo que Natasha conseguiu distinguir mesmo parando a filmagem esmagou um crânio contra o outro soltando-os no chão.  
  
As imagens piscaram... a luta acabou, e os corredores ficaram vazios, exceto pelos corpos no chão.

–O que...?

–Houve um blackout... – Steve engoliu em seco – Bucky disse que... ele poderia ter morrido... se essa coisa quisesse, e depois de ver isso eu...

–Ele descreveu o que era _isso_? – Ela se lembrou do mesmo com James na piscina essa tarde.  
  
Bucky escutou atentamente toda a história da semana de seu filho sem descê-lo de seu colo, caminhando pela beira da piscina em torno dos jardins e voltando ainda sem descê-lo, enquanto seu filho acabou cochilando ali. James tinha essa coisa de passar calma para ela também apenas com sua presença, e pelo visto foi o que Bucky fez quando se agarrou a criança após o pesadelo.

–Ele está bem? – Claro que ele não estava, mas ela perguntou mesmo assim.

–Sharon disse que ele está calado...

–Sharon? A agente treze?  
  
Steve a fitou.

–Espera... – Ela pediu franzindo o cenho um pouco – Eles... eles estão saindo?

–Você não sabia?

–Não! – Ela respondeu ainda com as sobrancelhas apertadas.

–Você pensou que Sharon e eu... – Steve sorriu – Nat isso foi há anos atrás... – Ele abaixou o olhar um pouco, a mão atrás da nuca e a cabeça pendendo para a esquerda para lhe dar um olhar tímido – Ela me beijou uma vez... e nós saímos para um café, mas... foi tão estranho... era como sair com a filha de Peggy ou algo assim.  
  
Natasha sorriu segurando seu rosto e puxando-o para um beijo.

–Fico feliz por Barnes e Sharon... – ela disse sinceramente e Steve assentiu – Mas... ele não está sozinho agora, não é? – Felizmente ambos sabiam muito bem sobre como era ruim estar sozinho em uma situação como essa, especialmente o estresse pós-traumático.

–Não – Felizmente o próprio Bucky aceitou companhia e isso já era um grande movimento...

–E quanto a... isso? – Ela mostrou a câmera e Steve disse:

–... Tony está analisando as filmagens com Visão, mas... isso é o que temos.  
  
Natasha olhou de novo para a imagem pausada daquela coisa flutuando em um vulto negro. Parecia que as sombras se agarravam a ele... como se ele destruísse qualquer luz, a engolisse e transformasse tudo em escuridão.  
  
Ela estremeceu involuntariamente e levou a mão à têmpora.

–Ei... – Ele segurou seus pulsos deslizando as mãos para as suas e fechando-as com carinho. Natasha escorou a cabeça em seu ombro – Você está bem?

–Sim... – ela respondeu firmando-se e dando-lhe um beijo rápido – James foi para o banho, e você deveria também, não podemos nos atrasar... – Ele assentiu segurando-a de volta quando Natasha saiu de seu abraço, em um movimento, Steve capturou os seus lábios fazendo-a sorrir. Ela adorava como ele era carinhoso, e o fato mútuo de que ambos não podiam tirar as mãos um do outro... – Steve...

–Hm?

–Banho...

–Hm... – Ele respondeu, as mãos em sua cintura, e ela mordiscou o lábio para não gemer – Talvez você possa me acompanhar...?

–O objetivo dessa noite é _não_ nos atrasarmos... – Natasha respondeu, ela só precisava se trocar, mas a forma como ele estava lentamente descendo beijos por seu pescoço e provocando-a... – Steve...

–Posso pedir a Wanda para levá-lo... – Ele falou prontamente e ela lhe deu um olhar divertido.  
  
Então segurou seu rosto puxando-o para si em um beijo, sentindo seus dedos cavando em sua cintura, Natasha se firmou nele, afundando-se em seu corpo, ela adorava como ele parecia grande o suficiente para mantê-la em si, segura... firme... tão... bem. Steve era praticamente um grande urso que adorava aconchegar-se, e ela não estava longe de seu próprio sentimento sobre isso, e não foi surpresa sentir a borda do balcão em suas costas visto que ele os arrastou para trás ainda sem soltar seus lábios e afastou-se para olhar em seus olhos, os dois respirando por ar.

–Ok, agora eu definitivamente poderia mandar Wanda levar James por toda a noite...  
  
Ela riu baixo esfregando a barba por fazer em um pequeno salpico suave e pastou seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

–Mais tarde – Prometeu – Estamos fazendo uma surpresa para Jane esta tarde durante o evento, e eu realmente não quero me atrasar. Não depois do ultimato de Pepper – Ele fez um beicinho e Natasha quase cedeu, segurando-o suavemente e beijando-o de novo – Por favor?  
  
Steve assentiu silencioso, mas ainda não a soltou.  
Com a testa colada na dela, Natasha esfregou seu pescoço com o polegar e os olhos azuis encontraram os seus.

–O que foi?

–Eu não quero que isso acabe...

–Isso...? – A confusão foi clara em seu tom e ele assentiu.

–Isso... nós – ele respondeu engolindo em seco – É errado querer trancar-me com você e James nessa casa para sempre? Evitar o mundo lá fora e fingir que não temos o desconhecido ainda nos ameaçando tanto quanto algo que parece fora de nosso alcance...?  
  
Ele estava com medo.  
Deuses... ela também.

–Steve, eu estou aqui...

–Eu sei...

–Não vou a lugar algum – Antes que a familiar frase caísse de seus lábios, ela o beijou de novo. Colocando tudo de si naquele beijo, Natasha segurou seu rosto contra o dela bebendo-o e oferecendo tudo de si, apenas soltando-o com cautela e ainda olhando-o nos olhos – Eu prometo a você... que não vou a lugar algum, e se essa merda vai se aproximar, teremos um bom tempo porque não estou indo de novo. Nunca mais.  
  
Ele gemeu.

–Deus, Nat... eu não posso te perder de novo.

–Você não vai. Nem James... – Não.  
  
Eles não iriam, _nunca_ mais.  
... e ponto.

–Tony falou com Strange, estaremos encontrando-o essa noite para mostrar a ele o vídeo... Bucky já está com eles...

–Quem mais sabe sobre isso?

–Apenas nós, Tony e provavelmente Pepper... não acho que Bucky disse muito a Sam ou Nebula... e talvez Wanda? Ela parecia inquieta hoje... ambos sabemos que a curiosidade obtém o melhor dela, ainda que Wanda seja discreta – Natasha sorriu para isso.

–Isso não é surpresa... – E tateou seus bolsos e puxou o telefone dele enviando uma mensagem a Wanda, ela não esperou que respondesse, e então o olhou de novo – Vá tomar um banho e se vestir, Rogers... temos trabalho para fazer essa noite... – e segurou seu maxilar de novo – Prometo a você... vamos conseguir isso. Temos pistas agora, um caminho a seguir.

–Sim... e é isso o que me deixa apavorado.

–Estamos juntos...

–Sim... – ele entoou segurando suas mãos e beijando-a de novo.

_–Mamãe, estou pronto!_ – Avisou James, sua voz vinda do corredor e Natasha deu a Steve um olhar.

–Tudo bem... – para a sua surpresa, ele a segurou erguendo-a sobre o balcão e beijando-a com fome.  
  
Natasha mal teve tempo de se apoiar em seu corpo praticamente levando-a para trás forçando-o a se afastar até que o ar fosse necessário, e então Steve estava no fim do corredor dando-lhe o sorriso de merda enquanto ela tentava se lembrar de respirar.

–_Mudak_... – ela murmurou em russo vendo-o sumir para o banheiro e foi até o quarto de James.  
  
Por um instante, Natasha precisou parar, a estranha sensação de um bolo em sua garganta junto com uma tonteira a obrigou a apoiar-se em um móvel e fechar os olhos. James chamava seu nome, mas ela não conseguiu responder. Alarmada ao abri-los, notou uma figura pairando acima de seu filho, envolto em um manto escuro, ele estendeu as mãos tão vermelhas como se na carne e tentou tocá-lo, e foi quando ela gritou.  
  
Apanhando um objeto e lançando-a na coisa, Natasha pegou o filho nos braços, um trovão ressoou por toda a casa, e em um piscar, ela estava abrindo os olhos para ter James chamando seu nome abraçando-a ela praticamente chorando de dor, até que Steve a puxou para cima carregando-a até a cama do filho, envolto em uma toalha.

–Nat... ei... – Ela tocou seu rosto piscando com força, a mão na testa em uma enxaqueca e olhou a sua volta. O quarto estava vazio exceto por eles olhando para ela preocupados, mas o sol brilhava lá fora como o começo de um dia de verão – Nat? Jay... pode pegar um copo de água na cozinha por favor?

–Papai...

–Mamãe está bem, amor... – ela prometeu tocando seu queixo, sua mão tremia levemente como se tivesse sido drenada, mas James segurou-a com força, seu pequeno lábio tremendo enquanto olhava para o pai, e Natasha suspirou limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto – Ei... eu estou bem.  
  
Ele se jogou nela que o abraçou e levantou o rosto para Steve. Ele não parecia diferente, preocupado e confuso, mas ela levou as mãos pelos cabelos do filho afagando-os e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

–Estou apenas cansada... prometo a você que estou bem... você pode me trazer uma água?

–S-sim...

–Não precisa correr, ok?

–Okay... – com um último olhar ao pai, James saiu correndo do quarto e ela soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando, enquanto Steve ergueu seu queixo atraindo sua atenção para ele – O que foi isso?

–Eu não sei... – ela admitiu confusa sobre a “aparição”. Por hora, preferia não verbalizar isso... pelo menos não antes de falar com Wanda e principalmente Strange. Então segurou sua nuca trazendo seu rosto para colar no dela, Steve estava molhado e cheirava a sabão fresco. Suspeitou que ele tinha começado a se ensaboar quando a ouviu – Mas isso definitivamente não está certo. Minha cabeça... eu não sei, será que são as lembranças? Demais?

–Hm... – Ele gemeu cansado – É muito pedir um pouco de calma...?

–Ei... – ela garantiu afastando-se para olhá-lo – Wanda me mostrava visões simples... memórias dela mesma, ou minhas que para mim eram confusas. Os sonhos começaram como memórias há pouco tempo, e agora... é como se tivessem inserido muito na minha cabeça... demais. Talvez esse seja o problema dessa dor de cabeça infernal – Ela admitiu automaticamente coçando um pouco a testa e Steve segurou sua mão acalmando-a com o polegar e Natasha assentiu – Eu não entendo...

–Vamos resolver isso...

–Sim... – ela assentiu ainda pensando sobre a figura que vira, de alguma maneira, parecia como o vulto que perseguiu Bucky no vídeo, e estava prestes a abordar o assunto quando James irrompeu pela porta quase tropeçando e trazendo consigo um copo de água muito cheio, Natasha o segurou com uma mão e a outra puxou o filho para um abraço enquanto se ajeitava com ele na cama, o cabelo ainda molhado, ela bebeu um pouco e o abraçou dando-lhe um beijo reconfortante e virando-se para Steve – Acabe de se arrumar...

–Tem certeza?

–Sim – Agora mais que nunca. Ela queria dizer, mas felizmente ele assentiu deixando-os e ela passou se concentrando em aprontar o filho com calma e tranquilidade, mesmo quando o ajudou a pentear o cabelo, ele ainda parecia preocupado.

–Mamãe...?

–Hm?

–Você está doente? – Natasha chicoteou a cabeça para James, encontrando-o concentrado na janela, e a cabeça baixa, ela se aproximou abaixando-se e segurando seu rosto.  
  
O visível acumulo das lagrimas apertou seu coração.

–Não. Eu não estou doente – ela garantiu, mas sentiu-se engolir em seco. Natasha era uma mentirosa, ela foi treinada para isso, uma mestra da espionagem e sedução. Poderia reduzir qualquer homem a nada, desafiar o próprio Tony Stark e vencer os vingadores dando tudo de si se quisesse... mas James? Era pior que Steve... e embora não soubesse a resposta, ela não entendia também porque o sentimento mesmo que para protege-lo afinal não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, portanto, era uma mentira parecia tão... errado – Por que?

–A mamãe de Charlie está doente... – ela se lembrava do garoto, preocupado por sua mãe na creche, mas puxou-o para seu colo ajeitando seu cabelo loiro de novo e esperando que ele encontrasse seus olhos.

–Mamãe está preocupada... – ela admitiu com um suspiro suave – Algumas coisas estão acontecendo e eu não sei como resolver isso... ainda.

–Você pode pedir a ajuda do papai e os vingadores...

–Eu vou – ela amava a lógica infantil. Principalmente uma que estava completamente certa – Ok?

–Okay...  
  
_Você não está mais sozinha, Nat._  
E beijou o topo da cabeça de James.

–Pegue o casaco...

–Okay!  
  
Steve estava na porta, o cabelo também molhado e acabando de abotoar a camisa olhando de um para o outro.

–Prontos?

–Ainda preciso me trocar... – Natasha admitiu de pé e observou seus garotos em smokings, a gravata de James era uma peça que se prendia frouxamente em seu pescoço, a de Steve, ela precisava ajeitar... o que não foi um problema, pois aproximando-se, fez questão de deslizar as mãos em sua frente alisando-o demoradamente enquanto subia e ajeitava a gravata em seu pescoço e ele lhe deu um sorriso de merda – O que?

–Se você não for se trocar agora... eu definitivamente terei um problema em te deixar ir...

–E por que faz isso parecer ruim? – Ela provocou de volta, a campainha tocou.

–Eu abro! – James gritou e Steve girou para a porta, felizmente ele olhou quem era antes de destrancá-la – Tia Wanda!

–Oi baixinho...! – Ele se jogou em Wanda que usava um vestido salmão de seda e saltos, ela o levantou em seus braços encontrando o casal na porta do quarto – Ei...

–Oi... – Natasha deu um beijo rápido em Steve e se foi para o quarto – Me deem dez minutos. 


	21. Memórias. Parte 2

ATÉ AGORA, tudo estava indo bem.

Eles estavam praticamente todos ali. Até mesmo Maria e Sam, que pareciam envolvidos em uma conversa para lá de interessante no bar, o que Natasha deixou por eles mesmos, assim que apanhou uma bebida para si e outra a Steve. Ela se aproximou do seu lado cutucando-o enquanto ele assistia James, Morgan e Parker correndo e rindo com Mary Jane. Os garotos vestiam smokings e Morgan um vestido branco, assim como Mary Jane, embora com sua estatura, este fosse mais longo e tivesse um corte nas costas, com seu cabelo e pele escura a deixava bem estonteante.

–Com sede? – Steve virou-se para ela, e Natasha resistiu séria, enquanto observava suas feições adquirirem não apenas aquele brilho familiar, como seus olhos responderem prontamente a sensação de dejá-vú e ele apanhou o copo de sua mão fazendo questão de roçar os dedos nos seus e sorrir tão estupidamente quanto lhe era permitido.

–Obrigado...

–Disponha.  
  
Natasha virou-se também observando o filho. Sempre a fascinaria o quão feliz James era, o quão amado... e ela sentiu-se quente pela visão dele com seus amigos. E soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando.

–Ei... – Virando-se, encontrou os olhos de Steve adorando-a, e Natasha poderia corar se ela não estivesse preparada para isso. Talvez um pequeno rubor tenha rastejado em suas bochechas, tanto quanto ela abaixou o rosto sorrindo um pouco e evitando aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis ao tomar sua bebida para disfarçar, para em conjunto, eles voltarem suas atenções a festa. James correu em uma disputa com Morgan pelo quintal passando por Pepper que ria das brincadeiras e os alertava para diminuírem o ritmo para não se machucarem – o que claro era inútil – e ela girou para observar o marido.  
  
Marido.  
Provavelmente nunca se acostumaria a isso.  
Pois havia uma razão para que seu nome fosse viúva negra.

–Você quer... – Ele apontou para a varanda, o que ela assentiu indo adiante. Steve a seguiu, mas quando ele estava prestes a fechar a porta, foi interrompido por uma Betty Ross furiosa, a mulher empurrou a mesma passando e segurou Steve pela gola do paletó... beijando-o imediatamente.  
  
Natasha congelou.  
Atrás dela, Bruce parecia lívido.  
Seus olhos brilharam esverdeados, mas foi sua voz que se elevou:

–Que diabos...? – Segurando-se, ela não deu um passo à frente, especialmente quando a mulher a encarou com um sorriso, os olhos cinzentos e um sorriso satisfeito... Natasha honestamente poderia socá-la. Ela queria... realmente fazer isso, mas então Betty se virou olhando dela para Bruce – Pronto. Agora estamos empatados.

Espera...

–O que? – Steve perguntou imóvel.

Ele olhou de um para o outro e parou em Natasha.

–Oh... – Ela sentiu fechar os olhos por um instante longo demais, a porta de correr foi fechada outra vez, e agora deixada sozinha na varanda com o marido, definitivamente não gostaria de ter seguido as coisas como eram... ou provavelmente ter optado por um vestido mais confortável para que pudesse sair dali às pressas.  
  
Ou...  
Devia culpar os saltos.  
  
Tony chegou na porta parecendo inquieto, ele então olhou de um para o outro e deu meia volta para longe.

–Nat?

–Eu precisava... confirmar uma teoria – Talvez se fosse direta, o problema se resolveria em breve.

–Confirmar uma teoria? – Dizer que ele parecia curioso era um eufemismo, e talvez essa fosse a maior surpresa, pois dependendo do estado de espírito de Steve, ele e Hulk estariam tendo uma conversa com punhos... a maturidade e suas maravilhas. Não citando o fato de que ela viajou duas horas para beijar Bruce Banner e confirmar uma...

Como é mesmo? Ah, teoria.

–Sim... – Natasha podia se dar o crédito. Sua voz não falhou, e ter algo para segurar, como a bebida em sua mão era uma vantagem significativa, pois assim poderia se concentrar nele, mas então perder sua atenção enquanto bebia. Infelizmente, o líquido não era infinito...

Então ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

–Que tipo de teoria?  
  
Natasha o encarou.  
Por longos segundos... talvez minutos.  
Nenhum dos dois quebrando o contato, então ela engoliu quando ele se aproximou um passo... dois.

–Que tipo de teoria, Romanoff?  
  
Oh...  
Ela suspirou de novo, abandonando a taça no parapeito, pois seu inútil conteúdo acabou.

–Realmente vamos ter essa conversa agora?

–Sim.

–Eu o beijei.

–Você fez o que? – Steve repetiu.  
  
Calmo demais. Os dois se viraram para a sombra de Tony de novo olhando pelo vidro fumê.  
Natasha o encarou e ele sumiu outra vez.

–Sim... – Ela disse e por um momento, esperando a piada ou parecendo confuso o suficiente com a revelação, e irritada, Natasha bufou cruzando os braços diante do corpo e aproximando-se alguns passos para que pudesse falar baixo e ele ainda assim a ouvisse – E quer saber? Eu não me arrependo. Precisava confirmar isso... eu não senti nada. Não que eu precisasse fazer eu vejo isso agora, mas eu estava tão furiosa com você... que eu tinha que confirmar essa merda. E eu apenas dirigi por duas horas para beijar Bruce, me xingar o caminho inteiro de volta, e então encontrá-lo com Sharon em seu apartamento parecendo muito íntimos...

–Eu te disse que não tenho nada com Sharon...

–Bem, eu sei disso. Agora.

–Espera... você disse que estava... Furiosa... comigo?

–Você me mandou os papéis do divórcio, Steve. Você me deixou sozinha, depois de fazermos amor a noite toda... você fugiu e me ignorou durante dias... eu estava lívida... me senti usada, e descartada, e eu nunca tinha me sentido assim... – Lá. Ela tinha dito.  
  
Parecia uma mentira, afinal, quantas vezes Natasha fez isso?  
  
E ali estava ela admitindo o que prometeu jamais fazer por si mesma... amar alguém tão incondicionalmente que dependia ser amada de volta por ele, e apenas isso a deixava em pânico. Ela lera uma vez que amar... real e verdadeiramente amar, era como entregar uma arma carregada a outra pessoa, e então abrir seu coração para ela mirando-lhe... e esperar que o gatilho jamais fosse puxado.

–Nat-

–Não, eu queria matar você – Ela respondeu descruzando os braços e encarando-o irritada – Eu queria socar você e cortar suas bolas por me fazer sentir assim... nenhum homem me faz sentir assim, mas você me fez sentir como se eu estivesse errada, você me olha e parece que todo o mundo para... e eu vejo o quão incrível nosso filho é e quando você me beijou no café ao buscar James eu estava ainda mais irritada... e...

–Você não se lembrava de nós...

–Não... eu não lembrava, mas ainda assim... – Ela o encarou longamente, sentindo seus olhos pesados, sua cabeça latejante – Eu me apaixonei por você de novo. Eu te disse isso, Steve... Deus, eu não estou mostrando isso a você?

–Então... por que o beijou?

–Por que você acha? – Ela devolveu – Eu estava com raiva, fui idiota... Mas não senti nada... as memórias estavam lá, as sensações junto com ela... eu me enganei com Bruce, e colocando-me em seu lugar... Bruce... Hulk, ele não é um monstro, eu sou.

–Isso não é verdade...

–O que você quer de mim, Steve?

–Case comigo.  
  
Espera...  
Quê?

–O que?  
  
Ele segurou sua cintura, a mão descendo pelo corte do vestido e cobrindo-a no lugar certo, a outra deslizando pela palma de sua mão e esticando o braço, enquanto o rosto colava no seu. Parecia que estavam em meio a uma dança...

_“Eu não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo, Nat...”_

_“É como dançar...”_

_“Pff, então isso é um problema maior, porque eu não sei dançar”_

_“Claro que sabe... você dança comigo todos os dias durante uma luta, Steve... você sabe o que vou fazer antes que _eu _o faça, você sabe como reagir e ir adiante com toda a força e graça que possui... não é Steve Rogers quem conseguiu o manto de ser o Capitão América, é o Capitão América quem é glorificado simplesmente por ser você”_

_“Deus, eu te amo”_

–Eu não gosto desse jogo, Rogers...

–Não é um jogo... case comigo – Ele repetiu esfregando seu rosto no dela suavemente, a ponta de seu nariz, mas a sensação era prazerosa. E Natasha o encarou ainda irritada, mas agora confusa ao vê-lo sorrir. Ele não parecia mais tão nervoso desde que saíram ou chegaram aqui – Eu amo você, Nat...  
  
Ele aproximou-se o suficiente para pegá-la em um selinho.

–Eu quero você comigo... E James...

–Steve...

–Eu preciso de você... e te amo – Ele pontuava cada declaração com um beijo e ela suspirou.

–Você não está com raiva? – Ela perguntou encarando-o e ele balançou a cabeça.

–Não... eu sei que fui um idiota – Ele soltou o ar suavemente ainda não se afastando dela – Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver Tony de novo na porta e mais uma vez ele saiu – Mas eu também fiz uma promessa... e eu não vou deixá-la. Nunca... porque você é minha – Ela abriu a boca para protestar, e Steve a beijou de novo.  
  
Se ele fosse continuar com isso, não precisaria de muito esforço de convencimento e ela bufou em sua boca incapaz de soltá-lo, ao contrário, agarrou a gola de sua camisa puxando-o para si e afastando-se apenas quando a necessidade de ar se fez, e o olhou nos olhos.

–Achei que já fossemos casados, Rogers... – Disse. A diversão sumiu assim que percebeu – Espera... você anulou-

–O que? Não...! Não... nós nos casamos em Moscou há onze anos... com Wanda e Sam como testemunhas... e padrinhos – Ele disse – Embora tivesse sido um casamento, foi apenas no registro civil... e você estava linda naquele vestido branco... qual eu adorei cada minuto poder tirá-lo de você...  
  
Ela mordiscou o lábio encarando-o.  
  
Eles se casaram antes do estalo...

–Você quer... um casamento religioso?

–Sim... – então seu semblante caiu – Mas... não precisa ser se você não quiser... você é minha esposa, Nat... e eu sou seu marido. Embora James seria um ótimo coroinha carregando nossas alianças... e Morgan as flores...

–Está tentando me coagir, Rogers?

–Está funcionando?  
  
Ela riu. E estava prestes a responder quando dessa vez não pode ignorar o Stark pairando e soltou-se de Steve para abrir a porta e o encarou frustrada enquanto que com as mãos nos bolsos Tony fingia constrangimento em interrompê-los.  
Mas Natasha sabia que era seu passatempo favorito.

–Sim?

–Ela disse que sim? – Ele a ignorou virando-se para Steve.

–Se você me deixasse falar com ela talvez já teria...

–Ela está bem aqui – Natasha reclamou – O que diabos está acontecendo?  
  
Tony fechou as portas atrás de si.  
Agora ficando ali com eles.

–Anda Capitão... você vai esperar mais setenta anos?

–Tony...

–Eu... – Ele soltou o ar parecendo extremamente nervoso e Natasha olhou os dois, confusa. Ela tinha beijado Bruce Banner, Beth tinha beijado-o e ele não pareceu irritado com isso, ao contrário... estava divertido. Mas agora...? Bem, agora parecia que alguém tinha chutado seu-

–Vamos, Rogers-

–Tony, você quer ficar quieto por um minuto?  
  
O Stark levantou as mãos para cima jogando as costas na porta, e evitando encará-los.  
Ela virou-se para Steve de novo que respirou fundo.

–Case-se comigo – Ele repetiu, e por um momento, Natasha lhe deu um olhar apontando Tony, mas ambos sequer se mexeram, e ela franziu o cenho enquanto ele entoava – Agora.

–O que?

–Pepper e Tony prepararam tudo... uma pequena reunião, nossos amigos... nosso filho, você me disse que era tudo o que precisávamos... e é isso – ele disse engolindo em seco enquanto levava a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um novo anel, dessa vez, Natasha observou a joia com uma pequena pedra branca incrustada – Isso era da minha mãe... eu pensei que tinha perdido, mas encontrei de volta durante a viagem a 1940... acho que eu realmente o perdi para mim mesmo – Ele riu sinceramente ajoelhando-se.  
  
Ela o observou, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, o cabelo mais longo e a barba rala, o sorriso vacilante, a mão estremecendo um pouco, e ficou ali... imóvel. Tony olhou-a de soslaio e Natasha continuou parada.  
  
Era como se ela não pudesse se mexer.

–Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

–Sim parece uma boa resposta, ruiva – Ela encarou Tony e de volta para Steve.  
  
O primeiro estava lhe dando aquele olhar como um irmão pentelho, e o segundo sorria como se soubesse exatamente como ela se sentia, e Natasha se viu saltando para ele e abraçando-o. Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Sim... suas memórias ainda eram uma bagunça, toda a história que tinham, o passado que enfrentaram... tudo.  
  
Mas eles estavam ali.  
Não sozinhos...  
... juntos.  
Sempre.

–Sim. Sim. Sim...  
  
Steve a levantou do chão girando-os, e Tony abriu as portas anunciando:

_–Ela disse sim!_ – Os convidados aplaudiram e ela escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Steve, ambos sendo surpreendidos pela pequena forma de James que abraçou suas pernas ante ao anúncio.  
  
Foi tudo um borrão para Natasha.  
  
O casamento em si, a reunião... ela não pensou que iria para uma festa com Tony, a primeira festa com eles de volta juntos para se casar de novo com Steve. Não... mesmo com sua experiencia e habilidades jamais deduziria isso... mas estava tão feliz... Tony mandou fazer novas alianças para eles, mais pesadas e também com gravações internas de seus nomes, mas o que mais a surpreendeu, foi sua habilidade eloquente de ser sincera... e dizer seus votos:

“Eu te amo” Tinha começado Steve “Embora quando nos conhecemos e nos tornamos amigos, eu jamais me vi cruzando essa linha e você queria apenas me apresentar a mulheres... me empurrar para encontros aleatórios...”

“Você precisava se envolver no século 21. Fury me deu a tarefa de cuidar de você”

“Sim...” ele assentiu, “E eu ainda estava confuso... e triste. Todos os meus amigos tinham morrido... mas eu havia conhecido outros... e a cada dia que passava, você me cativava mais. Sua coragem desinibida, sua força de vontade... seu coração”

“Está me confundindo com alguém, Rogers...”

“Nunca” ele disse “Já era bem um momento depois quando entendi que estava apaixonado... Tony diz que sou um pouco lento, e não ouso negar, isso é verdade... mas... eu consigo entender as coisas, e eu tinha me apaixonado por você Nat. Quando te vi naquele hangar... apontando sua arma para mim, pensei que teria que lutar contra você... mas eu não iria, mesmo que isso custasse Bucky... eu nunca poderia machucá-la, mas você nos salvou e nos deixou ir...”

“Steve...”

“Eu te amo” Ele repetiu “E mesmo que eu seja um idiota, Nat... essa é a verdade... eu te amo. Você é meu coração e minha alma... você não apenas me salvou mais do que pensa, você me fez enxergar que é possível ser feliz, e eu queria... eu quero ser feliz com você...”

“Eu também te amo...” ela sussurrou segurando seu rosto e beijando-o.  
  
Tony pigarreou.

“Ainda não está liberado, Rogers”  
  
Os convidados riram assim como eles.

“Eu cresci e fui treinada a acreditar que não havia lugar no mundo para mim...” Ela começou soltando o ar suavemente “E quando você apareceu, eu fiquei tentada... mas... você era tão correto, e havia se tornado meu amigo, e a última coisa que eu queria era machucá-lo... porque eu fiz isso” ela olhou brevemente para Bruce que em resposta balançou a cabeça em uma negativa “Eu estava apaixonada por você Steve, mas tudo o que queria era que fosse feliz... tudo o que quero... é que seja feliz” ele segurou sua mão fechando-a suavemente na dele e apertando-a em resposta “E então isso aconteceu... nós” ela sorriu um pouco olhando para James sentado junto com Pepper e Morgan “Você não só me deu a vontade de viver e ser feliz, como o desejo de ser melhor... a capacidade de ser maior. Você... me devolveu a alma que eu pensava que não tinha...”

“Nat...”

“E a coisa mais linda que temos juntos...” os dois olharam para James que balançava as pernas e deu-lhes um sorriso tímido “E eu também te amo, Rogers... por quem você é, por quem você me faz ser... por nosso filho. Vocês são meus garotos... e eu sou tão feliz em tê-los...”  
  
Steve avançou beijando-a de novo enquanto ela ouvia aplausos.  
Tony bufou frustrado, embora também divertido:

“Sim... pode beijar a noiva”

A celebração ainda foi um borrão.  
  
E mesmo quando eles estavam indo para a lua-de-mel já preparada por Pepper e Tony no Caribe, foi um problema ter que deixar James para trás, que embora parecesse feliz por estar com os tios em um fim de semana inteiro de prometida diversão pela família Stark, ainda admitira que sentiria saudades de ambos... A contragosto, eles acabaram embarcando no quinjet em direção as praias.  
  
Mas claro que Steve a fez esquecer todas as preocupações, felizmente até mesmo suas dores de cabeça lhe deram um momento ante a adrenalina de felicidade qual Natasha foi imposta.  
  
Suas memórias ainda eram uma confusão, uma via de mão dupla, mas havia uma promessa que ela o fez fazer... que ela o fez repetir, e garantir... para que mesmo que um pouco, seu coração ficasse em paz...

Por ora... era o que ela podia acreditar.  
  
_____________________________________________

STEVE OBSERVOU A FORMA ADORMECIDA.  
  
Ela tinha o sono tão leve que ele estava realmente se preocupando com suas dores de cabeça deixando-a tão cansada que da última vez, Natasha dormiu por praticamente a manhã inteira sem perturbação. Ainda era muito cedo, Tony os tinha mandado para o Caribe no fim de semana, ele e Wanda ficariam com James para o que houve protestos de Natasha, qual o convenceu que estariam indo para casa ainda no domingo de manhã. Entretanto, Steve estava realmente feliz em poder tê-la consigo. E apenas eles.  
  
Deus ele amava seu filho, mas era bom finalmente ter um tempo com sua esposa.  
Esposa... ele também amava essa palavra.

E se lembrou de quando Bucky o convenceu a ver uma vidente.  
  
A mulher disse que ele seria muito feliz em seu segundo casamento... Steve ficou tão irritado com isso, que passara praticamente uma semana evitando uma conversa com o amigo, então sorriu ainda mais. Talvez ela devesse ter dito que ele iria se casar com a mesma mulher.   
  
Completamente esticada na cama, ela usava apenas sua camisa os cobertores sob os quadris, e ainda que a luz clara do começo da manhã, ele estava tão tentado... Nem era como se não tivessem tirado as mãos um do outro ontem por praticamente toda a noite.   
  
Steve olhou para o relógio ponderando. Ele saiu para uma caminhada rápida, e estava de volta em quinze minutos e ela não despertara, decidiu então fazer-lhe um café da manhã. Sorrindo com o pensamento, foi para a cozinha, Tony era realmente um grande homem. Ele abasteceu todo o lugar com tudo o que tinham direito e mais. Ciente do que Natasha gostava, Steve preparou um suco de laranja e estava arrumando um pouco de ovos mexidos quando praticamente sentiu o perfume dela na brisa, e então seus braços circulando seu abdômen, o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço e o beijo suave ali.

–Bom dia... – Ela cumprimentou, a voz rouca, e ele segurou suas mãos virando-se para puxá-la em um beijo digno e um abraço suave lamentando:

–Eu queria levar o café na cama para minha esposa, Sra. Rogers...

–Bem, e eu queria acordar com meu marido na cama comigo... – Ela respondeu sorrindo contra seus lábios quando Steve os levou para trás em um aperto suave em seus quadris aprofundando o beijo e Natasha se afastou para franzir o cenho olhando em volta – Alguma coisa está queimando.

–Os ovos! – Ele lamentou soltando-se e correndo para o fogão.  
  
Natasha riu atrás dele abraçando-o de novo por trás.

–Ok, isso foi definitivamente um fiasco... podemos recomeçar?

–Que tal desde onde paramos ontem...?

–Você dormindo em mim? – Ele brincou.

–Um pouco mais cedo... – Ela disse com um manear de cabeça puxando-o pela mão para si e segurando seu rosto para um beijo, Steve desceu as mãos por seus quadris puxando um pouco a camisa e gemendo quando sentiu que ela não usava uma calcinha.

–Ok, agora você está me provocando...

–Agora...? – Steve a levou para trás no balcão colocando-a sentada no mesmo e encaixando-se entre suas pernas qual Natasha o envolveu fazendo-o gemer de novo, ele sentiu suas unhas raspando em suas costas sob a regata e pressionou-se nela praticamente puxando pelo menos três botões da camisa revelando seus maravilhosos seios fartos.  
  
Steve afundou o rosto nos mesmos sentindo-a apertar os braços em seu couro cabeludo e gemer em retorno.

–Steve...

–Hm?

–Cama.  
  
Ele obedeceu de bom grado, com Natasha presa a ele, ainda era uma surpresa que não trombaram em nenhum móvel no caminho, visto que sequer conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse ela. Seu perfume, seu gosto, seu toque... toda e apenas ela. Mas quando a colocou na cama, Natasha segurou seu rosto fazendo-o franzir o cenho e firmar-se no colchão tentando não a esmagar com seu peso enquanto ela mesma controlava sua própria respiração.

–Me prometa de novo...

–Nat...

–Por favor... – Ela pediu os olhos ainda fechados e ele apertou as sobrancelhas sentindo seu coração apertar no peito para a preocupação recente. Steve aprendeu a nunca subestimar Natasha, pois ela era muito intuitiva, ainda que ela mesma negasse isso, ela conseguia compreender algo mais rápido que o próprio Tony ou Bruce – Eu só...  
  
Steve, no entanto, firmou seus pulsos para baixo, e seus olhos se abriram lentamente para encontrar os dele, ainda que a posição dos dois fosse no mínimo comprometedora, ele sabia que ela confiava nele o suficiente para mantê-la prisioneira... aparentemente. Além do mais, se quisesse, Natasha podia soltar-se e usar isso contra ele.

–Nada vai acontecer a você ou ao James – Ele repetiu a conversa da noite passada olhando diretamente naqueles olhos que tanto amava – Eu prometo a você que vamos ficar bem... que estamos bem, e garanto que vou te proteger – Natasha então sorriu e Steve não resistiu em abaixar-se e capturar seus lábios castamente.  
  
Até que sentiu as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura de novo, o sangue já bombeando em seu corpo respondendo imediatamente em um local mais específico fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

–Faça amor comigo. 

–Sim senhora – E ele fez.  
  
De novo, e de novo...  
... mas também em sua própria mente, havia aquela sensação... Aquela impressão da frase favorita de Natasha que negava suas ações, e pela primeira vez Steve lembrou-se delas diretamente em seu âmago: Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir...  
  
... e ele teve medo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês conhecem o ditado: a calmaria... sempre vem antes da tempestade. :)


	22. O começo do fim. Parte 1

NATASHA ESTAVA CAINDO. 

Tendo conhecimento básico, ela sabia que ao sonhar... seu cérebro replicava a sensação de estar caindo porque tinha parado de respirar. Então ela esperava acordar... logo.

Mas ela apenas continuou caindo. E caindo... e caindo.

E então abriu os olhos para a visão de um céu roxo, escuro... uma nave espacial, que disparava contra ela e Clint... ferida, ela conseguiu apenas se arrastar para a beirada do precipício enquanto ele gritava seu nome... e ela voltou a cair. 

E cair... e cair.  
Mas não havia um fim.

Não havia um nada... só o vazio.

Então ela piscou.

E dessa vez, a visão ao cair era diferente... era mais clara, mas ao abrir os olhos, Natasha estava presa por algemas, as mãos para trás, só que isso não lhe deu medo... não... o que deu medo foi a sensação de calafrio em sua espinha, o arrepiar dos pelos de sua nuca, e a impressão de não estar sozinha naquela sala. Ela podia ver seu reflexo no espelho, estava usando os trajes de batalha, mas se os bastardos pensavam que iriam tirar algo dela assim... eles estavam enganados. 

Ainda imóvel, ela sabia que precisava fazer uma varredura para depois um plano de fuga, e esperar a ajuda de Steve e os vingadores. Talvez até o presente momento, Tony ou Wanda já a tivessem rastreado... e poderia voltar para o filho e o marido. Mas quando a sensação ficou mais... inquietante, ela viu-se confusa em um espaço diferente. Ainda presa pelos pulsos, estava amarrada lá... era inconfundível. 

A água que cobria apenas a sola de seus pés e o espaço que se estendia igualmente até onde a vista alcançava... e o pequeno arco como uma cabana recém-formada... Ela estava dentro da joia da alma.

–Você tem... uma alma realmente difícil de se quebrar, Natália – Ela girou o rosto um pouco, em sua visão periférica e franziu o cenho para a visão de um homem alto, moreno, e de olhos castanhos. Ele usava trajes muito formais, como se estivesse em...

–Quem é você?

–Estou ofendido – Seu sotaque alemão não passou despercebido por ela – Você não se lembra de mim...? Pensei que tivéssemos tido um tempo de qualidade juntos... mas claro, isso foi há algum tempo, logicamente... você me esqueceria, afinal... eu era menos... corpóreo.

–O caveira vermelha... – Ela sussurrou vendo-o sorrir amplamente. 

E Natasha admitia: era ainda mais sinistro em sua versão humana do que a visão dele afetada pelo soro de Steve, onde seu corpo mal aguentou os efeitos colaterais, sua pele ficou na carne viva, e o apelido caveira vermelha surgiu para Jöhan Schmidt.

–Agora você fere meus sentimentos Natália...

–O que você quer? – Natasha puxou as amarras um pouco forte demais, mas ele apenas balançou a mão em um sinal de negativo e ela apertou os olhos encarando-o.

–Pensei que fosse óbvio... – Ele disse aproximando-se até demais, o rosto praticamente colado ao seu, e Natasha podia sentir o cheiro que o homem emanava... um cheiro que lhe dava náuseas... sangue e pólvora – Eu quero sua alma. 

–Natasha! – ela não se lembrava da última vez que acordou assustada assim, mas alarmada, ficou imediatamente sentada, a respiração errática, viu Steve observá-la a distância, seus olhos preocupados, o coração provavelmente doendo para tocá-la e sua resposta foi rastejar de volta para ele na cama e abraçá-lo com força.

Ela sentiu os braços de Steve serpenteando sua cintura de forma protetora, a maneira como ele escorou para trás trazendo-a consigo e Natasha apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro fechando os olhos e concentrando-se nas batidas de seu coração até que sua mão encontrasse a dele entrelaçando-a.

–Eu pensei que tinha acabado...

–Eu acho que eles apenas deram um tempo por nossas atividades extras... – Ela disse sinceramente visto que sua cabeça tinha realmente ficado mais leve, mas depois de toda a emoção e adrenalina passarem... estava de volta a esse inferno. Que agora tinha um nome e rosto – Steve... eu... quero voltar para casa.

–Sim...

Natasha esperou uma conclusão que não veio.  
Ela levantou o rosto para encontrá-lo confortável em sua posição e tão... relaxado.  
E afastou-se atraindo sua atenção e encarando-o surpresa.

–Eu sinto muito.

–Por que?

–É nossa lua-de-mel... – Ela tentou, o olhar apertado, mas ele sorriu, no entanto. Segurando sua mão e beijando o nó de seus dedos – Steve...

–Venha aqui, Nat – Ela manteve um olhar sereno, ainda que sorrisse quando ele a chamou. Aparentemente não era a única incomodada pela distância. Só que se sentou em seu colo dessa vez, com Steve segurando suas mãos e olhando-a com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis... – Eu quero que você fique bem...

Ela riu sem humor algum.

–Porque eu bem, significa acabar com nossa lua-de-mel...

Steve arqueou a sobrancelha, uma mão ainda em seu quadril, e a outra firmando suas coxas, e Natasha segurou em seu pescoço quando ele a levantou para fora da cama.

–Você bem... é... você bem – E andou com ela até a sacada, com Natasha segurando firme em seus ombros, as pernas em volta de sua cintura e ele com o rosto em seu pescoço provocando arrepios em sua pele – E se isso significa voltar a Nova Iorque, então estamos voltando para casa... – E a apoiou no batente ainda segurando sua cintura agora firmemente contra si, Natasha encontrou aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos e poderosos que ela quase lhe disse sobre seu pesadelo. 

Uma parte de si gritava que era um erro esconder seus medos e sonhos de Steve...  
... a outra... queria protegê-lo e talvez a si mesma de uma bagunça incompreensível.

Uma coisa ela sabia. Precisava falar com Wanda... e Tony.  
Um problema seria conciliar essa conversa.

–Você sabe que é insaciável, Rogers? – Natasha segurou seu rosto vendo aquele seu sorriso de merda preferido, especialmente quando ele puxou um pouco o short que ela vestia para baixo apenas para provocá-la e a beijava lenta e tortuosamente.

–Por você.

Natasha riu.

–Sabe que não é um desafio, certo?

–Até porque... – Ele beijou seu ombro, seu pescoço, sua bochecha, a ponta de seu nariz, sua testa, e olhou em seus olhos antes de capturar seus lábios praticamente levando-a a se derreter contra ele – Posso fazer isso o dia todo.

–Tudo bem... – Natasha franziu o cenho segurando seus braços e empurrando-o para trás enquanto descia do parapeito e o olhar de confusão em seus olhos quase a fez corar. Quase – É minha vez agora, Capitão...

Natasha sabia como jogar um homem de duzentos quilos no chão.

Steve deveria ter entre oitenta e noventa... isso em músculos, além de toda a força de super soldado, mas quando ele parecia realmente disposto a permitir que ela liderasse embora não fizesse ideia de seus planos, Natasha se viu animada... excitada com isso. 

E até... em meio a uma sensação de dejá-vú. Quando reflexivamente foi sua vez de empurrá-lo para trás até que Steve tivesse as costas na parede e beijá-lo com vontade, pressionando seu corpo no dele e sentindo a resposta automática em sua calça de dormir e ela riu baixinho.

–Me mostre seu melhor – Ele provocou de volta.

Ah se as pessoas soubessem o quão falador Steve Grant Rogers era na cama... Natasha o ajudou a se livrar de sua camisa, mas quando as mãos dele deslizaram de volta por seus quadris, ela as segurou pelos pulsos colocando firme na parede e ele arqueou a sobrancelha encarando-a confuso.

–Nada disso... – Ela provocou abraçando-o pelo pescoço tirando seu equilíbrio enquanto o beijava com fome, uma das mãos descendo pelo cós de sua calça e ajudou-o a se livrar da peça. Sorriu para a visão dele completamente nu. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que ela conseguia tal feito assim... tão rápido.

E ele antes dela...

Natasha mordiscou o lábio vendo-o praguejar baixinho, antes que suas mãos alcançassem seus quadris ela o segurou, mas Steve avançou contra ela fazendo os dois darem alguns passos para trás. Ele beijou seu pescoço, e para sua surpresa, seu corpo estava frio...

–Eu quero tocar você...

–Depois – Ela respondeu empurrando-o para trás com dois dedos em seu peito, e ele foi de bom grado afastando-se devagar – Deite-se – Natasha orientou vendo-o engolir enquanto ela tirava botão por botão da camisa, sentindo-se tão sexy... como jamais fora capaz de descrever. Apenas Steve a fez se sentir assim, e mesmo quando ela revelou estar apenas em seus shorts, foi o som de sua respiração acelerada e aqueles olhos azuis tão escuros de desejo que lhe deram uma pausa. Lentamente, ela andou até a cama, jogando a camisa no chão no processo e livrando-se da última e impertinente peça de roupa. Steve sequer lhe deu tempo para aproximar-se dele, segurando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para si, ela segurou suas mãos, sentindo-o estremecer levemente e rosnar baixinho quando o afastou de novo, especialmente porque fez questão de mexer os quadris contra sua já crescente ereção.

–Nat...

–Mãos para cima... – Ela praticamente sussurrou segurando-as e colocando na cabeceira, se tivesse um par de algemas... Natasha sorriu então. O simples pensamento a levou a perceber que Steve poderia destruí-las sem muitas dificuldades, mas apenas a visão dele a sua mercê... era quase... delicioso – Quero que você as mantenha aqui... sem me tocar.

–O que?

–Se você me tocar... – Ela falou descendo uma das mãos por seu abdômen até segurar seu membro e finalmente colocá-lo nela, apenas a entrada e aproximou-se de sua orelha – Eu vou parar, Rogers.

Natasha segurou a outra mão em seus pulsos, mantendo-o seu prisioneiro, e ouvi-o rosnar de novo dessa vez quando se mexeu lentamente.

–Na... Tasha...

–Você sabe como me enlouquece quando faz isso comigo? – Ela devolveu soprando de leve em seu pescoço e Steve mexeu os quadris contra os seus obrigando-a a parar. Ele gemeu, alto fazendo-a sorrir – Acho que agora sabe, Sr. Rogers. Porque não parece que eu sou a única afetada... 

–Você quer me provocar, Senhora Rogers? – Apesar de suas palavras, ela podia ver a carranca em seu rosto, a maneira como ele apertou o olhar como se lhe custasse tanto se concentrar em apenas falar, mas aproximou o rosto do dela, pairando acima de sua boca ainda que Natasha o segurasse para baixo – Porque repito: eu realmente posso fazer isso o dia todo.

–Você é meu.

–Eu sou seu, Nat... – Natasha se mexeu de novo adquirindo um ritmo, ela soltou suas mãos apoiando-se em seu torso e praticamente gritou quando atingiu um ponto exato sentindo a construção do orgasmo, mas precisava fazê-lo vir antes, embora Steve estivesse tão duro dentro dela...

–Se solte para mim, Steve...

Natasha mal teve tempo de gritar de surpresa quando ele se levantou, segurando-a firmemente enquanto se sentava ainda completamente dentro dela abraçando sua cintura, deslizando suas grandes mãos por seu corpo e segurando seu rosto para beijá-la profundamente até pedir:

–Juntos.

Natasha mordeu o lábio inferior, com Steve batendo dentro dela como um homem em uma missão, não levou muito tempo para os dois alcançarem o clímax, com ela ordenhando-o, e ele preenchendo-a.

Steve tinha o rosto afundado em seu pescoço e ela riu baixinho.

–Admita... – Ela começou lembrando-se de uma conversa diferente com ele no heliporto da SHIELD, e durante a fuga da destruição desta, infestada por agentes da HYDRA... Natasha se recusava a passar o controle de qualquer aeronave que estivesse dentro, na verdade, ela raramente permitia que outra pessoa que não fosse Clint ou Sam fossem seus copilotos. Talvez até Steve, mas ainda assim... e mesmo exausta... – Você tem algo pelo controle, Rogers.

Steve riu, puxando-se para sair de dentro dela, Natasha lamentou a perda de contato enquanto ele a beijava, sentindo o suor já esfriando em seus corpos, mas ela devolveu o gesto com carinho, enquanto ele a deitava com todo o cuidado possível na cama, jogando o lençol sobre os dois e beijava seu rosto e pescoço com tamanha devoção que a fazia suspirar como uma adolescente.

–Talvez... – Ele respondeu rouco.

–Hm... eu ainda posso amarrar você, sabe? – No instante em que disse isso, ela se viu apertando o olhar, e quando sentiu Steve momentaneamente tenso, e ao levantar o rosto viu aquele sorriso maroto sumir de repente ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Fale.

–O que?

–Desembucha, Steven.

–Eu não... o que? – Natasha girou ficando novamente por cima o lençol caindo suavemente em suas costas e segurando seus pulsos, ela podia ver não apenas o sorriso, mas a maneira relaxada que ele a observava – Você sabe... assim... nua sobre mim, é tentador demais para eu poder me concentrar, Nat.

–Steve.

–Ok... – Ele bufou piscando longamente e observando-a – Houve uma missão uma vez... Alguém estava tentando replicar o soro do super soldado... antes do estalo, ele conseguiu uma boa aproximação de seus efeitos... e fomos enviados por Coulson para encontrar o cientista em Milão... Tony ainda estava... chateado comigo, mas... você falou com Pepper... e ela te deu acesso as algemas que a STRIKE tentou usar contra mim. 

–Algemas...?

–Sim, as algemas de imã... – Natasha não pode parar o sorriso em seu rosto, mesmo quando ele os girou agora ficando sobre ela e beijando-a profundamente – Você praticamente me destruiu aquele fim de semana... eu não conseguia prestar atenção em uma reunião sequer ou me concentrar em nada.

–Isso é ruim?

–Absolutamente, não.

Ela riu baixinho.

–E onde elas estão...?

Steve gemeu.

–Em um cofre em Milão... – Natasha sorriu e ele entoou – Em um cofre Stark em Milão.

–Terei de ter uma conversa com Pepper... isso será fácil então. Ou... posso usar minhas habilidades de espiã... você sabe... – Natasha fechou os olhos e então arqueou a sobrancelha encarando-o ao senti-lo completamente pronto para outra rodada e lhe deu uma expressão séria – Às vezes acho que você é uma máquina, Rogers.

–Você já se viu no espelho?

Natasha segurou seus ombros.

–Elogios não vão levá-lo facilmente... eu estou dolorida.

–Hm...

Ela segurou sua bochecha trazendo-o para um beijo suave.

–Quando partimos?

–Pela manhã... – Ele beijou seu pescoço – Já falei com Sam, o quinjet estará configurado para nos deixar no Complexo até as nove... – e mordiscou seu ombro levemente, Natasha permaneceu de olhos fechados sentindo sua respiração causando arrepios em sua pele – Devíamos dormir...

Ela sorriu quando ele gemeu enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço quando segurou seu pênis puxando fazendo um movimento provocativo.

–Primeiro um banho – Ela pediu sua voz rouca em seu ouvido.

–Achei que você estava dolorida...

–Um banho relaxante... – Natasha entoou sentindo as mãos dele serpenteando sua cintura para levantá-los, e ela riu quando Steve os colocou de pé, carregando-a na direção do banheiro ao estilo de noiva – Você é uma merda tradicionalista Rogers.

–Mas eu sou seu...

–Completamente meu – Natasha concordou prontamente segurando seu rosto e beijando-o.

* * *

COMO NATASHA SUSPEITAVA, voltar para casa foi... diferente. 

Mas ela não podia estar mais feliz em ver James. Foram apenas dois dias fora com Steve, mas ver o filho vindo correndo para ela ainda no heliporto ao saírem do jato foi a sensação mais calmante que Natasha podia sentir. James estava usando roupas largas, um par de jeans e botinas, além de uma camisa cinzenta e um chapéu que caiu no momento em que ele disparou até ela, e Natasha o apanhou com gosto levantando-o para cima e abraçando-o em um giro beijando sua bochecha em um forte estalo enquanto ele ria em sua pequena voz infantil e doce. Seu coração até parecia mais leve... Não. Todo o seu corpo.

Em simplesmente tê-lo ali.  
Mas ainda assim, ela sorriu para a visão de Morgan com a mãe Pepper, assim como Bucky e Pietro.

–Ei...

–Nenhum abraço para o papai, amigo? – Steve pediu a seu lado carregando as malas, James se esticou para ser pego por seu braço livre e ele beijou a bochecha do filho também sorrindo aos amigos.

Pepper foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la e ela pediu um momento mais tarde para ter a conversa particular com a Sra. Stark que parecia genuinamente curiosa. Pietro disse que Wanda estava em uma missão com Rhodes e Visão, mas queria vê-los para a celebração essa noite com Thor e Jane que acabaram de voltar de Asgard. Bucky envolveu-se em uma conversa embaraçosa com Steve qual Natasha o deixou para lidar carregando James consigo e ouvindo atentamente tudo o que o filho tinha a dizer sobre seu fim de semana.

–Mamãe? – Ela piscou olhando para um par de olhos verdes confusos – Você ouviu o que eu disse...?

–O que...? Eu... – Natasha parou olhando a sua volta.

Ela estava sozinha com James... mas não no heliporto.  
Parecia... uma base soviética. Não apenas isso... mas...

–Nat?

Ela apenas piscou virando-se para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Steve, com Bucky atrás dele, Pepper e os outros a distância. Pietro longe de ser avistado. Natasha também podia sentir o olhar de James sobre si, mas ela piscou e sorriu para Steve enquanto o filho atraiu sua atenção ao tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo para longe de seu rosto.

–Pietro...

–Ele disse que vai encontrar Wanda, e vamos nos reunir ainda essa noite. Que tal irmos para casa descansar?

–Papai, podemos ter panquecas de mirtilo?

–Jay, acabamos de comer waffles... – Morgan protestou.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.  
Natasha riu beijando sua bochecha.

–Podemos ter panquecas, eu também quero.

–Bem, acho que agora sei onde esse pequeno rapaz herdou essa fome insaciável... – Pepper provocou passando por eles e Bucky riu a sua esquerda.

–Os Rogers podem fazer uma disputa.

Natasha não iria discutir isso.

* * *

James não levou muito tempo para dormir, e Natasha se recusava a soltá-lo. Seguros enquanto voavam de volta para o complexo, ela sabia que seriam menos de meia hora até lá, e queria aproveitar sempre que o pequeno estivesse disposto a querer colo. Oh, ela jamais iria negá-lo... Além do mais, confiava em Bucky para dirigi-los de volta para casa em segurança.

Sentiu Steve apertar sua mão suavemente, virou-se para encontrar os olhos azuis em uma sombra de preocupação e soltou sua mão para segurar seu rosto e garantir:

–Eu estou bem.

Steve assentiu com simplicidade.  
Ela sabia que não acreditava, e Natasha quase suspirou admitindo que também não.

As “visões” estavam ficando piores... mais estranhas.

“Eu quero sua alma”

Jöhan Schmidt... não. Isso tinha que ser um engano. Natasha fechou os olhos para trás, sentindo o toque suave primeiro em seu ombro e depois sua bochecha quando abriu os olhos.

–Chegamos – Anunciou Steve.

Ela sorriu fracamente e ele pegou James de seu colo ajeitando-o em seus braços e esperando-a acompanha-lo. Os dois seguiram em silêncio para casa. Natasha admitia que parecia algo tão banal, mas tão... apreciado que ela o fez automaticamente em todo o caminho.   
Especialmente colocar o filho na cama, cobri-lo e voltar para o quarto.   
Sentindo Steve segurar seu pulso trazendo sua atenção de volta para ele antes de alcançarem a sala.

–Ei...

–Ei – Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso cansado.

–O que você quer fazer, Nat?

Ele a conhecia bem demais.  
Ela se aproximou abraçando-o pelo pescoço e respirando seu delicioso cheiro.

–Que tal irmos para a cama...? – Podia sentir seu sorriso ainda quando ele circulou sua cintura em um abraço e se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos, a sobrancelha arqueada – Cama para dormir, Rogers.

–Eu não disse nada...

–Mas pensou – Ela respondeu não conseguindo tirar o sorriso de seu rosto e se afastou parando no meio do caminho e girando para fitá-lo de soslaio – Mas eu adoraria um banho antes...

–Ok, agora você está me provocando...

  
Mais tarde, eles ainda estavam na cozinha em roupas confortáveis há pelo menos uma hora da festa de recepção. 

James ainda dormia provavelmente uma noite sem sonhos desde que viajaram, e ela olhou para Steve, absorto em preparar algo para comerem enquanto esperavam por Wanda e Tony. Por um momento, Natasha quis ignorar tudo isso, e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, portanto, não precisava se preocupar com consequências, pois no fim iria passar...

Mas não.  
Não iria.  
Não... estava.

E ela fechou os olhos por um momento escorando as costas contra o balcão e praticamente sentindo o olhar dele antes de encontrá-lo. Steve estava tão... caseiro. E era tão agradável estar assim com ele James que ela admitia...

–Nat?

–Estou com medo – confessou sem olhar para ele, por um momento o ambiente parecia tão interessante, e Natasha cruzou os braços na frente do corpo ainda sem fitá-lo – Minhas lembranças ainda estão uma confusão... mas... isso não é o pior, e sim essa... sensação.

–Que sensação?

–De que alguma coisa está errada... de que alguma coisa está vindo – Ela confessou finalmente encarando-o, ainda que preocupado, o semblante de Steve era pensativo mesmo vestindo uma camisa regata branca e bermudas, um pano jogado sobre o ombro. Ela conhecia isso, o Capitão... o líder dos vingadores fazendo seu cálculo e análise mental do problema para lidar com ele. Então os dois viraram para olhar para a porta quando duas leves batidas chamaram a atenção deles. Natasha foi até a porta abrindo-a para revelar Wanda e Tony. O primeiro tinha uma mão no bolso, usava um terno sem a gravata e o blazer, e mexia no telefone com um olhar desinteressado, a outra estava encarando-o com um olhar severo, as duas mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, e levantou os olhos abraçando-a com um cumprimento.

–Ei... – Ela devolveu o carinho apertando-a suavemente e olhando para Tony com uma carranca.

–Oh vamos, Rogers, eu não estou abraçando você... especialmente depois que vocês voltaram de viagem...

–E o que, Tony?

–Vocês não conseguem tirar as mãos um do outro... não me dê esse olhar – ele bufou fazendo-a rir especialmente quando o abraçou de lado ouvindo-o bufar, e segurar seu braço em um aperto – É ruiva, estou feliz que estejam vivos... em uma escala de 0 a 10 o quanto vou ter que desinfectar a casa?

Natasha esperou que ele entrasse na casa e cumprimentasse Steve.

–Quarenta.

Tony parou girando em seus calcanhares para encará-la alarmado.

–Quarenta?!? – Ele repetiu praticamente gritando.

–Tony... James está dormindo – Steve pediu.

–Quarenta? – Ele repetiu pigarreando enquanto Natasha calmamente cruzou os braços diante do corpo, encarando-o com tanta paciência que podia ver uma veia saltar na testa do Stark, enquanto Wanda sorria atrás de si, ocupando-se com Steve a prepararem uma bebida.

–Você pediu uma escala sincera... eu estou fazendo a conta, mas acho que você pode multiplicar por metro quadrado visto que nós-

–Já chega. A casa está vindo a baixo... – Ele reclamou bufando e ela riu.

–Você é um dramático, Tony...

–Tudo bem... – Ela agradeceu especialmente a rapidez com a qual eles se serviram as bebidas. Wanda sentou-se na borda do balcão em um banco alto, enquanto ela, Tony e Steve ocupavam lugares à mesa. Cada um com um tipo de bebida, mas Natasha sequer tocou a sua. Não achava que seria recomendável visto que... bem... – Acho que vamos ficar sérios. O que vocês descobriram?

–Primeiro você – Steve ofereceu.

–Baseado nas filmagens de Barnes... conseguimos descobrir que houve um bug... – Ele apertou os lábios com uma carranca.

–O que? – Natasha perguntou confusa.

–Ele não gosta da palavra magia. Porque foi magia.

–Não foi magia... foi um bug...

–Tony...

–Olha, a invasão reverteu todo o processo complexo do sistema de segurança... reduzindo-o a nada – Ele disse ainda com as sobrancelhas apertadas – Eu tentei entender a base desse sistema, e a verdade é que não fazia sentido até termos alguma ajuda...

–Que ajuda? – Steve perguntou os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

–Loki – Disse Wanda simplesmente tomando um gole de sua bebida e Natasha olhou para o marido provavelmente ambos compartilhando a expressão surpresa.

–Quer parar de me cortar, Maximoff? – Tony bufou.

–Você fica enrolando... – Wanda respondeu – Apenas responda as perguntas diretamente... diga o que quer dizer diretamente. E ponto.

–Olha...

–Como Loki entrou para isso mesmo? – Steve perguntou, a mão levantada. A resposta de Natasha foi um dar de ombros reflexivo assim como Wanda, entretanto, por motivos diferentes.

–Loki é um vingador... – Disse a feiticeira – Ele se arrependeu de seus crimes desde Nova Iorque... e está tentando compensar isso.

–Bem... e... o que você conseguiu disso, Tony?

–Acho que vocês dois se lembram de Modok – Sua resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelha, afinal, foi ele quem bagunçou suas memórias ainda em Wakanda antes de finalmente desaparecer. Natasha só esperava que agora... permanentemente.

Espera.

–Ele invadiu seu sistema?

–Não – Dessa vez, Tony olhou para Wanda.

–O que?

–Agora você não quer falar?

–Deus, vocês parecem irmãos ou algo assim... – Steve suspirou, Wanda fez uma careta e Tony estremeceu dramaticamente, para então ficarem sérios.

–Não. Não é Mudok, mas... Tony conseguiu determinar com a ajuda de Loki que o que ele usou para atacar o complexo, e conseguir o que buscava... sim.

–Espera... você não disse que ele estava buscando alguma coisa... – Steve pediu, mas Natasha não conseguia tirar os olhos de Wanda.

Era possível?  
Não...

–Ele a tem agora...

–Ele quem tem o que? – Steve exigiu, e ela tocou seu braço acalmando-o. Felizmente conseguindo isso porque ele a olhou e então de volta aos dois.

Mas foi ela quem respondeu:

–Jöhan Schmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpa a demoraaaaa  
aaaaaa
> 
> mas finalmente estamos quase no fim i--i


	23. Salto de fé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando os caminhos começam a ser revelados, Natasha percebe que não é a única capaz de enxergá-los, mas que também ao conseguir atravessar, os problemas que os segue se tornam impossíveis de serem combatidos... e um novo problema surge quando James aparentemente decide confrontar os pais sozinho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... eu sumi '-'  
Sinto muito... foi tudo tão... doido, para dizer o mínimo >...<  
Eu tenho o final da fic pronta, mas ainda não editei tudo, pelo menos até onde eu queria.  
Claro, meu nível de Drama sempre volta a Romanogers porque... :D  
Espero que estejam gostando  
Prometo que o próximo não vai levar tanto tempo i-i

NATASHA ENTÃO CONTOU TUDO.

Seus pesadelos, memórias... sensações.  
Desde quando estivera com James no heliporto... tudo.  
  
Ela disse a eles, e tentou a todo custo manter suas mãos para si, especialmente quando Steve se afastou dela, para olhá-la e ouvir com tanta atenção, que se viu desviando o olhar para Tony e Wanda eventualmente apenas para manter algum controle.  
Com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e escorada contra o balcão ela despejou todas as dúvidas e medos... as questões... e foi surpreendentemente... libertador. 

E então mais uma vez.  
Agora na presença de Clint, Thor e Fury. E durante o plano de contra-ataque... agora que Tony tinha pelo menos uma ideia de onde Schmidt estava, eles poderiam pará-lo antes que virasse um problema... embora ela tivesse apenas um único pedido: 

–James está fora dos limites – Natasha teve total atenção novamente e piscou para olhar cada um de seus amigos – Não importa o que aconteça a partir daqui... não importa o quão arriscado seja para _mim_... James está fora de questão.

–Natasha-

–Não, Tony.

–O garoto te ama, ruiva... ele faria qualquer coisa por você... sabe disso. Posso dizer sinceramente, e você sabe... também tenho uma criança – Ele conseguiu sorrir suavemente, dando-lhe um pouco de tranquilidade – Mas antes que decida... apenas pense sobre isso. Você quer mesmo mantê-lo completamente no escuro? 

–Eu já pensei. E é exatamente por isso que eu não quero que ele saiba nada sobre... – ela finalmente virou para olhar Steve, sua expressão era passiva, ainda que seu olhar fosse preocupado – Eu não quero alarmá-lo... ele já pensa que estou doente ou algo assim, e tecnicamente tem razão...

–Nat...

–Por favor...

–Não vamos fazer nada que você não quer – Tony disse tocando seu braço e abrindo o outro para o que ela sorriu quando ele a puxou para o abraço. Ele bufou em falsa indignação, especialmente porque a pressionou apertado até Natasha reagir igualmente. Talvez fosse culpa de Steve, ela não lembrava de ser tão... tátil antes. Talvez com Cooper e Lila... e Laura. Ok. Provavelmente Steve tinha uma meia culpa – Ele vai ficar seguro e _você_ também. Prometo... coisa do mindinho e tudo.

Ela o encarou.

–Promessa do mindinho?

–Morgan diz que é mais importante do que prometer a vida... afinal, viver é importante, mas nada vale tanto quanto uma promessa de mindinho, isso cruza universos... – a simplicidade qual ele disse essas palavras lhe trouxeram uma emoção, mas ela apenas fechou os olhos enfiando o rosto em sua clavícula e apertando-o de novo brevemente – Vamos fazer isso, ruiva... eu prometo a você. 

–Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Tony...

–Essa eu posso. E eu vou – Ele disse teimosamente – Ei, eu consegui casar vocês dois, huh...? E enfrentar o novo Gasparzinho da década de quarenta que pode invadir nosso sistema de segurança em uma forma espectral, e bagunçar nossas cabeças vai ser mamão com açúcar.

Natasha sorriu.  
E por um instante... ela acreditou.

* * *

O SILÊNCIO DE NATASHA, já estava preocupando-o.

Desde que deixaram James no QG – que por um acaso levaram bons vinte minutos de argumentos sobre eles terem acabado de chegar e parecer muito esquisito todos estarem ali, incluindo Laura e as crianças assim como Jane e até mesmo Betty que Steve se viu incapaz de conseguir manter a postura... mas não Natasha. Ela foi tão firme e decidida que parecia até capaz de convencer a si mesma... até eles deixarem o espaço, observando Pepper e Morgan despedindo-se de Tony enquanto subiam para o jato.

E o mais surpresa ainda... ela deixou o Stark assumir o piloto, alternando entre automático e manual, rindo e brincando quase como antigamente, ele e Clint como seu copiloto. E para controlarem a aeronave, eles também tinham apoio de Hill, Fury e até mesmo Peter quem observava o céu a espera de alguma indicação que Schmidt estava enviando para capturá-los... mas nada.

E Natasha passou todo o tempo preparando seu equipamento. Steve parou para admirar suas costas assim que entrou no arsenal. Ela estava usando seu macacão preto, com um colete a prova de balas sobre o mesmo, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e montava e desmontava uma pistola. Também a seu lado e em silêncio, Wanda o avistou, usando roupas mais simples, em um jeans e botas, mas com a insígnia dos vingadores no braço esquerdo ela lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e os deixou sozinhos.

Steve sabia que ela o ouvira, mas ainda assim decidiu vir a passos suaves e tranquilos, anunciando sua presença ao chamar seu nome e finalmente segurar seu braço obrigando-a a parar o que fazia para levantar o rosto e encará-lo... impassível.

–Fale comigo, Nat.

–Eu não sei o que quer que eu diga, Steve.

–Não minta para mim... – Ele pediu vendo-a soltar o ar que não sabia estar segurando e evitar seu olhar, com cautela, tomou a arma de sua mão colocando-a sob a bancada para voltar sua completa atenção para ela. Segurando os dois lados do seu rosto, ele fez questão de olhar diretamente em seus olhos – Me diga o que quer que eu faça.

Natasha não disse nada, ela o segurou pelas lapelas do paletó e o beijou com força.

Steve perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, ele ouviu o baque de alguns objetos caindo no chão, mas não se incomodou, circulando sua cintura em busca de firmeza, sentiu o banco batendo em suas pernas e Natasha esperou-o se sentar para subir em seu colo ainda sem soltá-lo e continuar a beijá-lo até que o ar fosse necessário entre eles. Steve segurou sua cintura, tentando remover um pouco da franja que caía em seu rosto para olhá-la melhor, mas ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, ainda que escorada em sua testa. 

–Estou com medo.

Ele assentiu, ainda segurando-a e esperando que o olhasse: 

–Isso vai funcionar, Nat...

–Você não pode saber disso, Steve...

–Eu sei... - Ele repetiu com firmeza - Isso vai funcionar. 

Ele segurou seu rosto de novo, sorrindo para a maneira como ela arqueou a sobrancelha. 

–Eu não sei o que fazer se não funcionar... - Ela admitiu por fim. 

–Então não tem que se preocupar, porque vai... – Ela gemeu baixinho em protesto – Estou falando sério. Estamos juntos, Nat... podemos fazer qualquer coisa. 

Ela sorriu encarando-o.   
Seus olhos nunca estiveram tão verdes. 

–Você e Tony estão passando muito tempo juntos – Ela franziu o cenho ainda acariciando seu rosto – Sei que acha que fiz errado... escondendo tudo isso de James.

–Sim – Ele sempre prometeu ser honesto e aberto com ela, agora não seria diferente. E felizmente, Natasha sequer estremeceu, ainda que suas lembranças fossem uma bagunça, ela era a mulher que ele amava e conhecia – James é compreensivo, e esperto... inteligente demais para sua própria idade, ele herdou isso de você – Ela sorriu um pouco e ele usou uma das mãos para tocar seu queixo sentindo-a inclinar o rosto para o carinho e então pressionar-se contra ele em um abraço apertado ainda que sentada em seu colo – e eu sei que mais que eu ele poderia fazer você se sentir melhor...

–É aí que está... eu não quero que ele me faça sentir bem... eu quero que ele fique seguro. Mesmo que-

–Não termine esse pensamento – Ele tinha parado suas palavras e ela se afastou para olhá-lo. Steve lhe deu um beijo breve, mas não menos significativo – Você ouviu Tony... viver é importante. Há uma promessa de mindinho envolvida e tudo... 

–Palavras de Morgan na verdade...

–Coisa de Stark, então. 

Ainda sentada em seu colo, Natasha o beijou de novo, Steve não poderia afastá-la, até porque ele não queria, então ela parou antes mesmo de um pigarro ser ouvido da porta, e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro sorrindo, e ele levantou os olhos para encontrar Tony ali, o olhar apertado em uma carranca, mesmo que seus olhos brilhassem divertidos. 

–Falando no diabo. 

–Eu sabia... vocês não podem ficar dois minutos sozinhos que já... – Ele fez um movimento engraçado com as mãos e Natasha não saiu de seu colo, apenas virando o rosto para o homem em seu traje negro com as mãos na cintura encarando-a.

–Que já o que?

–Antônia pode esperar... – O Stark deu um suspiro pesado – O Asgardiano nos deu um plano, acho que você vai querer testar isso. 

–Ok... - Ela respondeu ainda sem se mexer. Steve sorriu, antes, ele poderia estar envergonhado e talvez pensasse em tirá-la dali e fingir que era normal, mas hoje... era tanto divertido observar os dois como sempre foi. Natasha era uma raridade em deixar Tony desconfortável, e ela tinha sucesso com maestria. 

–Venham comigo.

–Em um minuto... – Disse quando ele saía, as portas automáticas já se fechando logo atrás.

_–Cinquenta e nove, cinquenta e oito_... – Contava Tony e ela voltou seu olhar para Steve sorrindo.

–Quão traumatizado você acha que ele ficaria se chegasse aqui e me visse com as costas nuas e você me abraçando? - Ela levou a mão ao zíper do vestido, e definitivamente ele mudou muito porque se sentia tentado. Mas era Natasha... e... 

–Ok, por mais que seja divertido irritar o Tony, eu realmente não acho que ele volte sozinho.

–Hm... – Ela considerou isso – Bom ponto - Relutante, Natasha começou a se levantar, mas ele a segurou. 

–Ei... – Ele segurou seu pulso de novo e a puxou de volta beijando-a com vontade, até que o ar foi necessário, Steve se afastou olhando em seus olhos – Eu estou com você, ok? Não se esqueça disso.

–Eu sei... – Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, então se afastou ajeitando de novo o cabelo e apanhando a arma ficando de pé.

Testou-a e travou colocando no coldre da cintura e lhe deu uma piscadela antes de girar para as portas que se abriam de novo com Thor e Wanda na frente e Tony sendo empurrados, e os três quase trombando em Natasha.

–Sério? – Ela perguntou observando-o.

–Já passou mais de um minuto – Ele lamentou – Por que eu estou surpreso que Antônia não está sendo planejada agora?

–Está reclamando, porque eu posso voltar lá e...

–Não...! – Ele bufou jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando para cima – Sabe, meu psiquiatra vai adorar esse novo detalhe...

Natasha franziu o cenho.

–Eu não sabia que você tinha um psiquiatra, Tony – Respondeu Steve acompanhando-os e todos pararam no centro do jato, grande o suficiente para manter 10 Hulks de pé.

–Não tenho – Disse o Stark dando de ombros casualmente – Mas eu definitivamente devia arrumar um já que estou sempre por dentro da vida sexual Rogers...

–Tecnicamente...

–Natashaaaa – Tony lamentou longamente e dessa vez Wanda estava rindo assim como Clint e Sam que foram os únicos a se recusarem veementemente a sair de seus lugares. Eles já tiveram muito dos dois, embora sempre fosse divertido... Ele bateu a mão no ouvido levemente para ligar o comunicador e apontou para Wanda que abria uma caixa com mais fones de ouvido quais cada um apanhou colocando-os.

–Pensei que não podíamos manter a comunicação enquanto estamos perto de... você-sabe-quem.

–Ele não é Voldemort, Sam.

–Bem, ele definitivamente é mais sinistro que – Respondeu o Falcão – Ok... estou fazendo a rota segura de volta a base, mas...

–Tudo bem... – Tony abriu o painel de controle em uma exibição em 3D da localização exata deles, que estavam sobrevoando a área livre de Nevada agora. Natasha olhou Steve em uma breve confusão – Ajuste em doze graus... e três minutos... que estaremos prontos. Maximoff?

–Já pronta – Ela tocou o comunicador – Temos áudio?

–_Auto e claro_ – Respondeu uma voz adolescente que parecia Parker. E a confirmação apareceu em uma imagem do mesmo na tela – _Vocês estão dentro do perímetro_?

–Não... mas estaremos em três minutos – Disse Tony.

_–Também consigo ouvi-los_ – Era Fury agora – _Tempo para o alcance?_

–Trinta e sete segundos e contando, senhor – Respondeu Sam.

_–Aguardando o corte_ – Isso foi...

–Bucky? – Perguntou Steve confuso.

_–Eu, punk. _

–_Se preparem para a exclusividade._

Espera...

Essa era...? Mas antes que eles pudessem sequer pensar, Natasha segurou o braço de Steve com força ao ver pela janela a marcação do que parecia ser um escudo invisível engolindo-os. Ela arfou nervosamente e Wanda franziu o cenho estendendo a mão, sua magia brilhou em vermelho em torno de seus dedos.

–Alguém na escuta? – Tony chamou, mas nenhuma resposta.

Ela aproximou-se da janela agora para confirmar. Abaixo deles, havia um aglomerado de wakandanos, em seus trajes de batalha, e no centro, estava ninguém menos que o Pantera Negra, seu líder. Acompanhado de Pietro Maximoff. O velocista usava um traje noturno de corrida azul-céu e prateado, feito para ele, com o símbolo dos Vingadores no braço direito. Com o cabelo aparado e uma barba rala, Pietro tinha um sorriso no rosto. 

–Aposto que ninguém viu essa vindo - Wanda sorriu ao irmão, seus olhos se enchendo de água, mas ela permaneceu com aquela expressão que sinceramente Natasha apreciou tanto assistir... 

_–Você é exclusivo agora, Stark..._ – Ultrapassando o escudo enquanto segurava o que parecia ser um Ipad estava Shuri, a irmã de T’challa.  
  
Também em um traje furtivo.  
Wanda tocou o fone desligando a conexão e encarando Tony.

–É a hora de tentarmos?

–Definitivamente... – Ele aproximou-se da mesa e colocou sobre ela um dispositivo circular, tocou o centro e Natasha o observou ligar uma luz azul, e então ele encarou Sam e Hill assim que pousaram, mas ninguém desceu – Podem vir até aqui?

–Ainda acha que isso é uma boa ideia?

–Com as tecnologias combinadas podemos garantir que ele ao menos precisaria se aproximar... – Thor respondeu com uma pequena carranca de concentração – E pelo que sabemos... ninguém além de nós pode nos ouvir agora.

Tony assentiu e desligou a comunicação.  
Ela olhou para Wanda entendendo sua apreensão.

–Novamente?

–Uma _última_ vez – Prometeu a Maximoff lhe estendendo a mão, e ela sentiu Steve segurar a sua atraindo sua atenção e ele sorriu.

–Juntos.

–Será no mínimo divertido, meus amigos... – Respondeu Thor segurando as mãos de Hill e Sam, que pegou a de Tony que suspirava dramaticamente ao segurar a de Wanda.

–Isso é tão excitante para mim quanto para você, Stark.

–Você é a irmã pentelha, sabe...?

–_Ela_ não, você é – Foi a resposta de Natasha vendo-o encará-la em falsa ofensa, e finalmente segurou sua mão – E eu não me importo em quantas vezes teremos que fazer isso... até que funcione.

Wanda sorriu e fechou os olhos pedindo-os para fazer o mesmo.  
Parecia um piscar... pois quando Natasha os abriu, ela estava de volta à pedra.

Ou mais precisamente dentro dela. A seus pés, a água como sempre batia em seus calcanhares ondulando com o movimento mínimo que fazia, o pequeno arco agora parecia há mais de cinquenta metros de distância.

–Isso é o que chamo de nostalgia – Ela virou alarmada para a voz de...

–Tony?

–Ei ruiva – Ele respondeu, a sobrancelha arqueada.

–Ok... isso é definitivamente inesperado.

–Wanda... – Natasha definitivamente estava confusa, mas ao se aproximar deles, parecia um novo piscar, e a sua volta, tudo mudou.  
  
Ela parou para olhar o penhasco acima. Estava de volta a Vormir. Mas foi a risada baixa e suave à sua esquerda que atraiu sua atenção. Flutuando em seu caminho até eles, envolto em seu manto negro, os olhos dançando como estrelas em meio a escuridão de seu rosto, sua presença lhe trouxe calafrios.

_ –Natalia... Filha de Ivan. Eu não devia estar surpreso, Vingadores... vocês são realmente uma coisa. _

–Schmidt – Tony estava a sua direita e Wanda à sua esquerda.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas corrigiu sua postura, a mão indo para a arma em seu coldre, que para sua alegria... estava no lugar qual deixou.

–Wanda filha de Eric... e Anthony filho de Howard – Entoou o homem ainda que ela tenha tirado a arma e apontado para ele, e Natasha o observou finalmente tocar o chão removendo o capuz para revelar seu rosto perfeito no soro de super soldado em completo funcionamento. Nada de pele avermelhada, usando o traje negro, ainda era possível ver seu braço exposto, alguns músculos em exibição.

Ele não era mais Caveira vermelha.  
Pela primeira vez... ela realmente estava diante de Jöhan Schmidt.  
E ele estendeu a mão para brincar com o anel que carregava no dedo... brilhante e azul.  
A pedra do espaço.

–Isso acaba aqui...

–Acabar...? Não... estamos apenas começando Natasha Rogers... – Ela engatilhou a arma, e o homem riu – Eu me pergunto... – Ele angulou a cabeça em uma espécie de tique, e Wanda abriu os olhos alarmada jogando-se para o lado no instante em que uma figura desceu dos céus tentando atingi-la.

–Mas que porra... – Tony começou puxando a manopla de sua mão, e assim a armadura se fez a partir de seu braço até que o cobriu completamente em um traje branco e prata. Seus olhos brilhavam azuis néon encarando a outra alarmado. 

_–Paz para minha época_... – Cantarolou a voz robótica, e ele levantou a cabeça para eles.

Ultron em sua forma de armadura suprema, os olhos injetados de vermelho.

–Tony! – Natasha tentou avisar no momento em que outra figura os atacava, só que dessa vez ele segurou a perna do homem de ferro puxando-o para dentro da terra e fazendo-a gritar seu nome.

Wanda desceu os braços e os puxou para cima com força trazendo consigo um grande monte de terra junto de Tony que caiu no chão com as mãos apoiadas no mesmo ao ficar de pé, e Natasha se aproximou para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas ele apenas ergueu a cabeça e a parou enquanto Wanda correu na sua frente criando um escudo protetor contra a nova ameaça.

Ela reagiu depressa desferindo um soco na figura a seu lado, e foi surpresa quando ele segurou o golpe, sorrindo para ela e ignorando os outros presentes, especialmente o titã que agora observava dela para o Homem de Ferro e a Feiticeira Escarlate.

–Thanos...

Ela soltou-se de Schmidt, afastando-se e parando na frente de Tony e Wanda, o escudo ainda cercando-os.  
Sabia que mesmo Hulk teria dificuldade em quebrá-lo...

_–Eu sou inevitável_ – Ele estendeu a mão para cima em uma ameaça, mas não havia manopla ali, seu sorriso de lado, e Natasha segurou o casaco de Wanda com uma mão e o ombro de Tony com a outra.

Mais um piscar.  
Eles estavam de volta.

Ela perdeu o ar. 

–Nat? – Veio o chamado na voz familiar de Steve, e ela encarou-o agora para os outros, Sam tinha o escudo em uma mão e uma arma na outra, a seu lado, Hill segurava uma pistola qual abaixava lentamente, a sua esquerda, Thor tinha o martelo em mãos que parecia emitir faíscas... e todos olhavam ela, Wanda e Tony que precisaram de um momento para ajustarem a vista, a sensação estranha na boca do estomago e a realidade qual foram colocados, que na verdade não passou de...

–Um pesadelo – Wanda sussurrou parecendo engolir o bolo em sua garganta, a seu lado, Tony não desfez a armadura e ela virou-se para fitá-lo, com a máscara abrindo-se ele revelou um olhar igualmente preocupado.

–Você está bem? – Tony perguntou engolindo em seco olhando para ela.

–Não – Foi sua resposta – Você?

Ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.  
Os dois voltaram para Wanda.

–O que foi isso?

–Uma ilusão... – Ela respondeu ainda com a expressão fechada – Decididamente posso dizer porque vocês conseguiram chegar ao Limbo... a joia – Ela respondeu olhando de um para o outro – Assim como ele também... já que esteve na pedra por muitos anos até o encontrar em Vormir...

–Ele estava mais... humano. E aquilo foi realmente mentira...? – Tony perguntou incerto movendo o ombro devagar. Provavelmente pelo baque que levou – Parecia bem real.

–Sim, a aparência de Schmidt também – Natasha concordou.

–O que diabos aconteceu, Romanoff? – Hill perguntou guardando sua arma.

Ela explicou tudo.

Da “viagem” até o confronto.  
E ao notar os olhares trocados entre eles e principalmente a expressão de Steve, ela perguntou:

–O que...?

Ele não respondeu, mas também não desviou o olhar dela.   
Parecendo... em posição de defesa?! 

–Vocês... pensaram que éramos o inimigo. E nós... achamos que iriam nos atacar – Hill fez um movimento de cabeça, claramente indicando ainda Tony em seu traje, Wanda preparada para um ataque e claro, a forma como Natasha ainda tinha a mão pairando sobre sua pistola – É como se estivessem aqui... mas suas mentes lá.

–Precisamos conter o escudo ainda mais - Respondeu Shuri - Se soubéssemos quem realmente está indo para o outro lado... será mais fácil restringir.

Sem a máscara, T'Challa assentiu.   
Eles fizeram uma pausa para assimilar a ideia.

–Mas por que apenas nós três conseguimos atravessar?

–Bem, posso não confiar muito na magia coisa, afinal tudo é _ciência_ em seu fundo... – Tony começou, a armadura já desfeita e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Ele parecia fisicamente bem, mas ela reconheceu as olheiras por baixo de sua expressão carregada – E se nós usamos as joias, isso quer dizer que conseguimos ver por isso... assim como o Voldemort vermelho – Ele disse fazendo um gesto significativo com o dedo – Enquanto aos outros...

–Espera... eu não usei a pedra... - Wanda respondeu. 

Antes que Tony pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, Thor respondeu calmamente:

–Você está conectada ao Visão... E Nat.

–Nosso time diminuiu significativamente... – Tony suspirou – Se formos enfrentar o sem nariz, seria apropriado três contra um já que ele claramente é corpóreo no outro... plano... mas não estou pronto para o extra.

–Thanos e Ultron não eram reais.

Ela não perdeu a reação geral, e especialmente a maneira como Steve apertou a mão em punho.

–_Pareciam_ reais – Wanda respondeu.

–Eles batiam... _realmente_ – Tony entoou.

Hill aproximou-se de Clint que abriu a escotilha para T’Challa e Shuri.

–Ei... – A garota cumprimentou tirando o fone de ouvido e olhou de um para o outro – Vocês parecem cansados... não tiveram uma boa viagem?

–Digamos que foi exclusivo demais – Tony respondeu com uma carranca - Eu costumava apreciar viagens VIP...

–Que tal subirmos para o palácio... – T’Challa ofereceu já sem o capacete e um sorriso – E vocês nos explicam enquanto comemos.

* * *

–TENHO QUE DIZER QUE É REALMENTE INCRÍVEL – Clint disse, as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar fascinado pelo que para ela pareciam décadas de vê-lo assim, depois de tudo o que perdeu, em quem se transformou nos últimos anos, e agora com sua família de volta, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar... triste – As crianças iriam amar isso. 

–Asgard é ainda maior – Thor respondeu logo atrás – E vocês me devem uma visita.

–Precisaríamos de uma carona – Tony respondeu. 

–Isso não será problema – respondeu o semideus sorrindo, para então apertar os olhos em confusão, a mão que segurava o martelo levantando-se como se puxada pelo vazio, e antes que Natasha pudesse perguntar, o objeto saiu porta a fora sobrevoando o espaço sem que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer: 

–Que diabos? – Clint perguntou tão confuso quanto, mas foi o olhar de Wanda a sua esquerda para os movimentos de Tony tentando apanhar seu celular que atraíram toda a atenção e ela sabia antes mesmo de alguma coisa ser dita.

Steve igualmente preocupado ao dizer junto dela: 

–_James_.

Shuri e Tony cada um estava indo para o computador central, rendendo um olhar irritado de um para o outro e uma chamada de Steve. Mas Natasha sequer conseguia ouvir o que era dito, a sensação estranha em seu peito cresceu exponencialmente, seus olhos se apertaram para a tela como se isso fosse resolver e visualizar o problema e ela engoliu em seco até que sentiu uma mão quente na sua quase afastando-se até finalmente permitir-se aquela nova sensação e o toque familiar de Steve a envolvesse. Ele não disse nada, pois não precisava, mas ela engoliu assentindo, até que Shuri e Tony pareciam ter entrado em um acordo, pois a primeira entregou o fone de ouvido ao segundo, e este apontou-lhe seu lugar no teclado.

Shuri digitava furiosamente, e o próprio Stark enfim respondeu: 

–Qual a localização? 

Alguém do outro lado disse alguma coisa, e para seu completo pânico, Tony sorriu: 

–Ah esse garoto... 

–O que foi? – Steve perguntou aproximando-se, mas ainda sem soltá-la e Natasha sentiu sua outra mão na base de sua coluna tentando lhe passar uma sensação reconfortante – Tony? 

–Tudo bem... Rhodes aguarde – Ele os ignorou fazendo um sinal a Shuri – Tente dezesseis horas... Estado da Califórnia. Ele conseguiu uma leitura de meu traje antes de entrarmos aqui... Isso significa que está perto. 

–_Quem_ está perto?

–Tenho que dizer que se Morgan e James provavelmente com incentivo de Nate forem continuar assim, nós estaremos fisicamente mais velhos do que o Capitão antes mesmo de eles alcançarem a puberdade... – Ele conseguiu uma câmera de segurança onde Morgan e James corriam pelo complexo descendo as escadas e escondendo-se de Laura, do lado oposto da sala, Nate fez um movimento de mãos em uma indicativa para subirem ao duto de ventilação.

Depois uma nova imagem se abriu, claramente era São Francisco, mas o campo de visão era via satélite, e ela precisava saber o que...

–Onde exatamente...? – Natasha tentou acompanhar, mas era difícil sem saber o que procurar. 

–Encontrei... Whoa... – Shuri disse olhando para o Stark – Qual o tamanho dessa armadura?

Tony no entanto, riu.

–Deus... o garoto Rogers pegou a V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. 

Natasha franziu o cenho, a imagem na tela da grande armadura sobrevoando a Baía de São Francisco lhe deu uma pausa, e ela sentiu Steve igualmente alarmado a sua esquerda, pois se _aquilo_ era seu filho...

–Tudo bem eu não queria interromper, mas ouvi o nome de Nathaniel – Clint disse já com o arco em mãos qual ele apoiou nas costas olhando para ela por um instante. 

–Você não parece surpreso... – Shuri disse curiosa. 

–Não estou. Como o nome, ele herdou da Nat a capacidade de me dar mais dores de cabeça que seus outros irmãos ao mesmo tempo e cabelos brancos - Então apontou para si mesmo, onde ainda que com o cabelo cor de areia, era possível ver os fios claros em sua barba principalmente e acima da orelha - E olha que Cooper é um punhado assim como Lyla especialmente com os treinamentos de Fury e Hill...

–Você tem outra criança a caminho, sabe? – A própria Hill não resistiu em provocar.

Clint apenas deu de ombros. 

–Por que acha que eu já tenho cabelos brancos? 

–Deus, isso é pior do que enfrentar problemas de Vingadores... - Murmurou Tony olhando-os - E Antonia nem chegou... 

–Stark. Foco. 

–Tudo bem... Como exatamente _isso_ aconteceu? – Steve perguntou apontando a tela. 

–Pelo que Pepper me explicou... Nate os ajudou a se esgueirar pelo complexo até a armadura que construí para ele... – Tony disse vendo o olhar confuso de Clint e Steve, mas Natasha sabia. A armadura que James usou, uma perfeita réplica do traje original do Homem de ferro de quando Tony era apenas um garoto para que ele fosse capaz de subir ao heliporto voador e encontrá-la – Morgan conseguiu conectá-la a V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. e como todos os três tem permissão e acesso, foi necessário apenas traçar uma rota, eles estão seguindo o caminho que percorri até aqui. 

–Eles? Então James, Morgan e Nate-

–Pode parecer, mas V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. não é uma armadura ranger... Morg e Nate Estão de castigo nesse momento... Apenas James está ali – ela continuou observando a tela e respirou fundo – O que não ajuda, provavelmente devemos amarrá-los até terem trinta... - E suspirou de novo - Mas devo admitir... é realmente muito inteligente usar a caça Hulk... Ainda que... eu preferisse que tivessem pegado a Mark 67... ou o protótipo RED...

–Tony... - Natasha o repreendeu sabendo sobre o protótipo.

Mas essa era outra história... 

–Só comentando.

Steve soltou o ar com força e ela segurou seu braço. 

–Ele... – Ela começou não se importando em ser ouvida – Ele queria vir, isso é minha culpa. 

–Isso não dá a ele o direito de roubar tecnologia... Especialmente se colocando em perigo assim. 

–Não, você não me entendeu. É minha culpa – Ela entoou suavemente – Ele está na armadura que ajudou Tony a lutar contra Hulk, que é capaz de seguir a rota de sua armadura anterior... e destruir um estado inteiro. Ele é uma criança, Steve, e... eu não fui capaz de dizer a verdade a ele sobre o que estamos fazendo, fazendo-o roubar tecnologia colocar seus amigos e a si mesmo em problemas para chegar aqui... 

–Nat... – Ele segurou seu braço trazendo-a para si impedindo-a de andar reflexivamente.

–Eu sei. 

–E ele apenas... 

–Eu sei – ela repetiu soltando o ar suavemente e apertando seu braço. 

–...Eita... coisa de ler mentes – Shuri murmurou. 

–Certo? – entoou Tony batendo a mão no seu comunicador – Ah, oi amor... Sim. Ela está aqui. Espere.

Ele tirou o fone estendendo-o a Natasha que colocou na orelha: 

–Pepper? 

_–Nat eu sinto muito_ – ela começou do outro lado em um suspiro suave – _Morgan está de castigo para o resto de sua vida... ou no mínimo até os trinta... já era tarde quando conseguimos alcançá-los. James não nos ouviu entrando na armadura e decolando... _

_–Tanto quanto Nathaniel_ – respondeu Laura ao que parecia estava a seu lado – _Eles fizeram isso logo depois de apagarem as luzes... Visão tentou alcançá-los e... Deus eu vou matar o _Nate_. _

_ –Já disse que sinto muito! - _Gritou ele do fundo. 

_ –Não peça desculpas se você não se arrepende! - _Respondeu Laura

–Gente está... Tudo bem. Nós... entendemos – Disse Natasha – Não concordo com isso, mas... não é culpa deles, é minha.

_–Nat, você não os obrigou a fazer nada disso_ – Laura a repreendeu.

_–E eles foram sorrateiros, e ainda deram um choque no Vis. _

–O que? – Ela virou para a voz de Wanda. 

_–Ele está bem é claro, mas envergonhado que James conseguiu sair, Jane pediu para que ele ficasse que ela iria alcançá-lo usando o martelo... Presumo que Thor não o tenha agora._

–Não – Natasha disse olhando para o deus do trovão ali de pé no meio da sala parecendo tão calmo e sereno que era o completo oposto dele. Especialmente sem sua arma – Então Jane está seguindo James?

Tony lhe deu um aceno de cabeça exibindo a imagem na tela de Pepper e Laura lado a lado na sala, mas sozinhas.  
As duas viraram-se para eles:

_ –Sim. Jane foi atrás de James. _

_ –... Eu... Nat eu realmente sinto muito. _

–Laura, Pepper... Isso não é culpa de vocês. James tomou essa decisão e como meu filho e de Steve ele fez... O que precisava fazer – ela ergueu a mão para o marido, pois este estava claramente prestes a protestar – Não sejam tão duras com as crianças... Apesar de tudo, eles... Fizeram isso em equipe – ela sorriu um pouco – Todos sabemos quanto tempo levamos para nos adaptarmos uns com os outros nós mesmos... fomos um punhado. 

_ –Você não está zangada...? - Perguntou Nate confuso, e talvez quando Morgan angulou a cabeça franzindo o cenho e encarando-a com um meio sorriso. Natasha tenha sentido vontade de apertá-la em um abraço... talvez. _

_ –Oh não, eu estou lívida - _Ela devolveu os braços cruzados na frente do corpo_ \- Isso não é uma justificativa, e nem dá o direito a vocês, o que teria acontecido se Visão tivesse se machucado, o que poderia ter acontecido se um de vocês tivesse se ferido. Vocês são crianças, e não é sem motivo que tentamos mantê-los seguros. _

_ –Sinto muito... - _Disse Nate. 

_ –Eu também - _Concordou Morgan. 

_ –Bom - _Entoou Natasha_ \- Porque o que quer que aconteça, a responsabilidade é de vocês e James - _Ela quase vacilou ante ao olhar arrependido deles, e balançou a cabeça olhando novamente a Pepper e Laura que compartilhavam seu sentimento. 

_ –Você encontrou James? _

–Não, mas... Eu tenho Jane – A voz de Shuri atraiu sua atenção e Natasha apertou o olhar para a imagem de um céu em São Francisco fechando-se em nuvens de chuva, raios e trovões ecoando com força e Thor angulou a cabeça para a tela confuso e também pela primeira vez preocupado. 

–Enviem todos que puderem até essa localização – Tony disse apanhando um novo fone de ouvido – Mande Visão para lá agora mesmo... Ruiva?

Ela precisou de dois segundos para reagir, Steve a seguindo. 

Ele estendeu a mão com a palma para cima e Natasha a segurou observando em silencio enquanto Tony colocava o relógio em seu pulso, digitando alguma coisa rápido demais no teclado em miniatura, e então puxando-o para fechar-se agora em uma luva negra em torno de seu pulso.

E o encarou sem falar nada.

–Eu ainda preferia usar o RED, mas o protótipo não foi testado... - Ela sorriu-lhe - Tudo bem... Lembre-se das regras. Pernas e braços abertos – Natasha não perguntou, ela saiu para a porta aberta, seus cabelos começando a bagunçar com o vento, a sensação do ar frio tocava sua pele, só que ela sabia que era a única quem deveria ir, então quando Steve parou a seu lado, pronto, Tony o fitou – Desculpe capitão... Eu só tenho um traje. 

Steve apenas moveu os braços, o olhar concentrado e franzino, olhou dela para Tony. 

–Não preciso de um traje... Só uma carona - Ela já o viu saltar sem para-quedas diretamente para a água numa distância de três mil pés, e não seria uma surpresa Steve parecer tão calmo ao fazer isso novamente. Então sorriu para ele - Esposa?

–Quando quiser, marido - O olhar em seu rosto, não tinha preço. 

Sam se aproximou, e ainda que ele tenha dado um olhar incerto a ele quando o falcão lhe estendeu o escudo, este último não parecia aberto a receber um não, Steve finalmente assentiu apanhando-o e colocando o mesmo nas costas de seu traje escuro. 

Juntos, os dois andaram para mais perto da borda, e Natasha saltou seguindo as instruções de Tony, sentiu a armadura cobrir seu corpo ainda que eles mergulhassem lado a lado, a visão do traje carregou completamente exibindo o leitor carregado em 98%, Natasha segurou a mão de Steve e freou conseguindo uma parada aérea antes que os propulsores ligassem e ela segurasse o mesmo e olhou para seu rosto que sorriu. 

Eles desceram mais e mais... prontos para o filho.   
E ela esperava ter palavras o suficiente... para que também pudesse protegê-lo. 


End file.
